Mystery Caller
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Former one shot. You guys convinced me to add some more to it. \/ Callie Torres is doomed to be forever alone. What happens when someone gets a wrong number?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I have this lady who keeps calling my phone leaving random weird messages for someone that is definitely not me. Instead of calling her and telling her she has the wrong number, I came up with this little one shot. I needed a teeny mind breather from Cupcakes and Tattoos.

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

___"Hey Ash, it's me. I was just calling to tell you that there is a great sale going on at Macy's this weekend. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go. Call me back, bye!"_ *Delete*

_"Ash! Guess what! I got the job. Which means I have to move across the country in the next month. Yikes! But awesome! Anyways, I'll just talk to you at work tomorrow."_ *Delete*

"What the hell? Don't these people ever realize this person never gets her messages? Idiots." Cristina Yang grumbled as she went through their answering machine messages.

"Cris, who are you taking too?" Cristina's roommate, Callie Torres asked as she walked into their apartment.

"Some woman left a couple of messages for someone else on our machine again. Why do you even still have this number? Everyone knows to call you on your cell phones."

"Hey! You never let me listen to those and my parents use it."

"Why would you want to?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious and my life has become that boring. It's my machine anyway! No one even has that number for you." Callie thought about her pathetic existence lately. Ever since her girlfriend abandoned her in the hospital parking lot, she has been avoiding most social interactions.

"Fine, you can check the messages from now on."

"Why thank you for letting me check my own messages. You are just so good to me."

"I do what I can." Cristina said flatly and went to her bedroom.

Two days later Callie came home to two new messages on her machine and pressed the play button.

_"Calliope. It's your father. I have something to discuss with you. I love you, mija."_

Callie deleted the message and reminded herself to call him back later. She didn't feel like dealing with him and his questions right now. She waited as the next message played.

_"Ashley Marie Richards! You better be at my going away party tomorrow night. I need to talk to you about Jo. I need your expert advice that you pretend you hate giving." She laughed. "I'm going to just try your home phone. Love ya, buddy!"_

Callie's eyes went wide at the message and she smiled brightly. The laugh of this stranger was melodious and enchanting and it made something in her stomach flutter. Her voice was warm and comforting. She sounded so happy and carefree. Callie glanced around embarrassed by her reaction to a voice on an answer machine. She decided not to delete the message, just in case she needed it later. For what, she didn't know.

* * *

Four days later Callie went to work still thinking about that voice. She hadn't received anymore messages and it was killing her. She prayed the woman and her friend haven't figured it out yet. "Torres!" She jumped at the booming voice behind her. She turned to see her best friend, Mark Sloan, standing at a nurse's station. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting every day."

"Mark," Callie sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking or seeing anyone."

"Not even Joe's?"

"Especially not Joe's."

"Okay, Cal. I'll be waiting." Mark knew it was bad if Callie didn't even want to go to their favorite bar. He also knew he couldn't pressure his friend into opening up. She liked to process things by herself. He wrapped his arms around Callie and hugged her tightly. He was surprised when she hugged him back. He could feel her hands clutching the back of his lab coat.

"Thanks Mark." Callie whispered. Even though she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, she loved his strong hugs.

"Walk tall Torres!" Mark went back to the nurses' station to continue his shameless flirting with the new red headed nurse.

When Callie got home late that night she threw herself on to her couch. It had been a rough and grueling day. She just wanted to go to bed, but couldn't quite make it. For some reason the people of Seattle couldn't drive today and they had MVA after MVA flooding the Emergency Room. All they could do was jump from patient to patient, not resting, eating, or even really breathing in between. Callie has lost two patients in her OR. Since she was an Orthopedic surgeon, she didn't usually lose a lot of patients. These were ones that were barely hanging on in the first place. It was heartbreaking. She sighed in exhaustion and decided she should probably eat something.

"1... 2... 3... up!" Callie tried to convince her legs to stand up. It didn't work. "Okay, nap first it is." She laid her head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She really wished now more than ever that she had someone special who cared enough to make her dinner, bring her a glass of wine, and cuddle her close after a long hard day. But nope, here she was, Calliope I. Torres, doomed to be forever alone. Her head rolled to the side and she sat up straight when she noticed the red light flashing on the answering machine indicating there was a new message. That got her up on her feet in an instant.

_"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I made it to Seattle okay. It's about midnight here and my body is still running on Boston time. I'm so tired, Ash." The woman sighed heavily. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing. The hotel is so lonely. I guess I should go apartment hunting tomorrow. I start my new job in a couple of days and I'm nowhere near ready. Okay, I guess I'll try to get some sleep. Bye."_

Seattle? This woman was in Seattle? Out of all the places in the world she was in the same city as Callie? What were the odds? Callie couldn't help think that this could be fate. _Haha, yeah right._ The woman sounded just as exhausted as she felt, but her voice still held the same warmth as before. Callie checked the time and saw that it was half past midnight. _Damn, I just barely missed her call._ She wasn't sure what she would have done if she was here when she did call. Callie replayed the message from the other day, just to hear the woman laugh again. For some reason, it made her feel better. She laughed at how ridiculous she was being and went to find something to eat. She settled on a bowl of Cristina's cereal, just to piss her roommate off. After Callie was done, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep on top of her covers still in the clothes she wore to work.

The next day was her day off. Callie was able to sleep in and run some errands. She decided to stop by the hospital to eat lunch with Mark. Mark watched Callie sit across from him in silence. She was staring down at her food smiling. "Cal, what are you thinking about? You've been staring at your salad for the past ten minutes."

"Nothing Mark."

"It's not nothing. I haven't seen you really smile like that in months." Mark had forgotten how beautiful his best friend's smile was.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

Callie thought about it for a minute. It was really crazy, but she also needed to talk to someone about it. "I think I've found someone." She smiled.

"Really? Like someone to date?"

"I don't know."

"Well, have you asked her out?"

"No." Callie said embarrassed.

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Why not Cal? If she can make you smile like that, I say go for it. What's her name? Where did you meet her?" Mark would do anything to get his best friend back, even if it meant asking the woman out for her himself.

"I don't know and we haven't met."

Mark stopped mid chew and looked at her confused. "I'm missing something."

Callie stalled, the more she thought about it and said it out loud, the more ridiculous it sounded.

"Torres!"

"What?"

"Care to explain?"

"Please don't think I've lost my mind if I tell you, okay?"

"Promise." Mark wasn't so sure he should be making promises he couldn't keep.

"There is this woman who keeps calling my home phone and leaving messages for a friend named Ashley. I don't know what it is about her voice, Mark, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"How many has she left?"

"I've heard two. Cristina deleted a few before that." Callie looked down at her plate sheepishly.

"Wow... I don't know what to say to that."

"I know, it's crazy! But I can't help it. Her last message said she was in Seattle and was looking for an apartment and was starting a new job. This can't be a coincidence."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, we just have to find her."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Sure it is! Did you check the caller id for her number?"

"Of course I did. It was blocked." Callie scoffed, she wasn't an idiot.

"Does she usually call at certain times? Maybe you can wait for it."

"No, it's always random. I'm too busy to sit by the phone."

"Huh... well maybe she'll keep calling and leave more clues."

"I'm hoping." Callie sat in silence lost in her own thoughts. "Mark! This is so crazy! I don't even know if she's single, or ugly, or even gay!"

"That's very vain of you, Cal."

"Shut up, you of all people know that physical attractiveness is important."

"Like her?" Mark pointed towards the cafeteria door where she saw Chief Webber enter with a woman they didn't know in civilian clothing. Callie watched as he went around to tables introducing her to various doctors and nurses. She ran her eyes up and down the woman's body. She had skin tight blue jeans, tucked into shin high brown heeled boots and a cobalt blouse that flowed with her every movement. Her curly blonde hair bounced with her from table to table. At a distance, she was definitely good looking.

"Yeah, like her. Can we talk about something else? Mystery phone woman is just making me sad now." They chatted about the latest gossip Mark picked up from the nurses that morning. Callie swore Mark was a bigger gossip than any woman she ever met. When they felt someone approach their table, they looked up to find Chief Webber and the woman smiling down at them. When Callie saw the sparkling blue eyes and dimpled smile of the woman, she inhaled sharply, forgetting about the sip of water she just took. She started to cough harshly, causing everyone to stare at her. "I'm sorry, I swallowed wrong." She knew her face was completely red. When she couldn't just be cool in front of hot women, she'd never know.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Torres, this is our new Head of Peds, Dr. Robbins. Arizona, this is Callie and Mark, two of our best surgeons in the hospital." Chief Webber introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Blondie." Mark shook her hand and gave her his best charming smile. Arizona rolled her eyes and shook his hand.

Arizona turned to the brunette sitting next to him and reached out her hand. She froze when they made contact and locked eyes. Arizona was sure she has never seen anyone so breathtakingly stunning before. Both women continued to shake hands and look into each others eyes, neither could get their mouths to form words. The tingling in their bodies they felt when their hands made contact, intensified the longer they touched each other.

Mark and the Chief watched their interaction closely. They exchanged knowing smiles and Mark coughed, trying to get Callie's attention. It didn't work. "Hey Cal, let the pretty lady go." Still didn't work. "Calliope Torres!"

That definitely got the brunettes attention. She dropped Arizona's hand and hit Mark on the back of the head. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Arizona watched them wide eyed as she let Chief Webber guide her away to the next table. _Crap, I didn't even say anything to her!_ She decided to revisit their table when she was done meeting everyone else. All she came in to do today was sign some last minute paperwork, but the Chief insisted she meet people. She knew she would never remember any names. Except for Callie, she would never forget Callie.

"You were drooling over Blondie in front of the Chief. It was getting awkward."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. You should ask her out!" Mark clapped his hands together and shifted excitedly in his seat.

"Mark, you are such a girl. What makes you think she wants to go out with me?" Callie was skeptical. The new doctor was hot and she had definitely felt something with her.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? It was like she was disgusted by my manliness. She drooled all over you as much as you drooled on her."

"Mark, that is because you are disgusting."

"Ouch, Cal, that hurt."

"I'm sorry Mark, it just came out. Celibacy is making me meaner." Callie thought again about how lonely she was. Maybe she should ask Arizona out, but what about the answering machine woman?

"You're thinking about the mystery caller lady aren't you?"

"No." Callie lied, even though she knew Mark would see right through it.

"Yes you are. Cal, she isn't even real. Arizona is here, in this hospital. You know her name. You know she's hot. She obviously like what she saw when she met you."

"She didn't even say anything to us."

"You didn't say anything to her either!"

"We'll see Mark. I have to go home. It's my day off and I'm stuck here with you." Callie stood up and hugged Mark goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Cal!"

When Arizona was done with the Chief, she headed back to the cafeteria, getting lost along the way. She literally ran into the creep who was sitting with Callie earlier. "Whoa Blondie, where's the fire?" Mark asked, holding the blonde up.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember your name."

"Mark Sloan, nice to meet you. We didn't really get to talk earlier when you and Torres were drooling all over each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona sighed. She hasn't even started working here yet and she was already caught checking out women.

"Riiight." Mark smirked down at her. "You should ask her out."

Arizona was really getting annoyed with this man. She just met him and he already made her skin crawl. "I have to go home now. I guess we might be working together sometime. Yay." She turned around and walked away in a direction she hoped led to a door to leave.

"Okay, bye Blondie! Let me know if you want her number!" Mark yelled down the hall. Arizona turned and scowled at him and turned back to leave. She thought about the beautiful brunette as she walked. This was definitely not the right time to be asking anybody out. She just broke up with her girlfriend before coming here today. They had originally thought about doing long distance, but Joanne called her this morning and broke it off. Arizona knew she should feel sad about it, but she was actually relieved. She also just moved here and hasn't even started her job yet. She really should be focusing on that. Arizona thought about the brunette's full lips and chocolate eyes. _Maybe, one date wouldn't hurt. _She pulled out her phone to call her best friend. She would know what to do.

* * *

After she had lunch at the hospital, Callie went for a walk around the park by her apartment. When it started to sprinkle, she headed home. As she opened her door, she heard her answering machine beep. She ran over to it, but it was too late. Whoever was leaving a message had just hung up. "Shit!" She saw that she now had three messages and hit play.

_"So Jo and I broke up this morning. I feel like I should be upset, but I'm not. You were right. You are always right. Now I feel even lonelier though. I'll talk to you later. I need to go run some errands and then I'll be back to the hotel. This place is depressing. Bye, Ash."_

Callie frowned. The woman seemed sad. She now knew she was single, but not gay. Callie guessed she could be bi, but the chances of that were pretty slim. Go figure. *Delete*

"Calliope, I still haven't heard from you. Your mother is getting worried. What are-" *Delete*

_"Ash! I know I already left a message today, but I reeeally need to talk to you about something. Or someone. Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do. I feel crazy leaving this message, since I literally just broke up with my girlfriend this morning." She laughed. "Anyways, call me back. Miss you! Acutally, nevermind. I'm calling your house!"_

Girlfriend? Callie smiled broadly. She liked the sound of that. Callie felt a tiny bit bad about being happy over the breakup of a relationship. But the woman had said she wasn't upset. She wondered what the story was there. The woman's voice was exactly the opposite from what it was on the first message from earlier. She sounded happy and her laughter was magical. Callie decided to keep this message. It was her favorite one.

Callie started to fix herself something to eat. As she cooked, she thought about the mystery woman. She still didn't have any idea how to find her. Her last two messages didn't leave any more clues. She then thought about Arizona. She knew exactly where to find her and she was stunning. Callie decided to try and have an actual conversation with her the next time she saw her. When her house phone rang, she froze. It could only be one of two people and she prayed it wasn't her father. She picked up the cordless off the cradle and saw the number was blocked. It was her. Callie couldn't get her fingers to work fast enough to answer it and she heard the machine pick up.

_"Ashley! I tried your house and you're not there! Come on, I'm going crazy here! Can you-"_

Callie pushed the answer button and stared at it in shock. She couldn't believe she actually did it. She put the phone up to her ear. "Um, hello?"

"Ash?"

Callie didn't say anything. What do you say in this situation?

"Ashley? Are you there?"

Callie thought her voice was even more beautiful now than recorded onto the machine. "Um, you have the wrong number."

"What? Who is this? This is the number I call all the time."

"I know, you always leave messages on my machine, but your number is blocked, so I didn't know how to call you back."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. I feel really stupid." She laughed.

Callie smiled at the sound of her laughter in her ear. "No, you're not stupid." There was dead air for about a minute. "So..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should let you go and try to figure out what my friend's number actually is. I must have put it in my phone wrong. I usually see her pretty often, so it wasn't an issue. I moved away from her though." She said sadly.

"I know, you said that in your messages. Seattle, right? I'm here too."

"Yeah, my friend used to live here, and then moved to Boston where she found me. She still had her Seattle cell phone number. I can't believe I was actually calling a random woman in Seattle this whole time." She laughed again. "I'm supposed to be smarter than this."

Callie could fall in love with that laugh. "Look, this probably sounds crazy, but your messages made it sound like you needed a friend and I could use one too. Maybe we can get together some time?"

"Actually, I'd like that! You're not a murderer are you?"

Callie laughed, "No, I don't think so."

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"So do you."

There was dead air again. Neither woman knew what to do next. This was not a normal situation.

"What are you doing now?" Callie asked. She was feeling brave all of a sudden.

"Absolutely nothing."

"We can do something now, if you want?"

"Okay! I don't really know of anywhere, so you'll have to pick."

"How about Joe's Bar? It's usually pretty busy, so if either one of us is a murderer, we'll be safe."

"Sounds great. What's the address?"

"It's right across the street from that big hospital, Seattle Grace. I can look up the address for you, hold on." Callie went to get her cell phone to Google the address.

"No, it's okay I know where that is. I'm actually pretty close. How fast can you get there?"

"Give me ten minutes."

"Okay see you then, bye!" She hung up.

"Wait!" Callie had no idea who she was looking for or even what name to ask for. She figured she'd figure it out when she got there. She ran into her bathroom to make sure she looked presentable. After running a comb through her wild hair and reapplying her lip gloss, she headed downstairs to the bar, which was conveniently located at street level below her apartment.

Turns out Callie only needed five minutes. She picked a stool at the bar that faced the door. It was still pretty early, so there weren't many people coming and going. She felt butterflies taking over her stomach. Callie couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She went to use the restroom and returned to her stool. She stared down at her beer bottle and started to peel away the label. It was a nervous habit she had. Then she heard it. That laugh. She would know it anywhere. Her eyes snapped up and looked around the bar. She heard the laugh again and her eyes landed on the very same blonde she had met earlier that day. She was leaning over the bar and laughing at something the bartender was telling her. Callie knew now for sure that this was fate. She walked up to the blonde with a huge grin on her face. She lowered her voice a little and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Arizona, what are you doing here all alone?"

Arizona shivered at the warm breath against her ear and the close proximity of another body. She turned to find Callie smiling down at her. "Calliope!" A dimpled grin spread across her face. "No, I'm not alone, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"I don't know actually. I forgot to ask her name. Sounds crazy, I know."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"I don't know the answer to that either." Arizona blushed.

Callie saw Arizona blush and smiled at how cute she looked. "Well that could be a problem. Want me to wait with you?" She asked as she sat down on the stool next to Arizona.

"Sure, that would be super! Can you protect me from murderers?"

"I can try. I'm not making any promises."

"I'll take it," Arizona laughed.

They sat and chatted about work and life. How they got to where they were at this point in their lives. Arizona laughed as Callie caught her up on all the drama at Seattle Grace. Callie knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life making this woman laugh. Each woman were enjoying each other's easy company. They felt like they have already known each other for years. After an hour, Callie looked around. "Looks like you've been stood up."

"Yeah..." Arizona's face grew serious.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me I was waiting for you."

Callie laughed and Arizona knew her answer instantly. "Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"More than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**After about the hundredth request I got asking to continue this, I finally sat down and hammered out another chapter to see if we all like where this could go. Let me know if you're still interested in me continuing this. If so, expect slooooow updates while I focus on my baby C&T. **

**I hope you enjoy =]**

* * *

"Mark!"

"Callie!"

"Mark!"

"Callie!

"Mark!"

"Cal, what the hell? Why are we yelling?" Mark stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Callie had barged in on him in the middle of his shower and was now sitting on his toilet having, what looked to be, a panic attack. "Are you okay? What happened?

"I found her! I actually freakin found her!" Callie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Found who? If you say Erica, I'm having you committed to psych."

"Why would I be looking for Erica?"

"I don't know. Desperate people do crazy things."

"Did you seriously just call me desperate?" Callie was desperate, but this ass didn't need to point it out to her.

"What? No..."

"Mark!"

"Who did you find?"

"Mystery caller woman!"

"Really?" Mark really didn't think anything would come of that, but didn't want to dash his friends hopes by saying anything.

"Yes, really." Callie paused. "She's Arizona."

"I thought you said she was in Seattle?"

"You are not listening to me!" Callie threw her hands up in frustration.

"I am too!"

"The mystery caller woman is Arizona Robbins."

"Not a ringing a bell here, Cal."

"We met her earlier today, remember? Blonde, blue eyes, dimples, magical laugh..." Callie trailed of dreamily.

"Blondie is mystery caller woman?"

"Crazy, right?" Callie grinned at how insane this was.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I was home when the phone rang, so I picked it up. I explained to her that she had the wrong number. She sounded lonely, so I asked if she wanted to hang out sometime. We were both free, so we decided to meet at Joe's. Then we hung up. I didn't even think to ask her name or what she looked like."

"You decided to go alone to meet a stranger at a bar. Callie, that's how bad lifetime movies start!"

"She wasn't a stranger. She was Arizona." In retrospect it really wasn't her best idea.

"You didn't know that at the time."

"Anyway!" Callie glared at him, daring him to say anymore about it. "I get to the bar and wait. I was looking down at my bottle when I heard the same laugh from my machine. I looked up and there she was in all her sexy glory. I about died, Mark. Then I would have never spent the best hour of my life talking to her. I didn't even tell her it was me she was waiting for.

"You made her think she got stood up?"

"She figured it out." Callie grinned.

"What happened when she figured it out."

"I asked her out." Callie's grin fell and she dropped her face into her hands.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Cal." Mark rubbed his hand across her back in comfort. "She said no?"

"No, she said yes." Callie mumbled into her hands. Mark stopped his hands movement and blinked as he looked around the room. He wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"I'm sorry? She said yes?" Callie nodded. "And that's why we're in my bathroom panicking?" Callie nodded again. "I really don't understand women."

"Mark!" Callie sat back up. "She's so amazing and beautiful and smart and perfect."

"I'm not seeing a problem here, Cal."

"She's too good to be true." There had to be something wrong with her.

"So... you're going to just give up before even giving her a chance?"

"Yes." Callie got up and went to leave the bathroom. "Thanks for the talk, Mark."

"Callie! If you seriously are not even considering taking her out, I'm divorcing you."

"What?"

"You'll have to find a new work husband, because Mark Sloan will not be work married to an idiot."

"Mark, I-"

"You're being an idiot, Callie."

Callie drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know."

"You are going to go home right now and you're going to call her." Mark grabbed her shoulders and spun he around to face the door. He lifter his foot and nudged her in the butt to get moving.

"I didn't ask for her number." Callie swatted his leg and spun back around.

"You're killing me here, Torres."

"Right after I asked her out, she got a text that seemed urgent. She had to leave right away. Then I came here."

"Good thing you know where she works."

"She doesn't start for three days."

"Then you wait three days."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Man, you've got it bad." Mark smiled.

"So, so bad."

After her minor freak out at Mark, Callie went to the store to get wine and ingredients to make herself a pizza. When she was waiting in line to checkout she thought about how she'd have to enjoy the wine and food all by her lonesome. She left the line to go get a carton of ice cream. Might as well make it a threesome. Her apartment was dark when she got home. Cristina must be at the hospital, since that's where she always is. She could see the bright red light blinking in the answering machine piercing threw the darkness like a beacon of hope. She dropped her bags in the doorway and practically ran to the machine. She hit play and danced in her spot impatiently as she waited for the message to start.

"_Hey Calliope! It's me. I'm pretty sure I have the right number this time." _Callie smiled when Arizona laughed at herself._ "Oh and by me, I mean it's Arizona... Robbins. In case you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I had to run out on you so fast earlier. I had to take care of something. I realized right after that I didn't give you my number, but luckily I have yours. I'd very much like to go on that date and soon. So, give me a call back and we'll figure something out. Bye, Calliope." _

Callie frowned. Arizona didn't leave her number. She saved the message and waited for the next one to play.

_"Ummm, so I'm a dork and forgot to leave my number. I hope you still want that date, now that I've made a fool of myself twice. It's 555-617-8090. Okay, call me back. Bye... Oh, it's Arizona again by the way. Yeah, bye."_

Callie laughed out loud at the rambling message. With an ear to ear grin she picked up the phone and dialed Arizona's number. Maybe she'd be up for coming over for pizza and wine. Her heart sank when it went straight to voicemail. She decided she'd try again later when the pizza was done and hung up. An hour later the call still went right to voicemail.

* * *

"Hmm... five bedroom house. Roommates all work at Seattle Grace. Would have my own bedroom and private bathroom. Decent rent and close to the hospital."

"No, Zona, you're in your early thirties, you do not want to live in a frat house."

"Anything is better than this hotel."

"No way am I visiting you if you live there. Sounds dirty and full of drama."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"If all they do is work at the hospital, then you're guaranteed drama at work and it will carry over to home. Vice versa."

"I guess you're right." Arizona hit back on her computer and clinked the next link. She was logged into the Seattle Grace bulletin board looking for somewhere to live.

"Of course I'm right. Isn't that why you called me?"

"I'm just glad I actually have your right cell phone number now."

"If you didn't how would you have been asked out on a date by, how did you put it? A miraculous, breathtakingly stunning brilliant woman with eyes that bore into your soul with a beautiful personality and is a stimulating conversationalist, that is all wrapped up in a delicious caramel package? Did I get that right?"

"You forgot the smile and voice." Arizona laughed.

"Oh right, it's hard to rememeber everything you say when I'm trying not to vomit at all your gushing."

"I was not gushing!"

"Uh, yeah you were."

"Okay, maybe a little." Arizona blushed. She didn't realize she had said so much about Callie. "She's also a surgeon at the hospital, so I didn't need to make an idiot o myself by leaving dumb messages for you on her answering machine."

"Who still uses those things anyway?"

"Calliope does."

"Calliope, huh?" Arizona could hear the smirk in her friends voice.

"So, next one. Three bedroom apartment across the street from the hospital... Ew, both roommates are boys." Arizona hit back again.

"Zona, boys aren't 'ew'" Ashley laughed. "You sound like one of your kids."

"I'm not living with stinky messy boys. Just... no."

"Why don't you just get your own apartment?"

"I'm not spending all that money on an apartment I'll be spending almost no time at." Arizona was now head of an entire department. She expected to be busy, especially at first. "Next one- three bedroom recently remodeled house, five miles from the hospital, one couple and a female single roommate, all three are doctors at the hospital. Pictures look amazing. Shared bathroom though."

"What kind of doctors?"

"Doesn't say."

"That one sounds like it would at least be worth checking out."

"Okay, I emailed them."

"What else? We need more options."

"Two bedroom apartment. Double master bedrooms, so my own bathroom. Close to hospital. One female roommate. I like these pictures too. Kind of expensive though." Arizona picked up her laptop and moved it closer to her face. "Looks pretty nice."

"Definitely try that one. The less roomies the better."

"It says to email or text." Arizona frowned. She'd rather call.

"Text. It's faster."

"Okay, hold on." Arizona lowered her cell phone and selected the text option. She thought for a minute about what to say.

**Hi, I saw your ad for a room for rent on the hospital board and was wondering if it was still available?**

"Okay, I texted." Arizona said as she put the phone back to her ear.

"What's next?"

"Another two bedroom, but shared bathroom and it's a couple. Pictures are kind of meh."

"Next!"

"Um..." Arizona's phone buzzed. "Hold on."

**Yes, it's still available.**

**Great! Can I come see it? My name is Arizona Robbins and I'm a surgeon at the hospital. I just moved here. I need out of this hotel as soon as possible.**

**What specialty? I'm cardio.**

**Peds.**

**Come by in the morning at nine.**

**I'll be there.**

"Okay, Ash. I'm seeing the two bedroom tomorrow morning and I just got a reply on the house. So I'll go see that after. Hopefully one of them works out."

"Try not to get kidnapped and/or murdered. I kind of like having you around."

"It's a secure hospital board, I think it's legit."

"You never know, Zona. I mean, you did willingly go meet a stranger at a bar all by yourself."

"And look how that turned out." Arizona grinned. "Actually, I need to hang up, in case she calls me back."

"Already ditching me for this woman? I see how it is."

"No! I forgot to give her my number earlier and left her a message to call me back."

"Why did you run out on her again?" Ashley sighed. Her friend never made good decisions.

"Jo texted me saying she made a mistake and that we could work it out. I had to take care of it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to fuck off."

"You did not!" Ashley guffawed. "You have never used that word against anyone in your life."

"Okay, it wasn't that colorful." Arizona smiled at her friends laughter. She really missed her. "I really need to go, you've kept me on the phone for two hours now. I have things to do."

"You just want to wait for your lady love to call. You're not busy."

"Bye, Ash! Love you!" Arizona hung up before she could get a response. She looked at her phone and saw she had three voicemails. "What the heck? It didn't even ring." She scowled and hit play.

_"Hey, it's Callie." _Arizona grinned at the brunette's smooth voice_. "I got your message, obviously, since I'm calling you. Call me back. Okay. Bye, Arizona."_

Arizona deleted it and waited for the next one.

_"So, me again. I made pizza and I have wine and ice cream. I wasn't sure if you were busy right now or not. I guess you are, since your phone is off or you're on the other line. Maybe next time. This is my cell phone number by the way. You can reach me easier on it. Bye."_ *delete*

_"Hiiiii, I just wanted to shay that the wine is gone. All gone. Not sure what happened. Soooo thersh no more left so you can't come have shome. I'm going to shleep now. Bye... Oh I also wanted to say I think you're pretty. Okay bye for realsh now."_

Arizona laughed at how cute Callie sounded drunk and saved the message. She decided to wait until the next day to call her back. She finished going through the roommate ads and after inquiring on a couple of more prospects, she put her laptop away and tried to make herself comfortable. The hotel bed made that impossible. After about and hour of thinking about her new job and Callie she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Torres! Wake the hell up!" Cristina hit her roommate on the head with a throw pillow.

"What the fuck, Yang. Why are you in my room?" Callie groaned. She ended up finishing the whole bottle of wine by herself while she waited for Arizona to call back. She ended up falling asleep before she had a chance. It was probably for the better since who knows what would have come out of her mouth after all that wine. She wanted Arizona to like her, not think she was a drunken mess.

"We're in the living room, genius."

Callie slowly sat up and looked around. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She could have sworn she moved to her bedroom. "Oh."

"Get up. You need to make yourself look pretty. Someone is coming in twenty minutes to look at my room and you're going to need at least forty five."

"What?! Don't you think you should have consulted with me first?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want just anybody waltzing in here. I'm the one who has to live with them, not you."

"She works at the hospital." Cristina smirked. When the person said she was in Peds, she had to have her come over. Everyone who works in Peds was sunshiny and perky. Callie was going to hate her.

"Where in the hospital?"

"She didn't say." Cristina lied. Blindsiding her was so much better.

"Why do you have to move in with Owen and leave me? I just got used to you, now I have to get used to someone else." Callie pouted. Her and and Cristina had a pretty good system worked out.

"You could just live by yourself, you know."

"Then I'll be lonelier than I already am. Not that you were great company."

"You're going to miss me."

"Yeah, yeah." Callie really was going to miss living with her. They meshed well together and now she was going to have to learn another persons habits.

*knock knock knock*

"Shit, she's early." Callie hated early people. She glanced in the mirror above the fireplace. "And I look like crap."

"You look good enough. This isn't a job interview or a first date." Cristina went to the door and opened it to reveal a cheery blonde. Callie ran to her room before being seen.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins!" Arizona greeted the woman who answered the door. She put her hand out for a shake, but the other woman ignored it.

"Cristina Yang." Cristina was right, she was sunshiny and perky. Callie was definitely going to hate her. "Come in."

"Thanks!" Arizona stepped in and looked around. The pictures didn't do it justice and the ad didn't mention it was directly across the street from the hospital. She already knew she wanted to live here. She looked at the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table and nodded her head in approval at the choice. She took note of the gourmet kitchen and smiled. Maybe she'd get into cooking more. She turned back to Cristina. "So, would you be my roommate?" Arizona could tell that they wouldn't get along.

"No, I'm moving out. It's my room you would be taking. It's over here." Arizona followed her to one of the closed doors. She noticed another closed door and a bathroom further down the hall. She scrunched up her face in disgust when she entered the first bedroom. Clothes, empty food containers, and medical journals littered the floor. "I'm not here much."

"I see that." Arizona tip toed around the garbage as she looked around, trying to picture it with her own stuff and not so dumpy.

"The bathroom and closet are over here." Cristina said as she pointed behind her.

"Wow..." Arizona said when she saw the large bathroom. The shower alone could hold at least ten people. "This is awesome."

"It serves it purpose." Cristina shrugged. It was just a bathroom to her.

"Is your roommate home? I'd like to meet her."

"She is and you've met her already." Said a familiar voice from behind Arizona. She whipped around and saw the woman who invaded her dreams last night leaning against the doorframe with a sexy smile on her face. Her very steamy and inappropriate dreams. She blushed at the thought of them.

"Uh... I..." Arizona stammered.

"I beginning to think you're stalking me, Dr. Robbins." Callie smirked.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Crisitna asked. That ruined all her fun.

"Something like that." Callie pushed off the door frame and entered the room, trying act as nonchalant as possible. She thought she should win an award for how cool she was acting on the outside, because she was freaking the hell out on the inside. "Are you going to be my new roommate?"

"I don't know. It's okay." Arizona said indifferently. "I have a few other places to look at today."

"Okay, let us know as soon as you can. There's a lot of interest." Callie glared at Cristina when she scoffed. They both knew Arizona was the only one interested. Because of its high quality and proximity to the hospital and downtown, the rent was high.

"Will do." Arizona stepped closer to Callie. "I'll call you."

"Okay. Just so you know, I make an excellent roommate." Callie whispered in her ear. She smirked when she felt Arizona shudder and saw her face flush. She had the blonde right where she wanted her.

Arizona shook her head and quickly recovered. "Do I have more drunk voicemails to look forward too?" She whispered back. She grinned when the color drained from Callie's face.

"Wh-what?" Callie stuttered out. So much for being cool.

"I'll talk to you later, Calliope." Arizona stepped around the speechless brunette and left the bedroom.

Robbins: 1, Torres: 0

* * *

**I'm supposed to be writing a psychology paper that's due on Friday, but instead I've been updating stories like a crazy person. Story of my life. **

**Remember when I said I would never write more than one fic at a time? Ha. Haha. Hahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was at my little cousin's fifth birthday party and was bored out of my mind. Since I need to be completely focused on C&T and DYSWIS? to write those chapters and that's almost impossible with thirty screaming children, I decided to do a quick little update for this one. I do mean little. **

* * *

"How long should I wait to call Callie to tell her I want to rent her room without looking desperate?"

"Give it at least twenty four hours."

"How does three sound?"

"Twleve."

"Four?"

"Nine."

"Five?"

"Six and that's my final offer, Zona. I will keep you on this phone the whole time if I have too."

"Okay. Six." Arizona looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind the counter of the coffee shop she was sitting in. She still had four hours until she was allowed to call Callie. "She called me a stalker, Ash. A stalker!"

"Well, you were calling her and leaving random messages, then you showed up at her place of work, and then you showed up in her apartment."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Arizona had to admit it did look kind of bad.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's probably one of the worst ideas I've ever had. You should have seen the apartment though. It was perfect and directly across the street from work. I could go home at night and be there first thing in the morning." Arizona took a bite of the scone she ordered and moaned in pleasure at the taste. "And there's the best coffee shop right downstairs."

"Did you even go see that other place?"

"No... nothing will beat this apartment. It has everything I was looking for."

"It does come equipped with a hot live in Latina. I'm sure that was on the top of your list of must haves."

"No! Calliope is not an appliance." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I was going to take it before I even knew who I'd be living with."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Arizona." Ashley could tell in her voice that she was. "And don't even try to tell me you don't want to turn her on and have her heat up your buns."

"Oh my god." Arizona laughed. "That was bad."

"It's all I could come up with at such short notice. I'm sure I can think of something better later. Are you sure you can even afford this place?"

"Of course I can afford it. You think I moved all the way out here for pennies?"

"What about all the utilities, parking, and stuff? How much will that add?"

"I don't know. We didn't discuss it." Arizona blushed. She had to leave the apartment while she still had the upper hand in whatever game her and Callie decided to play. She didn't know what the rules were, but she knew she was winning. That's all that mattered.

"I have a pretty good guess as to why. Do you think she wants you to take the room?"

"I'm pretty sure she does. I mean, why wouldn't she? I'm pretty irresistible."

"You dimpled bombed her already, didn't you?"

"It's the only weapon I have!" Arizona said defensively. "Her smile could probably kill me."

"You know you're supposed to save those for at least the first date, though it's pretty inappropriate to date your roommate." Ashley waited for a response, but all she heard was dead air. "Arizona, are you still there?"

"Yeah..." Arizona sighed. "This is a super bad idea."

"Super, super bad." Ashley laughed. "And I would just like to put on record that I told you this was a bad idea from the start. That way I can say I told you so when it blows up in your face."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"And I'll need that it writing."

"Of course."

* * *

"Torres, what are you doing?" Mark asked after five minutes of watching Callie stare at her cell phone without even blinking.

"Waiting."

"How long have you been sitting there waiting?"

"About..." Callie pushed a button on her cell phone to light up the clock. "Two hours."

"Cal, I'm really starting to worry about you." Mark sat down next to Callie on her sofa and tried to grab her phone, but she was quicker and pulled it away. "Give me the phone."

"No! I need it." Callie said as stuck it in her bra.

"Do you really think I won't go in there to get it?" Mark said with a smirk that made Callie want to smack him.

"Why are you in my apartment?"

"We have to go do this thing called work. Remember it? We were just there yesterday. Big building. Lots of people."

"You're an ass." Callie said as she got up to move away from his assness.

"You're losing it, Cal." Mark said seriously. He should be happy Callie seemed to be starting to come out of her rut, but he didn't like this behavior any better than her previous withdrawn state.

"I am not!" How could she lose something she never had in the first place? Because whatever 'it' was, she was sure she never had it.

"Okay, then why have you been staring at your phone for two hours?"

"I'm waiting on a prospective roommate to call."

"I still don't see why you won't let me move in." Mark has been trying to take the extra room ever since Cristina mentioned possibly moving out a month ago.

"For the millionth time, that would never work, Mark and you know it." Callie was getting tired of telling him no.

"Why not?"

"First of all I don't want to be cleaning up your one night stands every morning. Second of all, just no. It's bad enough having you across the hall. I've heard enough coming from your apartment to scar me for life."

"Where did you find this prospective new roommate you'd rather live with over your amazing best friend?"

"Cristina found her on the hospital bulletin board."

"So she works at the hospital? Do I know her?"

"Well... kinda?" Callie really didn't want to tell him it was Arizona, since he'd probably try to talk her out of it.

"Why do you look guilty? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Cal, I know you. You're hiding something."

"No I'm not." Callie said too quickly. Mark was giving her a stern look that made her feel even more guilty. Damn him. "It's Arizona, okay?"

"You have got to be shitting me?" Mark laughed loudly. "I need to start following you with a video camera. This is reality television gold."

"Shut up!" Callie laughed and threw a pillow at him. "This is not funny!"

"I think I'll name my new show One and a Half Lesbians."

"Who says she's a lesbian?" Callie couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"She agreed to go out with you didn't she?"

"So? Doesn't mean she's a lesbian. I mean, hello?" She said as she pointed at herself. "Not a lesbian."

"She was completely uninterested in me, even when I pulled out the big guns." Mark smiled his smile that he knew always made panties drop and winked. "She's definitely a lesbian."

"Maybe she's just smart. Ever think of that?"

"Are you seriously considering doing this?" Mark knew that once his friend set her mind on something, there was no changing it.

"No one else is interested. I know she has enough money to pay the rent. I have a feeling she's much cleaner than Cristina, which isnt very hard. She's not an intern or resident, so she's not going to be full of drama. I already know we get along."

"It also helps that she's easy on the eyes."

"That has nothing to do with it." Callie tried not to smile, but her face betrayed her once again.

"Yeah, sure. Has she said she wanted the room?"

"No, that's why I'm waiting for her to call. She had some other places to look at today."

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?"

"No."

"Am I allowed to say I told you so when this all goes horribly wrong?"

"No."

"Want to go get some coffee before we have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." Callie took her phone out of her bra and put it on vibrate before replacing it. "Come on, you're buying."

* * *

Arizona was working on her third cup of coffee and her second scone when she saw Callie with the buffoon she met at the hospital the day before through the window. Her eyes widened as she accidentally inhaled the sip of coffee she had just taken, causing her to cough uncontrollably. "Um, Zona? You okay there?" Ashley asked unsure of what just happened.

"Crap, crap, crap." Arizona mumbled to herself when she realized they were coming inside the coffee shop. She frowned when she saw the guy, whose name she still didn't bother to remember, open the door for Callie and put his hand on her lower back to lead her towards the front counter. They seemed to be much closer than just regular colleagues. The barista seemed to be extra friendly with the pair too, as it they came here together often.

"Helloooo?" Ashley called into the phone. Her friend's sudden silence after her coughing fit in her ear was worrisome.

"Ash, she just came in here! What do I do?" Arizona ducked under the table when Callie started to turn towards her. "She's really going to think I'm stalking her now." She whispered.

"Why are we whispering? And you're not going to do anything. You were there first this time." Ashley whispered back. She didn't need to ask who 'she' was. There was only one person she knew of who turned her best friend into a crazy person, even after only a couple of encounters.

"Because I'm hiding under the table." Arizona ducked her head down low so her hair wouldn't stick to the mass amount of gum stuck underneath the table. This was not one of Arizona's finer moments.

"Oh my god, Zona! The Seattle air is making you lose your damn mind. Get out from under there right now!"

"No!" Arizona leaned over so she could see if they left yet. Callie was still at the counter laughing at something the barista said. She was beautiful when she laughed.

"You're lucky I'm not there or I'd knock some sense into you."

"I really wish you were here to do that, actually." Arizona had no idea why Callie made her act so un-Arizona like. She was usually much more in control of herself than this. She was always confident and sure of herself around women, but Callie was turning her into a fool.

"Did you get out yet?"

"No, they're still here." There was no way she could leave the safety of the table now.

"Arizona Robbins, you are a brilliant world renown surgeon who is sitting on the dirty ground underneath a table in a coffee shop hiding from a girl. Do you see something wrong with this picture? Get your shit together!"

"It's too late now. I can't just pop out. She'll really think I'm insane and won't let me move in." Arizona checked the counter again and noticed that they were now gone. "I think she left, I'm good." She started to turn her body to face the door to see if she could catch them leaving for sure. She let out a startled squeak and dropped her phone in her lap when she saw Callie squatting down next to her table, staring right at her.

"Hey." Callie said with a wide grin. Arizona sure looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"Hey." Arizona blushed and smiled back. There was no way she could talk herself out of this one. "Is the room still available?"

"It is. Cristina will be out in a week."

"Awesome, I'll take it." Arizona hated how her voice was high pitched sounding all of a sudden. She could hear Ashely laughing hysterically from the phone in her lap, which meant Callie could undoubtably hear her too. They locked eyes for a minute before Callie heard Mark clearing his throat from behind her. They had to go or they were going to be late.

"See you later, Arizona."

"Bye, Calliope." Arizona watched as Callie stood up to leave. She stared at the door long after the brunette had made her exit.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked as they walked across the street to the hospital.

"That was me winning that round." Callie smiled triumphantly.

"Round of what?"

"I have no idea, but she won earlier." Leaving drunk voicemails and being busted hiding under a table in a coffee shop were equally mortifying. They were even now. She was perfectly fine not speaking of either incident ever again and she was sure Arizona would agree.

"One and a Half Lesbians is going to be this fall's number one hit."

"Shut up, Mark and stop calling me that, it's rude." *beep beep beep* "Shit, it's like they know we just walked in." Callie said as she looked at her pager. It was a 911 to the pit. Mark's went off soon after. The look on his face meant that his said the same thing. "Start your engines." Callie said as they ran to get changed into scrubs, already knowing it was going to be a long and busy shift.

* * *

"Zona!" Ashley yelled trying to regain her friends attention. She heard Arizona say bye to the other woman a good five minutes ago. "Arizooooona!"

Arizona snapped out of her daze and picked up her phone. "I'm sorry, Ash. I dropped my phone."

"No shit! You're right she does sound hot." Ashley started laughing again. "You're a moron."

"Thank you." Arizona rolled her eyes. "You are such a great friend."

"You're still under the table, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Moron."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having the worst writers block with DYSWIS? I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but can't make it come out of my brain right. So, here you go. **

**Oh and I'm getting the vibe that y'all would like me to keep this fic light and fluffy, which I'm more than happy to do. Especially with the start of the ninth season looming just around the corner.**

* * *

"Wait..." Callie stopped her bone drill mid whir and looked up at Mark. He was trying to figure out a plan for the road rash their motorcycle crash victim received across her face, chest, and arms. Proper riding attire would have been the best plan, but he can't change that now. "Did you really let me agree to allow a complete stranger to move in with me?"

"No, we are not going there. That was all you." Mark was waiting for this conversation to happen, but he wasn't expected it so soon. He figured Arizona would be moved in at least before Callie started blaming him for it.

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"You're supposed to be a responsible adult who can make her own decisions."

"I did make my own decision."

"And now you have to live with it. Literally."

"It's going to be okay." Callie nodded her head at Mark. "It will be fine. We'll be fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm not sure." Callie looked up into the viewing gallery to see exactly would she needed to talk to sitting in the back row. "Yang!" She yelled out and jerked her head towards the intercom to get the resident to push the button. She watched as Cristina rolled her eyes and took her sweet time getting up.

"You bellowed, Dr. Torres?" Cristina drawled into the speaker.

"I need you to get your shi-" Callie paused when she remembered she was in an operating room full of people. "I need you to get your stuff out of my apartment as soon as you can."

"Why? Did your eye candy decide to move in?"

"Yang!" Callie could feel her cheeks redden. Luckily her mask hid them. "Just do it."

"Fine. I'll be out in a few days." Cristina turned around to leave, but turned back when she thought of something. "She better not turn my room into a pink Barbie doll dreamland."

"It's not your room anymore. You don't have a say. Arizona can do whatever she wants to it."

"Have fun with that, Cal." Cristina said before leaving the gallery.

"Yeah, have fun with that, Cal." Mark smirked. He knew she wouldn't be able to retaliate in the OR with her hands deep in their patients broken leg and with so many witnesses.

"Watch it, Sloan." Callie glared at him as she started her drill up again. The sight made Mark cower down in his chair.

"Should I warn Blondie that you have kind of a psycho streak?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Callie asked innocently as she sped up the speed of the drill and continued to give Mark a hard stare. She smiled when he started to squirm in his seat. "You're such a baby."

"I am not." Mark looked around the room. "Does Dr. Torres scare anyone else in here?" The way everyone avoided both his and Callie's eye contact was all the answer he needed. "See? Psycho."

"Then I recommend you sleep with one eye open." Callie said in a low menacing voice. "I know where you live, Dr. Sloan."

* * *

"Hey Blondie. Whatcha got there?" Mark asked as he approached a struggling Arizona. She was trying to balance two boxes and a paper bag in her arms as she slowly made her way across the hospital parking lot. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." Arizona said dismissively. The universe was against her though and chose that exact moment to have the handles on her bag rip off and it's contents fly all over the parking lot.

"Are you sure about that?" Mark bent down to pick up the bag and what appeared to be various drawings done by young children.

"They're from my kids back home. They made them for my new office. They didn't want it to be boring." Arizona didn't know why, but she felt like she had to explain.

"Here, let me take those." Mark grabbed the heavy boxes and, to his surprise, Arizona let him take them. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't start until tomorrow?" He only knew this because Callie wouldn't stop telling him every chance she got.

"I wanted to get my office set up, so I didn't have to worry about it on my first day." Arizona glanced sideways at the taller man as the walked towards the hospital. She really wanted to ask him about her new roommate. "So... you and Dr. Torres seem close."

"Subtly isn't your thing, is it?"

"I prefer not to beat around the bush."

"We're just friends. Have been for a few years now. She seems to get me, I try to get her. It works."

"Oh..." Arizona smiled to herself. Just friends sounded okay to her. They walked silently until they got to the hospital entrance. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name." Arizona said, slightly embarrassed. He's told her twice now, but something about him made it forgettable.

"Mark Sloan. You should probably remember that, since we're going to be neighbors now."

"What?" Arizona stopped dead in her tracks. Not only did she have to see this guy at work, he was going to be where she lived too? She really should have asked Callie more questions. Or any questions.

"I live across the hall from Callie." Mark stopped and turned to look at the blonde. She didn't look too happy about that news. "She didn't mention that?"

"No, we haven't really gone over any details yet." Arizona hasn't talked to Callie since the incident in the coffee shop the day before. She was too embarrassed to call.

"Ah. You should probably call and do that." Mark knew they haven't talked yet from Callie's insistent whining over it. He also knew his friend wouldn't be the first one to call.

"Yeah, I'll do that today." Arizona stopped outside of her office and took her keys out of her pocket. "Is she home?"

"No she's around here somewhere. Her shift started earlier than mine." Mark entered her office and put the boxes down on the large desk. "Nice digs." He said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's not too bad." Arizona smiled as she looked around. Seattle Grace had been recruiting her for months now. They promised her a sizable pay increase from her old job, a great benefits package, and her choice of office and furnishings. They were more advanced technologically and opened to new techniques here. She was also excited about getting to teach. There was no way she could turn the job down, especially since the Head of Peds at her old hospital was only three years older than her. "Thanks for you help, Dr. Sloan." She was obviously done talking to him.

"No problem." Mark smiled as he left the office and popped his head back in the door. "You better call Callie."

"Okay, okay." Arizona couldn't help but smile back. He obviously cared about his friend. "I promise."

"Good. See you later, neighbor." Mark shut the door and yelped when he turned around to find Callie standing right behind him. "Don't do that!"

"Why were you in Arizona's office?"

"I found her in the parking lot when I was coming in to work. She needed help carrying some stuff."

"What did she say?" Callie asked as she tired to see through the closed office door.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to tell me exactly want you guys talked about."

"Cal, we barely said anything. Other than the fact you failed to mention that I lived across the hall from you, which really should have been the highlight of your roommate wanted ad."

"That's it?"

"Oh and I told her to call you."

"Is she?" Callie pulled out her cell phone to look at it. She didn't have any calls.

"She said she would. You know you could just go in there and talk to her now."

"I'm working."

"No you're not, you're either spying on me or on Blondie. There is no other reason for you to be on this floor."

"I may have seen you guys get on the elevator together and I may have followed you here." She had to run up four flights of stairs to get here undetected and was still trying to catch her breath.

"Just go in there." Mark said as he nudged his friend towards the door.

"No." Callie turned around and disappeared back into the stairwell.

"I need to move." Mark was already tired of being in the middle of these two and the blonde hasn't even moved in yet. He feared for his own wellbeing.

* * *

"Who is the best roommate, soon to be former roommate, that ever walked the planet?" Cristina said as she walked into the attendings lounge and dropped a large folder with a loud thud on the table in front of Callie.

"Cris, what are you doing in here?" Callie asked without looking up from her phone. She's told her a million times she wasn't allowed to come in here.

"The correct answer is Cristina Yang, Cal." Cristina plopped down on the couch next to Callie and put her feet up on the table. She picked up Callie's abandon sandwich and took a bite. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"See that?" Cristina pointed to the folder she brought in. "That right there holds everything you need to know about one Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"What?" Callie snapped her head up to look at her grinning friend. "How?"

"I blackmailed that HR punk to let me in and look at my records. I had to make sure no one was putting lies in there about me. I 'accidentally' came across this in the process."

"You can't just take those. I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Then don't call the cops." Cristina shrugged and took another bite of the sandwich. "You weren't eating this were you?"

"I'm not looking at that." Callie shook her head. That would be wrong. So wrong... she really wanted to look at it.

"I'm hurt, Cal. I brought you this amazing present and you don't even say thank you." Cristina leaned forward to pick up the folder and opened it on her lap. "I'm not wasting this opportunity."

"Cristina, no!" Callie grabbed the folder out of her hand, causing some of loose papers on the inside to fly out. "Pick those up."

"No, you dropped them." Cristina took the folder back and pointed to the papers on the floor. "Get at it."

"I hate you." Callie growled as she got off the couch to gather the papers. She couldn't stop her eyes from scanning the one she put on top. It was a recommendation letter from Dr. Ashley Richards, Head of Pediatric Surgery at Mass General in Boston. Callie recognized the name as the woman who Arizona was leaving messages for on her machine. She wanted to thank this woman for bringing Arizona into her life.

"Dude, Torres. She's from a military family and moved around a lot before going to college." Cristina said as she read over the new doctor's family history. "That probably means she'll never commit or settle, so you better get out while you still can."

"Cristina!" Callie grabbed the folder again and put the papers she had back in it. She stuck it under her shirt and stood up. "I'm bringing this back."

"Jeeze, you're no fun." Cristina rolled her eyes. Callie never appreciated anything she did for her. "Blondie is going to be bored living with you."

"I'm plenty of fun!" Callie yelled as she left the room. She was in such a hurry, she forgot that her phone was sitting on the table. Cristina smirked when she saw it and stuck it in her pocket. She got up from the couch and casually strolled towards the exit, but was stopped by the door opening towards her.

"Yang, you're not supposed to be in here." Mark said as he entered the lounge.

"I'm not."

"What are you up to?" Mark asked suspiciously. The usually surly resident seemed happy. It was an odd look for her. It was almost scary looking.

"Nothing." Cristina said shortly and bolted out of the room. She felt Callie's phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see that it was Arizona calling. Cristina muted the call and tuned the phone off. She knew Callie would flip when she realized she lost her phone. She whistled as she walked down the hall towards the residents locker room, scaring nervous interns along the way.

* * *

"Mark!" Callie yelled as she pounded on his front door. She couldn't believe he locked it on her. It was never locked. "I need you! I can't find my phone!" Callie was in full blown panic mode now. She couldn't remember the last time she had it and she needed it in case Arizona called.

"Callie, really?" Mark said as he opened his door. He could see Callie was already frantic. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and shake some sense into her. "Calm down. It couldn't have gone far. Have you checked the scrubs you were wearing earlier?"

"Of course! I've checked every possible place it could be."

"Obviously you didn't or you would have found it."

"You sound like my mother, which is not helpful at all." She wished her mom was here. She had the motherly instinct to know how to find every single thing Callie was sure she had lost forever.

"You had it at the hospital earlier, right?"

"Yeah, I had it when I was in the lounge. Then I got really swamped and forgot about it. It wasn't until I got home that I realized it was gone. Then I ran back to the hospital and looked everywhere. It's gone!"

"It didn't just vanish into thin air. What were you doing in the lounge?"

"Staring at my phone."

"And then what happened?" Mark had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. All Callie did now was look at her phone.

"Then Cristina came in and-" Callie suddenly got really angry. "Cristina!" She yelled as she stormed back into her apartment. She went into her roommates room and grabbed her by the arm to pull her off the ground.

"Ow, Callie! I'm trying to pack here."

"What did you do with my phone?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying. Where is it?" Callie squeezed her arm tighter.

"Celibacy sure has made you violent." Cristina struggled to free her arm, but the angry brunette held on. "Let go."

"I asked you a question, Yang."

"Okay, okay. It's in my bag." Cristina watched as Callie let her go and picked up her bag, dumping its contents all over her bedroom floor. "Hey!"

"Shut up." Callie dug threw the crap until she found her phone. She picked it up and stormed back out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Cristina yelled after her.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Callie mumbled to herself as she waited for her phone to turn on. Once it did a text message and a voicemail popped up. She ignored the text from her sister and immediately typed in her voicemail password.

"_Hi Calliope, it's Arizona. I feel like we only communicate through voicemails. Kind of an interesting start to a roommate type relationship. Anyways, I was hoping I could come over soon so we could go over some moving in details. Bills and schedules and things like that. I kind of have something important to tell you that I forgot to mention before too. I'll be at the hospital until about six tonight, so you can stop by my office if you get this before then. If not, then call me. My first official day starts bright and early tomorrow, so if you get this too late, I'll just see you at work. Okay, bye."_

Callie deleted the message and checked the time. It was eight o'clock. Too late to visit her office, but not too early to call back. She found Arizona's name on the top of her contacts and hit send. She was shocked when it was answered after the first ring. "Hello? Callie?"

"Waiting for my call?" Callie smiled.

"No, I was just playing a game when your name popped up." Arizona lied.

"Oh? What game?"

"Um..." Arizona suddenly forgot the name of every game ever invented. "Okay, I was waiting for your call. I didn't want another voicemail."

"Good, I didn't want to leave one."

"So..." Arizona trailed off. Now that she finally had Callie on the phone, she didn't know what to say.

"So..." Callie was in the same boat. She could hear soft tapping on the other end of the line, like Arizona was typing on a computer. "Are you typing?"

"No..." Arizona had just opened her laptop and to see if Ashley was online to help her. Unfortunately she was not. Arizona was all on her own.

"Oh, sounds like you're typing."

"Nope, no typing here."

"This is the dullest conversation I've ever heard." Cristina said from behind Callie.

"Cris, go away!" Callie hissed at her roommate and threw a magazine at her. "Go finish packing!" She watched to make sure Cristina went in her room and shut the door. "Sorry about that." Callie said into her phone. She walked over to the couch and sat down to make herself more comfortable.

"It's okay." Arizona looked around her hotel room to try and figure out what to say. She's never had this problem before. Her eyes landed on the room service she had ordered and her stomach growled loudly. "Mashed potatoes." She blurted out randomly. She cringed and hit herself in the head with her phone. Out of all the things she could possibly say, of course that's what came out of her mouth.

"Mashed potatoes?" Callie wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Yeah, I love them."

"They're okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" Arizona scoffed. "They're delicious!" Was this conversation really happening? She jumped when the call waiting signal when off in her ear. She looked to see that it was Ashley calling and smiled in relief. "Callie, can you hold on? My mom is on the other line and she'll think I died if I don't answer it."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!" Arizona hurriedly switched the calls. "Ashley! You must have heard my distress signal, because Callie's on the other line right now and I don't know what to do. She makes me sound like a blabbering five year old. I mean, I told her I loved mashed potatoes. I don't even love them. I lied!"

"It's still me." Callie had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Arizona was adorable when she rambled.

"Right..." Arizona's face has never felt so hot. "Hold on." She squeaked out and switched calls. She really hated Ashley right now for picking out this fancy phone that she couldn't work. "Callie?" Arizona whispered into the phone.

"No?" Ashley whispered back. "Zona what the hell?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"What? Why?" Ashley was sure she didn't do anything wrong this time.

"This phone sucks!"

"Why are you yelling? What's going on?" Ashley was thrown off by the harshness in her friends usually soft voice.

"Callie's on the other line. I made an idiot of myself and the I saw you were calling and switched the lines and rambled on about how much of an idiot I am and then mashed potatoes happened and it wasn't even you, it was her!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Exactly!" Arizona flipped over on the bed and smashed her face into her pillow. "Owwnttosjktomshelf."

"What? Zona, use your words."

"I want to shoot myself."

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"You didn't hear what just happened." Arizona felt her face redden again.

"Why are you talking to me if she's on the other line?"

"Because I need help!"

"Okay." Ashley actually felt sorry for her friend for once. She could tell she was desperate. "First of all who called who?"

"She called me, but was returning my call to her."

"Why did you call her?"

"To go over details about living together."

"Okay, then why don't you start there?"

"Ashley, you're a genius! Don't hang up!" Arizona switched the like again. "Callie?"

"Yeah?" Callie was able to get her her laughing fit under control while Arizona was on the other line.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. How's your mom?" Callie smiled at her own joke.

"She's great, just being all motherly and stuff." Arizona smashed her forehead into her palm. "So, the reason I called was to go over details about moving in, since I have none."

"You can come over right now if you want. I'm not busy." Callie waited a minute for an answer. "Arizona?"

"Hold on." Arizona switched lines. "She wants me to come over right now."

"And you're telling me this why?" Ashley shook her head in amusement.

"Because I need to know if I should go or not."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Tell her that, not me."

"Okay, hold on." Arizona switched back to Callie. "I'd love to come over."

"Great. What time?"

"I can be there in fifteen." Arizona looked down at the flannel pajama set she was wearing and then in the mirror by the bed. "Actually, give me thirty."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Calliope."

"Bye." Callie went to hang up, but paused. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make you some mashed potatoes while I wait." Callie laughed at the odd sound that came out of the blondes mouth and hung up.

"Okay, I'm going over there." Arizona told Ashley after she got over her humiliation.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"I'm afraid of myself." Arizona's complete inability to form intelligent sentences around Callie was really starting to get old.

"Find a common ground and stick to it. She's a surgeon too, right? I know how much you love to talk about surgery. Start there."

"I'll try." Arizona sighed and looked at the clock. "I better get ready."

"Okay, Zona. Try not to talk about food when you see her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Call me as soon as you get back to the hotel. I don't care what time it is."

"Will do." Arizona hung up and went to the closet. If she was going to make herself sound like a moron, at least she could look good in the process. She didn't want to overdress, so she picked a pair of jeans that she knew made her ass look amazing and a semi-low cut tank top that showed off just enough. She grabbed a sweater to wear over it and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, since she didn't have enough time to tame it. She grabbed her phone and purse and took one last glance at herself in the mirror before leaving. "Well, here goes nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wife is out of town for a week and a half and I don't know what to do with myself. Updating this at three in the morning seemed like a good place to start. **

* * *

"Cristina, you have to go please." Callie said as she leaned against her roommates bedroom door watching her haphazardly throw things in boxes.

"But you told me I had to pack."

"Now I'm telling you to go."

"Fine, I'll go." Cristina really didn't want to be packing anyway. She quickly picked up her stuff and left before Callie could change her mind again. Once her roommate was gone, Callie ran around the apartment to try to make it as presentable as possible. Since she's been packing, Cristina's mess has spilled out into the living areas. When she deemed it good enough, Callie ran into her room and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a flowy off the shoulder top. She walked into the kitchen to make sure she had some good wine, since she had a feeling both her and Arizona would need it to be able to sit down and have an actual conversation. Luckily Cristina despised the stuff and never touched it, unlike her tequila or whiskey (if she was desperate enough). Callie grabbed a new bottle and brought it to the living room. She stopped just as she was about to set it on the coffee table. What if Arizona didn't want to drink? She shouldn't just assume. She didn't want to look like a lush either, especially after her drunk voicemail that she still knew nothing about. Callie carried the bottle back to the kitchen and put it on the counter. She really hoped Arizona wasn't actually expecting mashed potatoes, because there was no way Callie was making her those for their first meal as roommates together. She tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for Arizona to come. She was excited to see her again and not in a noisy bar, in the presence of Cristina, or from under a table in a crowded coffee shop. It was going to just be them. Alone. In her apartment. In their apartment. Oh god. Her stomach filled with nervous butterflies when she heard a barely audible know on the door. She couldn't get her feet moving to answer it. Another louder knock came and she still didn't move. On the third knock, she was finally able to calm her nerves enough to make it to the door. She opened it just enough to see who it was. Arizona greeted her with a wide grin and Callie opened the door the rest of the way. "Hey." Callie grinned back.

"Hi." Arizona greeted as she took in the casual appearance of the brunette. She didn't think she could be more beautiful. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Callie stepped back to give her room to enter. "It is your apartment too now."

"Not until I pay." Arizona was very impressed with herself for keeping the conversation up for this long without jumbling her words or falling down or something equally as embarrassing.

"I guess that's true." They stood awkwardly just inside the door smiling at each other. "Um, do you want to sit?" Callie gestured towards the couch.

"Sure." Arizona set her bag on the floor by the door and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Callie smiled when she heard the blonde's stomach growl loudly. "Or to eat?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't eat dinner." Arizona blushed. She chose to run straight over here instead. "Both would be great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Callie went to the kitchen, where she still had a good view of the living room. "I'm sorry I'm all out of potatoes."

"I was hoping that you telepathically got my message not to ever bring that up." Arizona laughed.

"It was cute." Callie saw the blonde blush from her vantage point.

"It was the worst is what it was."

"I've been a victim of word vomit more often than not, so I understand how mortifying it can be." Callie rummaged through the pantry, looking for something that would be quick and easy. Looks like Cristina has been eating her food again. "I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."

"Pasta okay?" Callie asked, holding up a box of elbow macaroni.

"Perfect. I love my carbs, preferably smothered in cheese."

"Good. I love a girl who eats. Well, woman. You're a woman, not a girl." It was Callie's turn to blush. "See? Word vomit..." There was a silence that she tried not to make awkward. "So, mac and cheese it is then!"

"Don't tell anyone, but it's one of my favorites." Ashley teased her all the time for eating like a child. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good." Callie paused. "Unless you want to help?"

"I'd love to." Arizona slowly got up, stalling as long as she could. She was just being polite when she offered her help. Callie was obviously at home in the kitchen and Arizona didn't really know what to do. "What can I do?"

"Here, grate these." Callie handed her a couple hunks of cheese, a grater, and a cutting board.

"I think I can manage that." Arizona smiled. She was happy the brunette gave her an easy job, since her hands were a little shaky. It seems that the closer she was to the brunette, the more inept she became. She hoped they never had to perform surgery together. She took a small step to the side away from Callie, dragging the cutting board along the counter. It made a high pitched scraping sound that was impossible to ignore. "Sorry..."

"I don't bite, you know." Callie bit her lip to keep herself from finishing her thought out loud.

"I know." Arizona looked up to see the sexy way the brunette was chewing on her bottom lip. She quickly looked back at the cheese and took a deep breath. She was doing so well, she didn't want to screw it up now. "Do you cook a lot?" That was a good relevant question. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"I do. I love it. It's a great way to wind down after a long day of work."

"I can see that. I never really got into the whole cooking thing."

"Well, you're doing great."

"Thanks? I think?" Arizona laughed. Grating cheese wasn't exactly open heart surgery. Other than a few instructions from Callie, the two women worked together silently. Both felt like they've done this a million times before. When the food was finished, Callie set two plates on the breakfast bar.

"Wine?" Callie asked holding up two choices.

"Yes, please." Arizona pointed at the one she wanted and rounded the counter to sit on one of the stools.

"Good choice."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course." Callie came around the counter and sat at a respectable distance away from the blonde.

"This was so not how I thought this was going to go." Arizona let out an involuntarily nervous chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Arizona wasn't sure if she should tell the truth. "Since we're being honest, I've kind of been not myself these last few days. For some reason, you make me act crazy. What you've seen before? That's not me at all, I hope I can show you the real me." She clamped her lips shut tight before she could dig herself in deeper.

"I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure Mark was about to have me committed." Callie took a sip of wine. "We've barely talked though. We still have plenty of time to embarrass ourselves."

"That's true." Arizona took a bite of her pasta and moaned at that taste. This was not your average run of the mill mac and cheese. This was sex on a plate. "This is great, Calliope. Thank you." When she didn't receive a response, she turned her head to find Callie staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Uh... you're welcome." Callie snapped out of the daze Arizona's moan put her in and took a large gulp of her wine. She tried to focus on her food in front of her, but wasn't hungry all of a sudden. She looked around the room as she poked at her noodles with a fork, her eyes landing on Arizona's profile as she happily ate the white truffle macaroni and cheese. Callie smiled and rotated in her stool, so her entire body was facing the blonde. "Are you nervous about starting work tomorrow?"

"No, not nervous, really." Arizona rotated in her stool too, accidentally brushing her knees with Callie's. Both women tried to ignore the rush of touching each other for the first time, even if it was brief and jean clad. "Excited is a better word for it. I moved around a lot, so being the new kid is normal for me."

"Oh, yeah. Cristina told me you're from a military family." Callie gripped her fork tightly when she realized her mistake. It took all of her willpower not to stab herself in the leg with it.

"Cristina? As in your roommate, Cristina?" Arizona wrinkled her brow in confusion. "How could she possibly know that?"

"I'm not sure. She's Cristina. I never question her ways. It gets me nowhere."

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"That's it." Callie had taken the folder before she could learn anything else. She kind of regretted that right about now.

"Hmm..." Arizona eyed Callie suspiciously. She decided to let it drop for now. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I am. First thing in the morning."

"Maybe you could show this new kid around?" Arizona asked hopefully. "A friendly face would help."

"I'd love to." Callie grinned. She looked at Arizona's empty plate and glass. "Are you finished?" She gathered the dishes when the blonde nodded her head and poured her some more wine. "We can continue this conversation in the living room, if that's okay."

"Sure." Arizona grabbed her glass and sat back on the couch. Callie decided the chair next to the couch would be safer. "Has Cristina given you a definite move out date? Because I'd really like to get out of that hotel."

"No, not yet. You're welcome to stay here until then though. If your don't mind the couch."

"I don't know..." It seemed a bit too crowded to her.

"Just think about it."

"Okay." Arizona glanced around the room as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "So, how will this work?"

"Rents due on the fifth and we split the bills fifty/fifty. I usually just pay the rent and bills myself and then Cristina pays me back whenever she remembers. I also did the grocery shopping, cooking, and cleaning. We keep our schedules on the fridge." Now that Callie thought about it, Cristina was good practice for future children.

"I'll definitely help you out with all of that."

"I'd like that." Callie smiled. A little help would be nice. "We can just figure it out as we go along."

"There's something else I forgot to tell you about and I hope it's not a deal breaker."

"What?" Callie asked nervously. A million possibilities running through her head. Was she a secret nudist? Because Callie was more than okay with that. Maybe she was a hoarder? She couldn't be any worse than Cristina.

"I have a cat."

"A cat?" That was not on the list of possibilities.

"Sonny. He's staying with my friend, Ashley, until I get settled out here."

"Oh..." Callie wasn't really sure about a cat in her apartment, but the way the blonde was looking at her made it impossible for her to say no. "Okay, that should be fine."

"You'll love him, don't worry." Arizona smiled. She could tell Callie was hesitant, but once she met her cute little grey furball, she'd fall in love with him. Speaking of falling in love... "I don't really know how to approach this, but..." Arizona sighed. "I don't really know about dating each other if we're going to be living together."

"What?" Callie frowned. "We're not dating."

"No, but we did agree to one and maybe we shouldn't." Arizona cursed at herself. That was not what she wanted at all. Why was her brain picking this moment to finally act logical? Maybe she should just go back to incoherent babbling. That at least got her a date, even if she made a fool of herself. She watched as brown eyes studied her. Callie was doing an annoyingly good job of hiding what she was thinking. Arizona thought she was able to catch a glimpse of disappointment in there though.

"Is that what you really want?" Callie finally asked.

"Yes." No.

"Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to rescind my offer of you moving in."

"Excuse me?"

"If you won't go out with me because of that, then forget it." Callie wasn't stupid. She knew Arizona was special and she really wanted that date and possibly many more.

"Don't you need a roommate?"

"Not really." Callie got up and sat down on the couch next to the blonde. "Arizona, we're both intelligent woman, though I'm sure our friends would argue that right about now. I think we can make this work, as unconventional as it is. We probably won't even really see each other at home anyway. I saw Cristina maybe twice a week. Who knows? Maybe we'll go out and it will be awful. Then we'll know."

"I seriously doubt that." Arizona laughed, making Callie grin. "I really do want to live here. It's exactly what I was looking for."

"It seems we have come to an impasse." Callie sat back on the couch and waited for the other woman to say something. Arizona chewed on her cheek as she tried to picture what it would be like to both live here and date her roommate. So many things could go wrong, but so many things could go right. Coming home and cooking with Callie and drinking wine as they talked about their days sounded perfect to the blonde.

"You know I just broke up with my girlfriend the other day."

"Yeah, you told me about it that night at the bar." Callie frowned. That was not one of the things that she had thought Arizona would say.

"We moved too fast. We were living together after only a couple of months and I quickly realized she wasn't really the one for me. Instead of talking to her about t, I took a job across the country without consulting her, knowing she wouldn't be able to move anytime soon. I don't believe in long distance relationships, but agreed to try it, knowing it would probably fail. Then I could just blame the distance, instead of admitting I made a mistake. I didn't have to pretend to try though, she cut it off before it started. I wasn't even upset about it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just trying to give you some insight into the kind of person I am."

"I don't believe that's who you really are."

"You don't know me, Calliope."

"No, but I want to." Callie waited again as the blonde continued to chew on the inside of her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to decided if I should be talking myself into this or if I should be talking myself out of it."

"I know." Callie stood up suddenly. "Let's flip a coin."

"It's not that simple." Arizona didn't think she was serious.

"Isn't it?" Callie gave her a winsome smile. "Ever let fate decide?"

"Fate isn't real."

"I'm going to prove to you how wrong you are." Callie dug through her bag until she found two quarters. She sat back down on the couch and held one out between her finger and thumb. "You flip for the the roommate situation and I'll flip for the date."

"I don't know..." Arizona wasn't sure if she wanted quarters to make her decisions for her. But then again, she wasn't very good at making her own decisions for herself. She looked up at Callie's expectant stare and smiled. This woman really was something else. "Fine. Heads I move in, tails I find somewhere else to live." When Callie grinned and nodded in agreement, Arizona flipped her coin into the air. It landed with a soft thud between them on the couch.

"Looks like you're my new roomie." Callie held her quarter tightly in her fist. "Now, tails you go out on that date with me or heads we remain strictly roommates." She closed her eyes and flipped the coin before Arizona had a chance to protest. When she heard it land, she slowly opened them again and smiled. "Fate always wins, Arizona. Don't ever doubt it."

Arizona shook her head and laughed. How could she say no now? "I hope you know what you're talking about, Calliope."

"Not really, but the quarters spoke and I trust them."

"You do realize you just said you trusted two pieces of metal, right?"

"I have to place my trust somewhere." Callie picked up both coins and flipped them around in her hands. She grinned when she saw that one was an Arizona state quarter and one was a California state quarter. "Arizona and Cali."

"What?"

"Still think fate isn't real?" Callie asked as she held up the coins. "Or are you going to try and tell me that I coincidentally pulled those two out of the bottom of my purse out of all the other possibilities?"

"That was quite the coincidence." Arizona said as she fingered the coins in her hand. She looked up at Callie's disapproving stare. "What?"

"Nothing." Callie shrugged. If Arizona didn't want to believe, then so be it. Whatever was happening would keep on happening whether she believed in it or not. Callie had enough faith for the both of them. Both woman jumped when the door burst wide open.

"Hey ladies." Mark grinned at the two woman who were sitting awfully close to each other. "What's going on?"

"Sloan what are you doing here?" Callie sighed. He has always been the epitome of bad timing.

"Just checking in on my best friend to make sure she wasn't over thinking herself into a tizzy again over a certain blonde." He winked to show he was talking about Arizona. The certain blonde easily cracked his not-so challenging code. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a doctor?

"I'm fine, Mark." Callie could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, I see that." He was surprised to see that both woman seemed to still be solid and not piles of drool and goo. "Going good?"

"Mark, get out."

"But-"

"Out!"

"Okay, okay. Jeeze." Mark grabbed the door handle and turned to leave. "I need details later, Torres." He said before shutting the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry." Callie said without making eye contact.

"Is that what I have to look forward too? Because I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

"I'll talk to him." Kill him was more like it.

"I should probably go." Arizona said after she looked at the clock. The small amount of sleep she was going to get tonight is going to make her first day hard to get through.

"You're probably right." Callie stood up and waited for the blonde to join her. "Want to meet here in the morning and then we can walk over together?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Arizona smiled. This went extremely well. Ashley was never going to believe her. Callie was incredibly easy to talk to and they seemed to get along well. They stood staring at each other awkwardly. "So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, morning."

"Bye, Calliope." Arizona walked passed her to the door and opened it.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Arizona looked over her shoulder to see Callie looking nervously at her.

"You might hear a lot of things about me at the hospital. Just promise me you won't believe any of it and come to me for the truth."

Arizona studied the brunette for a minute. She knew all too well about hospital rumor mills. She wondered what Callie could have possibly done to be sucked into it. "Yeah, I promise."

"Thank you." Callie gave her a lopsided smile. "Bye, Arizona."

"Bye." Arizona shut the door behind her. As she rode the elevator down to the lobby, she couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into. Whatever it was excited her. When she got of the elevator she pulled out her phone to call Ashley, as promised. She got her voicemail and left a short message. _"Hey Ash, I survived." _


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona shouldn't have done it. She knew better. She was not the kind of person who got sucked into frivolous gossip, especially not on her first day at a new work place. She liked to think she's more professional than that. It started out with an innocent question in response to a simple statement a resident made behind her in the coffee cart line. That lead to another question and then another. That third question opened the flood gates of information. Now Arizona's head was spinning with everything she never wanted to know about one Dr. Calliope Torres and she was trying not to freak out. She made a promise though and she was not about to break it. She was not going to believe any of it until she heard it straight from Callie's mouth. All she should be doing right now is either working through the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk, meeting with her new patients and their parents, or meeting with her new team to go over how the Peds department was going to run under her watch. Was she doing any of those things? Of course not. What she was doing was wandering the halls of the Ortho wing. A place a pediatric surgeon normally had no business being. It was only six hours into her first day and Callie already had her distracted from her work. Arizona never got distracted by non-work related things. She just added that to the growing list of ways the brunette made her act crazy. After circling the nurses station twice, she decided to suck it up and ask the grumpy looking nurse where she could find Callie. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" The nurse didn't bother to look up from the chart she was writing in.

"Is Callio- Cal- I mean Dr. Torres around?"

"She is."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Arizona frowned. Nurses in her department would never be this rude. She hoped so, at least.

"Yes." The nurse let out an irritated huff of breath and continued to write in the chart.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because she's busy."

"Doing what?"

"She's a doctor. A damn good one. What do you think she's doing?"

"Hey, Dr. Robbins." Callie handed the stack of charts she was finished with to the nurse Arizona was talking to. She leaned her arm on the counter in an attempt to look casual, when she was really was bursting with joy on the inside. There was only one reason the blonde could be standing in her ortho wing. "What brings you up here?"

"I have to talk to you." Arizona whispered as her eyes flickered to the nurse, who suddenly seemed very interested in her.

"Okay?" Callie frowned. "Is it serious? You look serious."

"Not really." Arizona shrugged nonchalantly and bounced on the balls of her feet. She lied. It was serious. So freakin serious. If what she heard was true, Callie would break every single rule the blonde has made for herself on who not to date. Arizona already decided to ignore the one where she doesn't date coworkers. She's found that one was pretty unavoidable given how much time she spends at the hospital.

"Can it wait until one? I can take a lunch break then."

"Yeah, of course." Arizona took the chance to get a look at Callie in her scrubs for the first time. Her hair was completely pulled back and tucked away under a scrub cap, showing off the shape of her perfect face and neck. The blonde definitely liked what she saw.

"This isn't about this morning right? I said I was sorry. I got called in early and then it got crazy. I didn't mean to ditch you."

"No, not at all. I understand." Arizona smiled. She had to admit she was disappointed when the brunette texted her earlier that day saying she wouldn't be able to play tour guide. "So, I'll just meet you in the cafeteria at one then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. Me too." Arizona gave her a tight lipped smile and quickly turned around to get out of there before she blurted something stupid out.

"Hey Betty?" Callie said as she watched the blonde's quick retreat.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?" The nurse looked up from the chart she really had been doodling on this whole time.

"Am I crazy or is Dr. Robbins rolling down the hallway?"

"You're not the crazy one." Betty said as she watched the new doctor plow down an intern.

"Okay, just checking." Callie let out a small chuckle. She had a feeling the blonde was full of surprises.

* * *

"Cal?" Mark asked cautiously. His friend was sitting at a table in the cafeteria alone and staring intently at the door. She hasn't moved a muscle or blinked in the last five minutes he's been watching her. "Everything okay in there?"

"What if she's telling me she wants to change her mind?"

"What?"

"No, she can't change her mind. We flipped for it and you can't take flip backs or there's no point in flipping in the first place. Right?" Callie looked at Mark expectantly.

"I don't even know what you just said."

"Mark, you are not helping." Callie fixed her eyes back on the entrance of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry?" Mark shifted his eyes from the door back to Callie. "Did something happen with Blondie?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Callie checked her watch and saw that it was twenty after one. When she looked back up she saw the woman she's been waiting for roll into the cafeteria. Her shiny blonde hair was now loose and flowed around behind her as she made her way to the table. Callie wondered how weird it would be if she tried to touch it.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Arizona grinned. Seeing the brunette just made her day much better.

"It's okay, I just got here too." Callie couldn't help but grin back, even if she was nervous about what the blonde wanted to talk to her about.

"I'm just going to go sit over there." Mark pointed to the table behind Arizona. The two women didn't say anything, they just smiled at each other. "Okay then. See you two later." His movement snapped Arizona out of their staring contest.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be right back."

"You can have half of my salad. It's ginormous." Callie held up the cesar salad she didn't really want in the first place.

"Um..." Arizona looked up at the long line at the counter. "Yeah, that would be great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Callie opened the container and scooped half of the salad into the lid. When it looked even enough to her she pushed the lid across the table. "You can sit down, you know."

"Oh, right." Arizona sat down, then immediately stood back up, slipping on the wheels in her shoes. That caused her to slam back down roughly in her chair. She blushed and stood back up again. "I'm just going to get something to eat this with."

"Okay." Callie waited for her to leave before letting the laugh she was holding in out. She looked up to find Mark, Cristina, Meredith, Owen, and Derek sitting at the next table watching her with amused looks. "Stop it!" She snapped. They all looked back down at their food, suddenly finding their daily specials very interesting.

"I really wish I had known that this stupid hospital has sporks instead of forks." Arizona said as she sat back down in her seat, much more gracefully this time. "These are the most useless things on the planet. I would have brought my own dumb forks." Arizona stabbed at her lettuce as she seethed over not being able to get as much on her spork as she would have been able to on a fork. She looked up to find Callie smiling at her. "Okay, now you think I'm a crazy fork person. That's just great."

"No, I don't." Callie said as she held up her own fork.

"Where'd you get that?!" Arizona watched as Callie pulled a plastic baggy with a few forks and spoons in it out of her pocket. "You're going to give me one of those, right? Because you're just being cruel if you don't."

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"You should give me one out of the goodness of your heart." Arizona gave her her best dimpled smile. She couldn't believe she was pulling out the big guns just to get a eating utensil.

"Hmm..." Callie pretended to think about it for a second as she tapped her fork against her lips. "Nope."

"You know what? I like my spork better anyway." Arizona poked pathetically at her salad. She'd be here all day at this rate. After she tried to pick up a piece of chicken and failed three times, she threw it down on the table. "Please can I have a fork? I need your fork!" She begged loudly.

"Please tell me fork is an euphemism for something much more interesting than an actual fork." Cristina said when they heard the blonde's raised voice.

"No, I think she means an actual fork." Mark said as he watched Arizona reach across the table and take the fork Callie was eating with right out of her hand.

"Hey! That was mine." Callie laughed when Arizona licked it. "You know that won't stop me from taking it back, right?"

"Used to work on my brother when I wanted something of his." Arizona shrugged and speared her chicken with Callie's fork. She put it in her mouth with a triumphant smile.

"You're so cute." Callie rolled her eyes at herself at her slip.

"You didn't mean to say that out loud did you?"

"Nope." Callie took a new fork out of her pocket so she could finish her lunch. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um..." Arizona had forgotten she was here for a purpose. She wish she hadn't said anything earlier. She just wanted to enjoy lunch with Callie now. She shoved a large bite of food in her mouth to try and stall as long as possible.

"Arizona, what?" Callie frowned. The blonde seemed to be avoiding the topic, even though she was the one who wanted to talk.

"Well..." Arizona took a sip of Callie's iced tea to wash the rest of the dry lettuce down. "Remember when you said to come to you if I heard anything about about you?"

"Yeah?" Callie set her fork down and sat back in her seat. What could the blonde have possibly already hear that would make her act this weird? "And?"

"Well I heard some things."

"I figured." Callie waited for Arizona to continue. They way the blonde was now silently pushing her food around was making Callie nervous. "Are you going to tell me what you heard?"

"Calliope, I've been burned a lot in the past. Like, a lot a lot."

"Okay?" Callie glanced over at the table next to them. Everyone was sitting silently, obviously straining their ears to hear what they were saying.

"So I've had to make some rules about who I date."

"Get up." Callie thought she could see where this was going and wanted to be alone if she needed to yell.

"What?" Arizona finally looked up from her food. "I'm not done."

"Do you really want to have this conversation right here?" Callie nodded towards the table next to them. Arizona turned around to see five sets of eyes staring at back her.

"No." Arizona sighed picked up her salad and the tea. "I'm taking these with me."

"That's fine." Callie stood up and left the cafeteria, not bothering to check if the blonde was following or not. She found the closest on call room and sat on the bed. Arizona entered the room not five seconds later. "Okay, you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Why are you being weird?" Arizona sat down on the floor and leaned against the closed door. She put the salad in her lap and stared down at it. She wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not."

"Arizona, I have a surgery in twenty minutes. Can we speed this up?"

"Okay, okay." Arizona took a deep breath. She could feel Callie staring at her, but avoided eye contact. "I don't date woman with children."

"Okay?" So not where Callie thought Arizona was going. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Did you have Mark Sloan's secret love child?" She looked up when Callie burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy?" Callie asked between spurts of laughter. She laid back on the bed and held her stomach. It was staring to hurt from laughing so hard.

"I'm starting to think I am." Arizona smiled. She didn't like that Callie was laughing at her, but her laugh was infectious.

"You've seen my apartment. Where would I hide a secret love child?"

"Maybe it stayed at his place?"

"Have you met him? He's a child himself." Callie wiped the tears from her face and tried to steady her breathing. Once she thought she had herself under control, she burst out laughing again. She could believe the blonde actually believed that.

"You can stop laughing now. I know how ridiculous I am."

"Where did you even hear that?"

"From a resident at the coffee cart."

"Do you know which one?"

"No, I didn't ask." Arizona started laughing when she remembered what else the young doctor said.

"Why are you laughing?" Callie sat back up and smiled at the sweet laugh that filled the small room.

"She also said you used to be married to some guy. That's just ridiculous, right?" Arizona saw Callie's smile fall and the color drain from her face and immediately sobered up. "That ones true, isn't it?"

"Um..." Callie really didn't have this discussion so soon after meeting Arizona. "It's true."

"So, you're not..."

"A lesbian?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Oh." That's no what really bothered the blonde. It was the other thing.

"Anything else?" Callie asked after an uncomfortably long silence. Might as well get it all out in the open now.

"Yes." Arizona was scared to ask the next thing. She didn't want to know the answer.

"Arizona!" Callie's raised voice made the blonde jump and spill her salad in her lap.

"How many women have you been with?" Arizona asked quietly as she picked pieces of lettuce off her scrub pants.

"Kind of none of your business, don't you think?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Are you going to tell me how many you've been with?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Exactly. It's an unfair invasive question that you shouldn't be asking before we've even been on one date.

"I don't date newborns." Arizona sighed and slumped against the door. Callie's non-answer told her what she needed to know.

"Are you speaking in code?"

"Callie, I don't care that you're not gay gay, but I've been gay my entire life and you're just figuring it all out. I don't want to get attached to you and then have you decide this isn't what you really want."

"I'm not figuring anything out. I know exactly what I want. That's just insane." Callie couldn't help but let out a harsh laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

"No, it's not. It's happened to me too many times before. Newborns are bad news."

"My ex-husband cheated on me when we were barely married a month. He's a surgeon. Should I swear off all surgeons? My ex-girlfriend ditched me without saying a word. I never heard from her again. She has blonde with blue eyes. Should I swear off all people with blonde hair and blue eyes? She was the first woman I've been with and she burned me badly. Should I just swear off all women?"

"That is nowhere near the same thing."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"No, it's not the same." Arizona said firmly.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you why you're wrong. I have a surgery to get too." Callie stood up to leave. "You don't know anything about me, Arizona. You have no right to judge me on some half assed information you received from someone who doesn't have the full story. I thought you were an adult, but I guess I was wrong. Looks like we have another thing in common, I don't date children either." Callie waited for the blonde to move away from the door. "Can you please move?"

"Did you just call me a child?"

"You called me a baby." Callie hovered closely over the blonde, waiting for her to move so she could leave.

"You're right." Arizona had thought she had good reasons for her rules, but she was still very much single and not completely happy with her life, she had to admit. Maybe it was time to throw them out the window. She's only known Callie a few days and already knew she was worth the risk.

"I am?" Callie didn't think the blonde would give in that easily.

"Yes. I don't know you and I find myself really wanting to know you. Every single thing about you." Arizona looked up to meet Callie's eyes. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm completely free." Callie smiled. She actually had plans with Mark, but screw him.

"How about that date?"

"I'd love too."

"What time are you off?"

"Six, if all goes well."

"Me too. Pick you up in the lobby?"

"Okay. Are you going to move now?"

"Yeah, I should probably get back to work too." Arizona didn't have any surgeries scheduled, but had plenty of other things she needed to accomplish before six. She stood up, making her come face to face with Callie. They weren't touching, but the space separating them was practically non-existent. Arizona tried to take a step away, but her back was met with the door. It was up to Callie to step backwards so they could leave. But the brunette didn't want to step backwards, she wanted to go step forwards. It wouldn't even take a step, all she had to do was lean forward slightly and their bodies would be touching. They stood there silently searching each others faces for a sign of what the other woman wanted to do. "I thought you had surgery?" Arizona broke the silence, hoping it would make the other woman back off. She wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself.

"I do." Callie decided the best thing to do would be take a step back, even though it was the hardest thing she's had to do all day. Arizona matched her step back with a step forward. Callie stepped backwards again and again the blonde matched it. Arizona couldn't help it. It was like she was somehow tethered to the brunette. They repeated their movements until Callie's head hit the top bunk of the beds behind her. That made her automatically step forward away from the pain and right into the front of Arizona's body. They both inhaled sharply at the more than pleasurable contact and locked eyes. They both wanted to kiss more than anything, but knew it would be a very bad idea at this point. Neither wanted to be the one to make the first move, neither wanting to take the blame. Luckily for them, the sound of Callie's pager filled the room, signaling that the brunette was late for her surgery. Arizona jumped back and quickly turned to leave the room. She was stopped by Callie's strong fingers wrapped around her wrist. There was a hesitant pause before she was spun around and pushed back against the door. Callie only gave her a millisecond to protest before her full lips tentatively brushed against hers. She pulled back to see what the blonde was thinking. When all she saw was the same desire she felt reflecting in the depths of her ocean blue eyes, Callie kissed her again without holding anything she was feeling back. The intense feelings that rose up within Arizona's body as the brunette kissed her fervently, was unlike anything she's ever experienced. They both kept their hands firmly at their sides, not wanting push this any further. The sound of Callie's pager going off again broke them out of their little bubble. Callie tore her lips away and looked down at the annoying thing. She looked back up at a flushed and panting Arizona. She kissed her again quickly and stepped back to give her the chance to move away from the door. When she did, Callie opened the door and stepped out. "Like I said before, I know exactly what I want." She waited for the door to shut between them before letting out the breath she felt like she's been holding since her body first touched the blonde's. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath and come to grips with what just happened. Callie had no idea what came over her in there. She's never felt a connection like that before and she didn't know if she should be more excited or terrified. She straightened back up and headed for the elevator. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through her surgery when all she could think about was kissing Arizona again. As Callie was waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, she realized she forgot to tell Arizona that Cristina would be moved out by tomorrow night. She inhaled deeply and hit her forehead on the elevator wall. This was going to be interesting. Actually there isn't even a word for what this was going to be.

* * *

Arizona didn't know how long she stared at the door before being startled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She blinked a few times to clear her head and sat down on the bottom bunk. "It's about time you called me back."

"I've been working."

"I should be doing that too."

"Why aren't you?"

"Long story."

"Well, make it short. I have surgery soon." Ashley looked up when an intern walked into her office. She gave him a look that made him turn around and run away with his tail between his legs.

"I don't even know where to start." Arizona sighed. She needed a drink. Too bad she's stuck at work for four more hours.

"The last time I talked to you you were rambling about mashed potatoes and then you were on your way to meet with Callie. Go from there."

"I went to Callie's, we ate amazing food she made me, I said I won't date her if we're roommates, she said fine we can't be roommates, I said I wanted to live there, she pulled out quarters and flipped them, she said stupid stuff about fate, the quarters said I had to live there and date her, and then I left."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Today I heard some rumors about her, stalked her on the ortho floor, spazzed out over a spork, stole her fork, accused her of hiding a secret love child with the hospital manwhore, and called her a newborn."

"Okay, hold on." Ashley sat back in her chair and rubbed her temple with her free hand. "I need a second to process all this nonsense."

"I'm not done."

"Go on."

"I told her about my rules."

"Your idiotic rules?"

"They're not idiotic. It doesn't matter anyway, because I decided to screw them."

"About damn time." Ashley has been trying to get her to get rid of those rules for years and this new woman does it in a few days. She was impressed.

"Then I asked for our date tonight and she accepted."

"That's good."

"Then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you not sound happy? Was it bad?"

"I'm still trying to recover from it."

"So... it was good?"

"I don't even know how to describe it. She just took total control and it was unbelievable. Then she had to leave for a surgery and now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Interesting." Ashley has never known her friend to let anyone take control of anything. "I'm coming out there."

"What?" Arizona grinned. She missed her friend more than anything right now. "Really?"

"I need to bring you your stupid cat and I need to meet this woman."

"If you come out here, you're not going anywhere near Calliope."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you." Arizona has embarrassed herself enough around Callie, and she knew Ashley would just make it worse.

"Rude, Zona, rude."

"Please come out here anyway. I need a friend."

"Okay, I'll work something out and let you know.

"Thank you." Arizona jumped when her pager went off and saw she was needed in the ER. Maybe she would get to see the inside of an OR today after all. "Hey Ash, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Ashley hung up and pulled up the browser on her phone to check flights. If Arizona wasn't going to let her near the woman who has turned her best friend into a different person already, then she was going have to find a way to meet her herself.

* * *

**I really freakin hate sporks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm currently stuck at the shelter in the middle of one of the most boring shifts of my life. I've already done the cleaning and played with everyone. Apparently today is not a day people want to come in or call, so I'm stuck sitting her alone twiddling my thumbs. Might as well write something. I left my notes for both C&T and DYSWIS? at home, so I thought I'd give you another one of these. **

* * *

"It's just a date, Torres. A simple little date. You've been on millions of dates before." Callie muttered to herself as she paced nervously around the empty lobby of the hospital. "Yeah, but none of them have been with Arizona Robbins." She halted her pacing when she saw the blonde making her way down the stairs. It was almost a crime against humanity how gorgeous she looked even after a long shift and having to get ready at the hospital. Callie was feeling very frumpy all of a sudden.

"Hey Calliope." Arizona smiled shyly. They haven't seen each other since Callie left her alone in the on call room earlier and she wasn't sure how to act around the brunette.

"Hey." Callie stood and stared at her. She didn't know if she was supposed to hug her or kiss her or shake her hand or what.

"So, you ready?" Arizona asked after a minute of having Callie's eyes burn her skin. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Where to?"

"The only places that I know of in Seattle are the hospital cafeteria and the restaurant at my hotel. I'm not really interested in going to any of those places, so I was hoping you would pick."

"Do you want to walk or drive?"

"Let's walk. It's a nice evening."

"Exactly what I was thinking. What kind of food is your favorite?"

"Honestly? Pretty much all of it."

"That really narrows it down, thanks."

"I'm kind of in the mood for something greasy and/or deep fried."

"And you call yourself a doctor?" Callie said jokingly.

"It's okay to indulge every once in awhile. Plus I just finished my first day of work, I want to celebrate."

"Okay, greasy and deep fried it is and I know just the place." Callie resisted the urge to grab Arizona's hand and headed for the lobby doors. They walked in silence as Callie led them across the street.

"Joes? You're taking me to Joes on our first date?"

"You're not going to find anything better than the greasy and deep fried selection at Joes, trust me." Callie held the door open for the blonde. "I'll take you somewhere fancier next time. When we can get all dressed up and don't smell of hospital."

"Next time, huh?"

"Yup, next time." Callie led them towards the back of the bar and was happy to see there was a rare empty booth. "This okay?"

"It's perfect." Arizona sat on one side of the booth while Callie sat on the other. They each waited for the other to say something.

"Have a look at the menu, I already know what I want."

"I'll just have what you're having."

"Okay then." Callie signaled for the server to come take her order. When she was done, the server left. Neither woman said anything as they looked anywhere but at each other. Arizona tore at her napkin while Callie rearranged the large stack of cardboard coasters at the table, so that there were all facing up. When the server came back with their drink orders, they both sucked them down and ordered another one. Callie chewed on her straw as she stared into space. She couldn't think of anything to say. She looked out the window and saw the lit up hospital across the street. "How was your first day at Seattle Grace?"

"It was good. Everyone seems nice and welcoming." One brunette in particular was extra nice and welcoming, but they seemed to be pretending that that didn't happen and she was perfectly fine with that.

"Good." Another awkward silence surrounded their table. It was almost tortuous. They watched the door as more people came into the bar. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Cristina is going to be gone by tomorrow night. She's leaving her bed and dresser if you want them."

"Okay, groovy." Groovy? Who actually says that? Awkward Arizona does apparently. When the server chose that moment to magically appear with their food and more drinks, Arizona wanted to hug him. She looked over the spread of hot wings, mozzarella sticks, onion rings, and deep fried zucchini and smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She put some of each thing on her plate and smothered them in ranch. She was probably going to feel sick pretty soon, but she didn't care. "This is really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." More silence filled the table as they ate. Their plates were emptied in record time, since they didn't know what to say and chose to keep their mouths busy with the food. When the server cleared their plates, they sat back in their seats and eyed each other.

"Why is this weird?" Arizona finally asked what they were both thinking.

"Probably because I kissed you."

"Oh, so we are acknowledging that happened. I wasn't sure."

"I wasn't sure either." Callie laughed.

"I liked it, in case you were worried."

"I liked it too." Callie grinned mischievously. "It was groovy."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Little bit." Callie grinned wider. "You make it too easy."

"It's your fault."

"How is that possibly my fault?"

"It just is." Arizona shrugged. "Are we going to make rules for when we're living together?"

"I don't do rules. It's a lot easier not to break them when you don't have them."

"But, I do." Arizona needed structure in her life and couldn't figure out how Callie didn't.

"You don't have a lot of fun, do you?"

"I do too!"

"Okay, then go behind the bar and make me another drink." Their server seemed to have vanished and she was getting impatient.

"I am not doing that!" Arizona didn't see how that would be fun at all.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not supposed to go back there." Arizona watched as Callie stood up and headed for the bar across the room. "Callie! What are you doing?"

"Getting us more drinks!" Callie casually walked behind the bar and smiled at Joe. "Hey Joe. Just go with it, okay?"

"Cal, what are you doing?" Joe asked when he saw her put two glasses on the bar. Normally he wouldn't let anyone back there, but Callie wasn't just anyone. She saved his life and he let her get away with anything she wanted.

"Trying to impress Arizona." Callie picked up random bottles and poured them into the glasses.

"Since when did you need to do that and how is this going to impress her?" Joe scrunched his face in disgust at the combination of liquids she was putting in the glasses.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened. I'm making up a drink for her."

"Looks like you're trying to kill her." Joe took the bottles out of her hands. "Leave it to the professional. You don't see me barging into your OR and breaking bones."

"I'd let you if it wouldn't get you arrested." Callie watched as he dumped the drinks she made. He quickly made up two more and handed them to her. "What are these?"

"They're called Arizona Sours."

"Holy shit." Callie said when she tried one. "If Arizona was in alcohol form, this is what she'd taste like."

"See? Professional." Joe smiled and nudged her from behind the bar. "Now get out."

"Thanks, Joe!" Callie grinned as she approached the blonde with the two light pink drinks. "Ta-da!"

"I can't believe you just did that." Arizona laughed and took a sip of her drink. "This is good. What is it?"

"It's an Arizona Sour."

"Aw you named a drink after me? What's in it?"

"I have no idea." Callie wanted another one already. She didn't usually go for mixed drinks, preferring to just go straight for the hard stuff, but she could drink Arizona all night long.

"Don't you think that little stunt made me forget about the rules of the apartment."

"I'm an adult. I don't want to feel like I'm living under my parents roof again."

"We have to compromise somewhere."

"Let's flip for it." Callie laughed when the blonde gave her an exaggerated eye roll.

"Is that going to be your solution to everything we disagree on?" Arizona had a feeling they were going to disagree on a lot of things.

"I think it's fair."

"I'm not someone who leaves all my life's decisions to chance."

"I am." Callie pulled a nickel out of her wallet. "I'll even let you call it."

"Calliope, come on."

"Call it."

"Callie!"

"Call it!"

"Heads we make rules. Tails we wing it and self destruct." Arizona closed her eyes as Callie flipped the coin in the air. It landed softly on her napkin. She opened her eyes and leaned forward to hit her head on the table when she saw the result.

"Self destruction it is!" Callie laughed and picked up the nickel.

"I'm starting to think this is rigged." Arizona said, sitting back up.

"You can use your own coin and flip it yourself next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"We'll see." Callie put the coin in her pocket. "So tell me about your family."

"Interesting change of subject."

"This is supposed to be a date, isn't it? I'm getting to know you."

"But, family?"

"Is very important to me, so I asked you about yours."

"I'm pretty close to my parents. They live down in California, so the move out here brought me closer distance wise. I'm hoping to go visit when things settle down here."

"Is that where you're originally from?"

"I guess you could say that. It was where I was born at least."

"What about siblings? You mentioned a brother earlier. Any more?"

"Nope." Arizona didn't want to talk about her brother, so she turned the conversation around. "What about your family?"

"My parents and only sister still live in the house I grew up in in Miami. I'm still pretty close to them, even though they're so far away. We talk at least once a week."

"How did you end up here of all places?"

"Just where I ended up getting my internship." Callie shrugged. "I actually loved it here, so I never left. Are you liking it here so far?"

"I'm starting too." Arizona smiled, hoping Callie understood why. "I think it will be better once I'm out of the hotel and get into work more. I was feeling pretty isolated there for awhile."

"I think you'll learn to love it here."

"Me too." Another silence fell upon them, but this time it was comfortable. Both women taking the time to enjoy being in each others presence. Arizona checked her watch and frowned. It was already getting late and she had another early shift tomorrow. She really wanted it to go smoother than today did, since she was distracted for most of it.

"It's getting late." Callie said, reading Arizona's mind.

"Yeah, I have to be at the hospital early again."

"Tomorrow's my day off."

"Lucky." Arizona was almost glad the brunette wouldn't be there tomorrow. Maybe she'd actually get some work done.

"I'm not so sure. I told Cristina I'd help her finish her room. I might not come out alive."

"Well, I definitely appreciate it." Arizona laughed. She was worried about what state she'd get the room in. "I guess we'd better go."

"Yeah." Callie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "How did you get to work this morning?"

"I walked."

"It's not too far?"

"A little, but after all this junk I ate, I need to walk it off."

"I'll walk with you." Callie said, standing up. She waited for Arizona to stand up too before heading for the door.

"Calliope, you don't have to do that. It's pretty out of your way, since you live right upstairs."

"I want to." Callie held the door open for the other woman, but she didn't move. "What?"

"Shouldn't we pay?"

"It's already taken care off."

"I don't remember seeing a check or you paying."

"Well, I did. So we can go now." Callie jiggled the door so the little bell tied on the handle dinged. "You're kind of leaving me hanging here."

"When did you pay for it?" Arizona crossed her arms. She wasn't budging.

"Why does it matter?" Callie didn't see what the big deal was.

"Because it does."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Joe I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well now you have to tell me, because there's no way I'm letting you leave it at that."

"I'll tell you if you leave the bar. You're letting all the warm air out." Callie jiggled the door again.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay." Arizona walked out the door and waited for Callie to follow. They walked slowly in the direction of her hotel. "Okay, spill."

"A couple of years ago Joe needed a life saving neuro surgery that would keep him in the hospital recovering for weeks, but he didn't have insurance and was already in debt with his bar. The surgical team donated their time, because everyone loves him, but it was still going to be a lot of money for everything else and the hospital refused to pay for it, so I did. I didn't want him to find out about it, but he somehow did and now he lets me eat and drink here for free no matter how much I fight it."

"Calliope, that had to have been tens of thousands of dollars."

"It was." Callie confessed shyly. She had hoped the money discussion wouldn't have come up so soon after meeting her.

"Where on earth did you get that kind of money?"

"That's a discussion for a later time. Now can we drop it?"

"Sure." Arizona could tell the brunette was uncomfortable about the topic and decided not to push it. She couldn't help but feel more attracted to her though. The brunette obviously had a big heart. After walking in silence for an entire block, Arizona reached out her hand and intertwined their fingers. She could feel Callie's eyes on her, but didn't look in her direction. "If you had an evening off all to yourself with no responsibilities, how would you spend it?"

"Well..." Callie thought about her answer for a minute. "I'd probably stay home in my comfiest robe with a book, a glass of wine, and a fire going in the fireplace. Once I got tired of reading, I'd turn off the lights and watch the fire or maybe watch the rain from the window if it was a rainy day. I might cook myself some comfort food and eat it on the floor in front of the fire or catch up on all the shows sitting on my DVR right now. That's more for a lazy Sunday afternoon though. What about you?"

"That answer sounds perfect, actually."

"You can't steal mine." Callie smiled. Having the blonde there with her sounded like heaven.

"Yes I can." Arizona squeezed the brunette's hand. She couldn't get over how perfectly they fit together. She was disappointed when her hotel came into view entirely too soon.

"Oh, hey. I used to live here." Callie said without thinking when they stopped in front of the hotel that held a lot of memories. Some good, but mostly bad. "I mean, I stayed here for awhile."

"Let me guess, that goes along with that discussion we're saving for a later time?"

"Yes, it does." Callie was grateful the blonde wasn't pressuring her to talk. "So, I guess this is it."

"I guess it is." Arizona didn't waste any time stepping in front of Callie and using both hands to pull her head down for a kiss. If she had to wait another second longer to experience what she experienced earlier, she thought she'd spontaneously combust. As soon as their lips met, both women immediately wrapped their arms around each other to lock the other in place, not ever wanting to let go. Their first kiss was hurried and cut too short. They didn't get the time to really enjoy the feeling of one another past the initial rush. This time they felt like they had all the time in the world and slowly moved their lips together, trying to quell the strong feelings of both passion and electricity starting to pump through their blood streams. The longer they kissed, the more desperate they became to get more of each other. Soon, their heart rates were out of control as their strong heart muscles tried to keep up with the sudden surge of heated emotions. When their tongues crashed together for the first time and Callie's hands started to wander lower down Arizona's spine, it became too much for the blonde and she ripped her lips away. "Do you want to come up?" She whispered against Callie's swollen lips, before replacing her tongue in the brunette's mouth. The moan Callie released against her tongue almost made Arizona's legs give out from under her.

"Mmmm." Callie pulled away. "I find it hard-" She kissed Arizona hard enough to make her stumble backwards into a lamppost. The blonde gasped from the pain. "To believe-" Callie kissed her again. She was finding it incredibly difficult to keep her lips off of her. "That you don't have a rule about that."

"Oh I do." Arizona pushed off the lamppost and spun them around so it was now digging into Callie's back instead of hers. Their lips reconnected themselves in a wet sloppy kiss that made both woman buck against each other at the same time. "But I have a feeling you don't."

"I want to. I really want to, but it's too soon." The way Arizona's lips were now languidly exploring up her neck, made it extra difficult for Callie to be logical.

"It's way too soon." Arizona agreed before capturing Callie's earlobe between her teeth, making the brunette let out a low sexy growl that made the blonde want her even more. "And probably the worst idea we could possibly have."

"Definitely the worst." Callie felt Arizona's hand slide down her side and into the front pocket of her tight jeans. Having the blonde's fingers digging around so close to her center, made Callie want to take off her pants right there in the street. "What are you doing?"

"I'll flip you for it." Arizona said as she pulled the nickel from earlier out of Callie's pocket and her it up between her thumb and finger.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Callie let out an exasperated breath.

"It's how you like to make these kind of decisions, isn't it?" Arizona nipped Callie's bottom lip before taking a step back. "Call it."

"Arizona-"

"Call it."

"Heads you get head, tails you don't." Callie smirked when Arizona's face reddened. They both held their breath as the coin spun in the air. Arizona smiled when it landed tails side up.

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow, Calliope." Arizona said as she started slowly backing away towards the hotel.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" The sly smile on the blondes face gave her away.

"Maybe." Arizona shrugged as she continued to get further away from Callie. Maybe now she won't have to flip stupid coins anymore. Her little lesson backfired though. She was so turned on, she almost gave in. They could suffer the consequences later.

"What would you have done if it landed on heads?!" Callie had to raise her voice so the blonde could hear her from the distance she was now at.

"It was never going to land on heads. Even the universe knows it's too soon. Goodnight Calliope!" Arizona gave her one last dimpled smile and turned to go inside the hotel, before she did something stupid.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Callie grinned as she watched the blonde disappear deeper into the hotel. What Arizona did was completely cruel and totally hot. She couldn't help but think she's finally met her match. When she couldn't see her anymore, she headed back to her apartment. She was suddenly in need of a very cold shower.

* * *

Mark didn't know how to react when he saw a tall slender woman with wavy orange hair that stuck out everywhere walk into the cafeteria with a large rolling suitcase and what looked like a soft dog carrier strapped across her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of short cut off jean shorts that showed off her long creamy pale legs and an off the shoulder shapeless dark brown top that looked a size too big. Even though she was inside the hospital she had sunglasses on that were big enough to cover half her face. When the carrier suddenly moved, he knew something was definitely alive in it. She lifted it up to her face and said something to whatever was inside, before lowering back to her side. Mark looked around to see if anyone else saw what he was seeing. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the woman. Probably thinking she was a mental patient that wandered in from the street and not wanting to deal with her. From a distance she was good looking enough for Mark to at least approach her. He excused himself from the table of fellow doctors he was sitting at and made his way up to the woman. She seemed to be looking around for someone. "You know this is a human hospital, not a veterinary hospital, right?"

"Oh ha ha. Are you interested in actually helping me or not?"

"Depends on what you need help with." Mark said with a grin and a wink. Her low smooth voice was one of the sexiest things he's ever heard. Up close, he definitely liked what he saw, even though he still couldn't see her whole face. He did see the freckles that covered her bare shoulders and arms. Something he found to be both cute and hot on a woman. "I'm always willing to help a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Well aren't you disgustingly charming?"

"Um..." Mark frowned. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"Since everyone in this hospital has been ignoring me, you'll have to do." She lifted her sunglasses off her face and set them on her head. "I'm looking for a doctor who works here."

"Uh..." For the first time in his life he was struck speechless by a woman. Her freckles continued up her face up to her strikingly beautiful pale big green eyes. He was glad to see that she was free of any make up. He felt like it would have ruined her flawless face. One of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows was raised at him in annoyance. It reminded him a lot of how Callie looked at him when she was losing patience.

"Look, I just got off the longest flight of my life because this fucking cat wouldn't stop screaming. Do you know what it's like to have a jumbo jet full of people hate your guts? I do and it's made me cranky. I do not have the patience for you to stand there and ogle me. Maybe later, but not right now. I'm in town for only a few days and I wouldn't mind a little fun, but if I don't get rid of this cat soon I'm going to kill it and then my best friend will kill me and then how would you and I get to know each other? So, let me ask you one more time, are you going to help me or not?"

"Uh..." Mark was not used to being on this side of things.

"Oh for gods sake. Why are all the pretty ones morons?"

"Hey, I am not a moron." Being insulted snapped Mark out of his stupor.

"Could have fooled me."

"I think we've started off on the wrong foot." Mark stuck out his hand. "I'm Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Dr. Ashley Richards." Ashley took his had and shook. Since he decided to throw his title in, she did too. She knew he was just trying to impress her with it and it did not work at all.

"You're a doctor?"

"In real life. Today I'm playing the part of a crazy cat lady." Ashley was aware of how ridiculous she must look.

"You play it well."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled. "All that practice has paid off."

"You said you were looking for a doctor?" Mark was momentarily thrown off when she smiled for the first time. She had an unique beauty he's never seen before and he was already hooked. "And I'm a doctor, so I think I can help you."

"Do you know where I can find a Calliope? I can't remember her last name, but she's a surgeon here."

"Callie?" Mark's smile dropped. Why was this stranger looking for his friend?

"Yeah, Callie. Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her. She's my best friend."

"So you probably know my friend? About this high," Ashley held her hand at her chin, "blonde, blue eyes, dimples, annoyingly perky, tends to babble incoherently when she gets near women named Calliope?"

"Robbins?"

"That's the one."

"Wait, are you...?"

"What? Gay?"

"Yeah." Mark could have sworn she was coming on to him earlier.

"Don't worry, pretty boy." Ashley reached out and patted him on the arm. "I like outies, not innies."

"Good to know." Mark grinned. "Why are you looking for Callie and not Blondie?"

"Because Arizona won't let me meet Callie." Ashely smiled slyly. "Thinks I'll embarrass her."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"She knew I was coming, just not when."

"You're evil. I like you." Mark cursed under his breath when his pager went off. "Callie doesn't work today, but her apartment is right across the street from the main lobby doors. Number 502. I'm pretty sure she's home."

"Ah the infamous apartment."

"You have no idea how much fun it has been watching them."

"I've heard, but I have to admit I'm pretty jealous you get to witness it firsthand."

"It is quality entertainment."

"I'm going to go surprise her. If you warn her I'm coming, kiss any chance you had with me goodbye."

"And ruin our fun? No way. I'll even give you the code to get through the main door." He took a post it from his pocket and wrote his code on it. "If you tell either of them I gave this to you, I'll deny ever meeting you."

"You're evil too. I think we're going to get along just fine." Ashley smirked and turned around to leave. "See you later, Dr. Sloan." Before he had a chance to answer, she hurried out of the cafeteria. She easily found the lobby and exited. When she got to the sidewalk, she checked to make sure Sonny was still alive, since he's been unusually quiet for the past hour. Once she saw that he seemed fine, she made her way across the street. She entered the code Mark gave her and heard a click, indicating the door was unlocked. She went to the already waiting elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. "Ready to see your new home, Sonny? I'm sure ready to never have to see you again. I hope this chick knows you exist or she's going to get double the surprise. We're both pretty cute though. I don't think she'll throw us out on the street." Ashley paused. "Dear lord, I really have turned into a crazy cat lady."

"Mew?"

"Don't make fun of me, you stupid cat." When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she exited and found the apartment she was looking for directly to her left. There was loud music coming from the other side of the door and she was glad to hear the woman had decent taste. She hesitated a second before knocking. She hoped Arizona wouldn't be mad at her the entire time she was here, but she was sure that Mark guy would entertain her if she was. At least she had her beloved cat as a peace offering. She knocked loudly so it could be heard over the music. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened to reveal a woman she was not expecting at all. Sure she was pretty, but not at all as hot as Arizona made her sound and definitely not her friends usual type. Then she realized this woman was Asian and she was sure Arizona said Callie was Latina.

"What?" Cristina did not like the way this person was standing there staring at her. And was that a cat? She took a step back. She really hated cats.

"Is this Callie's apartment?" Ashley checked the door again to make sure she had the right number. She did. If Mark gave her the wrong one, she was going to let Sonny claw at his balls.

"I guess."

"You guess? It's either a yes or a no."

"Yes, she lives here."

"Is she here?"

"She is."

"Are you going to go get her or just stand there?" Ashley asked when the woman didn't move.

"Hold on." Cristina left her standing in the doorway and went back to her room where Callie was helping her finish cleaning. "Cal, there's a rude ginger with a cat at the door asking for you."

"Cris, I don't have time for your weird jokes." Callie really wanted to get this cleaning done so Arizona could move in sooner, but the room was disgusting and it wasn't a quick job at all. "Does Owen know how gross you are."

"Yeah." Cristina shrugged. "So, should I tell her to leave or what?"

"Oh you were serious?" Callie stood up from where she was scrubbing an unidentifiable brown stain and took off the gloves she stole from work.

"Even I can't make shit like that up."

"Did she say who she was?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"Of course you didn't." Callie left the room and cautiously approached the open front door. When she didn't see anyone, she frowned. "Cris, there's no one here."

"You lost her?" Cristina asked as she came out of her room.

"How could I lose someone who I haven't seen?"

"Maybe you should try the kitchen." Ashley said from the gourmet kitchen. Arizona was right, this place was amazing. When Callie, or who she assumed to be Callie, came into view she nearly choked on the water she stole from their fridge.

"Is there a reason why you're in my kitchen and drinking my water?" Callie had to admit this woman was stunning and definitely intriguing. She had no idea who she was though. "I don't have to call the police, do I?"

"Hold on." Ashley held up one hand and took out her phone with the other.

"What the hell?" Callie turned to Cristina. "Why did you let her in?"

"I didn't, she let herself in."

"Shh, I'm on the phone." Ashley said as she put the phone to her ear. She ignored the incredulous looks the two women were giving her.

"Hey, Ash. Can you make this quick? I'm about to go in for surgery."

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"You inability to function around your new roomy." Ashley looked Callie up and down. She was wearing short clingy black shorts and a tight red racerback tank top, her long wavy hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and she looked like she still had yesterday's eyeliner smudged around her wide eyes. Her outfit accentuated every curve the woman possessed. "You should see what she's wearing now. I think you'd pass out from forgetting to breath."

"What?" Arizona stopped short in the hallway she was walking down on her way to the OR floor, causing the person walking behind her to slam into her back. She didn't care though, she was more concerned about what her friend was saying. "Ashley Marie Richards, explain yourself right now!"

"You might want to get him a litter box." Ashley said to Callie when Sonny jumped on the kitchen counter. "Before he shits on these beautiful hardwood floors."

"What?" Arizona frowned. "Have you finally completely lost your mind?"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Callie."

"Ashley! Where are you?"

"At your new apartment. You're right, it is amazing." When Arizona started to yell she hung up the phone and directed her attention back at Callie. "So, litter box?"

Arizona stared at her phone in disbelieve. She didn't even know where to begin. All she knew was that she couldn't do anything about it right now because she had a long surgery she needed to be at in ten minutes. Meaning her now ex-best friend would be alone with Callie for at least five hours. So much damage could be done in five hours.

"Hey Blondie!" Mark said as he walked up behind her. They were about to go into surgery together for the first time and he was excited to see what she's got.

"Oh great, like this moment couldn't get any worse." Arizona rolled her eyes at Mark and started to walk away from him as fast as she could. She really wished she didn't forget to change into her Heelys.

"I'm going to ignore you said that." Mark easily caught up with her. "So, I met your hot friend, Ashley, and I was wondering what her story is."

"When did you meet her?" Arizona stopped and whipped around to glare at Mark.

"She was here earlier." Mark realized too late that he really shouldn't have said anything. Judging by the look the blonde was giving him, he was in a world of trouble.

"And you guys didn't come get me?"

"I didn't know you were here." Mark lied.

"You knew we had a surgery together."

"I forgot."

"You know what? We're not talking about this right now. Probably not ever. We have a child in there who needs us. You are not going to say one word to me while we're in there, unless it's related to the surgery." Arizona turned around and stormed off towards the operating rooms. As he watched her go, Mark knew he was in for the longest five hours of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

When Arizona started to yell, Ashley hung up the phone and directed her attention back at Callie. "So, litter box?"

"Why on earth would I have a litter box?" Callie crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't appreciate the way this stranger seemed to be appraising her.

"Because you have a cat now." Ashley pointed at Sonny, who was watching the woman curiously. "That's a cat."

"I know what a cat is." Callie rolled her eyes. "He is not my responsibility."

"Fine." Ashely shrugged and started opening random cupboards in the kitchen. "This will work." She said as she pulled out the heavy object.

"No, no, no!" Callie rounded the bar and took the pan out of the woman's hands. "That cat is not shitting in a two hundred dollar skillet."

"Who spends two hundred dollars on a frying pan?"

"I do." Callie put it back where it belonged. "Are you planning on telling me who you are?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ashley feigned being hurt. "Zona doesn't talk to you about me constantly like she does to me about you?"

"Do you mean Arizona?" All of a sudden everything clicked. "You must be Ashley."

"The one and only." Ashely grinned. "You're kind of slow, aren't you?"

"She didn't tell me you were coming." Callie ignored the question.

"She didn't know."

"Why?"

"She didn't want me to meet you."

"Really?" Callie frowned. Why would Arizona want her to meet her best friend?

"She's paranoid." Ashley shrugged. She looked the brunette up and down again. "So, I see this is a pretty casual apartment. Should I go dress down?"

"Huh?" Callie looked down at her cleaning clothes. "Oh, I was just helping Cristina clean."

"She the rude one?"

"Yeah, that's her." Callie laughed.

"I'm still here you know." Cristina spoke up from her spot behind Callie. She had been trying to avoid the cat, who seemed very interested in her.

"I see that." Ashley turned her attention to Cristina. "You're pretty much the exact opposite of Arizona."

"Thank God for that." Cristina rolled her eyes. If she was anything like the blonde she'd kill herself. "I'm going back in my room."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Callie?" Ashley asked when Cristina left.

"What do you mean?"

"Zona is..." Ashley paused for a minute to think. "She's happy, like all of the time. Annoyingly happy."

"I don't see why that's a problem." Callie could definitely use some more optimism on her life.

"When it's six in the morning and she's jabbering non-stop about who knows what or singing Disney songs to that damn cat, you're going to see a problem. She's a doctor in her thirties and still can't say the word 'penis' without laughing for fucks sake."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Callie laughed. "She's not that bad."

"I've lived with her before. I know these things. She's also stubborn as hell, hides every other emotion besides happy, and tends to run instead of face an issue. It's frustrating. The perkier she seems, the more she's hiding, just so you know."

"Does she know you're telling me all of this?"

"Why do you think she didn't want me to meet you yet?" Ashley started rummaging through the cupboards again. "Got any good food in this joint? I'm starving."

"I can make us something."

"Really?"

"Sure, but only if you go to the store and get whatever that cat needs." Callie was already regretting agreeing to having him here, but she couldn't say no.

"Hmm..." Ashley pretended to think about it. Sounded like a good deal to her, but she didn't want to give in that easily. "Okay, but I want something good. I don't want to come back to a sandwich."

"Do I seem like someone who would just make a sandwich?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow. She was insulted.

"Not at all." Ashley went to pick up her purse. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Callie had no idea when Arizona was off of work and didn't want to have to entertain her friend all day. When Ashley left, Callie went back to Cristina's room. "You done yet?"

"Ask me that again and I'm just going to leave all this here and never come back."

"Fine with me." Callie shrugged. "I can just trash it all then. I'm making food. What do you want?"

"You're letting me pick?" Cristina asked in surprise.

"Consider it our last meal as roommates."

"I want those stuffed jalapeños you used to make." Cristina didn't even need to think about it. She'd give up a surgery for those things.

"Really?" Seemed like an odd choice. Callie wasn't even sure she had the ingredients for those.

"They're like crack and you never make them anymore." Not to mention they went great with tequila.

"That does sound good. Anything else with them?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you keep working and I'll come get you when they're done." Callie left to put more clothes on, before going to the kitchen to see if she had the ingredients. It turned out that she didn't have anything she needed. She really didn't want to have to shower and get ready just to run to the store and wished she had Ashley's number to ask her to go, since she was already out. Taking a chance, she dialed Arizona's number.

"Can you see who that is?" Arizona asked a nurse when her phone rang. She was only an hour into her surgery and was still fuming over Ashley's phone call.

"It's a Cali-" The nurse squinted at the weird name. "Cali-o-pee?"

"It's Calliope. Put it on speaker please." Arizona was sure Callie was calling to tell her she never wanted to talk to her again. "Hey Calliope!" She said a little too cheerfully when the nurse nodded.

"Hey!" Callie grinned at the sound of the blonde's pleasant voice. "I wasn't sure if you would answer.

"I'm in surgery actually." Arizona smiled. Callie didn't seem mad at all. "You're on speaker phone."

"Hi Cal!"

"Hey Mark!" Callie laughed. "You two haven't killed each other yet?"

"Why would we?" Mark asked innocently.

"No reason. Arizona, I was hoping I could get Ashley's number from you."

"Why?" Arizona frowned. "Isn't she with you? I'm really sorry about her, by the way."

"No, she's at the store. I wanted to ask her to get something for me. And it's fine. She seems nice." Callie wrote down the number the blonde recited to her.

"Cal, you have to talk me up to her. She's hot and just my type."

"Sloan, I already told you no!" Arizona pointed her scalpel at him. "You stay away from her."

"Come on, Blondie."

"No!"

"Marky have a little crush?" Callie teased.

"I don't crush. I'm not a teenaged girl."

"Wait, how do you know what she looks like?"

"Umm..." Mark stalled.

"Because he saw her and didn't tell us she was here!" Arizona paused when she realized something. "You told her where Callie lives, didn't you?"

"Mark!" Callie scolded. "You're definitely on your own now."

"Come on, Cal. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Nice try. I need to go so I can catch Ashley at the store."

"Don't listen to a word she says, Calliope, and don't feel like you have to entertain her. In fact, I prefer it if you would just kick her out as soon as possible."

"We'll be fine. Bye Arizona. Bye Mark."

"Bye, Cal. Remember to talk me up."

"Not happening."

"Bye, Calliope."

"Bye everyone else!" Callie said to all the other people she knew were listening. She laughed when they all said bye in unison and hung up. She dialed the number Arizona gave her.

"Yo."

"Ashley?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"It's Callie."

"Oh, hey Callie. What's up?"

"Are you still at the store?"

"Yeah. Did you know there are like a thousand different kinds of cat food here and none of them look anything like that crap Arizona feeds him? Fucking ridiculous." Ashley picked up a bag and read the label. "Do cats really need peas and carrots in their food? And what the hell is dried blood meal and meat by-products? Sounds disgusting."

"I have no idea." Callie laughed at the other woman's rambling.

"And don't even get me started on the different types of litter." Ashley threw some random cans in her basket and then put them back on the shelf. Arizona would kill her if she messed this up. "This is way too complicated."

"Since you're still there, can you please get me some jalapeños, goat cheese, and prosciutto?"

"Ooo, sounds fancy."

"You'll like it, but I'm sorry to say it won't be ready when you get back."

"That's okay and I'll get the stuff."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye." Ashley hung up and called Arizona.

"Ash, you're on speaker phone in the OR. If you say anything idiotic, I swear I'll disown you." Arizona glared at Mark, telling him not to say a word. He knew he was already in enough trouble, so he just nodded.

"I'm not disowned yet?" Ashley asked in surprise. She thought for sure she was up shit creek right already.

"Not yet. We'll see though."

"So, where can I get me one of these lesbians to Uhaul with? Because yours cooks, cleans, and she's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" Arizona's face turned bright red as she avoided eye contact with everyone around her. Why she thought putting her best friend on speaker phone in a room full of people was a good idea was beyond her.

"That was not idiotic! I was being serious."

"Bye!"

"No, wait! I was calling to see what kind of food to get your cat."

"The same as always."

"They don't have that here."

"Just buy him a can of tuna for now and I'll go down to the organic pet store later."

"He's a cat, Zona." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Ashley." Arizona looked up at the nurse. "Hang that up please and if she calls again, ignore it."

"I can hear you!" Ashley stuck her tongue out at the phone when the call was disconnected. "What a bitch." She smiled at the old lady next to her, who was giving her a dirty look. "Oh, not you, ma'am." When the woman ignored her, she shrugged and left the aisle to get the rest of the things she needed.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ashley called into the apartment as she let herself in. The weight of the items she was carrying made her hands ache. She dumped the box of litter on the ground in front of her and held the food out to Callie. This is why she never wanted children. She couldn't even handle shopping for a cat. It made her want to drink heavily or take a nap. Or both.

"Hey!" Callie smiled and took the bag Ashley was holding out to her. "Thank you. I'll go start these now."

"Where do you want Sonny's stuff?"

"I guess in the hallway bathroom for now. Arizona and I will figure it out later." Callie went to the kitchen to get to work, while Ashley went to set up the room for Sonny. When she was leaving the bathroom, she peeked in Cristina's room. It still looked like a hurricane hit it. She didn't understand what the woman has been doing this whole time.

"Want help?"

"No." Cristina rolled her eyes. That's the last thing she wanted from the stranger.

"Too bad, I'm helping you anyway." Ashley entered the room and looked around to formulated a plan. "I can have this done in two hours tops."

"Really?" Cristina looked around at all the stuff that still needed to be done. "Okay, you can help." An hour later, she was deeply regretting that decision. The stranger did nothing but talk about absolutely nothing. Cristina didn't think the other woman noticed she had put head phones on to drown her out. She had to admit they were making good progress though.

"Hey guys." Callie opened the door. "Food is ready. It looks amazing in here."

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Ashley jumped up from the floor. The aroma spilling in through the open door was making the redhead's mouth water. She ran out of the room before she got an answer. Cristina quickly followed before the other woman ate all of it.

"I made a pitcher of margaritas to go with the food." Callie said as she entered the kitchen. The moans of pleasure coming from the two women as they ate made her smile. She saw that the first batch was already halfway gone and was glad she had a second already in the oven.

"It's three in the afternoon." Ashley said. She picked up another jalapeño and bit into it. She could see herself moving back to Seattle just to eat these everyday. They were that good.

"So?" Callie and Cristina exchanged confused glances. They never cared what time it was when it came to drinking in this apartment and didn't realize other people did.

"I like you guys." Ashley smiled and began to pour each of them a drink. "Cheers!" She said as she held her glass in the air. Callie and Cristina gave her blank looks as they sipped on their margaritas. "Okay, then fine." Ashley's eyes went wide when she took a drink. Even the margaritas were the best she's ever had. "Can I keep you, Callie?"

* * *

"Karev!" Arizona yelled when she saw the resident standing at the nurses station. She was able to finish her part of the surgery in three and a half hours and was now free for the day. "Finish my rounds. I'm going home."

"But-"

"Do it." Arizona turned back around, headed out of the hospital, and ran across the street. She definitely liked this commute a lot better. Since she didn't have a key yet, she knocked when she got to the apartment door. When nothing happened, she tried the handle and found it was unlocked. "Callie?"

"Arizona!" Callie said with way more enthusiasm than was necessary. She tried to get up to hug the blonde, but the large amount of tequila they had consumed in celebration after finishing Cristina's room was making that difficult. Ashley burst out laughing when she saw the brunette struggling.

"Zona!" Ashley said in between bursts of laughter. "You're home!"

"What's going on?" Arizona looked around. This was not what she was expecting to come home to. The two woman were sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table. The usually empty table was filled with empty plates, a bottle of tequila, an empty pitcher, cups, and shot glasses. Both of the woman had their heads resting in their hands as the seemed to be losing control of their giggle fits. "Are you two drunk?"

"Umm..." Callie looked up and gave Arizona a sheepish smile, which the blonde thought was adorable. "Maybe?"

"It's barely five o'clock!"

"Jeeze, Mom." Ashley rolled her eyes. "We're sorry."

"I'm not at all." Callie shook her head hard. The action making her sway in her spot. "Woah."

"Dude, Zona, if you don't claim Callie soon, I'm going to." Ashley crawled to the other side of the table and put her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "This one's a flipper."

"Yeah!" Callie frowned. "Wait, a what?"

"It's a compliment." Ashley winked. "Trust me."

"Ash, get away from her." Arizona moved to sit on the floor and pushed her friend away. Even though she knew Ashley wouldn't actually do anything, she still didn't like her touching Callie.

"Possessive much?" Ashley moved back to her original spot and grinned at her best friend. She obviously just made the blonde jealous, which meant she really liked the brunette, not that that was ever in question.

"I can't believe you got Calliope drunk!" Arizona couldn't help but grin at the brunette. The dopey smile Callie was now giving her made butterflies invade her stomach. "You've only been here a few hours!"

"Um, excuse me, but she's the one who got me drunk. Thank you very much."

"It's true." Callie shrugged. She leaned in closer to the blonde and inhaled. "You smell like hospital."

"You smell like tequila and jalapeños." Arizona laughed.

"Zona, you need to catch up." Ashley poured the blonde three shots and pushed them across the table. The liquid sloshed all over the expensive looking coffee table. "Oops, sorry Callie."

"It's fine." Callie said, still staring at Arizona. She really wanted to kiss her. Actually she really wanted to do more than that right now.

"I'm not drinking those." They way Callie's eyes were practically undressing her made Arizona's body start to heat up. She pulled off her jacket when she started to sweat a little. "Where's Sonny?" Arizona whistled. She grinned when her cat came running into the room and jumped on her lap. She picked him up and rubbed their noses together. "Oh baby, I've missed you!"

"Oh sure, the cat gets hugs and kisses and I get yelled at." Ashley rolled her eyes. "So glad I made the trip out here to visit my best friend."

"Sonny doesn't do the stupid stuff that you do." Arizona said as she hugged her cat close. "He's my new best friend."

"Seriously?" Ashley shook her head at Callie. "I told you she has issues."

"I do not have issues!"

"Arizona..." Callie grabbed the cat from the blonde's arms and threw him gently behind them. She picked up two of the now half empty shot glasses and handed one to Arizona. "Drink the shot."

"I don't want it." Arizona gulped. Callie's intense gaze, low sexy voice, and close proximity was really screwing with the blonde's ability to function again. She was happy she was already sitting down. "I don't like tequila."

"I think you do." Callie downed the shot in her hand and leaned over to take Arizona's lips with her own. They both moaned when Callie pushed her tongue into the other woman's mouth. She twisted it around the blonde's for a second before pulling away. She smirked at the dumbfounded look on Arizona's face. "See? Tastes good."

"It does." Arizona licked her lips. The delicious taste of the brunette was still in her mouth. She drank the shot Callie was offering her and then the second one. She couldn't keep her body from shuddering as it burned its way down her throat. She was not usually a hard alcohol drinker. The power Callie had over her was scary.

"Good girl." Callie grinned wickedly at the blonde. Arizona stared back at her with wide eyes. The brunette knew she had the upper hand now and was mighty proud of herself. The night before was still fresh on her mind.

"Before you two start going at it right here on the coffee table, I would just like to remind you that I am still here and am not much of a lesbian porn fan. Well, I might be wrong, since all the stuff I've seen was obviously fake. I mean, have you seen how long their fingernails are? And no one actually enjoys eating out that much, right? I mean, ew." Ashley jumped when the two woman turned their heads to shoot her death glares at the same time. "Yikes."

"Actually, I do enjoy it very much." Arizona smirked when the color drained from Callie's face. She didn't think she'd be able to do it, but she seemed to have turned the tables pretty easily. "How about you, Calliope?"

"Um..." Callie was having trouble forming actual words. All she could do was nod.

"Well, this just got sufficiently awkward." Ashley stood up from her spot on the floor. "I want to go out. Are there any good bars around here?"

"Yes, but it's way too early to go out." Callie focused her attention back on Ashley, trying to avoid Arizona's darkened eyes.

"Oh, right. I'm still on east coast time."

"And I need to go back to my hotel and change."

"Oh!" Callie smiled and stood up. She took a second to make sure she was steady before pulling Arizona to her feet. "Ashley and I finished your room."

"Really?" Arizona let the brunette drag her down the hall and into her new room. It looked like an entirely different space. The bed was already made up and she could actually see the floor. It now smelled like flowers, instead of old food and dirty laundry. "Wow, this is great."

"Yeah, so, you should move in now." Callie smiled hopefully. She really couldn't wait for the blonde to be around more. She's already found herself craving her company.

"Right now?" Arizona frowned.

"Sure, why not?" Callie could think of quite a few reasons why right now wouldn't work. The fact she could barely stand up being on the top of the list.

"How about I just got get my clothes from the hotel and worry about the other stuff in storage later?"

"That works." Callie smiled and reached her hand out to pull Arizona closer to her. She ran her hands down her arms and rested them on the blonde's hips. "Just to warn you, I'm kind of a handsy drunk." She whispered in her ear. "If that's a problem for you, you might want to keep your distance tonight."

"No, not a problem at all." Arizona's breath hitched when she felt Callie's hands move under her shirt and shivered when the brunette grazed her finger nails up and down her sides.

"You feel really good." Callie meant to keep that in her head, but didn't care at this point.

"So, do you." Arizona couldn't believe how good Callie's hands felt on her body. They were soft, but strong and seemed to know exactly what they wanted as they caressed their way up her stomach, stopping just below her bra. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, you probably should." Callie moved her hands away from the blonde's chest, but kept them under her shirt. "Are you working tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I would like to schedule that second date."

"I'm off at six."

"I'm off at eight. I'll pick you up."

"Perfect." Arizona nodded.

"Dress nice. I'm taking you somewhere fancy to show you off."

"I can do that." Arizona tried to control her rapidly increasing heart rate. The stunning smile Callie was giving her mixed with the fact that the brunette wanted to show her off so soon made Arizona actually swoon and Arizona Robbins was no swooner. It was a new and exciting feeling.

"You two decent?" Ashley asked as she entered the room, not bothering to wait for an answer. She pretended not to notice Callie's hands coming out from under her friend's shirt. She dumped her suitcase that had been abandoned in the living room earlier on the bed. "Since I helped make this place livable, I think it's fair that I get to stay here."

"Ash, you have to ask Calliope. It's not just my apartment."

"That's fine with me." Callie shrugged. She really liked Ashley. She felt like they've been friends for years instead of hours. Good food and tequila has a funny way of doing that to people.

"See, it's fine with her." Ashley walked up to Arizona with open arms. "Can I have my hello hug now?"

"Hi." Arizona accepted the hug and squeezed her friend tightly. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ashley smiled. "This is more like it."

"You guys should go to the hotel and catch up, before we go out." Callie yawned loudly. "I could use a nap and a shower."

"Sounds good to me." Ashley took Arizona's hand. "Show me the way, oh great one."

"What time should we be back?" Arizona asked Callie as Ashley drug her across the room towards the door.

"Let's do nine. Everyone should be showing up around then."

"Okay, bye Calliope." Arizona was able to peck the brunette's cheek before Ashley pulled her out the door.

"I like her." Ashley said when they got down to the street.

"She's alright." Arizona laughed when her friend hit her playfully. "Ow!"

"You guys were ridiculous back there."

"What do you mean?"

"Just have sex already! That was killing me and I'm not even involved!"

"No!" Arizona laughed again. "Do you even realize how messed up this situation is?"

"I don't see a problem."

"Weren't you the one trying to talk me out of this."

"That was before I met her." Ashley paused. "Sooo... tell me about this Mark guy."

"Not happening."

"What?" Ashley frowned. "Why?"

"Just no." Arizona scrunched up her face. The idea of him and her best friend together disgusted her for some reason.

"Fine, I'll just ask Callie. We're buddies now. She knows him too, right?"

"He's her best friend." Arizona said without thinking. Now Ashley was going to hound Callie.

"Oh, that's perfect then." Ashley smiled. "Tonight's going to be so much fun!"

"Or a complete disaster."

"When has going out with me been a disaster?"

"About ninety percent of the time."

"You're exaggerating."

"Ou really?" Arizona stopped walking and held up both her hands. "The Johnson twins. The Adams siblings. New York. That homeless guy who stole your shoes. The police horses. That guy from the coffee shop. The ferris wheel. The tractor incident. Which I still can't get over, because who seriously crashes a tractor that's barely going a mile an hour. Ugly smelly guy. The field of mud." Arizona put down a finger for each thing she listed until she was out. "Need I go on, because I could probably do ten more?"

"I wouldn't exactly call those nights disasters." Ashley cowered at the look the blonde was giving her. "Okay, fine, they were pretty bad. But we had fun too!"

"I guess." Arizona shrugged and started walking towards her hotel again. She did have a lot of fun with Ashley, but wasn't going to admit it right now, since she was trying to prove a point.

"You guess? Zona! You'd have no life without me!"

"I would too. I've been doing just fine here in Seattle without you."

"Yeah, but I know you miss me." Ashley grinned and poked her friend in the side. "And I miss you, my little lesbo wing man."

"That's true." Arizona pulled out her cell phone when she felt it buzz. Her cheeks flushed when she read the message from Callie.

**So, just for curiosities sake, do you prefer women in short clingy dresses or skin tight jeans and low cut tops? **

**Yes ;)**

**That wasn't a yes or no question =P**

**Surprise me.**

**I can do that... And in case you were wondering, it's a yes for me too.**

**I've got it under control.**

**Yeah, I bet you do. See you tonight, Arizona. **

"You're right, Ash." Arizona said as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Tonight is going to be fun."

"Shave your pits and legs kind of fun?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm going to, just in case."

"Me too." Arizona's dad taught her that it is always a good idea to be prepared for any kind of situation. This probably wasn't what he meant, but she thought it was still a good idea. "You know, just in case."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the delay on this and everything else. I just... ugh, nevermind. I'll keep my whining elsewhere. Just remember to always have a back up plan and actually use it. This is not my favorite chapter at all, but I think y'all will enjoy the next one. **

* * *

_"Hi, Calliope. Ash and I are going to be a little late tonight. She decided she needs to have straight hair or she is going to die. Have you seen her hair? Yeah, it's going to take awhile... Ow! She just hit me. See? She's no good. Ow! What?... No!" There was some shuffling and a loud screech before a second of silence. _

_"Callie, it's Ashley. We're actually going to be late because there is a small forest growing under Zona's arms and it's going to take awhile to- Ow!"_

_"That is not true! Anyways, we'll try to be there by nine thirty. Hope you're taking that nap. Bye, Calliope."_

Callie laughed and deleted the message. She had slept right through her three alarms and Arizona's phone call and it was already eight thirty, so she was glad they were running late too. She slowly got out of bed, testing out how she felt after all that tequila. Once she figured out she felt perfectly fine, she peeled of her clothes as she headed for her shower.

"Why are you knocking?" Ashley asked her friend. "You live here."

"I just thought I'd be polite." Arizona started to dig around her purse for the key Callie gave her earlier. "A concept I know you can't seem to grasp."

"You. Live. Here."

"I'm getting the key!" Arizona growled in frustration.

"Rude."

"Shut up." Arizona finally found the key, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She threw all of her luggage in ahead of her and went to enter the apartment, but stopped when she saw Callie. Ashley ran into the back of her when she halted suddenly in the doorway.

"What the fuck, Zona. Why did you stop?" Ashley looked over Arizona's shoulder and saw exactly what made the blonde stop. "Damn she wasn't kidding about the skin tight jeans and low cut top."

"You read my text messages?" Arizona asked, spinning around to face her friend.

"You should use a passcode."

"I do!"

"One that's not your brother's birthday."

"You're incorrigible."

"I've been called worse." Ashley shrugged and looked back at an amused Callie. "Hey! You ready? Blondie here killed my buzz."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Callie laughed. She stepped closer to Arizona, who was still fuming at her friend. "You look amazing." She whispered in her ear, making all of the blonde's anger melt away. Arizona had chosen to go with a pair of dark blue jeans and a cobalt blue wrap around top that showed off just enough of her chest to leave Callie craving more. She wore a pair of heels to give herself some height and was glad Callie was wearing flats, so now their heights matched perfectly.

"Thanks, so do you." Arizona whispered back. The brunette's jeans were so deliciously tight, Arizona wondered if she painted them on. She reached out and ran her hand down Callie's thigh to check. Nope, not painted on. She looked up and saw Callie grinning at her. "I like these."

"Ashley looks pretty damn hot too." Ashley said as she checked herself out in the mirror hanging by the door. She pulled done her very short dress and turned around to find that the other two women weren't paying any attention to her. "I hear if you stare at each other long enough, smoke will start coming out of your ears." She rolled her eyes when they still ignored her. "Tequila!"

"What?" Callie asked, snapping out of her impromptu staring contest with the blonde

"I can't believe that actually worked. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we can go." Callie grabbed her purse with one hand and Arizona's hand with the other.

"Are you driving or are we taking a cab?"

"It's right down stairs, actually."

"That will be convenient for stumbling home drunk later tonight."

"It's come in handy on multiple occasions." Callie laughed as she let go of Arizona's hand, choosing to wrap her arm around her shoulders instead. They both like that arrangement much better.

* * *

"Oh my god." Cristina said when she spotted Arizona, Callie, and Ashley walking into Joes together. "There has to be a really good joke here somewhere. I just have to think of it." She squinted at the women as she concentrated.

"What are you talking about?" Mark followed her line of sight and grinned when he saw the three women. His eyes immediately focused in on Ashley, who smiled back at him. He frowned when she went towards the bar with Callie instead of towards the table with Arizona.

"Oh! I got it!" Cristina said suddenly. "A blonde, a brunette, and a red head walk into a bar and-"

"You finish that sentence and you're on my service for a week." Arizona interrupted when she got to the table. She barely knew the resident, but could already tell that a Peds rotation would be worse than death for her.

"What sentence?" Cristina blinked at her innocently. She did not want to be stuck in Peds ever again. Not after the last time when she managed to lose not one, but two of the slimy little people.

"That's what I thought." Arizona hopped up on one of the many empty stools. Cristina and Mark being the only ones already at the large round table. Arizona had to laugh at the odd couple. She wondered how long they've had to endure each other's company before she showed up. "Where is everyone?"

"Beats me." Cristina shrugged.

"Are you drinking that?" Arizona asked, pointing at the full shot that was sitting in front of Cristina. The line at the bar was long and she wanted to get started now. She waited for her to answer, but was ignored. "Cristina?"

"I don't acknowledge stupid questions."

"Come on, I'll replace it when Callie brings more."

"No, mine." Cristina growled at her.

"Don't poke the bear, Blondie." Mark hasn't taken his eyes off the tall redhead since she's entered the bar. The green dress she was wearing was barely legal to be worn in public and borderline inappropriate for Joes.

"Stop drooling over her Mark." Arizona rolled her eyes. She had spent a full hour trying to talk her friend into changing her clothes, saying the bar they were going to was not the place to wear such a dress. But she didn't listen, of course, and now practically everyone in the bar was staring at her. Arizona took a chance and quickly swiped Cristina's shot, downing it before she got her hand bit. She squirmed as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

"Dude, Robbins, that took balls." Cristina said. She wasn't sure if she was more pissed or impressed.

"I've got balls, Yang, big ones." Arizona smiled smugly.

"When do I get to see these balls?" Callie whispered in her ear, making the blonde jump from the unexpected presence behind her.

"Uh... I... What?" Arizona stuttered.

"I brought you a couple Arizona Sours." Callie smirked at the blonde's inability to form words and set the drinks in front of her.

"What the hell is that?" Cristina asked in disgust. "It's pink!"

"You don't have to drink it, Cris."

"Only you could manage to make an alcoholic beverage perky." Cristina put her finger in Arizona's face. "And you owe me a shot that is not pink. I'll accept clear or brown."

Callie moved a stool as close to Arizona as possible and sat down. She took one of her own shots and set it in front of her old roommate. "Here, just have one of mine."

"Aw, Callie, now we're uneven." Ashley said as she sat down next to Mark.

Cristina reached over and stole one of the shots in front of Ashley and downed it. "There, now you're even."

"I told you you were rude."

"Your friend stole mine first ."

"That friend?" Ashley pointed at Arizona. "I don't think so. She doesn't do tequila and she doesn't steal."

"Well she did, so bite me."

"Children, stop fighting." Callie laughed when Ashley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Calliope, I need another." Arizona said, finishing her second drink and slamming it down on the table.

"Already?" Callie barely just sat down. Those drinks were not small.

"Yes please."

"Get your own damn drink." Ashley rolled her eyes. "She's not your slave."

Arizona glanced sideways at Callie. "Too easy?"

"Too easy." Callie agreed. Lips still wet from the tequila she just had, she placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'll be happy to get you more."

"Thank you." Arizona grinned as she watched Callie walk away. Watched her ass walk away would be more accurate. The blonde has never appreciated a pair of jeans more in her life. As if Callie could feel her staring, she turned around and wiggled her finger at Arizona, who continued to stare at her unabashedly.

"Dear lord, Zona. Stop it. You look like you want to eat her."

"That's because I do want to eat her." Arizona tore her eyes away from Callie to find her friend practically sitting in Mark's lap. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Breaking the seal already?" Cristina asked. "Weak."

"You're weak, Yang!" Arizona said as she walked away. She wondered what was in those drinks, because she was already feeling a little wobbly.

"Hey, Joe!" Callie sat on an empty stool at the bar. "Can I have two more of those pink drinks and another tray of shots for the table?"

"I just gave you a bunch and it looks like there aren't that many of you."

"I know. Arizona's friend is here from out of town and we're just having fun. Plus Cristina is over there too, so..."

"Ah." Joe laughed. He made Arizona's drinks and set them on the bar. "You need to be careful with those. They will bite you in the ass."

"What's in them?"

"Mostly vodka, but also Chambord, Sprite, sweet and sour mix, and a little grenadine for the color."

"Maybe I better just take one back." Callie didn't know the blonde well enough to know what her limits are.

"Probably a good idea." Joe laughed. He filled a tray with her order and scooted it across the bar. "Have fun, Cal. Make good choices."

"Don't I always?" Callie winked and picked up the tray. "I'll be back Joe!" She said as she walked away. When she got back to the table, she set the tray down and looked around. "Where's Arizona?"

"In the bathroom." Cristina said as she handed out the drinks.

"She's breaking the seal already?"

"Right?!"

"You two are strange." Ashley turned to find Mark staring down at her chest. She used her finger to lift his head up by his chin. "As much as the girls like the attention down there, I like it more up here. And since they don't make any of my decisions, I suggest you focus more on me."

"She's willingly touching Sloan and she calls us the strange ones." Cristina rolled her eyes. She stuck her tongue out when Mark glared at her.

Callie perked up when one of her favorite songs came on the jukebox. "What's taking her so long? I want to dance." She frowned when Ashley burst out laughing. "What?"

"Zona doesn't dance."

"She'll dance with me." Callie smiled confidently. There was no way the blonde would turn her down.

"There's no way she'll say yes."

"I think you're wrong."

"Do you want to bet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll bet you fifty bucks she won't dance with you." Ashley wagered, knowing it will be the easiest fifty dollars she's made in her life.

Callie grinned when she spotted Arizona making her way back through the crowd. "I'll take that bet." She said when she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Thank you for getting me another drink."

"You're welcome." Callie gently grabbed Arizona's wrist when the blonde started to chug the drink. "You may want to slow down. Joe told me there's a lot of vodka in those things."

"Uh oh. Arizona plus vodka usually equals bad news bears."

"What?" Callie asked. She was sure Ashley spoke in code most of the time.

"Don't listen to her, Calliope. I'll be fine."

"So..." Callie turned her attention back to the blonde. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"No, thank you."

"Please, Arizona?" Callie placed her hand on the other woman's thigh and leaned in closer to her ear. "I'm very good at moving my body."

"I don't doubt that at all, but no."

"Told you so." Ashley smiled smugly.

"Does anyone have a quarter?" Callie asked the table. She held out her hand for the coin Mark offered her.

"Calliope, no. I thought we weren't doing that anymore."

"I never agreed to that." Callie balanced the quarter on her fingers, ready to flip. "Let's just assume you're always tails and I'm always heads."

"Fine." Arizona crossed her arms and huffed. She watched as Callie flipped the coin in the air, already knowing she was going to lose. When it landed heads side up, she jumped off her stool, grabbed Callie's hand, and drug her to the dance floor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ashley asked as she watched them leave.

"I think you just lost fifty bucks, Tina Louise." Cristina snorted.

"Please, I'm way hotter than that bitch."

"Who?" Mark looked between the two women in confusion.

"You know, Ginger." Ashley tried, but received a blank look. "Gilligan's Island?" She still got nothing. "Oh my god! Did you live under a rock? You totally just lost points. Ugh." Ashley jumped off her stool and headed to the dance floor too.

"Seriously, Sloan? Who doesn't know what Gilligan's Island is?"

"Shut up, Yang. I know what it is."

"Probably should have said something."

"She makes it very hard for me to think straight when she's looking at me." Mark picked up one of the shots and downed it. He was not understanding his reactions around the red head. This has never happened to him before.

"You should probably learn how to form words around her or you're never going to get laid. She doesn't seem like all your other conquests. I think she actually has a brain and uses it."

"I'm working on it." Mark and Cristina exchanged awkward glances, both just realizing who they were talking to. "We're going to pretend this conversation never happened."

"Right." Cristina agreed. She watched as Mark got up and went to join Ashley on the makeshift dance floor.

"Just one song and then we can go back to the safety of the table, okay?" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. "And it's a kind of slow one, so you don't even have to really do anything."

"I can dance, I just don't want to in front of a bar full of people."

"You don't seem like the shy type."

"I'm not." Arizona placed her arms around Callie's neck and jerked her close for a kiss so suddenly, it caught the brunette completely off guard.

"What are you doing?" Callie broke away to try and catch her breath.

"Dancing." Arizona nipped at the brunette's full bottom lip. "My way."

"Oh?" Callie slid her fingers up Arizona's arms and shoulders, tangling them in loose blonde hair to pull her closer. She moaned when their lips connected again. She didn't think she could ever get enough of the other woman. It didn't take long for their tongues to join in on the dance. "You're a really good dancer." Callie said against the blonde's lips before diving right back in.

"I am?" Arizona managed to get out before Callie reclaimed her lips again. There was a teeny tiny voice in the back of the blonde's head trying to point out to her that they were now in a full blown make out session in the middle of Joes. Arizona just told it to shut up.

"The best."

"Having the best dance partner always helps." Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder to give herself a minute to catch her breath and slow her heart rate down. She closed her eyes and smiled when the brunette started to sway them slowly in her arms, even though the music had picked up again. Arizona could feel that Callie's heart was pounding just as much as her own and that made her smile. When she opened her eyes again she found bright green eyes staring down at her.

"I'm bored." Ashley whined.

"And I'm busy." Arizona said without lifting her head.

"Yeah, making out and rubbing against each other like horny teenagers."

"We were not."

"You kind of were." Mark chimed in.

"You don't have to stay here, Ash."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"Let's go back to the table and finish our drinks and then to from there." Callie suggested. When Arizona and Ashley both nodded in agreement, she took the blonde's hand and led the little group back to the table. She noticed that Cristina's bag and jacket were gone, so now it was just the four of them. She couldn't help but feel like they were on some weird double date. Surprisingly her former roommate left most of the shot glasses full.

"Okay, people." Ashley picked up one of the shot glasses and set it in the middle of the table. "I bet one shot that dorky dude over there who has been staring at that blonde for the past five minutes straight is going to get turned down flat when he finally approaches her."

Callie turned to see where Ashley was looking. When she saw it was her ex-husband, George, and Izzy, the woman he cheated on her with, she picked up two glasses and put them in the middle. "I'll take that bet and raise you one."

"You really think she won't just laugh in his face?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Callie glanced at Mark, who was watching her curiously. Like he was expecting her to break down crying like she used to do when she was in the same space as George. She smiled to show him she was okay and she really was. She didn't know what was going to happen with Arizona, but she already knew the blonde was a significant upgrade.

"Okay, I'll match that bet and call it." Ashley placed a fourth shot in the middle.

"Calliope, are sure about this?" Arizona asked as she watched the two strangers skeptically.

"Just wait." The foursome watched in silence for another five minutes before George finally walked over to Izzy, placed his arm around her shoulders, and pecked her on the cheek. Callie couldn't help but feel happy about how awkward the exchange seemed to be. "Drink up, Richards!"

"I thought for sure I had that one." Ashley said as she slid the glasses closer. "That guy must be either rich or be amazing in the sack."

"Nope." Callie said without thinking, earning herself a confused look from the blonde sitting next to her.

"You know them, don't you?" Ashley could tell by the guilty look on the brunette's face that she was right. "How?"

"Um..." Callie looked at Mark, begging for help with her eyes.

"They're surgical residents at the hospital." Mark said.

"Nope to being rich or nope to being amazing in the sack?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ashley gaped at Callie when she didn't answer the blonde right away. "You're telling me that doofus someone got that chick and you?"

"Ashley, don't." Mark said, placing his hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him. She ignored him and stared at Callie expectantly. She really wanted an answer, even though she could see that Arizona's face was now bright red.

Callie could also see that the blonde's face was red and that her body was rigid. Her blue eyes were focused on the table in front of them. "That's George." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Your ex-husband?" Arizona softened her stance when the brunette nodded. "The one who hurt you?"

"Yeah and the other woman." Callie waited for Arizona to say something else. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I want to go over there and kill him." Knowing someone hurt the brunette filled Arizona with a lot of rage.

"Please don't." Callie laughed. "I don't want to have to be making any conjugal visits."

"Don't you have to be married for those?"

"Oh. Maybe. I don't know. I was just thinking about the sex part."

"Don't you have to be having sex for that?" Arizona asked with raised eyebrows.

"Another reason not to be killing anyone right now, don't you think?"

"Guys, what's going on?" Ashley interrupted. She was getting irritated by their whispered conversation.

"Just drop it, Ash." Arizona gave her a look that showed she meant serious business. She picked up a shot and put it in the middle of the table. "I bet one shot that the next person who walks in the door is male."

"I'll match it." Callie placed her bet just in time to see a group of guys enter the bar. "Damn it."

"Drink up, Calliope." Arizona grinned as she watched the brunette down her shots. They continued to play this game until Ashley fell of her stool and they decided to call it quits. She somehow lost most of the rounds and was the tipsiest by far. After Mark was able to prop her back up on her stool, the group continued to talk as they attempted to sober up enough to upstairs. Arizona found out that Callie wasn't kidding about being handsy when she drank. The more the brunette's hands roamed her body, the more trouble Arizona was having not taking her right there on the table. All the smoldering looks, stolen kisses, and not-so innocent over the clothes caressing, had Arizona more turned on than she's ever been in her life. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" Callie asked as innocently as possible. She was sure the desire present in the other woman's darkened blue eyes reflected her in her own.

"You know exactly what." When the brunette's hand stopped dangerously close to Arizona's already pulsating center, the blonde gave her a look that dared her to move another centimeter.

"This?" Callie shoved her hand in between the blondes legs and cupped her mound through her jeans. The sudden action caused the blonde to jerk her knees up in surprise. They hit the table with a loud bang, sending empty shot glasses flying everywhere. People turned to stare at them as the small glasses fell to the ground. Some shattering and some managing to stay whole. Callie tried hard not to laugh, but when she saw the horrified look on Arizona's face, her laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

"Callie! This is not funny!" Arizona jumped off her stool to try and clean up the mess before Joe came and did it. The brunette quickly joined her.

"What the hell, Zona?! You scared the shit out of me." Ashley had been resting her head on the table. She has never met anyone who could out drink and both Callie and Mark were doing it easily. It was making her angry.

"I'm sorry. Just a random spasm attack."

"It wasn't random." Callie whispered. She smiled when Arizona glared at her playfully.

"Let's go ask Joe for a broom." The two woman stood up and headed for the bar. Arizona leaned against as she waited for the bartender to be done with his other customers. She leaned back into Callie's when she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her from behind. Hands started roaming Arizona's body again, but this time were joined by hot kisses trailing down her neck. She loved that the other woman didn't seem to give a shit about what other people thought. Arizona was lucky if her ex-girlfriend would even hold her hand in public. The blonde gripped onto the bar in front of her to keep herself steady as the Callie continued to assault her neck in the most delicious way. When Arizona rolled her head to the side, to give the brunette better access, she saw George staring at them from a few seats down. She smirked at him, trying to show him how much of an idiot he was for screwing things with Callie up. Arizona was happy he did though, because the brunette probably wouldn't be doing what she was doing now. She was glad Callie seemed to be too distracted to notice him staring.

"Hey ladies, more drinks?" Joe asked, ignoring that Callie's hands were a bit too far south on the blonde's body to be deemed appropriate in his bar.

"No, we just want to borrow a broom." Callie lifted her head from the spot on the blonde's neck that she decided was her favorite, because it made the other woman make her new favorite sound when she nibbled on it. "Arizona had a bit of an accident."

"It was not my fault!"

"I'll send someone right over over to clean it up." Joe signaled for one of his bus boys to come over.

"No, it's okay. We made the mess, we can clean it."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's what I pay these guys for."

"Okay, thanks Joe." When he walked away, Callie leaned down and took Arizona's earlobe between her lips. She could feel the blonde's body go limp in her arms as she sucked and nibbled on it. She nipped it roughly one more time before releasing it. "How do you feel about going home now?"

"Home?" Arizona frowned in confusion. She was still trying to recover her thoughts from her now mushy brain.

"Yeah, our home. Where we live."

"Oh. Right. We live together now." Arizona turned around to see if she could find Ashley. She didn't want to just ditch her friend. She rolled her eyes when she saw her and Mark still sitting at the table attached at the lips.

"Mark will keep her entertained." Callie said, reading the blonde's mind.

"Yeah, I bet he will." Arizona looked back at Callie, who was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'd love to go home now."

"Great!" Callie took the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the door. The path led them right by George and Izzy. Callie ignored them, but Arizona couldn't help but smack his head as she walked by. "Arizona!" Callie scolded when they got outside. "What was that?"

"It was an accident!" Arizona really didn't know how it happened.

"Sure it was." Callie laughed and shook her head in amusement. They didn't make any move to go upstairs as they stared at each other smiling. A car horn startled them both out of their similar individual very dirty thoughts. "So, home?"

"Yeah, home." Arizona followed Callie into the apartment building and onto the elevator. They made sure to keep as far away from each ither as possible. After the slowest elevator ride known to man, they exited onto their floor. Arizona had her key out first and let them into the apartment. She shut the door behind them, locked all the locks, and put the chain on.

"Shouldn't you leave that unlocked for when Ashley comes back?"

"She can stay at Mark's." Arizona turned around to face Callie.

"I thought you didn't want her to?" Callie's eyes went wide when she saw the intense lustful look Arizona was giving her. She wasn't sure if she should be more scared or aroused.

"She's a big girl and can make her own decisions."

"That is true."

"So, here's how I see it," Arizona said, taking a step closer to the brunette, "we're going to eventually have sex. It's inevitable, don't you agree?"

"Uh..." Callie gulped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Arizona stepped closer again, pulling off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. She licked her lips as she stared at the brunette, imagining what treasures all those clothes were hiding. "I also think we both agree that doing it right here and now would be a bad idea and way too soon, right?"

"Ye-yes." Callie stammered. She's never had anyone look at her the way the blonde was currently looking at her. She's never felt this desired before and those blue eyes currently raking over her body were setting her on fire. "But?" Callie really hoped there was a but.

"But..." Arizona closed the distance between them and pressed her bodies against the other woman's. Their lips were only an inch apart. "Since it's going to happen anyway, why not just get it over with? Cut out all that unnecessary waiting."

"That would make a lot more sense." Callie agreed. "I was never a very patient person."

"Me either."

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

**Tease...**

**Just to warn y'all, the rating for this story will be going up soon. Very soon. Like next chapter soon.**

**All through junior high, high school, and beyond, my two bestest friends in the whole wide world and I were constantly getting blonde, brunette, and red head jokes thrown at us. Being the blonde of the fab trio, I was always the butt of all of them. So annoying! We don't get to hang out too much anymore though. Sadface. Random story of the day.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Your place or mine?"

"What's wrong with right here?" Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow. It was almost as if she was challenging the brunette.

"Here?" Callie looked around. "We're in the living room."

"So?"

"So? Really? I have a-" Callie stopped when she realized what she was about to say and that it was no longer a problem. Suddenly in her slightly inebriated and lust filled mind, allowing Arizona to live here was the best idea she's ever had.

"What? A roommate? I have a feeling she won't mind."

"Huh..." Callie smiled. "I guess that means I can be as loud as I want now too."

"Loud?" Arizona tried to swallow the giant lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"I like to show my appreciation." Callie leaned in so her lips hovered above the blonde's ear. "If it's deserved."

Chills spread through Arizona's body due to the combination of the words spoken and the other woman's hot breath tickling her ear. "Sounds like a challenge."

"If you're as good as you look, then it shouldn't be a challenge at all." Callie had to bite her lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. That would kill the sexiness she was trying to go for.

"I don't know, you seem like a woman who knows exactly what she likes."

"That is true, but I'm sure you'll have no problem figuring it out."

"You could always just tell me." Arizona's face flushed as all the possible things she could try to show Callie that she deserved all sorts of appreciation flashed through her mind.

Callie smirked when she saw the blonde's face redden. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"I feel like there's a lot of talking going on."

"Well then shut up and-" Callie was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own. The kiss was surprisingly soft, almost tentative at first. As if Arizona was giving them both a chance to back out if they wanted to. Once they figured out that was not an option for either of them at this point, the kiss turned more needy. They melted into each other as lips and teeth sucked, nipped, and tugged, neither caring that they will probably have swollen and bruised lips tomorrow. That's what make up was for. As soon as their tongues came together, they passed the point of no return. They moaned and pushed against each other, trying to feel more of the other woman. Callie's jacket dropped to the ground as she kicked off her shoes, trying not to break their kiss. She found she never wanted to stop kissing the blonde. After feeling like she was drowning for so long, kissing Arizona made her feel like she was finally coming up for air. It felt so good and so right, voiding any other kiss she's ever experienced. The brunette didn't know how their situation was going to play out once morning came, so she was going to make this count. Not caring if she was coming on too strong, Callie poured all her months of pent up passion into this kiss. Arizona was having a hard time not stumbling backwards. The brunette was kissing her with so much intensity, it was making Arizona dizzy from not being able to catch her breath. It was like Callie had been holding back before, but not anymore. Not wanting to pass out before they got to the really good stuff, Arizona placed the palm of her hand on Callie's chest and pushed gently. When that didn't work, she pushed harder, breaking them apart with a loud smack of the lips as their mouths separated. She dropped her head on the brunette's shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Her heart was working double time to try and keep up with all the desire and feelings that were currently flooding her body all at once. Arizona already knew that Callie Torres could be very dangerous to her, if she could make her feel this way after just a kiss.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked nervously. Maybe it had been too much.

"Yes, I just need..." Arizona lifted her head. She forgot to breath again when she saw the fire in the brunette's eyes. "I need..." She shook her head. Words were failing her.

"What do you need?" Callie asked as she cupped the blonde's face with her hand. "I'll give you whatever you need."

"You. I need you."

"You already got me." Callie grinned.

There was a long pause where neither woman moved as blue eyes locked with brown. After a minute, Callie nodded. Without breaking eye contact, Arizona reached out for the bottom of the brunette's shirt. She fingered the hem for a second, before lifting it slowly over Callie's head. She discarded it on the floor next to them and let her eyes drop to admire the new site. The lacy dark red bra the other woman was wearing was hot, sexy, and feminine, just like the brunette. Arizona ran her hands up Callie's arms and squeezed the muscles she found there. She loved the brunette's femininity, but she also loved that she was strong and practically oozed sex. She ran her fingers across Callie's shoulder, down her chest, and stopped on her stomach, tracing random patterns across the smooth surface. She smiled at the difference of color between her hand and the brunette's flawless stomach. She couldn't help but think they matched perfectly.

Callie watched and waited as Arizona touched every part of her exposed skin. It was like the blonde was in a trance. Callie didn't mind though. The feel of the other woman's fingers lightly exploring her body was a new sensation and she was enjoying it, even if Arizona's touch was leaving a hot to tingly trail all over her skin. She closed her eyes to allow herself to enjoy the soft caresses. She opened them again when she felt a hand snake behind her and release the clasp on her bra without hesitation. Arizona looked up at her with a lopsided grin as she removed the straps from her shoulders and threw the bra behind her. The brunette's perfect unfettered breasts heaving in front of her were mesmerizing. Callie had always been fairly confident in her body, but the way the blonde was now staring at her with a blank expression was making her nervous, especially since she was now the only one topless in the middle of her brightly lit living room. "You're staring."

"Calliope, I've been with my fair share of women over the years." Arizona started, making Callie frown. It was kind of an odd thing to say at this point in time. "But none of them have ever been as beautiful as you. I don't even know why someone like you would even look my way, but I'm not complaining."

"Arizona-" Callie was interrupted by the blonde's hand covering her mouth. Hand still firmly in place, Arizona leaned down and took a rock hard nipple between her lips, causing the brunette to moan loudly into her hand. It was music to Arizona's ears and she needed to hear it again. She removed her hand and lips and stood up straight. As soon as she made eye contact with the brunette again, something seemed to snap within both of them and everything they've been holding in was unleashed. Their lips crashed together again as Callie pushed the blonde backwards towards the couch, pulling at her shirt along the way. They fell onto it in a tangled heap of limbs, clothes, and hair. They broke their kiss to sort themselves out and soon Arizona's top and bra were also gone. She had somehow managed to win control and was straddling Callie's waist on the couch as the brunette panted below her. "I definitely like this view." Callie smiled as she used both hands to palm the blonde's breasts. They were the perfect handful.

"Mine isn't so bad either." Arizona leaned down to capture the brunette's lips again. The both moaned when their hardened nipples brushed against each other. Arizona shifted so she could lay flat on top of the other woman, both enjoying the feeling of their naked torsos coming fully together. Callie ran her nails down the expanse of the blonde's back, causing her to shudder on top of her. She continued down and stuck her hands under the waist line of Arizona's jeans, cupping her bare ass firmly with both hands and pushing down. She was suddenly desperate for any kind of contact below the belt. She spread her legs as best she could on the narrow couch and Arizona easily fit between them. Their breathing became more ragged as they continued to kiss and grind against each other through their jeans. Though the friction felt good, it wasn't good enough and Callie needed more and she needed it now. She tore her lips away from the blonde's and tried to sit up. Arizona was making that impossible by using her now freed lips to attack her chest.

"This isn't working." Callie growled and arched her back when the blonde sucked hard on one of her nipples. She couldn't stop her hand from flying up to tangle itself in blonde hair and pushing her head down to egg her on. Callie loved it when lovers took the time to pay attention to her breasts and it rarely ever happened. She wasn't about to stop the other woman now. Not when Arizona seemed to be enjoy it just as much. The blonde was definitely a boobs girl. The perfect match.

"Seems to be working to me." Arizona shifted again so she now had one arm on the couch to balance her and was straddling one of the brunette's legs. Allowing room for her right thigh to press against Callie's center. She rocked against it as she switched her attention to the brunette's other breast, squeezing it with her free hand and flicking the erect nipple with her tongue. Judging by the loud moaning spilling from the other woman's lips and the way she was painfully tugging on her hair, Arizona thought Callie would agree that this definitely seemed to be working. Taking a chance, she used her teeth to gently bite down on the sensitive bud, knowing from experience not a lot of woman liked that kind of pain, even if she enjoyed it herself. She was rewarded with a loud gasp of pleasure and smiled as she quickened her leg's movements and bit down again. She felt one of Callie's hands leave her hair and move down her back, gripping onto the back of her thigh firmly. The brunette pushed her down against her center as she thrust herself up. She used her other hand to keep Arizona's head in place at her breast. Callie spread her legs further to try and get even more contact. She's never been this close to coming without even taking her pants off. When the sucking and biting got to be too much for her nipple, she roughly pulled Arizona's head up by her hair and moved her to the other one. She moaned loudly to show she was enjoying what the blonde was doing, as promised. Wanting to make the blonde feel good too, Callie moved her own leg slightly, so now she was also able to use her leg to rub against Arizona's center. Quickly deciding that wasn't good enough, she removed her hand from Arizona's strong thigh and shoved it unceremoniously into the front of the blonde's pants. She smirked when the blonde jerked widely on top of her in surprise. Callie loved the feel of the other woman's wetness coating her fingers. She loved it even more that she seemed just as aroused as she was. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she began stroking Arizona's clit immediately, causing the blonde to jerk again and bite down on her nipple roughly. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to Callie's own clit and she thrust herself faster against the blonde's thigh, needing her release to come as soon as possible. As they continued to grind against each other desperately, loud gasps, grunts, and moans filled the large space around them.

Arizona had thought she was the one in control, but now she knew she was clearly mistaken. Even though she had won the top spot, Callie was the one setting the pace. She was the one directing where she wanted the blonde's mouth to go. She was the one with her hand shoved down Arizona's pants, circling her throbbing clit and making her teeter dangerously close to the edge without ever letting her go over. Arizona had no idea how the tables got turned, but she wasn't going to allow it. Removing her hand and mouth from the brunette's breast, she snaked her hand between them as she kissed her way up the other woman's jawline and landing on her already parted lips. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues instantly started to battle. Arizona attempted to enter Callie's pants with her hand, but growled when she found that they were too tight. She couldn't figure out why she was still wearing them in the first place. Easily undoing the button and zipper, she tried again and was able to gain access. She stopped all movements and tore her lips away from the other woman and stared at her curiously.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" Callie panted. She had been so close.

"You're not wearing underwear." Arizona said as if the brunette didn't already know that.

"I didn't want lines." Callie smirked.

"If I wound have known that we wouldn't have made it out of the bar."

"I'll make sure to tell you next time."

"Thank you." Arizona leaned back in and they picked up right where they left off. The blonde moaned in appreciation over how wet Callie was. Knowing how close she was herself, she ran her fingers down the brunette's slick folds, but the restricting jeans made it impossible for her to enter where she really wanted to enter. Not wanting to have to stop, she decided to save that for later and started circling Callie's clit instead. The action made the brunette arch against her and speed up her own fingers movements. Arizona whimpered into Callie's mouth as the other woman expertly fingered her clit and moved against her in the most delicious way. The closer Arizona came to release, the more difficult of a time she was having keeping herself balanced on the couch with her one arm. Giving up her quest to make Callie come first, she pulled her hand out of her pants and used it to help keep her from crashing to the ground. She could feel her climax stirring deep within her as she matched Callie's rhythm with her hips. It was one of the longest build ups she's ever experienced and she knew the end result had to be explosive. If only she could just get there. She had a feeling Callie knew exactly what she was doing by not letting her.

As much as Callie wanted to make the blonde come on top of her, she was really enjoying the process. The sexy way Arizona was riding her and moaning continuously into her mouth was making the brunette want to stay exactly like this for as long as possible, but she also had her own needs to be fulfilled and that needed to happen soon or she quite possibly will explode. Tearing her lips away from Arizona's, she used her hand that was still wrapped in the blonde's hair to guide her head to rest on her shoulder. She turned her own head slightly so her lips were lined up with Arizona's ear. "I know you're close. I can feel it." Callie whispered as she continued her fingers quick, but steady movements. She got an incoherent mumble in return. "And I know you want it. The question is how bad do you want it?" Callie waited for an answer, but only heavy ragged breathing came from the blonde's mouth. "You have to tell me me how much you want it, Arizona." Callie halted her movements. "Or I might have to stop."

"No! Don't stop." Arizona begged as she moved her hips to try and get Callie to continue. "Please don't stop."

"Then tell me." Callie demanded. "Tell me how much you want me to make you come."

"I want you so much. No, I need you. I need this." Arizona felt the brunette's fingers start to move again, but they were moving painfully slow. "I need you to make me come, Calliope. You're so fucking sexy when you touch me like this." Arizona jerked forward when fingers suddenly applied more speed and pressure. "Fuck..." Arizona moaned. "You make me feel good. So good, Callie." She managed to lift her heavy head just enough to turn it and face the brunette, who was staring back at her with passion filled eyes that made the blonde's heart rate speed up even faster than it already was. Arizona could tell she was saying the right things. "Please..." Arizona closed her eyes and concentrated on what the brunette was doing. "So good." She inhaled sharply when Callie smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. She completely stopped breathing as the brunette brought her closer to the edge again, this time knowing she'd be able to finally go over. "Callie, I'm coming." She whispered. "Keep going. Please keep going. I need... fast... faster." She was almost there. She moved her hips frantically and could hear the brunette's heavy breathing below her as she tried to keep up with her demands. "A little faster." Arizona panted as she ground down on Callie's hand, trapping it between her center and the brunette's thigh. All her muscles tensed up for a spilt second, before she started to tremble uncontrollably. She let a loud uninhibited scream into Callie's mouth as her orgasm finally tore through her, bucking widely against the other woman's body. Callie continued to kiss Arizona as she rode out her pleasure on top of her. It was the sexiest thing the brunette has ever seen and she couldn't wait to do it again. All of a sudden the blonde's weight was gone from her body. Before she could figure out what was happening she felt her pants being ripped away and Arizona was back on top of her. Callie could still hear that the other woman has yet to regain control of her breathing, but it didn't stop her from spreading the brunette's legs wide and immediately plunging two fingers deep inside of her.

"Ah! Fuck, Arizona!" Callie yelped in surprise and slammed her eyes shut. The feeling of the blonde in between her now naked legs as she pumped in and out of her was almost too much for Callie to handle. She felt Arizona's hot and wet mouth latch onto one of her breasts again and moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around the back of the blonde's thighs and flailed her arms around, trying to find something to grab onto. They ended up in clutching onto the skin of Arizona's back. Since she was already so worked up from before, it didn't take long for her to peak. Her climax hitting her at full force without warning. She moaned out Arizona's name over and over and writhed under the blonde as waves of pleasure took over control of her body. She could feel soft lips covering her face as she struggled to come down from her high. Not that she wanted to, but she was dangerously close to passing out from lack of oxygen.

Once Callie was taken care of, Arizona collapsed completely sated onto the other woman. She smiled when Callie wrapped her arms around her. The sounds of their hearts pounding in their ears and of their heavy breathing surrounded them along with the pungent smell of their combined arousals lingering in the air and on their fingers. They didn't say anything or move as they both took the time to recover and savor the feeling of having each other this close.

"Holy. Crap." Arizona said once she was as close to recovered as she could possibly be when she was still pressed against a naked Callie. She smiled at the sound of the brunette's low sexy laugh. "No one has ever made me come like that with just their fingers on my clit and I'm still wearing pants."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I was really nervous." Callie confessed.

Arizona lifted her head up and gaped down at the brunette. "THAT was you being nervous?"

"I tend to overcompensate." Callie blushed.

"Why were you nervous?"

"Well..." Callie paused. "You really want to talk about this right now?"

"I want you to feel comfortable with me." Arizona brushed some of the sweaty hair out of the brunette's face and smiled reassuringly. "I promise I won't judge you."

"It's just that..." Callie sighed. She was embarrassed all of a sudden. "You've been with women your whole sexual life and I've only been with one other woman who also had never been with a woman before me. We both had no idea what we were doing. It was incredibly awkward at first, but we were able to figure it out and then it was good. Just good though. Nothing like this. I wasn't sure I'd be any good for you."

"Oh..." Arizona frowned. She had completely forgotten about that fact about the brunette. It definitely didn't show. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Callie smiled shyly.

"Really." Arizona nodded. She couldn't help but smile when a thought popped into her head.

Callie watched as a slightly wicked smile slowly made its way across the blonde's face. "What?"

"I was just thinking that I really want to show you what an experienced woman, such as myself, can do for you."

"Didn't we just do that? Because that was amazing."

"Oh, no no no, Calliope." Arizona grinned wider. "That was nothing."

"Uh..." Callie gulped at the hungry look now present in the other woman's desire filled eyes. "Okay, but can we get off this stupid couch? We have not one, but two perfectly fine beds just right down the hall. And maybe burn these pants you're wearing, because I'm tired of seeing them."

"I'm pretty sure you've ruined them anyway."

"Me?" Callie asked innocently. "What did I do?"

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"I have somewhat off an idea." Callie said as she stuck the fingers that were previously soaked in Arizona's arousal into her own mouth. "Mmm..."

"Yup, pants definitely ruined." Arizona climbed off the brunette and pulled her off the couch after her. "We're going to your room. I haven't seen it yet."

"Fine by me." Callie smirked as she let the blonde drag her down the hallway. She still had some stuff to learn and she had a feeling Arizona was an excellent teacher.

* * *

Even before Callie opened her eyes, she could tell she was being watched. Peaking one of her eyelids open, she saw that she was correct. She closed it again as a shy sleepy smile spread across her face. "What?"

"Nothing." Arizona smiled at the sound of the brunette's husky morning voice. "You sure are cute when you're trying to fight waking up."

"I am not cute." Callie opened her eyes. The sparkling blue eyes that greeted her were now her new favorite thing to wake up to.

"I hate to break it to you, but you really are." Arizona grinned wider when the brunette's cheeks reddened. "You're even cuter when you blush." She had to laugh when Callie buried her face into her neck to try and hide it. "Okay now you're just plain adorable."

"Stop!" Callie chuckled against the other woman's throat. She kissed the blonde's neck before pulling away so she could see her face. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long enough." Arizona could watch the brunette sleep forever. Callie's face was just as expressive in her sleep as when she was awake. Arizona had felt like she was almost intruding on the other woman's dreams, but couldn't tear her eyes away. "Did you sleep okay?"

"More than okay." Callie smiled. "You?"

"Yeah, someone wore me out." Arizona placed a soft kiss on the corner of Callie's mouth. "And I'm out of that horrible hotel. I don't think I've ever slept better."

"Good." Callie pulled her hand out from the depths of the covers and brushed it through the mess of curls on top on the blonde's head. "You're pretty cute too."

"I know." Arizona grinned. "You know, I've had a lot of roommates over the years, but none of them have ever welcomed me like that. My college roommate did give me a basket of mini muffins when I got there."

"I don't have mini muffins, but I do have French toast, eggs, and bacon."

"Sounds good, but I don't want to get up yet." Arizona said as she wiggled closer to the brunette. The covers had someone gathered in between them and they struggled to pull them free. Once there were clear of that hindrance, their naked bodies instantly tangled themselves together as if they've been doing this their whole lives. Callie reached down to grab the covers and pulled them back up, tucking them tightly around them. "Much better." Arizona said as she tried to suck some heat out of the brunette. The temperature in the room had dropped dramatically over night.

"If I wasn't so comfortable, I'd go turn on the heater." Callie could feel the blonde shivering against her and hugged her closer.

"It's okay, you make a pretty good one." Arizona closed her eyes and soaked in the warmth, smell, and feel of Callie that was surrounding her. Content was not a good enough word for how she was feeling right now.

"So..." Callie said after a few minutes of silence. "Last night was-"

"A mistake." Arizona could feel the brunette tense up around her.

"Oh..." Callie's heart sank as she tried to untangle herself from Arizona, but the blonde wouldn't let go of her.

"It was a mistake because now all I'm going to think about is doing it again and again. I'm not going to be able to focus on my work. I'll just have the sound of you moaning my name in my head on repeat all day or be day dreaming about the way your beautiful face looks as I make you come undone under my touch." Arizona lifted her head to look in Callie's darkened eyes. "Now that I've had you, I can't get enough of you. I'm already addicted and that's a problem."

"In that case I think we need to skip breakfast and make that mistake again." Callie said as she pushed Arizona onto her back and rolled on top of her. They had accidentally fallen asleep in each other's arms after only one more hot and frenzied round last night and she was not happy about that. She needed more. Last night had been more about the destination and she really wanted to take the time to enjoy the journey. "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't think I could say no if I wanted to." Arizona let a soft moan escape her lips when the brunette started to kiss down her neck.

"Do you want to say no?"

"No, I'm not crazy." Arizona buried her face in Callie's wild morning hair as the brunette started to do amazing things to her chest.

"Zona! Callie!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Callie growled and rolled off of the blonde.

"The chain is on the door! I can't get in!"

"How did she even get it unlocked?" Arizona asked. She had forgotten Ashley was even in town.

"Probably used Mark's key."

"He has a key?"

"You'd be surprised how many times I've managed to lock myself out."

"Well, that's changing." Arizona said as she sat up. "We better go let her in or she'll break the chain."

"I'll break this door down!" Ashley yelled. "You two better not be still naked when I do!"

"She did not just tell that for the entire building to hear."

"I'm sorry." Arizona quickened her movements. She gave up trying to find her clothes, deciding to just go to her room to get new ones. She kissed Callie one more time on the lips. "We'll be continuing this later."

"Okay." Callie grinned as she watched Arizona's naked form retreat quickly from her room, her blonde hair bouncing along with her.

When Arizona left Callie's room, she peaked around the hallway wall to make sure Ashely couldn't see into the apartment. When all she saw was a flailing arm between the door as doorframe, she went into her bedroom.

"Hellooooo! I know you two are in there or the chain wouldn't be locked."

"Hold on!" Arizona yelled from her room as she tried to find the suitcase with her clean underwear. Once she found it, she pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. When she went back into the living room, she was reminded of exactly where her clothes went.

"I can hear you moving around in there!"

"Ash, I swear you're trying to not make me miss you when you go back tonight." Arizona said as she picked up Callie and her clothes and threw them in her bedroom.

"I've been waiting out here for over like an hour."

"It's only been five minutes." Arizona slammed the front door shut, removed the chain, and opened it all the way. She laughed when she saw her friend, who was wearing an oversized Seahawks tshirt and a pair of loose boxers. She had her shoes and the dress she was wearing the night before in her hand. "Walk of shame much?"

"Like you look any better." Ashley said as she pushed her way into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. "Damn, I was hoping there would be food. Coffee, at least."

"Give me a minute and I'll make some breakfast." Callie said as she entered the room and joined the two other woman. She was dressed the same as Ashley.

"Calliope, you don't have to cook for us."

"I know, I don't mind." Callie walked over to Arizona and kissed her cheek. "Good morning by the way."

"Morning." Arizona smiled. Her smile fell when she turned and saw the knowing look Ashley was giving her. "You do not get to speak."

"I didn't say a word." Ashley put her hands up and sat on one of the stools to wait for the food to be done.

"Yeah, but I know what you're thinking and it's none of your business."

"You do not know what I'm thinking." Ashley smiled and nodded when Callie held up a carton of eggs and a package of bacon.

"I do too. I'm your best friend for a reason." Arizona said as she started a pot of coffee, moving around Callie in the kitchen with ease.

"Oh? So you know that I'm thinking that it was a rookie move to leave the bra that I happen to know was the one you were wearing last night sitting on the back of that chair?" Ashley pointed behind her.

"You know, Ashley, I gave that tshirt to Mark for his birthday last year." Callie said with a small smirk.

"Touché." Ashley pressed her lips together to keep herself from saying anything else.

"Torres! You home?" Mark asked as he let himself in.

"I thought you were talking to him about that?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, well, well..." Mark grinned when he saw the three woman in the kitchen in various states of disarray. "What do we have here?"

"Don't you have to work?" Callie asked.

"I was on my way, but thought I'd stop by and talk to my best friend about the amazing girl who disappeared from my bed this morning."

"I didn't think it would take a genius to figure out where to find me." Ashley said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Do you have time for some breakfast?" Callie asked.

"No, thanks. I'm already late." Mark glanced between his best friend and the blonde. "So, where did you two go last night?"

"We came home."

"And?"

"And then we went to bed."

"Yeah, I bet you did."

"Bye, Sloan." Callie waved her hand at him in a shooing motion.

"I had fun last night." Mark focused his attention back on Ashley and ignored Callie. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I had fun too. A lot of fun, which is why I'll probably call you the next time I'm in town, if you're lucky." Ashley patted his shoulder. "But, no. I'll have to pass on dinner."

"Why? I'm a great dinner date."

"I don't date."

"Then it's just a dinner with a friend."

"Oh, we're friends now?"

"Sure." Mark would take anything she offered.

"I don't sleep with my friends." Ashley shrugged. "Sorry, buddy."

"I guess I'll just go to work then." Mark waved bye to Arizona and Callie before leaving through the door he had left opened.

"Jeeze, break the poor guys heart." Arizona shook her head. She's seen her friend do the exact same thing to plenty of other men, so it wasn't new to her. She just hoped it didn't cause a problem with Callie, since he is her best friend.

"Don't worry, he can handle it." Callie said. "He'll probably just go to work and find a nurse."

"He sounds perfect for you then, Ash." Arizona prepared a cup of coffee and set it in front of the scowling red head. "You're welcome."

"I hope everyone likes scrambled eggs." Callie asked as she used a whisk to mix some eggs and milk together.

"We do." Arizona made Callie a mug of coffee and set it on the counter next to her with a kiss. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome." Callie returned the kiss and continued to move the eggs around the pan. Arizona pulled out three plates and plated each of them some bacon and a piece of French toast. She held them out one at a time as Callie scooped some of the finished eggs onto each one. They exchanged another kiss without thinking about it and sat on either side of Ashley, who had positioned herself in the middle of the three stools.

"You guys are disgusting." Ashley curled her lip, trying not to vomit.

"Shut up and eat." Arizona handed her a fork. "What time to you have to be at the airport tonight?"

"Eleven. I'm taking the red eye back." Ashley moaned when she took a bite of the French toast. "Actually I think I'll stay here and get fat off Callie's cooking."

"Do you want to come to work with me today then? I'm sure the chief wouldn't mind having you there."

"Yeah, I can do that. I have to make sure you're not going to run that place into the ground."

"Ash is the head of Peds at my old hospital. One of the main reasons I had to search elsewhere for a new job."

"Yeah, I taught her everything she knows."

"You did not! You're only two years older than me."

"I'm off at ten if you need a ride to the airport." Callie interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for another one of their weird fights.

"It's okay, Calliope, I can take her."

"We could always both go?"

"That works too." Arizona smiled. "You probably know the way better anyway."

"Yeah, Zona is directionally challenged. One of the reasons she wanted to live here, so she wouldn't get lost in her way to work. I'm glad you'll be there, Cal. I'd miss my plane otherwise."

"She's exaggerating." Arizona rolled her eyes as bit a piece of her bacon.

"Oh really? How about that one time when you-"

"Stop talking." Arizona shoved the rest of her bacon in her friend's mouth before standing up and taking her plate to the sink. "I have to go get ready for work now. You should too, Ash, if you actually plan on coming with me."

"Okay." Ashley stood up. "Thanks for breakfast Callie."

"You're welcome." Callie finished her breakfast alone, thinking about how her and Arizona were going to act around each other once everything is settled and Ashley was gone. She hoped the night before wasn't going to come back and bite them in the butt. Even if it did, she thought it was completely worth it. She smiled to herself as she picked up the remainder of the dishes and deposited them into the sink. She didn't have to be at work for another two hours, so she went back to her room to try and get another hour of sleep.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you, Cal." Ashely said as she hugged the brunette on the curb outside the airport.

"You too." Callie laughed. It had definitely been an interesting couple of days having her around.

"Zona!" Ashley hugged her friend and lifted her off the ground. "I'd say try not to have too much fun without me, but with Callie around, I don't think you'll listen."

"I'm going to miss you." Arizona laughed as her friend swung her around.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ashley set the blonde down. "You guys need to come visit me."

"It'll probably be awhile before I can get some time off. I just started."

"Well, just promise me you'll try eventually."

"I will." Arizona hugged her again. "Text me and let me know you got back okay."

"Will do." Ashley picked up her bags and turned towards the entrance to the airport. "Bye ladies! Make sure to pull Sonny's tail for me every once in awhile! I don't want him to miss me too much."

"Bye!" Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it. She could tell the blonde was sad about her best friend leaving. When Ashley was out of sight, they got back into the blonde's car.

"You're pretty quiet." Callie said after ten miles of silence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss her. I know she's a lot to take in at first, but we were always pretty close." Arizona glanced at Callie quickly, before focusing back on the road. "I'm also really tired. We were up way too late last night and my shift today was crazy. I barely even had a chance to sit and breath."

"I'm exhausted too." Callie said with a small smile.

"You don't regret it do you?"

"Not at all." Callie frowned in confusion. She didn't think she said or did anything to make the blonde think that. "Why, do you?"

"No." Arizona smiled as she thought about the night before again. It was all she could think about all day. "What is your favorite tv show?"

"What?" Callie blinked at the sudden change in conversation.

"I feel like we don't know that much about each other." Arizona shrugged. "I figured that was an easy place to start."

"I don't really watch a lot of tv, but my all time favorite would have to be I Love Lucy."

"Not what I was expecting." Arizona laughed.

"It's a classic!" Callie laughed along with the blonde. It was hard not to. Arizona's laugh was infectious. They spent the rest of the drive taking turns asking superficial questions and getting to know each other better. They were surprised to find out how much they had in common, but there were plenty of things where they were total opposites. It was almost midnight by the time they got home. When they got inside the apartment, Callie locked them in. She set the chain and turned to find Arizona watching her.

"Is this the part where we are roommates and go our separate ways?"

"Probably a good idea." Callie said with a half smile. As much as she wanted a repeat of the night before, she also needed sleep and to distance herself from the blonde.

"Okay, I guess this is goodnight then."

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie waited for Arizona to shut her bedroom door before going into her own bedroom. She changed into a tshirt and shorts and crawled into bed. It has never felt so empty and cold before. An hour later she was still wide awake when she heard a light tapping on her door. "Yeah?" She sat up when the door opened. Arizona crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I can't sleep. I think it's your fault."

"I can't sleep either and I know it's your fault." Callie lifted her covers up and patted the spot next to her. "Come on."

"What are we doing?" Arizona asked as she settled herself in Callie's bed. She waited for the brunette to turn away from her before wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"I have no idea." Callie closed her eyes and wiggled deeper into the blonde's embrace. She knew they were playing with fire, but wasn't about to deny something that felt so good.

"I'm sleeping in my own room tomorrow." Arizona said firmly. This was exactly why she wanted rules, not that she was sure she wouldn't break them.

"Okay." Callie said only half awake now. Arizona smiled and closed her eyes. It only took a few breaths before she was asleep too.

* * *

Arizona growled as she tore her room apart. Her hair was dripping wet, she had to be at work in twenty minutes, and she couldn't find her blow dryer anywhere. The last time she had seen it was when Ashley borrowed it during her visit. Arizona's foul mood was not helped by the fact she's barely seen Callie in six days due to busy work schedules and she missed her. They'd have to be at the hospitals early and wouldn't come home until late, completely exhausted. Giving up her search, Arizona picked up her phone. She really needed to yell at someone and her best friend was always a perfect target.

"Hello?"

"Ash, what the hell did you do with my blow dryer?! If you stole it, I'm going to be pissed!"

"You love that thing way too much."

"It's the best blow dryer known to man and they don't sell it anymore."

"What have you been using?"

"Callie's, but hers sucks and I can hear her using it and I need it right now."

"How are things going with her?"

"Everything is great." Arizona smiled. It would be better if work wasn't getting in the way. They haven't even had time to meet for lunch or breaks. Their schedules kept clashing.

"You don't think you're moving too fast?" Ashley asked. "You know that won't end well."

"What? No. We haven't even really seen each other since you left."

"Do I need to remind you about your last girlfriend?"

"What does she have to do with Calliope?" Arizona rolled her eyes. There was no comparing the two. Callie would always win hands down. "And Callie's not my girlfriend." The blonde had no idea why she felt the need to throw that little tidbit in.

"You moved too fast with her and ended up moving across the country to get away from her. That was, what? Like three weeks ago? A month, maybe?"

"You're wrong, Ash. I'm being careful this time."

"Mark told me about her history, Arizona."

"I already know. We talked about it. We all have a past, Ash. You shouldn't be one to talk." Arizona was getting irritated. None of this was her friend's business. Or Mark's. "I have to go."

"Look, I really like Callie. She's definitely my favorite out of every other woman you've dated by far. I can tell you really like her too. I've never seen you look at anyone else the way you look at her. I saw the way you acted around each other that last morning I was there. I just think you guys are going too fast. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I told you we're not going fast and I'm being careful."

"Zona, how many nights have I been gone?"

"I don't know..." Arizona thought for a second. Her sense of time was all out of whack lately."Five? Six?"

"About that long. I put your blow dryer under your pillow. You would have known that if you were sleeping in your own bed."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Mark." Callie groaned as she lowered her tired body into the empty chair next to him. She just got out of one of the longest most complicated surgeries she's ever been a part of. She's been preparing non-stop for it for almost a week between all of her other surgeries and was glad it was finally over. Even if it was also one of the most rewarding experiences she's been a part of and she rocked it, of course.

"Long time no see, Cal." Mark said as he handed over the rest of his coffee, before she stole it. "I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Like I could ever forget your ugly mug. You know I had that surgery."

"How'd it go?"

"As smoothly as possible." Callie grinned. All her prepping and practicing had paid off. "My patient should be walking for the first time ever in no time."

"That's great. I know how hard you've been working."

"Yeah, it's barely left me time for anything else." Callie smiled when a flash of blonde rolling into the cafeteria caught her eye.

"Blondie is behind me isn't she?" Mark turned around to see what his friend was beaming at. Sure enough, Arizona was now waiting in line for coffee. "What's going on with her anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something has to be going on. You're all smiley and happy. It's weird. Good weird. But, still weird."

"I honestly don't know." Callie sighed. Between both of their work schedules, they haven't had a real chance to see each other or talk. The third night Arizona was living at her apartment, the blonde somehow ended up back in her bed again. After that they came to an unspoken agreement to continue sleeping together, even though they haven't had sex since that first night. They'd come home from work, collapse into bed together with barely a word spoken between them, have a great nights sleep, wake up early, get ready in their separate rooms, go to work, and repeat. They both enjoyed the closeness and comfort they brought each other after a long hard day. Callie was aware that it was out of the ordinary and knew something needed to change, but she found herself not caring. She was now just waiting for Arizona to say something first. They were both issue avoiders and tended to wait until things exploded in their faces before trying to fix them. The biggest problem was that she wasn't sure if this was even an issue at all. Callie was just confused. "We're kind of doing everything backwards."

"You always did do things differently, Torres."

"Yeah and everything always turns out to be a disaster for me." Callie glanced toward Arizona again. She was laughing at something the cashier was saying. Callie couldn't keep the grin from forming on her face again as she watched the blonde smile and laugh. "I don't want this to be a disaster too. I really like her. More than I've ever liked anyone. She makes me want to weird things like carve our initials into trees and write poems about all that mushy stuff that used to make me want to vomit."

"You write poetry?" Mark smiled. It was refreshing to see his best friend like this.

"No! That's the point."

"Are you guys just dating or has the big R word come up?"

"We're just dating. Kind of. Does just one date count as dating?" Callie suddenly felt herself start to panic. "Oh my god, what if she wants to bring other dates home?" She did not think about that. Now she knew exactly why people don't date their roommates.

"Is she dating anyone else? Or said anything about looking?" Mark found it hard to believe Arizona would do that. He might be biased, but he didn't think there was anyone better than Callie.

"No."

"Are you planning on bringing any other dates home?"

"When's the last time I've even had a date?" Callie stiffened when she saw Arizona rolling towards them. "And she's kind of at the very top. No one else can compare."

"Hey Calliope. Hey Mark." Arizona said with a dimpled smile directed at Callie. She skidded to a stop by their table. "I know you had that big surgery today, so I brought you coffee, but it looks like you already have one."

"No, I don't." Callie pushed the cup back to Mark. "That's his."

"Oh, well, here." Arizona handed one of the two cups she was holding out to the other woman. "I know you like half a sugar in your cups at home, but this one is bigger, so I put a whole one. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect." Callie smiled and took a sip of her coffee. For some reason it tasted a lot better coming from the blonde. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arizona stood awkwardly at the table. Not sure if she should sit or leave. She wanted to stay, but didn't want to interrupt. She's been looking around the hospital for Callie for the last thirty minutes. Her morning hasn't been going well and knew just seeing the brunette's face would help.

"Are you busy?" Callie asked. Maybe they could finally get a chance to talk.

"Nope. Not for another hour or so. My last surgery got cancelled." She didn't mention it was because we patient had died before the surgery.

"Do you want to sit?" Callie pulled out the chair next to her.

"Okay." Arizona set her coffee on the table and sat down. "I heard your surgery went well."

"It did." Callie turned her back on Mark, so she was facing Arizona fully. "I've missed you the last few days." She whispered so he wouldn't hear her.

"You see me every night."

"It's not the same."

"I know." Arizona smiled and turned her body to face Callie also. "I've missed you too."

"So, I'm going to go." Mark could tell he was no longer wanted. "I'm sure I have something I'm supposed to be doing somewhere." He waited for a response, but left when he received none.

"I found my blow dryer."

"Where was it?" Callie smiled. Every morning she's had to hear about how much her blow dryer sucks. She didn't understand the difference.

"Under my pillow."

"Why would you put it there?"

"I didn't. Ashley did."

"I'm sorry, but she just gets stranger." Callie laughed.

"I think she was trying to prove a point in her weird way."

"And what point would that be?"

"She said if I had been sleeping in my own bed, I would have found it sooner."

"Oh." Callie sighed. "Busted."

"Yeah... She also told me you and I need to slow down. Thinks we're going too fast and don't know what we're doing."

"And?" Callie asked when the blonde didn't elaborate further. Arizona was the one who kept coming into the brunette's room, not the other way around. Callie hoped she wasn't second guessing their non-relationship relationship now. "Are you going to listen to her?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a grown woman."

"Trust me, I've noticed." Callie smiled. How could she not, especially since she's seen the blonde in all her naked glory. She was definitely all woman.

"I'm also my own person and someone who doesn't listen to bossy, invasive, know-it-alls. Especially when I think they're wrong. No, I know she's wrong." Arizona took the brunette's hands in her own. "I know she's just trying to make sure I don't get hurt, but-"

"I'd never hurt you." Callie interrupted. She felt the need to make that clear.

"I know that." Arizona didn't know how, but she just knew she could trust Callie with anything. "As I was saying, she doesn't want to see me hurt, but she really has no right to try and dispense unsolicited advice when she's barely ever been in an actual relationship." The blonde couldn't stop herself from ranting. "I used to go to her for everything, but not this. This is different. She doesn't get it and probably will never understand what I'm feeling." Arizona had a hard time getting through her best friend's thick head that morning and they had left off on a bad note.

"What are you feeling?" Callie already knew, because she was feeling it too.

"All sorts of awesome things." Arizona grinned. "Did you know Mark and Ash have talked everyday since she left?"

"No, he didn't mention that." Callie frowned. That was unlike him.

"They talk about us!"

"That doesn't surprise me. Mark likes to gossip more than any woman I've ever met."

"Well, I don't like it. I like my private life to actually be private. Ashley makes it impossible. Maybe we should get new best friends?"

"Nah, he's a moron sometimes, but I still like him."

"I think Ashley actually has real feelings for him and it's freaking her out, making her project her fears onto me." Arizona frowned when she saw Callie trying to fight back a smile. "Why are you smiling? I'm trying to be serious here."

"You're just really cute when you're trying to psychoanalyze someone."

"I'm sorry. She made me really mad this morning. I mean, I love her to death, but I just want to punch her sometimes."

"You don't seem like the violent type."

"I'm not at all!" Arizona laughed. Sometime during their conversation they had gotten closer without realizing it. Her legs where now sandwiched between Callie's legs and both of their hands were intertwined. "I'm just tired of all her tomfoolery. It used to be amusing, but now it's just irritating. Who hides hair dryers to prove a point. I mean, really?"

"Tomfoolery?" Callie snorted.

"What?" Arizona smiled at the cute sound the brunette made.

"I didn't think people actually used words like 'tomfoolery.'"

"Well, I do. Get used to it. It's one of my dad's favorites."

"Just so you know," Callie leaned in closer, "I'm not someone who gives a shit about what other people think."

"I kind of figured that out at the bar. It's one of my favorite things about you."

"You want to know what one of my favorite things about you is?" Callie said as she started rubbing circles on the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb.

"What?" Arizona could feel her anger melting away. The brunette's soothing touch, adoring eyes, and close proximity made it impossible to be mad.

"You're not someone who lets stupid stuff other people say get to you."

Arizona nodded to show she understood what Callie was saying. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... wait, for what?"

"I had a really bad morning. I fought with my best friend. My first patient died on my table and my second one didn't even make it into the OR. She was six and he was eight." Arizona leaned forward and rested her forehead on Callie's shoulder. "You just being here makes me feel better. I think you have magic powers."

"Magic powers, huh?" Callie raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I hang out with kids all day. They still believe in magic, even when they're so sick they can't even sit up or are on their death bed. It's hard not to want to believe too."

"You believe in magic, but not fate. Interesting."

"I don't actually believe in magic, I just want to. And I'm starting to get the fate thing." Arizona said with a squeeze of Callie's hand. "I'm leaning more towards serendipity though."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"No. You're trying to tell me there is some higher power out there that already has our lives planned out for us. That it's out of my control. That no matter what happens, what is meant to be will be. I'm a scientist. I just don't buy that. I can believe in a series of fortunate accidents though. At least I can see proof of the chain of events that led up to a certain result. Tons of scientific discoveries happened because of serendipity."

"Serendipity is uncontrollable too. So that argument doesn't make sense. Serendipity relies on fate. You can't have it without fate, so saying you believe in serendipity, means you also believe in fate."

"What?" Arizona frowned. That didn't make any sense to her. "No it doesn't."

"What if these 'accidents' aren't really accidents at all. What if those are the things that are already put in place by the universe to help lead you to your destiny? You accidentally kept calling my phone number and that's how we met. But you also showed up at my apartment in a totally unrelated incident, so we would have met then. Even if you didn't keep calling me and didn't answer Cristina's ad, you still work at my hospital. We would have met here. Well, technically that's where we met first, but you know what I mean. That's three, THREE completely unrelate ways we could meet each other and those are the ones that we know of. That pretty much guaranteed we wouldn't miss each other. How is that an accident? How is that all just by chance? Maybe if just one happened, I'd believe it was serendipitous. But three? No, if that's not fate, then I don't know what is. You came into my life at the exact same time I had completely given up. That has to mean something." Callie paused to catch her breath. "Oh! And Ashley! If you never had worked with her and if she didn't have the job you wanted, you would never have had to move to Seattle, you wouldn't have needed a new apartment, and you would have never been calling her wrong number in the first place."

"You're telling me I've had to endure her tomfoolery for all these years so I could meet you?" Arizona smiled. Callie had some good points and she really couldn't argue with them. She didn't want to. She didn't care how she got here, just that she was here at all. "Totally worth it."

"I wish we weren't sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"But, we're professional." Arizona said, sitting up. She had been practically in Callie's lap. Not exactly professional.

"We are." Callie looked around before placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips and sitting back in her chair. "When will you be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not too late. This job is way more work than I thought. The previous head left me a mess."

"Have you had a day off since you started?"

"No." Arizona sighed. She was really starting to feel it too.

"Try not to kill yourself, okay?" Callie squeezed her hands. "I kind of like having you around."

"I'm trying."

"When do you think you'll have time to go out with me again? I still owe you a nice date outside the walls of our apartment, Joe's, or this hospital."

"I'll definitely make time for you as soon as I can."

"Good. I'm sorry to have to leave you here, but I have another surgery in fifteen minutes." Callie released the blonde's hands and pushed her chair back. "I'll see you tonight sometime?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled. Nights with Callie were the only things getting her through her days. How was that a bad thing?

* * *

"Callie?!" Arizona yelled into the dark apartment. She was able to make her way to the kitchen without bumping into anything and deposited her purchases on the counter. "Are you home?!" She pouted when she didn't receive an answer. Even with a desk still full of work, she had decided she deserved a night off and left the hospital at a reasonable time. She had been hoping to spend a cozy night in with her roommate or her... whatever Callie was. After searching the apartment she found that the brunette was definitely not there. Arizona knew that Callie had gotten off hours ago, since she had made sure to find her to say bye. Picking up her phone, she hit speed dial two.

_"Hi, you've reached Callie. Leave a message and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible." _

"Hey Calliope, it's me. I was just wondering when you'll be home. I have a pizza and some beer. I bought wine too, because I remember you saying you liked it. Beer goes better with pizza though, in my opinion." Arizona jumped when the landline started to ring. "And now your phone is ringing. I'm not sure if I should answer it. Probably not, since it's not for me. Anyways, call me when you get this, so I know if I should eat this pizza by myself or not. Bye." She sighed and hung up, hoping Callie would call back soon. She sent her a text asking when she'll be home just in case she didn't check her voicemail. As she was putting the beer in the fridge, the answer machine picked up the call and started blaring.

_"Calliope, this is your father, again. Don't make me come out there and find you. It's been weeks and I don't appreciate being ignored. At least call me back and let me know you're alive." _

"Yikes." Arizona said under her breath. Now she was really glad she didn't answer it. The man sounded pretty angry and she knew Callie must be in trouble. She smiled when her cat came strolling into the room and picked him up. "It looks like it's just you and me, Sonny. That's okay, you're an excellent lap warmer. Not as good as Calliope though. She warms me in all sorts of yummy places." She dropped him and pounced on her phone when she heard it chime. "It's Callie!" Arizona grinned and looked down at Sonny, who was clearly unhappy about being thrown onto the floor without warning. "And you don't care."

**Be there in five :)**

Arizona rushed towards the door when she heard it start to open, but stopped herself and quickly plopped down on the couch. She didn't want to look too eager. She picked up the closest magazine and flipped it open to the middle to make it look like she's been there all along and wasn't just pacing around the living room for the last six minutes and forty-two seconds, not that she was timing the brunette. When the door opened all the way, Callie greeted her with a wide toothy smile that made the blonde's heart flutter. Arizona decided to screw looking casual and jumped back up. She went straight to Callie, placed her arms around her neck, and planted a kiss right on her lips, causing the brunette to drop the bags she was carrying and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Hi to you too." Callie said when they pulled their lips apart. Their arms remained locked around each other.

"I'm glad you're home. Sonny isn't exactly the best conversationalist."

"So, you're glad I'm here so you don't have one sided conversations with a cat?"

"Among other things." Arizona smiled. "Not to sound clingy or anything, but where were you?"

"I was at the hospital."

"Oh? I thought you were off already? Was there an emergency?"

"I was there looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Callie let go of the blonde and bent over to pick up her bags. "I was bringing you dinner and donuts, since I thought you'd still be working for awhile. I vaguely remember Ashley saying something about donuts making you feel better after a hard day. It was after a few too many shots of tequila though, so I hope it's right. I even got some with sprinkles. You seem like a sprinkles kind of girl." Callie sighed and slumped her shoulders when she saw the blank expression on the blonde's face. "I messed that up, didn't I? Damn it." Callie growled at herself out of frustration. She could never get anything right. "Was it cupcakes? Ice cream? Cookies? Something else sugary and unhealthy? I'm sorry. I can go back out and get you whatever you want. I don't mind."

"No, you got it right." Arizona shook her head, not believing this woman was for real.

"Oh... good." Callie frowned. "Are you lying? Because you don't seem very happy all of a sudden. It really is no problem if I go back out. I still have my shoes and jacket on and the store is right down the-" She was silenced by the blonde's hand covering her mouth. She was noticing Arizona had a habit of doing that.

"Calliope, it's perfect." Arizona smiled to show how much she meant it. "You're perfect. I was just surprised. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Iwanftoseeusm."

Arizona laughed and removed her hand from Callie's mouth. "What?"

"I just wanted to see you smile like that." Callie said with her eyes focused on the ground. "It's beautiful."

"You don't have to buy me donuts to see me smile." Arizona reached out, put her finger on the brunette's chin, and gently coaxed it up to see her eyes. "All you have to do is stick around."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Me either." Arizona grabbed the bags out of Callie's hand and took them to the kitchen. "And you're right, I am a sprinkle girl. And a glazed, jelly, custard, powdered, and maple girl. I don't really discriminate when it comes to donuts, actually." She took the box out of the bag and opened it to find a big enough assortment to feed a whole overcrowded classroom full of sugar starved kids. She stared at them with wide eyes, not sure where to start. She settled on one covered in purple butterfly shaped sprinkles and picked it up.

"You don't want to eat first?" Callie shrugged off her jacket and hung it up.

"This is eating." Arizona took the biggest bite she could without choking and smiled. "Mmm..."

"I meant dinner. I made alfredo or we can have your pizza."

"Nope, my mom isn't here to make me." Arizona laughed when Callie rolled her eyes. "And I want both."

"We can do that, but I'm making a salad to go with it." Callie opened the fridge and pulled out whatever would work in a salad. "You can't just have donuts, pizza, pasta, and beer."

"I was wrong, my mother is here." Arizona ducked when a tomato came flying towards her head. "Want help?"

"You just sit there and look pretty."

"Done and doner!" Arizona said as she sat down on a stool to finish her donut. "Thank you for all of this, by the way." She hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"You're welcome. It's what good roommates do."

"Yeah... I guess." Arizona smiled shyly. "I got you a present."

"You did?" Callie tried to keep her excitement down to a minimum. People never bought her presents, unless it was the obligatory birthday or Christmas ones. She's never even been in a relationship long enough to get an anniversary present. "Why?"

"Umm..." Arizona quickly tried to come up with a reason, but failed. She should have thought of that before saying anything. "I just wanted to."

"When do I get it?"

"You can have it now." Arizona got up and went to her room. She hid her purchase under her shirt and went back to the kitchen, where Callie had already plated them each a slice of pizza, a small pile of pasta, and too much salad.

"We can eat here or in the living room, if you want." Callie said when she noticed the blonde was back. She also noticed she now had a rectangular shaped stomach. "You're not very good at hiding things."

"Let's eat in the living room, so we can watch this." Arizona said as she handed over the present she went to three different stores to find.

"You got me I Love Lucy?" Callie's jaw dropped.

"Every single episode, plus some bonus stuff. I figured we could watch it together, since I've never seen it. Then I'm going to make you watch Firefly." There were 181 episodes and they'd probably find time to maybe watch two a week, but it gave her an excuse to cuddle with the brunette on the couch.

"You have never seen I Love Lucy?" Callie asked in disbelief. "How is that even possible? It's the greatest show of all time."

"I know, you told me. Now you just have to prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything." Callie said as she ripped open the package. "The show speaks for itself."

"So, you like your present? It's not dumb?"

"I love it." Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek. "Thank you." She put the first DVD in the player, picked up the clicker, and settled herself next to the blonde already seated on the couch. Two episodes and two full stomachs later, Arizona was already passed out with her head in the brunette's lap. Callie smiled as she ran her hand through soft blonde hair and decided she should get Arizona to bed. She lifted he clicker to turn off the tv. The action making the blonde bolt upright suddenly, startling Callie.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Arizona said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes you were." Callie laughed and stood up. "Let's get you to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed yet. It's too early."

"Arizona, you're exhausted. You need sleep."

"Fine." Arizona couldn't argue with that. "Are you going to bed too?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. It was a big day."

"So..." Arizona stood up. "You want to walk me to my door?"

"Sure." Callie said with a halfhearted smile. That had to be the blonde's way of saying they'd be sleeping separately tonight. She took her hand and tugged her towards her bedroom, stopping outside the closed door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. She didn't want to push it too far. She reached behind her as she stared into Callie's eyes and opened the door. Breaking eye contact, she backed into the room and shut the door. After turning on the light, Arizona looked around her room. It didn't feel like her own place yet, especially at night. It just felt off somehow. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and climbed under her cold covers to wait. Exactly thirty minutes later Callie was leaning in her doorway.

"I figured it out." Callie's soft voice sounded loud in the silence of the apartment. "You wanted me to come to you this time, right?"

"Took you long enough." Arizona threw back her covers as an invitation.

"I actually figured it out right away. I didn't want to seem too desperate." Callie said as she climbed in Arizona's bed.

"So you make me wait even though you know I'm tired?"

"I'm sorry." Callie didn't think about that. She was too busy trying to decided if she should go at all. "It feels wrong being in Cristina's bed."

"Yeah, even I think it feels weird."

"Can we maybe go to mine now?"

"Sure." Arizona laughed and got up. Callie's room felt more at home at this point anyway. "I need to go get my own furniture out of storage soon. Make this place my own."

"Maybe if you slowed down, we'd have time to do that."

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona followed Callie back to her room and shut the door behind them. "How long are we going to keep doing this?"

"Until one of us says stop."

"I like that plan." Arizona got under the brunette's still warm covers and sighed in content as she cuddled close to the other woman. "So much better."

"I agree." Callie paused. "When do we get to have sex again?"

"Oh my god." Arizona laughed boisterously, making the entire bed shake.

"What?" Callie had to laughed too. "I'm just curious. I really want to do that again."

"After our third date."

"Oh you're one of those?" Callie pouted. Right now was the answer she had been hoping for. At the rate they were going they'd never get to number three.

"Obviously not."

"Well, if you want to be that way, we could consider that night out with Mark and Ashley a double date. That's date number two. I cooked for you tonight and that could also be considered a date. That would be date number three."

"Do I want to consider those dates?" Arizona tapped her chin and scrunched up her face as she pretended to think.

"I think you do." Callie said as she rolled on top of the blonde and started kissing down her neck.

"We could always flip for it."

"We only do that when we disagree on something." Callie slid her hand southward and pushed aside Arizona's boxers shorts. She ran her fingers through the blonde's folds and smirked when she found what she has been hoping for. "And it feels like we're on the same page this time."

"I've been like that since you got home." Arizona's hips moved up into Callie's touch as if they had a mind of their own. "You're a very good kisser."

"So have I." Callie sat up, straddled Arizona's hips, and pulled her up just enough to take off her tshirt. "I know you're exhausted, so you just relax and let me do all the work." She said as she pushed her back down on her back and moved to make room to remove her boxers. Once the blonde was free of all her clothes, Callie removed her own, and kissed her way up her inner thigh. She took pleasure in the fact the further up she got, the shorter Arizona's breaths were. "And I'm not making any promises, but I'll try not to keep you up much longer."

"I don't think I like that plan." Arizona groaned when Callie didn't stop kissing where she needed it most and continued up her stomach instead, leaving a hot wet trail in the process. Her long, loose raven hair tickled her skin, making the blonde shiver slightly, which was fixed when Callie laid her warm body on top of her.

"Just let me make you feel good. It's what good roommates do." Callie smirked down at blonde when she was face to face with her again. She rolled her hips and grinned wider when Arizona bit her own bottom lip to try and hold her whimper in. Needing to have those perfect pink lips between her own, she lowered her head and captured control of them, moaning as she rolled her hips against the blonde again.

"You're spoiling me already." Arizona said when Callie pulled away from their kiss and started making her way down her neck. Blue eyes rolled back when the brunette nibbled on her favorite spot. She tangled her fingers in Callie's hair and held her head in place, thrusting her pelvis up to try and get any kind of much needed contact.

"So? I like spoiling you. Just don't turn into a brat." Callie continued down Arizona's chest and took a nipple between her teeth, something she found out the blonde enjoyed just as much as she did. The low guttural moan Arizona released vibrated straight down to Callie's core. Not wanting to get both of them worked up too fast, she licked her nipple soothingly and moved away from her chest. She used her lips, tongue, and hands to explore as much of the blonde's body as she could, making sure to not focus too much on her most sensitive spots. To her pleasant surprise Arizona didn't protest, she let her take her time to memorize every spot that made her moan, groan, whimper, pant, growl, and gasp. It was like Arizona was an instrument and Callie was learning what notes to play to make the sexiest music she's ever heard. "You're beautiful."

"You can't see me. It's too dark in here. "

"I can feel you and hear you." Blindly reaching out towards her nightstand, she found the small bedside lamp and switched it on. Arizona blinked up at her in surprise. "Yup, beautiful." Callie kissed the blonde deeply, before tearing her lips away and quickly moving back down her body. She was done with the feeling and wanted to do some more tasting from the spot she has yet to explore with her mouth. "And now I want to taste you."

"You don't have to do that, if you don't want to." Arizona said once she realized where the brunette was going.

Callie froze in her spot halfway down the length of the other woman's body and looked up."Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to the other night." Arizona looked down to see brown eyes squinting at her quizzically.

"Of course I wanted to. We fell asleep before we got that far."

"Oh, I just thought..." Arizona paused and blushed. Obviously Callie had no qualms about pleasuring a woman. She more than proved that already. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

"Trust me, I definitely want to." Callie said as she continued down. "It's all I've thought about since getting a little taste of you the other night."

"Really?"

"I guess that's a lie. I did have to focus on work, but it wasn't easy." When she got to her destination, Callie spread the blonde's legs wider and settled herself between them. The tantalizing scent of the other woman's arousal was intoxicating and it made her lick her lips in anticipation. She could feel Arizona's piercing eyes practically boring into the top of her head and glanced up to find her propped up on her elbows watching her. "Supervising?"

"Just looking." Arizona sucked in her bottom lip. The brunette looked hotter between her legs.

"Ah." Callie pulled her hair back and grazed her nails lightly along the blonde's smooth inner thighs, before replacing her fingers with her lips.

"That doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Huh?"

"Me watching you." Arizona squirmed as the brunette nipped and sucked her way up her thigh.

"No." Callie looked up and locked eyes with desire filled blue ones as she slowly ran her tongue along the blonde's outer lips, getting her first taste of her wetness that was seeping out. She closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation. Opening them again, she used her hands to spread the blonde open for her viewing pleasure. Callie felt like the temperature in the room rose suddenly as she thought about what she was about to do. Having Arizona laid out above her watching, waiting, and completely under her control was turning Callie on more than she thought possible.

Callie wasn't even doing anything and she was driving Arizona insane. The blonde was breathing so heavily, she felt like her lungs were going to give out on her. If Callie didn't touch her soon, she was going to pop. "Calliope..." Arizona's breath hitched when the brunette focused her smoldering gaze on her. It was so intense, she thought she'd burst into flames. "Please touch me." She threw her head back when Callie suddenly ran her strong tongue through the entire length of her folds, landing with a single flick of her clit.

"So perfect." Callie mused. Deciding not to drag this out any longer, she plunged her tongue as deep as it would go inside of the blonde. Arizona thrust her hips up at the contact, causing the brunette's head to jerk back unexpectedly. Callie shifted so she could use her hand to hold the other woman down as she continued to lick and suck greedily, avoiding the blonde's clit.

Arizona was enjoying what the other woman was doing immensely, but it wasn't enough. "I need more." She gasped and her arms gave out when Callie pressed her tongue firmly against her throbbing clit. She bounced back on the bed as her hands found their own way into the brunette's hair. Callie continued to use her tongue to apply pressure to her clit in slow even strokes. After a few more strokes, she started to lightly flick her tongue rapidly against it. Using the blonde's silent and not-so silent cues to see what she liked better. Once she found the rhythm and pressure Arizona seemed to enjoy the most, she used her thumbs to massage the blonde's outer folds as she continued to suck and lick her clit alternately. Callie tried to ignore the pain of the fingers tugging roughly on her hair and focused instead on the continuous string of moans and gasps for air spilling out of the other woman's mouth.

Arizona had no idea what Callie was doing with her hands, lips, and tongue to make her feel this good. It was something new to her and she loved it. Then the brunette started humming and made it even better. Then Callie's long, nimble fingers were penetrating her and Arizona was a goner.

Callie could feel the blonde start to tremble underneath her and quickened her movements to help push her over the edge, slowing them back down when Arizona moaned out her name and tensed up around her. The room was silent as the blonde rode out her intense orgasm, forgetting to breath all together. When she was able to catch a breath, she lifted her head to find Callie staring up at her from in between her legs. "Were you humming the I Love Lucy theme song?" Arizona asked when she was finally able to speak again.

Callie dropped her head and burst out laughing at being caught. "It's the first thing that came to mind."

"I'm never going to be able to watch that show the same way again." Arizona laughed. "It's going to make me horny every time I hear it now."

"I think it's called classical conditioning." Callie said as she kissed her way back up the blonde's body. She paused when she got to Arizona's lips, not sure how she felt about tasting herself. Her silent question was answered when Arizona reached up and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They moaned in unison and melted into each other when there tongues came together.

"You are going to be the death of me." Arizona said when they pulled apart. With a lot of effort due to her still useless limbs, she was able to roll them over and straddled Callie's waist.

"I think I remember saying that I was going to do all the work and then you could go to sleep."

"No way. You don't get all the fun." Arizona said as she used both hands to palm the other woman's breasts.

Callie purred when the blonde leaned down and started sucking on her nipple. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Absolutely." Arizona abandoned Callie's chest and moved further down, suddenly needing to pleasure her the same way she had.

"Are we going to slow down?"

"Nope."

"Right answer." Callie inhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut when Arizona's tongue made contact with her throbbing clit. She didn't know where they were going, but she was going to enjoy the ride.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got carried away with this update and debated with myself on whether I should split it into two chapters or not. I decided not to, since you guys tell me you like the long ones. I just wanted to push a couple of things along. **

**DYSWIS? is so close to being ready. I'm shooting for tomorrow if I get my work done in time. **

* * *

"Either I'm getting shorter or these are yours." Arizona said after she pulled on the first pair of scrub pants she picked up off the floor and discovered they were a few inches longer than they were just twenty minutes earlier.

"Hmm?" Callie was too busy still basking in the afterglow of yet another mind blowing orgasm to comprehend what Arizona had just said. She was starting to build quite the collection of them over the past few days. When she heard the other woman mumble something again, she lifted her head to find the topless blonde bouncing around the on call room they had commandeered, trying to rid herself of her pants as she picked through their hastily discarded clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get dressed. What does it look like?" Arizona kicked Callie's scrubs off and growled as she threw all their clothes on top of the brunette piece by piece. There was a collection of matching scrubs tops, bottoms, lap coats, long sleeve shirts, socks, shoes, underwear, and a bra, but one pretty important article of clothing was still missing. "What did you do with my bra?"

"Umm..." Callie sat up on her elbows and looked around. She replayed in her mind what led them here to try and remember at what point the blonde's bra came off. It didn't work, it just made her aroused all over again. She reached out, grabbed Arizona's wrist, and pulled her back down on the narrow bunk bed. "Screw the bra." She said as she pushed the other woman's hair aside and started kissing the nape of her neck. Her hands snaked around her front and cupped her breasts, caressing them gently as she used her thumbs to play with her nipples.

"Calliope..." Arizona purred. She still couldn't believe all the amazing sensations the brunette could elicit by just using her lips.

"Yes?"

"I'm already late for my surgery and I'm never late for anything." Arizona tried to get up, but the arms wrapped around her gripped her tighter and prevented that. "You're a bad influence."

"Me? I believe you're the one who rolled you're cute ass into my wing and seduced me."

"No, you were the one doing the seducing." Arizona leaned her head to the side as Callie continued to kiss her way around her neck.

"I was just standing there charting and minding my own business until you came along and whispered dirty things into my ear." Callie shivered at the memory. The Peds surgeon may look all sweet and innocent, but she had the dirtiest bedroom mouth Callie has ever heard. Something the brunette had found to be a huge turn on.

"Exactly. You're super sexy when you work." Who was she kidding? Callie was sexy all of the time. "I just had to have you."

"You can have me again right now." Callie maneuvered so she was straddling Arizona's lap and kissed her hard, sucking the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth.

Arizona used the tiny bit of willpower she had left and pulled away as she gasped for a breath. "I really need to go. We can't keep doing this at work if it's going to cause problems."

"You made me late for work this morning and you didn't seem to care."

"You're grumpy when you wake up, I was just trying to help and this is different. I have a child who is waiting for me to make her feel better. You just had a coffee date with Mark."

"I know, I'm sorry." Callie climbed off the blonde's lap and started to get dressed. "It's your fault this time. You make me lose all logical thought when you're naked and bouncing around like that."

"Don't try and blame me." Arizona laughed and looked around again. "Seriously, where's my bra?"

Callie spotted the blonde's bra in the trash can as she was pulling her scrub top over her head. When it was in place, she bent down and picked it up. "Here." She said as she handed it to Arizona.

"Where was it?"

"In the trash can."

"Why was it in there?"

"I don't exactly pay attention to wear I'm throwing things." Callie smirked and reached out her hands to cup the blonde's breasts one more time before they went to boob jail again.

"Calliope, no!" Arizona scolded as she smacked the other woman's hand away.

"Mean." Callie stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She continued to pout as she watched Arizona finish dressing. She didn't want the other woman to leave.

"You're cute when you pout. I'll see you tonight." Arizona kissed the brunette's protruding lip as she reached behind her to unlock the door.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Callie smiled into the kiss. They were finally able to get an evening off together and she was taking the blonde out to dinner. They've had to cancel two previously scheduled dates and made sure it wouldn't happen again.

Arizona was having a hard time ending the kiss so she could leave. The brunette was being no help at all. "Okay..."

"I thought you were late." Callie said against the other woman's lips before deepening the kiss further and running her hands over the soft skin under the blonde's scrub top.

"Mmm..." Arizona could feel herself falling back into the brunette's sex trap and jumped away from her before she was stuck for good. "I'm leaving."

"Then leave."

"I am." Arizona paused for a second before turning and opening the door. She stuck her head out to see if the coast was clear. When she saw that it was, she stepped out and took one last look over her shoulder at the brunette. "Thank you for the consult, Dr. Torres. Have a good rest of your day."

"Bye Dr. Robbins." Callie grinned as she watched the blonde skate down the hallway and disappear behind the elevator doors. She shut the on call room door behind her and went back to her charting. She couldn't keep her goofy grin off her face and hoped nobody asked her about it.

"Torres!"

"Damn it." Callie muttered when she saw her best friend coming toward her. He was going to know what just happened for sure. He could always see right through her.

"I just saw Blondie. She's glowing just like you. Whatcha two been up to?" Mark asked with a knowing grin.

"What do you want, Sloan?"

"I'm not surprised about you, but I must say, I didn't think she had it in her. She seems like someone who follows rules and on call room shenanigans are definitely against the rules."

"It's just frowned upon." Callie knew there was no use denying it. She was surprised this was the first time he's caught them over the last few days. His lesbian sex radar was off and she wondered if she should be concerned.

"No, definitely against the rules. Did you not read the new employee handbook?"

"It's like a two hundred pages and I've been busy."

"Yeah, busy breaking the rules." Mark nudged her arm with his elbow and winked.

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes."Do you actually have a reason for being here?"

"Yes."

"Okay...?" Callie waited for him to say something. "Are you going to tell me?"

"It's about Arizona." Mark hesitated, not knowing if he should say anything.

"What about her?"

"I've been talking to Ashley."

"I know Arizona told me."

"I guess they had fight a few days ago and Arizona won't return her calls."

"No, we're not talking about this." Callie picked up her charts and started walking away. She did not want to hear where this was going. To her dismay, Mark followed her.

"Can you maybe talk to her? " Mark had to jump to the side to keep from colliding into Callie when she stopped suddenly and whipped around to look at him. "Get her to call her back?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Ashley is upset that she made Arizona mad and just wants to fix it."

"Then she should stay out of our business and you should too. What's going on between them is only between them. You and I are not going to get in the middle of it. If Arizona wants to talk to me about, then I'll listen. And you two need to stop talking about us. Arizona doesn't like it and I don't appreciate it much either."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just said I'd ask and I did. So, moving on now."

"Thank you. What's going on between you two anyway?"

"I don't know. I just know I haven't had sex in ten days."

"Wow, so you like her?"

"Maybe." Mark shrugged. "We're getting to know each other."

"When have you ever taken the time to get to know someone you've slept with?"

"Maybe once... or twice, if I count you and that turned out pretty well."

"You totally like her!" Callie grinned, ignoring his last comment. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She lives across the country and I don't think she's on the same page."

"Arizona seems to think otherwise."

"Really?" Mark smiled. He had hoped so.

"Just see what happens. Go with the flow. Maybe it'll work out or maybe it won't. You don't want to miss out on a possibly amazing thing just because it might be too hard. Or maybe it'll crash and burn and then you'll know. Better that than wondering what if."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Callie."You're different."

"I'm happy for the first time in a really long time." It's amazing what a lot of great sex and a good nights sleep can do to ones outlook on life. If she were a psychologist, she'd recommend it to all her patients.

"And you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Callie smiled and turned to leave. "I have a surgery soon. We can talk more later."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Have fun on your date tonight."

"I plan on it." Callie waved goodbye and continued on to the attending's lounge. She just had one more simple surgery and then she was free for the day. With thoughts of her upcoming date with the most perfect woman she's ever met, she entered the lounge with a huge grin spread across her face and a little more pep in her step. She ignored all the questioning looks from her colleagues as she took off her lab coat and picked up her scrub cap. She was only a few plates and screws away from spending an entire evening alone with Arizona and she couldn't be more excited.

* * *

"Arizona, it's your mother. Your father and I would really like to hear from you soon. So when you're not busy saving the children of the world, give us a call. We love you, baby girl. Bye."

Arizona sighed and deleted the message. She just got out of her surgery, was in a good mood, and still had some time before she was free to leave, so she decided now would be a good time to call her mom back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom!" Arizona smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. It's been awhile since they've talked.

"Arizona?" Barbara Robbins was more than surprised to hear from her daughter. They used to be extremely close, but now she usually only called on holidays and birthdays, no matter how many times Barbara tried to get a hold of her. "Is something wrong?"

"No? Why would there be?" Things were actually going great on Arizona's end.

"Because you're calling us."

"You called me first. I'm calling you back."

"When has that ever mattered? Are you in trouble?"

"If you're just going to question my motives, them I'm hanging up." Arizona sighed. She knew her mom had a point. She hasn't talked to her parents much over the last few years and hasn't visited them at all. They came out to see her a few times, but their relationship was nowhere near as close as it once was.

"No, honey, please don't. I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

"Is Dad home?" Arizona asked, hoping to get to talk to both of her parents.

"No, he went to the store. You're stuck with just me." Barbara chuckled.

"You'll do just fine, Mom." Arizona smiled. "Were you calling for any reason or just to say hi?"

Barbara hesitated, not sure if she should bring up her reason for calling. She really hasn't expected a call back. "Honey, you know what's coming up next month."

"Next month?" Arizona paused to think. Her heart sank when she remembered. She had been so caught up in her new job and Callie, she's blocked everything else out of her mind. "Oh."

"Please, will you come down this year? You're on the same side of the country now. I'm only asking, because this is a big one and we would really like it if you came for once. Your dad would really love to have you here."

"Mom, no. You know how I feel about this."

"But, Ariz-"

"I said no." Arizona cut her off more harshly than she meant to. She couldn't stand when people kept asking her things when she already gave them an answer. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Tell Dad I say hi."

"Okay." Barbara sighed in defeat. She wished Arizona didn't inherit her father's stubbornness. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." Arizona hung up and dropped her head into her hands. She took a few deep breaths to try and control her emotions. Deciding to pretend that conversation didn't happen, she got up and gathered her stuff to leave. She had a hot date tonight and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Arizona yelled as she left her room to answer the persistent knocking on the front door. She was not happy someone was at the door when her and Callie were supposed to be going out soon. Arizona checked the clock on the wall. They were actually supposed to be going out now. She finished putting in her second earring in before throwing open the door. Her heart jumped when she saw who was standing there.

"Hey!" Callie grinned as she took in the blonde's appearance. She was wearing a burgundy cap sleeved cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees and hugged her body nicely. Her black heels accentuated her already perfect legs and the brunette had to stop herself from drooling. She never realized how much she appreciated a woman's legs until she met the blonde. Arizona had straightened her hair and wore her makeup a shade darker than Callie was used too, making her stunning blue eyes even more prominent. Callie had only seen the blonde in scrubs and casual clothes so far, which she thought the other woman looked great in, but she was really loving dressed up Arizona. She decided they definitely needed to go out more often. "You look amazing."

"So do you." Arizona said in awe as she raked her eyes up and down Callie. The way the simple black dress she was wearing clung to her body in all the right places combined with the radiant smile that adorned her face was nothing short of miraculous. "Why are you knocking on our door?"

"I'm picking up my date." Callie said as she held out the single origami lavender lily she had crafted. "For you." Arizona took the paper flower and smiled. Callie was constantly proving just how different and special she is and the blonde couldn't wait to see what else she could discover about her. "I didn't want it to die." Callie blushed. She hoped it wasn't stupid.

"It's perfect." Arizona took a step forward and place a soft kiss on the other woman's red tinted lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You ready to go?"

"Yup." Arizona grabbed her purse and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. "Where are we going?" She asked when they got onto the elevator.

"Morettis okay?"

"I don't know what that is."

"It's Italian and my favorite restaurant."

"Sounds perfect." When the doors opened up into the lobby, Arizona reached out for Callie's hand, marveling at how perfectly they fit together. Her last girlfriend's hands seemed to always be clammy, but not Callie's. They were reliably soft and warm every time.

Not wanting to spend too much time trying to find parking in the busy downtown area, Callie left her car with the valet outside the restaurant. When they entered the building they were greeted by her favorite host. "Ms. Torres, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Antonio."

"Reservation for two tonight, I see." Antonio said as he looked at his list.

"Yes, this is my date, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Antonio. He takes good care of me when I come here." Callie blushed slightly. She didn't mention she came here often alone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Robbins."

"It's nice to meet you too." Arizona smiled down at the older man.

"I have the perfect table for you, if you'll follow me." Antonio led them to a secluded table in the darkened back corner of the restaurant. "It's almost a shame to hide two such beautiful ladies, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the privacy." He said as he pulled out the chairs for each woman. "Your server will be right with you."

"Thanks, Antonio." Callie waited for him to leave before focusing on Arizona, who was staring back at her expectantly. "Are you going to look at the menu?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Kind of risky, don't you think?"

"You obviously come here a lot and I'd assume you'd order the best thing they have, so no, not risky. Smart." Arizona said with a radiant smile that made butterflies flutter around Callie's stomach. "Plus, it worked out pretty well for me last time."

"Is there anything you don't like?"

"Not really. I'm pretty open minded when it comes to food."

"Good, I like that." Callie looked up when their waiter approached.

"May I get you ladies started with some wine?"

"Actually we're ready to order. We're going to start off with the artichoke bruschetta and then we'd like the cacciucco, the lobster ravioli, and whatever white wine goes best with that for her and red for me." Callie handed back their menus.

"Okay, I will be right back with your wine." The waiter smiled and left the two woman alone.

When he was gone Callie sat back in her seat and locked eyes with Arizona across the table. They sat in a comfortable silence as they exchanged meaningful glances, both just enjoying being there together. "You know, I'm really glad you're not hiding from me underneath tables anymore." Callie smiled at the light blush that crept up the blonde's neck and face.

"I was not hiding from you." Arizona laughed.

"Oh really?" Callie raised an amused eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"I dropped my phone."

"Uh huh. Is that the story you're sticking to?"

"Yup." Arizona said with a firm nod of her head. As promised, the waiter was soon back with their drinks and appetizer. The blonde took a sip and smiled. "I'm just glad I can talk to you in full sentences now. I was really starting to think I was brain damaged."

"Me too." Callie laughed.

"So, Calliope Torres..." Arizona set her glass down and leaned forward to take Callie's hand across the table. "I know your favorite color, tv show, book, movie, food, and little things like that. I know you had a ferret for nine years and lived in the basement of the hospital. I know you prefer red over white. Tequila over vodka. Coffee over tea. Sleeping naked over wearing pajamas. You like to sleep in as late as possible and to never ever wake you up earlier than necessary. You tend to sing bad eighties songs to yourself when you're cooking and show tunes when you're in the shower and think I can't hear you. I know that your tongue peeks out slightly when you're really concentrating hard on something. I know you have a family you love more than anything, but who you have been avoiding recently for some reason. I know you're brilliant and love your job. I know every inch of your flawless body and how to make you scream my name and beg for more. I know exactly where to put my lips to make you surrender to me. And I know you have the biggest heart out of anyone I have meant and you stick to what you believe in no matter how many times I tell you your silly. I'm learning how to read your face like a book. But I want to know more. All of that is just surface stuff. I want to dig deeper."

"What do you want to know?" Callie smiled. She wanted to know everything about the blonde.

"Anything." Arizona smiled. "No, everything."

"We'll get to everything, but for now, you're going to have to narrow it down."

"How about..." Arizona chewed on her cheek as she tried to think of something interesting to ask. "Okay, if you had to pick one event in your life that had the most influence on who you are, what would it be?"

"You weren't kidding about digging deeper, were you?" Callie laughed. "I guess, if I had to pick, I'd say it was when I spent two years in the Peace Corp. It's what made me want to go to med school."

"You were in the Peace Corp?" Arizona asked in amazement. Once again Callie surprised her.

"Yeah, Botswana. I was very lucky growing up. I had everything I needed and then some. After I graduate college, I want to do something to help people who weren't so fortunate. My best friend at the time signed up, so I signed up too. It was life changing. When I got back I applied for med schools all over the country and got in. And now here I am. I'd love to go back someday and volunteer some of my skills now, but it hasn't happened yet. It made me want to be a better person and live to my life helping others. It also made me very grateful for what I have and I try to remind myself of that everyday."

"What are you most grateful for today?" Arizona asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"I don't want to answer that." Callie was relieved when the waiter chose that moment to bring their food.

"Which ones mine?" Arizona asked wide eyed as she glanced between the two dishes. Both looked and smelled amazing. She didn't know if she could choose if she had to.

"I thought we'd share both. Is that okay?" Callie realized now she should have asked first.

"It's very okay." Arizona grinned. She waited as the brunette split their dishes into the extra plate and bowl she asked the waiter for. "Don't think I forgot that you haven't answered me."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing." Callie blushed.

"How is being grateful for something embarrassing?"

"It's just that I'm the one who always falls fast and hard first and I always get burned in the end. So, no, I don't want to say it."

"Well, I can honestly say that I am very grateful that you have entered my life." Arizona was pretty sure Callie had just said she was falling for her and that made her heart swell with bliss.

"I'm really happy you're here too." Callie reached across the table and squeezed the blonde's hand before picking up her fork to eat. "What about you? What event has been the most impact in your life."

"Umm..." Arizona's heart dropped. She didn't expect to be asked that too.

Callie saw the blonde's smile fall and her expression changed to sorrow. She has never seen her look anything but happy and this woeful look was disconcerting. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"Thank you." Arizona said quietly, staring down at her food. She wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. Taking a deep breath, she plastered a smile back on her face and took a bite of her ravioli. "This is amazing."

"Yeah..." Callie considered the blonde for a long minute before looking back down at her food. She didn't know what had just happened, but the mood of their date just changed drastically, even if Arizona was trying to pretend it didn't. "What attracted you to me the first time you saw me?"

"Looking for an ego boost?"

"Maybe." Callie smiled. She just wanted to change the subject and she was curious.

"It was your eyes. As soon as you looked at me, I was hooked. Now you have to tell me."

"At first it was your laugh on my machine. Then when I actually saw you, it was your smile. As soon as I saw it I wanted to be the one to make you do it over and over."

"You've been doing a very good job." Arizona gave Callie a winsome smile that showed she meant it. Their conversation continued to flow easily as they ate, even if there still was a somber undertone from the blonde's end. Callie could tell the other woman was sad about something and hoped she felt comfortable enough to open up to her eventually.

* * *

"Do you want to have a glass of wine or something." Callie asked when they got back to their apartment. It was still fairly early and she wasn't ready to end their night yet.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed. My head hurts."

"Oh, okay." Callie tried to not show her disappointment.

Arizona closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." Callie kissed the other woman's forehead.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Arizona said as she tilted her head back to get a real kiss. She sighed contentedly as they moved their lips together in a languid rhythm.

"You did too."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Calliope."

"I think that's my favorite thing about living together."

"What?"

"I don't ever have to say goodbye to you. It's always see you later at home or goodnight."

"That is true." Arizona said with an adoring smile as she allowed herself to get lost in the other woman's warm chocolatey eyes. She didn't know how long they stayed locked together like this and it was Callie who finally blinked, pulling both of them out of their thoughts.

"Goodnight, Arizona." Callie pecked her lips before opening her arms to release her.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Not yet. I'm not really tired."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

Callie nodded and watched as Arizona backed away from her and disappeared into her own room. It looked like this would be the first night the blonde would be sleeping in it.

* * *

Arizona's vision was cloudy from staring at the faint light coming from under her bedroom door for over an hour. Except for the soft sound of rain hitting her bedroom window, it had been silent for the last couple of hours, but now she could hear Callie moving around in the kitchen. She listened as her roommate set what sounded like a glass on top of the granite counter. A drawer opened and closed, followed by something else clanking on the counter. Arizona assumed that met Callie was having some wine. The fridge being opened, a pan hitting the stove, and the clicking of the gas being turned on told the blonde Callie was cooking something. Arizona could tell the brunette was trying to be quiet, but the sounds she was making amplified in the quietness of the late evening. There was another five minutes of silence before there was a scraping of porcelain against porcelain as Callie pulled a plate out of the cupboard. Arizona strained her ears to hear anything else, but no more sounds came. After another ten minutes of nothing, Arizona sighed and kicked off her covers. There was no point in pretending like she'd be able to sleep any time soon. Being as quiet as possible, she opened her door and stuck her head out in the hallway. The aroma of whatever Callie had cooked made the blonde's mouth water. The brunette had turned on the gas fireplace. The warmth of the apartment and the flickering of light dancing across the far wall from the flames made Arizona smile slightly. She shuffled down the hall and into the living room, where Callie was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the fire with her back facing the blonde. There was a small lamp turned on next to her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Arizona stopped in her tracks, surprised that she was caught. "No, I never went to sleep."

"How's your head?" Callie looked over her shoulder to face the other woman.

"Much better." Arizona moved closer to the fire and saw that Callie had a book in her hand, a plate of food on her lap, and a glass of wine sitting on the floor in front of her. Arizona was almost jealous at how relaxed the brunette looked. "What are you reading?"

"Umm..." Callie slammed the book shut and stuck it under her butt. "Nothing."

"Calliope, what?" Arizona smiled at the bashful expression on the brunette's face. She squatted down next to Callie and pulled the book out from under her. "You're reading Harry Potter?"

"You said you loved it."

"You hate it don't you?" Arizona's heart warmed at the fact that the brunette would read something that was obviously out of her normal genre just because she said she like it.

"I don't hate it. It's just not really my thing." Callie set her plate aside and pulled the blonde down next to her. "I have leftovers from the restaurant. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Arizona accepted the plate of food and scooted as close as possible to the other woman. Callie continued where she left off in her book, while Arizona ate. When the blonde was done, she set the plate next to her and pulled her legs to her chest. She rested her cheek on her knees and studied Callie as she read. The brunette's face was relaxed and still. Her skin reflected the glow of the fire and her eyes shined as they glided back and forth across the pages. Arizona knew she was staring, but couldn't tear her eyes away. She has never seen anything more beautiful.

"I can't be that interesting." Callie said without looking up. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, you are." Arizona smiled when a wide grin spread across the other woman's face.

"Whatever you say." Callie kept reading the same paragraph over and over without comprehending it. She was having a hard time concentrating when Arizona was staring at her. Giving up, she shut the book and turned her head to find the blonde's eyes still watching her, but they seemed unseeing. Like she was lost somewhere else. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Ask me again." Arizona said after another long pause.

"You know you can talk to me about anything?"

"No, not that. From earlier." She watched Callie's face as the brunette tried to figure out what she meant. Her brown eyes softened suddenly, showing the exact moment she understood.

"What event in your life has had the most impact on you so far?" Callie asked softly, unsure of where this was going. When Arizona didn't say anything right away, the brunette shifted so she was fully facing the other woman, took her hands in her own, and waited. She watched as the other woman's usual perky facade started to crumble away slowly before her eyes. "Come here." Callie shifted again so that she could pull Arizona even closer and fully engulfed the blonde in a hug. She heard Arizona take a few uneven deep breaths and rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Arizona whispered. "It's just that I've only said this out loud maybe twice before in six years."

"It's okay. We can just sit here." Callie was glad the blonde couldn't see her face, because she was sure it wasn't masking her worry.

"No." Arizona shrugged Callie off of her and sat up straight. "I want to tell you. It's not a secret or anything. It's just hard for me to talk about." When she lifted her gaze to meet the other woman's expressive eyes, Arizona had to smile. Callie was looking at her with so much care and affection and it made whatever apprehension the blonde was feeling dissolve away in an instant. "Do you remember when I said I had a brother?"

Callie frowned at the use of the word 'had' and nodded. She could already see where this was going and felt her heart crack.

"Well, I had a brother. Timmy. He was four years younger than me. Even with the age difference, we were still pretty close. You kind of have to become best friends with your siblings and parents when you move around so much. The same year I graduated from college, he graduated high school. We spent the entire summer together before he enlisted in the Marines and I went off to med school. It was the best summer of my life. We didn't really do much, just took random road trips here and there and spent time with our parents. All four of us knew that that would be the last time we'd be able to really spend time together. My parents were really proud of both of us and I was proud of my baby brother for doing what he believed in." Arizona averted her eyes, not wanting to see Callie's pity when she said the next part. "On his third deployment, he left to go to Iraq and he didn't make it back. Alive anyway. He did come back in a wooden box covered in an American flag. He was only twenty four. When we were kids, I promised him that I'd always be there to protect him and I failed."

"Arizona..." Callie lifted her hand to the blonde's cheek and tried to gently coax her into turning her head towards her. Arizona's loss mixed with the foreign sound of her sullen tone and grave expression made Callie's heart break for the blonde. "Please look at me."

Arizona sighed and fixed her gaze on Callie's lips, still not wanting to see the look in her eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it. Callie wasn't going to allow that though and ducked her head to force the blonde to look at her. To Arizona's surprise she didn't see pity, she only saw the same affection and care from before.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and you need to know that you didn't fail. There is no way you could have predicted this."

"I know that now. I just wish I could have done something." Arizona wiggled her way back into the brunette's embrace, needing to feel her to try and calm herself. She felt like he was on the verge of breaking down and she hated crying in front of other people. "I just miss him and I miss my parents."

"What happened to your parents?" Callie's heart sank even further.

"Nothing, really. I just haven't really talked to them lately."

"I thought you told me you were really close?"

"We are. Well, were. I don't know. It's just not the same anymore. It always used to be the four of us. It just felt so wrong without Tim. I couldn't stand the sadness in my mom's eyes. It was even in my dad's eyes and he's the most stoic person I know. They both lost their spark. I lost my best friend and I felt like I lost who my parents were. I didn't know how to deal with it and we kind of drifted apart and it's killing me."

"There's still plenty of time to fix it." Suddenly Callie's issues with her own parents seemed trivial.

"It's been so long, I don't really know how. I mean we do talk and see each other sometimes, but it's different." Arizona nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck as she let a couple of tears fall. It was okay, it was just Callie. She felt safe. "My dad and my brother's birthday's were only one day apart. My mom loves to tell the story about how my dad tried to force her to get Tim out before midnight hit so they'd have the same birthday, but it didn't work. I think my mom did it on purpose, to be honest. Next month my dad is turning sixty and my brother would have been turning thirty. My parent's are throwing this big party for it."

"Are you going?" Callie could feel wetness on her neck, but didn't say anything. She had a feeling the blonde didn't want her to, so she just ran her hand in circles on the other woman's back.

"Don't you think it's weird to have a birthday party for your dead son?"

"It's not for just him, it sounds like it's mostly for your dad and for a chance for your family to get together. And no, I don't think it's weird. There is nothing wrong with celebrating the life of someone you love."

"So, you think I should go?"

"It's really up to you."

"I know." Arizona sat up suddenly, so she could see Callie's reaction. "How do you feel about coming with me? I could do it if you're there."

"You could do it without me there too. I know you're strong enough for that, even if you don't."

"I know that I could. It would just be so much easier if you were there too." Arizona slumped her shoulders and shook her head, realizing how much that was to ask of the other woman. She should have thought that through before blurting it out. "I'm sorry, of course you don't want to go. It was a stupid idea."

"Of course I want to go with you, Arizona." Callie smiled. She'd go across the world if the blonde needed her to.

"Really? You'd want to take a trip and go meet my entire family so soon?"

"Not really." Callie said honestly. The thought actually terrified her. "I do want to support you though."

"I'll think about it." Arizona said as she cuddled up close to Callie again. "Are you going to tell me why you're not calling your dad back?"

"It seems really stupid now." Callie sighed. She realized now it was just her being childish. "I just didn't want to have to deal with all his lectures and invasive questions. My parent's are very religious and my divorce was a huge deal. They won't stop asking if I'm doing the right thing or not. It was starting to get to the point where I was just getting mad and hanging up on them. So, I'm ignoring him instead."

"I'll call mine, if you call yours."

"I guess that's fair." Callie squeezed the blonde in her arms and kissed the mop of blonde hair on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Arizona smiled to herself. Sitting in front of the fire, cuddling with Callie, and listening to the rain was on of the blonde's new favorite things to do, even if their conversation was not her favorite. She found herself wanting to stall time so they wouldn't have to go back to reality the next morning.

"I wish I had the ability to freeze time. I don't want to move." Callie frowned when Arizona started to laugh. "What?"

"You stole that thought right out of my head. I just thought it was funny."

"Oh." Callie smiled and reached behind her to pull a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around them. "We can stay a little longer."

"Sounds good to me." Arizona said as they pulled the blanket tight around their bodies and melted into each other. Suddenly the thought of going to see her parents wasn't so daunting. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Two calls in two days? I must be dreaming." Barbara teased. "I'm sorry to say you missed your father again though."

"It's okay. I want to surprise him anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I'll see you guys next month at the party." Arizona smiled when she heard her mom gasp in surprise. "Don't tell dad though."

"Are you serious, Arizona? You're not going to flake out again are you?" Barbara could hardly contain her joy. She didn't know what changed from yesterday to today, but she wasn't going to question it. She's known her own daughter long enough to know that would only upset her.

"No, I promise I will be there." Arizona paused. "Is it okay if I bring someone?"

"What kind of someone? A woman someone, I hope?"

"Yes, she's a woman." Arizona laughed. "She's... she's a friend. My roommate actually." She didn't want to elaborate further, since she didn't know how to explain it.

"Oh, well, of course, honey. You can bring whoever and whatever you want. I'm just happy you're coming."

"Thank you. I'll get our tickets tonight and email you the info."

"Okay. Are you and your friend okay with sharing your old room? I'm afraid the other guest rooms and the sofa sleeper are already taken."

"We'll just get a hotel."

"No, you're finally coming home and you're going to stay here. I'm putting my foot down on this, Arizona."

"Okay, fine." Arizona rolled her eyes. "And we're fine with sharing."

"What's her name? We'll need it for the place cards."

"It's Calliope." Arizona smiled fondly. "I mean Callie. She prefers that, so put that."

"Are you sure she's just a friend?" Barbara questioned. There was a tone in her daughter's voice when she said the other woman's name that heavily suggested otherwise.

"Yes, Mom. I have to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Mom."

"Bye honey."

"Mom, wait!" Arizona yelled, not sure if she'd catch her in time.

"What?"

"I just... I miss you guys." She said so quietly that Barbara almost missed it.

"We miss you too." Barbara smiled. "Very, very much." They exchanged good byes again before hanging up. Deciding she was still in an okay mood, Arizona immediately dialed another number.

"Zona?" Ashley answered after only two rings, not believing it was really her friend calling.

"Hi, Ash." Arizona smiled. It was good to hear her best friend's voice. Other than the last four days, she hadn't gone a day without talking to her since she moved to Seattle. She suddenly didn't know what to say though.

"Arizona, I'm sorry." Ashley said after a long awkward pause.

"It's okay, I overreacted."

"I should have listened to you first before jumping down your throat."

"You never have. Why would you start now?" Arizona laughed.

"I'm trying to not be so..." Ashley wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"So... you?"

"I'm not sure what that means."

"It means I love you and I don't want you to change. Just try and think more before you talk and trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I love you too, Zona." Ashley smiled. "So, how are things things going with your hot Latin lover?"

"Good. Really good. She's actually coming with me next month to see my parents."

"Your parents?" Ashley frowned. Arizona has rarely ever mentioned her family to her. "I haven't even meant your parents and I've known you way longer than Callie has. Are you sure that's not too fast?"

"Ash! What did I just say?" Arizona paused to take a few calming breaths. She didn't want to start yelling at her again. "I'm starting to think that you're jealous of Callie." Realization hit the blonde like a ton of bricks when her friend remained silent. "You are aren't you?"

"No..."

"Ashley..." Arizona sighed. "Come on."

"I just feel like you're replacing me pretty easily."

"You're insane." Arizona couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

"I can't help it!"

"You're irreplaceable, Ash."

"That is true." She couldn't argue with that.

"And you will always be my best friend."

"What if Callie is the one? You have always said you wanted your life partner to also be your best friend." Ashley could definitely see that happening with the brunette.

"I'm allowed to have two best friends, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Ashley knew she was being stupid, but Arizona was the best friend she's ever had and she didn't want to lose her. The blonde always let her be herself and even loved her for it. "I'm more than okay with sharing you, but only if it's with Callie."

"That's very big of you, but I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves."

"What have you been up to since yesterday? Mark has been keeping me in the loop, but apparently Callie banded him from talking about you and he's actually listening. I even offered up sexual favors and got bupkis. He's pretty loyal to her. It's cute."

"I wish you gave me the same respect." Arizona was only half joking.

"I'm working on it! I promise."

"Enough about me. What about you and Sloan?"

"What about him?"

"Come on, Ash. I know you're into him."

"Maybe..."

"You totally are!" Arizona laughed. "Who are you?"

"I don't know! I was just asking myself that earlier today. You know the guy from derm who I saw off and on until he got that horse faced girlfriend with that botched boob job who looks like she got her lips stuck in a vacuum cleaner?"

"Todd?"

"That's the one. He broke up with her the other day and came to me this morning and I said no. I meant to say yes, but no just flew out of my mouth."

"You turned down sex with Tornado Tongue Todd?" Arizona asked in shock. This was way more serious than she thought. "Are you freaking out right now?"

"Yes!" Ashley growled in frustration. "What the fuck do I do?"

"You know, actually having feelings for someone isn't the end of the world." Arizona tried not to laugh at her friend, but it didn't work, so she covered her mouth until she had it under control. "It's not going to kill you."

"I feel like it is."

"You could, I don't know, maybe try something with Mark? Just a thought."

"How would that ever work? He's there and I'm here."

"Just go with it and see what happens. It's working out pretty well for me so far."

"And when it explodes in my face and I turn into an even more emotionally detached loner than I already am?"

"Then I'll be there to pick up the pieces and buy you all the tequila you can handle."

"Will Callie make me those jalapeno things?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"All you can eat."

"Hmm... might be worth it then."

"I really need to start recording these conversations."

"I hate this." Ashley sighed. "And I'm horny as fuck. Maybe I should just go find triple T and get it out of my system while I figure it out."

"Or, you could call Mark." Arizona shook her head and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was now trying to talk her friend into this.

"I could..." Ashley paused to think. "I wonder what his feelings are on phone sex. I think he kind of hinted at it the other night, but I didn't want to seem easy."

"Oh my god." Arizona scrunched her face up in disgust. "I really hate you right now."

"Sorry. I've been working on that whole filter thing. It's a lot harder than it sounds."

"Most everyone else in the world seem to manage it just fine and you slept with him the same day you met him, I think the easy ship has sailed."

"You should not be be talking. You slept with Callie that night too."

"I knew her longer. Not the same."

"You would have that first night, I know it."

"You're right. I would have if she was interested." Arizona laughed. It was both a blessing and a curse that Jo interrupted them.

"The same day you broke up with your girlfriend. Tsk, tsk. And you call me easy?"

"I'm not easy. She's just..." Arizona stopped talking before she said too much.

"She looks like she'd be amazing in bed. Am I right?"

"Ash!" Arizona scolded. "Filter, remember?"

"I'm sorry! I know I'm right though."

"You so are and that's all I'm saying."

"Zona!" Ashley laughed. She looked up when her door opened and saw it was her boss. "Damn it, I have to go. Klein is here."

"Tell her hi for me."

"Will do. I'm glad you called. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ash." Arizona hung up and smile down at her phone.

"Have I told you you're beautiful when you smile?"

Arizona looked up to find Callie leaning in her office doorway. "Not today."

"Well, now I have." Callie entered the blonde's office and made herself comfortable in her extra chair. "Who was that?"

"Ash."

"Oh, I was hoping it was your parents."

"I talked to my mom before her."

"How'd it go?"

"Good, except for the fact she insisted we stay at the house."

"Oh..." Callie frowned. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of that. "Okay, I think we'll survive."

"Have I mentioned they live pretty close to the beach?"

"Does that mean bikinis and actual sun?" Callie grinned at the thought of the other woman in a bikini.

"It does." Arizona smiled at the brunette's excitement.

"This trip just got way more interesting. Are you and Ash okay?"

"We are."

"Good. Fighting with your best friend is the worst. I hate it."

"I agree. Did you hold up your end of the deal?"

"I left a message on my dad's phone. I even gave him my cell number, which I've never done before." Callie stood up from her seat and moved around the desk and leaned against it in front of the blonde. "So, I was hoping you had time to have lunch with me." Callie smirked. "And maybe dessert after."

"I'd really love too, but I can't." Arizona stood up so she was flush against the brunette's body. "I have a surgery soon."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her in for a kiss. "How soon?"

"Too soon."

"Damn. Maybe Mark can eat with me."

"You better not be having dessert with him too." Arizona joked.

"Are you kidding? I only want yours." Callie replaced her lips on the blonde's and smiled into their kiss. "How about you page me when you're done with your surgery and we'll have dessert then."

There was no way Arizona was going to turn the other woman down. "Okay. It will be a few hours."

"I'll wait." Callie said before flipping them around so she had Arizona pressed against the desk. She deepened their kiss and dipped her hands underneath the waistline of the blonde's scrub pants, running her fingers along the soft sensitive skin below her stomach. She could feel Arizona pushing against her and invaded the other woman's mouth with her tongue, earning herself a low moan from the blonde. Once she was sure she had Arizona exactly where she wanted her, she tore her lips away and took a step back. She grinned when she saw the flushed look on the other woman's face.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was just making sure you wouldn't forget to page me." Callie leaned forward and kissed the blonde one more time before heading towards the exit. "I'll be waiting." She said before opening the door and leaving. Arizona shook her head as she watched Callie leave. Now she was going to have to do her surgery while being incredibly turned on.

* * *

"Callie!" George yelled as he came running towards her at full speed. He stopped next to her at the nurses station and rested his hands on his knees as be tried to catch his breath.

"Um..." Callie looked around in confusion. This was the first time he has acknowledged her in at least a month. "Are you okay?"

"Your father..." George panted. He had just sprinted up three flights of stairs and down multiple hallways to find Callie before Carlos Torres did.

"My father?"

"He's here! He tried to kill me."

"My father is here?" Callie blinked. Either George had lost his mind or she was really screwed. Possibly both.

"And your mother too!"

"My father and my mother are here?" Callie repeated dumbly. She really should have taken his threat to come out here seriously. "In this hospital? Right now?"

"That's what I said!" George threw his arms in the air. The Torres family were scary people and he didn't like that they were here just as much as the brunette.

"Where are they?" Callie looked around, expecting them to be lurking behind her or in a corner.

"I don't know, I ran away."

"You ran away?" Callie repeated him again.

"Callie! Focus!"

"This is bad. Really bad." Callie looked up at George, who still looked flustered. "Where did you leave them?"

"In the lobby."

"Okay." Callie inhaled deeply, trying to figure out what to do. "Okay."

"Can I go?" George felt like he had done his duty to warn her and wanted to get out of there before shit hit the fan.

"Yeah, go." Callie waved her had at him dismissively. She watched as her ex-husband disappeared into the nearest stairwell. "Cowards." She said as she bent over and hit her head on the cold hard surface of the shelf in front of her. "Fuck. Shit. Fuck."

"Calliope!"

Callie jumped up and came face to face with her very angry father. Her mother stood close behind him. "Hi, Daddy." She squeaked out. "Hi, Mama."

"Don't 'hi, Daddy' me, Calliope!" Carlos was usually in control of his emotions, but seeing his MIA daughter standing in right front of him looking perfectly fine angered him. Not that he wanted her to not be fine, but she was obviously capable of picking up her phone. "Care to explain what you have been up to?"

"Um..." Callie sighed. Where to even start? "We need to talk."

* * *

Arizona was trying to focus on her charts, but she was too restless. Earlier she received a text from Callie during her surgery saying that the brunette had something come up and wouldn't be able to see her until later that night. The blonde had spent her entire surgery thinking about Callie and their unusual relationship and it was driving her insane. She both hated and loved how the brunette invaded her thoughts almost every second of every day since she's met her. She replayed the conversations she had with her mom and Ashley earlier in her head and jumped up out of her chair. Trying to get anymore work done was useless at this point, she didn't have anymore surgeries scheduled for the day, and she was technically already off, so she decided she to just go home. She changed her clothes and gathered her stuff before exiting the hospital. As she walked across the street her thoughts on Callie kept building inside her mind. It got to the point where she thought her brain was going to burst. When she got to her apartment, she found that the door was unlocked. She hoped that meant Callie was already home, since they really needed to talk. She burst through the door and found the brunette sitting on the couch reading. She stalked over to her, ripped the book out of her hands, and threw it on the floor. "Calliope Torres! You are a thief!"

"What?" Callie frowned in confusion as she watched Arizona start pace back and forth in front of her. Her parents visit completely forgotten.

"You heard me!" Arizona threw arms in the air.

"What are you talking about? Why are you yelling? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Yes! No!" Arizona growled in frustration. "I'm not mad. I just have a lot of feelings right now and I don't know how to process them, so I'm yelling."

"Okay?" Callie gingerly stood up. She wasn't sure if she was going to set the blonde off. She reached out for the other woman, but Arizona continued to pace around the living room frantically. "Want to tell me how am I a thief?"

"Because you just take things without asking! You steal my self control, my every waking thought and all of my dreams. You take my ability to even function normally half the time. You are constantly taking my breath away and I know its probably too soon to say, but I think it's safe to say you stole my heart too. And you make say ridiculous things like that. You just took them! Without my permission! But the the thing is that I want you to have them. I don't just give them to anybody though." Arizona stopped her pacing an turned to face Callie. "I told my mom you were my friend today, Calliope. My roommate. You're not either of those things. You're so much more than that."

Callie couldn't keep the wide grin from forming on her face. "Where is this coming from?"

"Calliope, I need to know what we're doing!" Arizona ignored her question, because she didn't know the answer. "Are we just sex buddies who happen to live together and enjoy the occasional meal?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arizona."

"Then what are we doing?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want..." Arizona paused to think about what she was going to say, because once it was out, she wouldn't be able to take it back. "I want to be able to introduce you to people as my girlfriend. Not my friend. Not my roommate. More than anything I want to say 'This is my beautiful girlfriend, Calliope Torres, who I'm lucky enough to have chosen me.' I just hope you want the same thing too. Please tell me you do."

"I do." Callie closed the distance between them and wrapped the blonde in a bone crushing hug. "I really, really do."

"Calliope, can you let go? I'd like to kiss my girlfriend now."

"Sorry." As soon as Callie loosened her hold, the other woman's lips were eagerly on hers. Her heart soared and she moaned when hands started roaming her body as she let Arizona take over the kiss. The blonde was doing all the right things with her lips, teeth, tongue, and hands and it was lighting Callie's insides on fire. They pulled away for a one second breathing catch up. "Kissing my girlfriend is way better than kissing my roommate."

"It's all good, Calliope." Arizona said as she pushed the brunette down on the couch and straddled her.

"That is true." Callie inhaled sharply when the other woman latched herself back onto her lips, her hips thrusting upward on their own. Then it happened. A clearing of a throat that did not come from either of the women. They both froze. Arizona's lips still on Callie's. Callie's hands gripping the blonde's thighs. It happened again, making both women break apart and look toward the still open door. "Fuck." Callie whispered when she saw who it was. She buried her face in Arizona's shoulder to try and hide. If she can't see them, they can't see her. That's what she was going to stick with.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that those are your parents." Arizona whispered. There wasn't anyone else the older couple could be.

"Yup." Callie completely forgot they were coming over for dinner so they could talk. She wandered how long they've been standing there.

"Do they know you're dating women?"

"No. I was going to tell them tonight." Callie paused. "Well, I guess they do know now."

"Are they going to freak out?"

"Probably."

"Then why are they smiling?"

"What?" Callie's eyes snapped up to find that both of her parents were smiling at them. It was unnerving. "I have no idea."

"Should I be scared?"

"I wish I could say no." Callie sighed. She really had no idea which way this would go.

"Fantastic." Arizona said as she scrambled to climb off the brunette's lap to stand up. Callie quickly followed and they stood side by side avoiding eye contact with their visitors. Neither knowing what to do or say. Callie knew she needed to be the one to say something, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Calliope, do you have something to tell us?" Carlos asked finally as he stared at the blonde stranger.

"Umm... Yes, I do." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and tugged her closer to her parents. "Please be okay with this." Callie begged her parents. The blonde felt like she was about to be thrown to the wolves. "I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona these are my parents, Carlos and Lucia Torres." Both women didn't even get a chance to revel in the fact that this was the first time they got to say their new relationship status out loud to other people. They both held their breaths as they waited to see what was going to happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a baby compared to my last chapter. It's mainly a little ditty to take care of that pesky cliffhanger until I somehow magically find some time to do more.**

* * *

"What took you so long to tell us?" Lucia asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Callie knit her brows in confusion and slowly let out the breath she was holding. Instead of answering, she repeatedly opened and shut her mouth as she tried to figure out what the hell her mother meant by that. Out of all the possible things that could have come out of her mouth, that was not one Callie had been expecting at all. "I'm sorry, what?" She finally asked after a sharp elbow to her side from Arizona.

"We don't know where we went wrong, Calliope. You should feel comfortable enough to talk to us about anything and we've waited years for you to come to us about this. We didn't even know you were seeing anyone and now you're saying you're in another relationship? I'm sure she is a very nice woman, but you just barely ended your marriage."

"Woah, woah, woah... what?" Callie went back to impersonating a goldfish as she tried to figure out where to even begin picking apart what her father just said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, would you guys like to come in and have a seat?" Arizona smiled at the older couple and gestured towards the couch. Callie seemed to be too preoccupied to remember her manners.

"We'd love too. Thank you, Ms. Robbins." Carlos put his hand on his wife's lower back and led her into the living room.

"Please, it's Arizona. Would you like anything to drink?" Arizona asked as she glanced towards Callie, who was still staring at the now empty doorway. "Water? Tea? Coffee? Wine?"

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful."

"A fresh pot of coffee coming right up." Arizona turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. With one eye still on the happenings in the living room, she went about making some coffee. Her hands shook as she filled the pot with water. The Torres' sudden and unexpected appearance made her more anxious than she'd like to admit and the way Callie's mom was watching her closely didn't help at all.

"Arizona seems at home in your kitchen, Calliope." Lucia observed. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Uh..." Callie shook her head to try and clear it. "Well, she lives here, actually. It's her kitchen too."

"Living together already? You moved on rather quickly then." Lucia shook her head and sighed.

"No. I mean, I guess. Yeah..." Calle paused. She was still very confused. "What?"

"You keep asking 'what?' and I have no idea what you are referring to."

"You do know that Arizona is a woman, right?" Callie looked towards the blonde in the kitchen. There was no way she could be mistaken for a man.

"Yes, we can see that, Calliope."

"Did you hear the part where I said she's my girlfriend? Like girlfriend, girlfriend, not a girl who is my friend?"

"We did see the evidence of that when we got here." Lucia said with as straight of face as possible. Callie looked embarrassed enough already and she didn't want to laugh at her. Her meetings had taught her how difficult this whole process could be for people and laughing would only make it worse.

"And we're all perfectly fine with that?" Callie asked, pointing between her parents as she sat down in a chair.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because you're you." Callie stated bluntly.

"I admit, we weren't okay with this at first." Lucia smiled and thanked Arizona, who had come back into the living room and set a tray on the coffee table in front of them. She watched as the blonde grabbed a chair from the dining set and placed it next to Callie to sit on. "We went to church and asked for guidance."

"You went to your homophobic church to ask them about your gay daughter?" Callie paused. "Wait, how did you even know? Are you spying on me?"

"You're our daughter, Calliope. We know our own child. We knew as soon as you brought Cara home."

"Cara?" Arizona asked Callie. She doesn't remember her girlfriend ever mentioning a Cara. Her interests were definitely peaked now.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Callie asked, ignoring the blonde. She hasn't heard that name in at least eight years. "We were just friends."

"You two were inseparable for years. She came home with you for every break all through college and locked yourself in your room. We assumed you were together." Lucia wasn't understanding why Callie was still denying it.

"We were not together." Callie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what her parents jumped straight to that conclusion. "We were just best friends. She didn't have a good home to go home to, so I brought her to ours."

"Calliope, that girl was in love with you. It was written all over her face every time she looked at you."

"No, she wasn't." Callie scoffed. "We knew each other inside out. I would have known something like that."

"You shared an apartment together for four years."

"We were just roommates." Considering that's what Arizona and her were, that wasn't a very good argument. Callie hoped her parents didn't notice that.

"You went with her to Africa. You don't just follow someone to Africa for two years unless you really love them."

"I went there for me, not her." Callie had thought she had made that perfectly clear.

"You were always so private. What were we supposed to think?" Lucia asked rhetorically as she looked at the quiet blonde, who was trying to avoid her eyes. "And it looks like we weren't wrong."

"What did your church say?" Callie asked. She was still waiting for the fallout.

"That it was a sin. That we needed to stop whatever you were doing right away before it got worse or the earth opened up and you got sucked into hell, to sum it all up."

"But you never said one word to me."

"Well, we didn't like what they told us, so we switched churches. We found a lot of support at the new one."

"You're kidding." Callie gaped at her parents. They've been going to the same church since they were children and their parents went there before that. How did she not know they switched? Probably because she stopped going to her parents church after high school. "When was this?"

"Oh..." Lucia looked at her husband. "Quite a few years ago. When you left the country with Cara, we thought it was really serious. We wanted to understand, so we went to meetings and talked to other parents in similar situations. When you came back, we were more than prepared to let you two know you didn't have to hide from us. But then-"

"But then I came back with Ben." Callie interrupted.

"And not Cara." Lucia nodded.

"Who's Ben?" Nerves forgotten, Arizona scooted to the edge of her seat. This story was fascinating to her. "What happened to Cara?"

"Ben was my boyfriend. We met at the Peace Corp orientation and became instant friends. Cara, Ben, and I all got stationed in the same town. We were all pretty close, until..." Callie stopped talking and stared thoughtfully at her parents as she forced old long forgotten memories forward in her mind. Ben had pursued Callie from day one, but the brunette always held back for reasons she wasn't aware of. After months of getting to know each other, he was finally able to get her to agree on a date and their relationship progressed from there. When Ben and her made that official step from friendship to something more, Cara had completely changed. At the time, Callie thought that her best friend's sudden hostility towards her had come out of nowhere. Now that she thought about it in a different light, everything that happened between her and Cara, causing the end of their six year friendship, suddenly made a whole lot of sense and now Callie felt really stupid. Now that she was older and had figured herself out, she could admit that maybe she did like Cara more than just a friend at the time. She just didn't know she was allowed to.

When Callie didn't continue, Arizona leaned forward in her chair and rested her hand on her girlfriends arm. "Calliope?"

Callie blinked out of her thoughts and switched her gaze from her parents to Arizona and back again. "How did you guys know and I didn't?"

"It was pretty obvious." Lucia said with a sad smile. She knew her daughter must have had some feelings beyond friendship towards Cara, even if Callie didn't know it at the time. She saw it in her eyes whenever she talked about her.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Callie could have saved herself a lot of grief recently if her parents would have mentioned something sooner.

"Would you have listened?"

"Probably not." Callie said honestly. In fact, she probably would have been angry. This was something she had to figure out on her own. She just wished she figured it out sooner.

"It never really came up again. It was obvious to us that Ben made you happy. You seemed just as happy with him as you were with Cara. Then you just had more boyfriends after that and got married to a man. We just assumed that we were either very wrong or that you were one of those transsexuals." Lucia frowned when both Callie and Arizona covered their mouths and snorted in laughter. "What?"

"I think you mean bisexual, Lucia." Carlos said with a small amused smile.

"Did I mess that up again?" Lucia laughed. "I'm sorry."

"What happen to Cara?" Arizona asked again. She felt bad for the stranger. She knew exactly what it felt like to be in love, or what she thought was love, with someone who claimed to be straight.

"When I came back, she signed on for another two years. She didn't really talk to me the last few months I was there and we fell out of touch. I have no idea where she is now or what she's doing." Callie rubbed at her temples with her fingers. All of this was giving her a massive headache.

"You and Cara really weren't together?" Lucia asked. That revelation was still surprising.

"No, we really weren't." Callie glanced sideways at her girlfriend. "This dating women thing is new. Since after George."

"It's my understanding that you are what you are and it doesn't change. So, I don't think it is new. Did I misunderstand?" Carlos asked. Even after all these years, it was still confusing to him.

"I don't know, Daddy." Callie let out a small laugh and shook her head. She half wondered who these pod people were who replaced her parents. "Exploring this part of me is new. Better?"

"I guess that makes more sense."

"You guys are really okay with this?" Callie was having a hard time understanding how both of her parents, who usually had an innate propensity to automatically dismiss, attack, or ignore anything that didn't fit into their deeply ingrained outdated Catholic beliefs, were sitting here telling her they were okay with her being in a relationship with a woman. Just like that. No yelling or bible lessons or crying. They actually looked almost relieved to have it out in the open.

"It did take awhile, but we really are. We've had a long time to come to terms with this." Carlos admitted. "We love you and support you in any way that we can. We know you can't control who you are, but we can control our reactions."

Callie shook her head in disbelief. Her father's little speech seemed rehearsed. They must have taught him that in gay kid school. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand how you seem perfectly fine with the gay thing, but freaked the fuck out when I got a divorce."

"Callie!" Arizona was shocked at the brunette's use of language in front of her parents. Callie just rolled her eyes dismissively at her.

"You took vows under God, Calliope. Marriage is supposed to be a commitment for life. You made a promise to Him."

"I'm pretty sure God wasn't in Vegas that night. If he was, he would have stopped us. Even he knows George and I weren't meant to be together. A bolt of lightning would have been sufficient enough."

"Calliope, stop being facetious. This is a serious."

"I am being serious, Daddy!" Callie's nostrils flared as she tried to calm herself down. She was over having this same argument again. This time he couldn't hang up on her parents though.

"No, you're not. You broke a promise to God and you don't even seem to care."

"Would you rather I had stay in an unhappy, loveless marriage with someone who cheated on me?"

"He cheated?" Lucia gasped. "You didn't tell us that part."

"I don't like to talk about it, especially to my parents." Callie turned and smiled at Arizona when she felt the blonde's soothing hand on her thigh.

Carlos stood up and started pacing the room. "I should have killed that little weasel when I had the chance." He said before continuing to rant angrily in Spanish.

"Daddy, please sit down." Callie said while still looking at her girlfriend. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time." Carlos said as he sat back down next to his wife. "I'm trying to be more understanding."

"It's really okay. I've moved on." Callie grinned at Arizona and took her hand. "It's definitely for the better. I'm much happier now than I ever was with him."

"I can see that." Lucia said as she looked between the two women. "I still have some concerns."

"Of course you do, Mama." Callie rolled her eyes and turned to face her mother. "Well?" She said when her mother didn't say anything.

"Your divorce was final only a few months ago. That is nowhere near enough time to get to the point of your relationship with Arizona to be living together already." Lucia chose not to mention her views on living together before marriage. Her youngest was really testing her as a parent.

Callie glanced at her watched and smiled. "We've only been in a relationship for about an hour now. So..." She trailed of as she grinned at her parents.

"Explain." Lucia said sternly with her best mama glare that she was glad to see still made her grown daughter cower.

"Uh..." Callie stalled. Where to start? "We don't live together like we're together. We live together like we're roommates."

"Yeah, we were roommates first. Kind of." Arizona's eyes widened when Lucia's intense glare focused in on her. She could almost feel her face burning from it. She was regretting opening her mouth in the first place. "We went to the bar... I mean, there was this thing and..." She swallowed hard as she tried to remember what she was trying to say. Apparently Callie wasn't the only Torres woman who made her lose her ability to form complete sentences, even if it was for two completely different reasons.

"She has her own room." Callie chimed in, trying to save the blonde.

"Yeah, I have my own room." Arizona said with a firm nod. "That I definitely do sleep in. Every night. Alone." She winced when she saw the incredulous look Callie was giving her.

"How did you two meet?"

"The hospital." "Online." The two women answered simultaneously.

"Online?" Callie frowned. "Really?"

"That's how I found the apartment and I didn't think the answering machine was a very good answer."

"But we did actually meet at the hospital." Callie pointed out.

"Yes, in retrospect, I realize now that's what I should have said." Arizona leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Your mom won't stop staring at me. She's scary."

"Why do you think every boy I liked in high school would never ask me out?" Callie whispered back. "She's trying to break you."

"I think it's working."

"Stay strong, babe." Callie reached over and squeezed Arizona's thigh.

"Babe?" Arizona asked with raised eyebrows.

"It sort of just came out." Callie smiled.

"Are you a surgeon too, Arizona?" Lucia asked, interrupting their whispering.

Arizona sat back up and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"So you understand how demanding Calliope's job can be and all the hours she needs to put in?"

"I do." Arizona squirmed in her seat. She was sure Lucia hasn't even blinked in the last five minutes.

"What do your parents do?"

"Mama, stop! We only just started this relationship. She doesn't need to go through an inquisition by my parents on the same day."

"Why not? You already live together."

"My dad is a retired Marine Colonel and my mom was a stay at home mom." Arizona narrowed her eyes in on Lucia. "Anything else?" If they wanted to make sure she was good enough for their daughter, then they could bring it. She had nothing to hide.

"Mama, no. Don't answer that. Arizona, you don't have to do this." Callie tried. She knew by the way her mother and girlfriend were now challenging each other with their eyes that she wasn't even heard by either.

"Education?" Lucia asked.

"Hopkins for undergrad and med school."

"Internship? Residency?"

"Please make this stop." Callie begged her father.

"Mass Gen." Arizona answered.

"Student loans?"

Carlos looked between his wife and the blonde. "I really don't think I could if I wanted to and I don't want to."

"None."

"Specialty?"

"Peds."

"Admirable."

"Thank you."

"Marriage?"

"Mama!"

"If the right woman comes along."

"Children?"

"Oh my god." Callie dropped her face into her hands. "This is not happening." Arizona was going to leave her for sure, breaking the record for shortest relationship in history.

"Again, if the right woman comes along." The corners of Arizona's lips twitched up into a slight smile, before she cleared her throat and resumed her serious face. She was determined to win this.

"How long were you single before meeting Calliope?"

"About an hour."

Lucia almost cracked at that answer. "Siblings?"

"One deceased brother."

"I'm sorry." Lucia softened her glare slightly. "Were you close?"

"Very."

"Do you cook?"

Arizona blinked at the change of subject, but held her ground. "I can. Prefer not to."

"Do you eat?"

"I love to eat."

"Salad or pasta?"

"Pasta."

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Everywhere."

"Where do your parents live now?"

"San Diego."

"When did you see them last?"

"Christmas."

"When do you talk to them last?"

"This morning."

"How many serious relationships have you been in?"

"Two."

"What broke them up?"

"First one cheated on me. The-"

"What?" Callie interrupted the rapid fire question and answer session. Arizona never told her that. The blonde shook her head and mouthed 'later' at her. Callie crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair. She probably looked like a pouting child, but didn't care.

"And the second?" Lucia asked.

"We moved too fast and grew apart."

"How do you know Calliope and you won't grow apart?"

"Mother, please. I am begging you to stop." Callie tried again. She knew both her mom and her girlfriend were stubborn and she was afraid this interrogation would go on all night.

"I don't know for sure. What I already do know is what Calliope and I have is special though." Arizona had to break eye contact then to look at her girlfriend, who was now smiling back at her. They reached out there hands at the same time and intertwined their fingers.

"What do you like most about my daughter?"

"Her heart." Arizona grinned wider and looked back at Lucia. "And how she makes me feel."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

"What's good around here?"

"I know where to get amazing Italian food."

"Perfect." Lucia stood up and Arizona immediately did the same, dropping Callie's hand. "Lead the way."

Callie watched opened mouthed as her girlfriend walked out the door with her mother, leaving her alone with her dad. "What the hell just happened?"

"I believe Arizona just passed your mother's test."

"What kind of test was that?"

"I've learned not to question Lucia's ways."

"This... you... what?" Callie's head was reeling from everything that's happened in the last hour. Just yesterday she wasn't even talking to her parents and now her mom was laughing in the hallway with her girlfriend. A girlfriend she also didn't have yesterday. This month has been quite the whirlwind and she didn't know what to think. "I..." She tried again and found that she was officially at a loss for words. She gave up and slumped back in her chair.

"Calliope, why do you look so upset?"

"I'm not." Callie lifted her head and smiled. She really had no reason to be upset. She had an amazing new girlfriend and parents who loved her no matter what. "I'm just processing."

"Can you process in the car or would you rather Arizona be alone with your parents?" Carlos chuckled when Callie immediately jumped up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door. They found Arizona and Lucia waiting by the elevator still laughing about something. Neither woman seemed to notice Callie or Carlos. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Callie grinned when Arizona chose that moment to look up and give her a stunning dimpled smile. "Very."

"Calliope, you coming?" Arizona asked as she approached the brunette.

"Yeah, once sec." Callie looked at father, telling him to leave them alone with her eyes. He nodded and went to join his wife by the elevator. When he was gone, Callie took Arizona's hands and kissed the back of each one. "I'm sorry we have to spend our first night as girlfriends with my parents."

"It's just dinner and they raised you, so I like them." Arizona glanced at the older couple to make sure they weren't watching them before placing a quick kiss on Callie's lips. "I'll let you make it up to me later though." She said with a wink.

"I plan on it." Callie returned her girlfriend's kiss. "I'm sorry about my mom."

"It's okay." Arizona let go of Callie's hands and backed away. "That was nothing compared to what's going to happen when you meet my dad."

"What does that mean?" Callie frowned when Arizona shrugged and walked away. "Arizona! What does that mean?"

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm not skipping ahead to their trip. They'll get to celebrate their new relationship alone =)**

**This stemmed from my own experience with my family. Fun fun. **

**I put a link to my tumblr on my info page, if you're interested in that kind of stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, my name is Nic and I'm addicted to this fic. Carry on.

Oh! I know it sounds like I'm stuck on repeat, but I really am still working on updating my other two. This one just flows out easier in between my hectic schedule lately.

Okay, carry on for reals now.

* * *

**I can already hear you moaning my name in my head. **

**Inappropriate!**

**I can almost feel you squirming under me right now in that way you do when I press my thigh between your legs and run my hand down you're body. **

**Stop. **

**I can feel your nipple hardening against my tongue. **

**This is the last time I'm telling you to stop and then I'm ignoring you.**

**=P (•)(•)**

**Calliope!**

**Arizona!**

**Are you drunk?**

**I want to get drunk off you =P V**

**Oh my god, Calliope! Seriously, stop it. **

**But, why? =(**

**Because your parents are in the car.**

**Exactly why I'm texting you, instead of saying it out loud. I want you now. I can't help it. **

**You can wait fifteen more minutes until we get home. **

**Yeah, so?**

**So, I hope you're ready for what I'm going to do to you tonight.**

**You can do whatever you please, babe. I'm all yours. **

**Hmm... I think I'll start by bending you over the arm of the couch as soon as we through the door.**

**Ooo, I like so far. **

**I'm not even going to bother undressing you. I'll save that for later. That dress you've been teasing me with all night gives me plenty of room to fuck you from behind with it still on. **

**And you called me the inappropriate one? **

**After I make you come so hard you scream, I think we'll just move to the living room floor, because you're not going to be able to walk for awhile after I'm done with you. **

**Is that a promise?**

**Satisfaction guaranteed, Calliope. Satisfaction guaranteed. **

**I expect nothing less from you. **

**Once I get you naked and on your back, I'm going to ride you. Hard. So hard. And you're going to be a good girl and use those magic fingers and tongue of yours to blow my mind, because I need you so bad right now. **

**You're really driving me crazy over here. **

**You don't know crazy yet, Calliope. Wait until I'm deep inside you while my tongue is teasing your clit. You're going to be begging me to let you come, because you will have been so, so close for so long. But I have a feeling you wont deserve it, so I will keep you right on the edge for as long as I wish. Never quite letting you get there. That's when you'll feel crazy. **

**I don't-**

"Calliope!"

"Shit." Callie squeaked and accidentally dropped her phone on the floor of the car when she jumped at the sound of her father's loud voice. As she scrambled to pick it up, she glanced at Arizona for the first time since the start of their little text exchange. The blonde was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud

"I said your name two times and you ignored me. What are you doing back there?" Carlos looked in the rear view mirror to see that his daughter was bent over looking for something on the ground.

"Just checking my email." Callie managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing while she was reading Arizona's last text. She was sure the blonde was trying to kill her and it was working. She gulped when her phone lit up again, telling her she had another text. She looked over to find Arizona with a shit eating grin plastered on her face. Against her better judgement, Callie opened the message.

**You're looking a little flushed there, Calliope. Why could that possibly be? Was it the thought of my fingers fucking you senseless? Or was it the thought of my tongue doing that thing that never fails to make you scream out my name in ecstasy? Or perhaps it was the thought of me doing both of those things at the same time?**

"Are you okay, Calliope?" Lucia asked with concern in her voice. She turned around to face her daughter, who was using her hand to fan her face.

"Yeah, It's just really hot in here." Callie rolled down her window and turned to glare at her giggling girlfriend as she reached over and snatched Arizona's phone out of her hand. "Bad." She mouthed silently. Normally she loved this bold provocative side of her girlfriend, but there was a time and a place for it. Who was Callie kidding? She loved it anytime anywhere. What she didn't love was being more turned on than she's ever been in the backseat of her parents car.

"You started it." Arizona mouthed back. She was experiencing a similar problem as the other woman and squirmed in her seat to try to get her now raging libido to simmer down. At least until they were clear of the parental units.

Lucia looked suspiciously between the two woman. "It feels fine in here to me."

"Well, it's hot back here."

"Yeah, it is." Arizona grinned at Callie. "Super hot."

"Maybe you two are coming down with something? I bet all kinds of germs are floating around that hospital. Who knows what you bring home to that apartment and share with each other."

"Maybe." Arizona shrugged and turned to look out the window. The smoldering glances Callie kept sneaking her way were making the temperature rise even higher in the backseat of the Torres' luxury rental car and she didn't want to pass out in front of Callie's parents. That would be a mortifying end to an otherwise awkward, but still surprisingly pleasant evening.

"I should make you some of abuela's miracle soup. That will knock whatever is lurking inside you right out and you'll feel better in no time." Lucia sat back in her seat and face forward. She was looking for any excuse to spend some more time with her daughter and the woman who seemed to make her the happiest she's ever seen her. "Carlos, take us to the store. I need to get some ingredients."

"No!" Callie and Arizona all but shouted at the same time, making the brunette's parents jump. Callie held her hand up to tell Arizona to be quiet. "We just want to go home, please. We just ate and we're tired. It's been a long day and we should get some rest." She had to bite her tongue when Arizona snorted next to her.

"Okay, if that's what you really want. It's not like we ever get to see you."

"Mama, don't try to play the guilt game right now." Callie rolled her eyes. "We already said we'd meet you for breakfast tomorrow before you leave."

"But, Calliope, I just want to spend more time with you. I had a good time tonight. I miss this easy part of our relationship. It's been awhile."

"I know and I'm sorry, but you can't show up here randomly and expect me to not be busy."

"It's only eight and I know you well enough to know you never go to bed this early. "

"Mama, please. Just take us home, go back to your hotel, and then we'll see you in the morning."

"Fine." Lucia crossed her arms and huffed. "You two get to see each other practically twenty four/seven. Aren't you sick of each other yet?"

"It's not like we just hang out all day at work. We're both very busy and we never see each other at the hospital." Callie smiled at her girlfriend. "And I don't think I'd ever get sick of her."

"Please, your father and I love each other more than anything and even we get sick of each other every once in awhile."

"At least once or twice a week." Carlos chuckled and placed his hand on top of his wife's that was resting on her thigh. He gave it a squeeze to let her know he was kidding and tried to pull it away, but Lucia held on.

"Well, if Arizona and I are still together in over thirty years, then ask me again then."

"I'll be six feet under by then." Lucia looked out the window when the car came to a stop in front of the apartment building and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I need to go up and get my coat that I forgot."

"Mother, no. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." Callie said as she opened the door. She really didn't want her mom coming upstairs. She'd never get her to leave then.

"I need it now. It's cold and your father and I are going out for drinks."

"I'll bring it down to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I have legs."

"Fine." Callie sighed. She knew the longer she stood out here and argued, the longer it would take for her mom to leave. She took Arizona's hand when she got out of the car, said bye to her father, and hurried towards the entrance to their apartment building, leaving Lucia standing alone on the street. When they got to the elevator, she repeatedly pounded on the call button.

"It's not going to come any faster no matter how many times you push it." Arizona said, holding in her laugh. She could tell her girlfriend was just as anxious as her.

"I want it to get here before my mom does. I need you alone. She can take the next one." Callie pushed the button again. "Come on!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to ditch me." Lucia said as she walked up to the two women just in time for the elevator doors to slide open.

"Sure, now it comes." Callie pulled Arizona through the doors and hit the button for their floor. Lucia stepped on after them and turned away to face the doors. Arizona smiled wickedly as she ran her hand down Callie's back, landing on her ass. She squeezed it, then pulled away when the brunette shook her head at her. Callie kept her arms crossed firmly in front of her, not trusting them with her mother in the same elevator. After what felt like hours, the doors opened again and Callie jumped out first, determined to get inside her apartment and grab the jacket before her mom invited herself in. "Here, I'll see you tomorrow." Callie said as she stuck the jacket out the door, letting Arizona slip inside. "I love you. Bye." She said as she tried to shut the door, but was stopped by a foot blocking it.

"Do you two want to go get drinks with us?" Lucia asked.

Callie sighed at her relentless mother and pulled the door open again. "I already told you no."

"But-"

"Mama..." Callie paused to take a deep breath. She was trying very hard not to get mad. "Arizona and I would really like to be alone now. I love you, I really do. I appreciate everything you have done for me and I love spending time with you, but it's our first day of this relationship and we've already spent most of it with you guys." Callie leaned back when she felt her girlfriend come up close behind her and smiled when she felt hands rest on her hips.

"Then we should celebrate with drinks!" Lucia said with a wide excited smile that Arizona couldn't help but notice matched Callie's exactly.

"We really would rather celebrate without my mother and father present."

"Oh..." Lucia's smile dropped when she realized what that meant. That's when she noticed how close Arizona was standing behind Callie and the placement of the blonde's hands. "Oh!"

"Yeah..." Callie dropped eye contact with her mother and shifted uncomfortably on her feet . Their conversation just went from zero to awkward in less than a second and she didn't know how to get out of it.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." Arizona said from behind Callie.

"You too Arizona." Lucia smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, love you." Callie said as she started closing the door again.

"Love you too, mija."

Callie shut the door the rest of the way and rested her forehead against the cool wood. It felt good against her still overheated face. She could feel the other woman's warm and heavy breaths on the back of her neck and it was shooting an odd chilling sensation up and down her body. Arizona reached around her to set the locks and pressed her body even harder against the brunette's, pinning her against the door. Both woman stood frozen, taking short and shallow breaths in tandem as Callie waited for Arizona to make her move and the blonde waited for the other woman to crack. Callie's breathing became heavier and heavier from the anticipation and being pinned between the blonde and the door was making it very difficult for her to continue. Just as Callie was about to cave in, she felt Arizona back off a little and the sound of the brunette's zipper being slowly pulled down the back of her dress filled the silent room. The action giving Callie just enough room to breath again and turn her head."I thought-"

"No talking." Arizona shoved Callie back against the door and took pleasure in the whimper she elicited from the brunette's lips. Using her body to keep Callie in place, she used her hands to yank the skirt of the short dress over the other woman's curvy hips. She closed her eyes as she let her hands roam the brunette's heated skin, stopping to finger the elastic of her favorite deep red lacy panties. She dipped them lower and smiled in approval when she felt how wet her girlfriend was for her. Knowing she had the power to do that to this woman, made Arizona even more worked up than she already was and the way Callie was now grinding her ass back into her center was maddening. Not being able to take it anymore, Arizona backed off. "Don't move." She demanded before dropping to her knees, giving her the perfect view of some of her girlfriend's favorite parts. Parts she never thought were possible to love as much as she did the second she saw them for the first time. Sure she has appreciated them on other women in the past, but nothing could compare to the miles of flawless legs and full shapely ass that the woman in front of her possessed, especially in the heels she was wearing. Arizona had never believed herself to be a butt and leg girl before, but Callie had changed that. She was finding Callie was changing a lot of things she thought she believed. Realizing she had been staring and unmoving for too long, she reached up and slowly pulled the brunette's underwear down past her thighs and over her knees, making sure to graze her nails along the way. She growled to herself when they got stuck on Callie's ridiculously tall high heels. Giving up on freeing them, she left them there and ran both her hands up smooth, soft legs. She followed her hands with opened mouth kisses, smirking inwardly when she felt the brunette wobble slightly at her touch. When she got to the top, Arizona stood back up and scraped her nails done Callie's exposed back, making the brunette shudder. "Turn around." She ordered. Callie immediately obeyed and turned to lean back against the door. The perfect bun the brunette had pulled her hair back into earlier that evening was coming undone, just like the rest of her. Her dress hung loosely off her shoulders and was still bunched up around her waist, exposing her naked bottom half. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest and shoulders heaved as she panted. All that, mixed with the desire evident in her expressive brown eyes, made Arizona want to take her immediately right against the door. But that wasn't a part of her plan. Now she didn't knew what to do.

"What?" Callie asked when she saw the indecision in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to fuck you against that door or stick to my original plan of doing you over there." Arizona said as she pointed behind her. She smirked when she saw brown eyes darken further. "And what did I say about talking?" Deciding to stick to her original plan, she reached out and grabbed the back of Callie's neck with both hands, forcing her forward. The brunette was caught off guard and she couldn't stop herself from stumbling forward, making their lips crash together painfully. Arizona held her head in place as she easily slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth. The both moaned in pleasure as their tongues slowly danced together sensuously. Arizona used that distraction to turn them around and push Callie further back into the living room. Not realizing what was happening, the brunette gasped into their kiss when she was suddenly shoved forcefully backwards into the arm of the couch. Arizona was able to keep them from tumbling backwards over it. She was not able to keep the couch from sliding into the end table that held a large green and black vase, however. The loud crash it made as it shattered on the ground did nothing to break the two women apart. They continued to kiss each other hungrily until Arizona tore her lips away from the brunette's and rested the palm of her hand over Callie's heart. She smiled when she felt how fast and hard it was pounding. Exactly the same thing she wanted to be doing to her girlfriend right now. They locked eyes for a split second before Arizona had Callie flipped around and bent over the arm of the couch faster than it took the brunette to blink in surprise. Arizona pushed Callie's dress up again, it having fallen when they moved across the apartment. She smiled to herself at the sight of her girlfriend's obvious arousal, but didn't move. She wanted the brunette to wait just a little longer, knowing exactly how much she was driving her crazy. The longer Callie waited for something to happen, the harder it was for her to not break the no talking rule. Each woman knew that Callie was now completely at the mercy of Arizona and that excited them both.

Not able to wait any longer to please her girlfriend, Arizona leaned over the back of the brunette's body and wrapped her arm around the front of her thigh to gain easy access to her clit. At the same time she used two fingers from her other hand and entered the brunette as deep as she could go, making Callie buck forward and growl from the sudden invasion. She immediately relaxed and pushed herself back as the blonde thrust her hips forward, repeating the movements until they found the right rhythm. Between Arizona's nimble fingers circling her clit and the way she was pounding into her relentlessly, it didn't take long at all before Callie felt the familiar tingling sensation of her climax approaching from deep within. This was Callie's favorite part. The build up directly before the release. It could be slow or fast. Whatever. It was all good. Arizona was an expert at holding her right on the verge, keeping her fingers unmoving inside of her and only working her clit. Callie knew she was about to be thrown over the edge at any moment by the other woman. She also knew the blonde was in no mood to ease her over and that she was about to be pushed so hard, she's not going to know which way was up as she crashed back down to earth. Callie closed her eyes tightly, bit down on her bottom lip, and held her breath as she concentrated on the mounting tension and heat now centered solely around her clit. She felt like she could feel every nerve about to set fire, her heart pounded against her chest, and every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation of the immense pleasure she was about to experience. She loved this feeling of getting closer and closer, then just skimming right on the edge for as long as possible. That moment when she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't come right that second was pure ecstasy for Callie. Just when she didn't think she could stand it anymore, Arizona pulled out and started to thrust in and out of her again. Suddenly the brunette's body started to shake violently and the breath she was holding was released in the form of a loud guttural moan as intense pulsating pleasure surged throughout her entire being, making her lose what little control of her body she had left. She jerked back against the other woman as she held on to the couch, gasping for air and trying not to crash to the floor. Just as quickly as her release came, it subsided, leaving her breathless and completely overwhelmed by various sensations and feelings that she has felt before, but never all at once. When she felt the blonde pull out of her and back away, she collapsed her body over the arm of the couch. It wasn't at all comfortable, but she was having trouble getting her limbs to work, so she could move. Arizona had been right, she wouldn't be walking anywhere anytime soon.

"Sorry about your vase." Arizona said as she stuck her fingers in her mouth to suck them clean. She really wasn't too sorry about it.

"It's okay. It was ugly anyway." Callie husked into the cushion her face was smashed in. Her body was still randomly convulsing from the aftershocks of her orgasm and she couldn't care less about anything else right now. The lose of the vase she didn't even like was totally worth it.

"I kind of liked it." Arizona shrugged. "Oh well." She looked up from the shattered mess on the floor to find Callie's bare ass in the air. She grinned mischievously as she reached over to slap it.

"Hey!" Callie laughed and tried, but failed, to get up. "Damn it."

"Problem, Calliope?"

"No!" Callie huffed.

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to help you out there."

"I can do it myself." Callie summoned all the strength she could manage and was able to flip herself over on the couch. Her legs remained draped over the arm. "Give me a minute and then we'll do the next thing." She said before closing her eyes and humming to herself as kicked her tingly feet to try and remove her shoes. She was feeling pretty fantastic right now, even though her limbs felt like jello, she was still breathless, and she was all sweaty. Keeping her eyes closed, she pushed her hair out of her face and smiled in the direction of the blonde.

"Next thing?" Arizona grinned at the beatific smile that adorned her girlfriend's face. It made Arizona beyond happy knowing that she was the one that put it there.

"Yeah." Callie peeked one eye open to find Arizona hovering over her. "I don't know where my phone went, so I'm paraphrasing here, but I believe you said something about riding my magic fingers and tongue hard and having your mind blown. Correct?"

Arizona tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat out of nowhere. "Close enough." She choked out.

"Yeah, so, I really want to do that. I just need a minute to rebuild my strength. I'm going to need it." Callie grinned seductively and reached her arms up to pull her girlfriend down on top of her. "And so are you."

* * *

Callie smiled as she slowly and peacefully came into consciousness on her own the next morning. Something she doesn't get to do often. There was no annoying alarm, no obnoxious pager, no pounding on her bedroom door, and no blonde rudely hitting her in the head with a pillow. All she could hear was the sound of her girlfriend's light and steady breathing behind her, which meant she was still sleeping. It was unheard of for Callie to wake up first and she'd be worried about Arizona's wellbeing, if she didn't already know that she had completely worn the blonde out the night before. That thought made the brunette smile triumphantly to herself. Even though they seemed to have drifted to opposite sides of the king sized bed overnight, Callie could still feel Arizona's hand resting on her back. The brunette loved how the other woman had to always be touching her in some way when they were in bed. It could be full body against body contact, an arm lazily flung across her waist, back, or stomach, or just her foot hooked around one of her legs. Callie wondered if Arizona was aware that she did that. Not wanting to wake her girlfriend quite yet, Callie carefully turned so she could face her. Sure enough Arizona was on the other side of the bed with an arm stretched out as far as possible to still be able to touch the brunette. She was on her stomach, facing towards Callie, with her unruly hair covering her face. Callie sat up on her elbow and reached over to brush the blonde hair back, unveiling her girlfriend's relaxed sleeping face. Even in her slumber she wore that cute tiny smile that seemed to be ever present, even when everything was going wrong at the hospital. It was like Arizona just knew that things were always going to be okay, no matter what went wrong or how bad a day was going. Even on the worst days, when all the brunette wanted to do was give up and throw down her scalpel, that smile (along with many others) always gave Callie hope whenever she saw the blonde walking, or rolling, down the halls of the hospital towards her. She smiled as she lightly traced her finger over Arizona's lips, making the corners of the blonde's lips twitch further upward for a split second. Now that Callie has seen that smile here in her bed, she has never had more hope for her future. Callie cupped the sleeping woman's face and ran her thumb along her cheek bone. "Beautiful." Callie murmured, then clamped her lips tightly shut when she realized she had said that out loud. Arizona didn't stir though. After a few more moments of staring at the blonde's lips, Callie lifted her head to glance at the clock and saw that she should be waking Arizona up. They were supposed to meet her parents in an hour and judging by the smell of sex that was still lingering on the brunette's fingers, they probably both were in desperate need of a shower. Instead of waking her though, Callie laid her head back down on her pillow and continued to watch her girlfriend sleep. When she was awake, Arizona was constantly moving at full speed and Callie wanted to take this time to really appreciate her girlfriend's ethereal beauty. She wasn't sure how long she was staring before a odd ringing sound went off in the room. Callie knew that both of their phones were still somewhere in the living room. She lifted her head to look around, but didn't see where it was coming from. When it stopped, she laid back down, but it immediately started again. This time she could tell it was coming from her dresser and saw that the iPad Arizona had left there the other night was lit up. When it stopped and started a third time, Callie growled and kicked off her covers. She didn't know how the sounds weren't waking Arizona up. The brunette wondered if she should start to worry now as she made her way to the dresser. When she got there she saw that it was Ashley calling on FaceTime. Callie hit ignore and turned to go back to bed, but the iPad started ringing again. Sighing, the brunette opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tank top to put on before picking it up and answering.

"ZONA, WHAT THE HELL?! Why weren't you answering? I'm freaking out over here!" She paused when she noticed that the face staring back at her was definitely not her best friend. "Oh, hey, Cal. What's up?"

"Uh, not much." Callie frowned. She was confused as to why Ashley seemed to be calling Arizona from her bed and she appeared to be only wearing a sheet. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, you know. Same ole shit, just another day. Where's Arizona?"

"She's still asleep."

"What? It's like eight thirty there. Did you check to see if she's still breathing?" Ashley raised an eyebrow and smiled when she saw Callie's guilty expression. "Oooh, you wore the poor kid out last night, huh? God knows she needs it. Good for you!"

"Something like that." Callie laughed and shook her head at the other woman's ribald comment.

"Calliope, who are you talking to?" Arizona asked as she sat up and tried to run the sleep out of her eyes. Being pulled out of her sleep by her girlfriend's laughter wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Well, hellooooo ladies!" Ashley wolf whistled when she saw her topless friend pop into view over Callie's shoulder. "Haven't seen those two in awhile." She laughed when she saw Arizona dive back under the covers.

Callie's mouth dropped open in surprise at that revelation. "Excuse me?"

"Jealousy is not a good look on you, Cal."

"I'm not." Callie tried to make her face more neutral. "In just curious about the story behind that."

"Who says it's just one story?" Ashley smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't listen to her! She's lying just to mess with you, Calliope!" Arizona yelled from under the covers. "What does she want?"

"She's freaking out about something... again." Callie set the iPad back on the dresser and got Arizona a shirt from the drawer. She walked over to the blonde's side of the bed and tapped on the lump. "It's safe and I brought you a shirt."

Arizona threw the covers off of her and forcefully pulled Callie down by the arm onto the bed next to her. "Shhh." She whispered just before rolling on top of her girlfriend and capturing her lips in what was supposed to be an innocent good morning kiss, but quickly turned way less innocent when Arizona's thigh somehow found its own way between Callie's legs.

"Hey! Did you forget about me! Your ceiling really isn't that interesting." Ashley yelled.

Arizona pulled her head back and smiled down at Callie. "Good morning."

"Morning." Callie smiled back.

"I don't have that much time over here!" Ashley yelled again.

"Why on earth did you answer that?"

"She kept calling!" Callie defended. "Seemed important."

Arizona put on the shirt Callie gave her and crawled off the bed. "You could have just turned it off."

"I didn't think of that."

"I can hear you!" Ashley rolled her eyes just in time to see Arizona's head pop in on the screen.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ash." Arizona picked up her iPad and went to sit on the bed next to Callie. She cuddled as close to the brunette as possible and angled it so they could both be in the frame.

"Aw, aren't you two cute with your matching sex hair and blissful afterglow."

"Ash, are you naked?"

"No, I'm wearing a sheet." Ashley's eyes widened when she heard her front door slam. Judging by the questioning looks she was receiving from both women on her screen, they heard it too. "See, I told you I didn't have much time!" She hissed. "You were too busy making out to help your best friend."

"Help you how?"

"Ashley! Your coffee is here! I got brunch too!" A male voice yelled. One Callie knew all too well, even if it was a little far away and garbled. She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Ashley, who just looked back at her with a sheepish grin.

Arizona, on the other hand, did not recognize the voice. "Ash, what did you do?"

"He just showed up out of nowhere!" Ashley whispers harshly. "Not my fault."

"Who showed up?"

"That doesn't sound like something he would do all on his own." Callie narrowed her eyes at Ashley. "What did you do?"

"Who?" Arizona asked again.

"Fine." Ashley caved under the brunette's glare. "I may have strongly and not-so slyly suggested he make a trip out here. And there might have been some boobage involved. I didn't know he'd come so soon!"

"Nice." Callie laughed and shook her head. Like Mark would ever say no to that.

Arizona frowned when it all clicked in her head. "Wait... Mark's in Boston?"

"Kinda."

"Ash, how can he 'kinda' be in Boston?"

Ashley jumped when her bedroom door flew open. She had to smile when she saw Mark standing there with a tray with coffee, food, and even a little vase with a flower. "Okay, he's definitely here."

"What?" Mark asked as he walked over to the bed and set the tray down on the nightstand.

Ashley held up her iPad for Mark to see. "I'm talking to our BFFs."

"Mark! Care to explain why you're in Boston and I had no idea?" Callie asked when his face came into view next to Ashley's. "You're supposed to be helping us move Arizona's stuff today, not flying across the country for a booty call!"

"Hey, Cal. Hey, Arizona." Mark sat down on the bed next to Ashley and waved. "What are you two up to?"

"Mark!"

"Jeez, Torres. Calm down. Karev and Avery are coming to help you. I sent you an email."

"Seriously?" Calle huffed. She didn't want their help.

"Ash, are you going to tell me why you called?" Arizona asked. She was more than done with this conversation.

"Well, I can't now." Ashley cocked her head toward Mark. "Now can I?"

"Sure you can. Be an adult and spit it out."

"Fine." Ashely sighed and looked at Mark.

"I can leave if you want." Mark offered

"No, stay." Ashely looked back at Callie and Arizona. "I just wanted to know why your long distance thing with Jo failed."

Arizona glanced sideways at Callie before answering. "You already know the answer to that, Ash. It was basically set up to fail. My heart wasn't in it." She grabbed ahold of the brunette's hand under the blanket. "We were never meant to be together."

"Why?" Callie asked, flicking her eyes between Ashley and Mark. "Are you two going to try a long distance relationship?"

"Well, not exactly. I think we've decided to try dating... or something." Ashley smiled at Mark. "Definitely something." She looked back at the screen when the two women didn't say anything and found them both gaping at her. "If you're thinking this is a stupid idea, let me just remind you that your stupid idea," she wiggled her finger at the camera, "seems to be working out just fine."

Arizona closed her mouth and smiled. "That's not what I was thinking."

"Me either." Callie agreed. "I was thinking that I'm happy for you guys."

"Me too." Arizona nodded and looked at Callie. She leaned over and whispered a question in her ear. When the brunette smiled and nodded, she look back at the camera. "There's actually something we wanted to tell you guys."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Ashley asked. "Because I'm not ready to be an aunt."

"Oh, ha ha." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Like I'd let you near my kids anyway."

"Did you go to Vegas and elope in one of those cheesy Elvis chapels?" Ashely laughed. She immediately stopped when Arizona gave her a stern look. She turned her head and saw Mark giving her a similar expression. "What?"

"You didn't tell her?" Callie asked Mark in surprise. She knew he at least told her she was married.

"No." Mark shrugged. "That's not my part of the story to tell."

"What, what?" Ashley asked as she bounced up and down.

"Nothing." Mark shook his head at her. "Blondie, what were you saying?"

"You have my permission to tell her, but later." Callie turned and smiled at Arizona. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"I want to do it." Arizona grinned back.

"Go for it."

"Zona, your face looks like it's going to split in half with that smile you got going on." Ashley said with a wide smile of her own. That kind of happiness looked amazing on her best friend. "Spit it out already! You're killing us here."

"Okay, okay." Arizona paused for dramatic effect. "Last night Calliope and I made our relationship official."

"About damn time!"

"It hasn't been that long!"

"Feels like it." Ashley smiled. "That's great, guys. I'm really happy for you."

"I'm really happy for me too." Arizona went to kiss Callie's cheek, but the brunette turned her head and their lips connected. Arizona dropped the iPad face down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. Needing more of her girlfriend, she maneuvered herself so she was straddling Callie's lap and deepened their kiss. They simultaneously released happy sighs as they melted into each other.

"Yo! Hey guys, I'm not done yet." Ashley whistled to try and get their attention. When she heard a giggle followed by a moan, she started pressing on the screen frantically. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" She managed to disconnect just as they heard another moan and threw the iPad away from her. "Dear lord, they're like rabbits... are there such thing as lesbian rabbits?"

Mark shook his head. "I really have no idea."

"Hmm... I should google that." Ashely picked up her iPad again and opened the internet browser to type in her inquiry. "Awww cute bunnies!" She said and clicked on the image search link to try and see more cuteness. What popped up instead was most definitely not cute bunnies. "Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes! Why did you let me do that?!" She shuttered, threw the iPad on the floor, and started rubbing furiously at her eyes to try and get rid of the images that will forever be burned into her brain. "I'm sending Zona my therapy bill. I'm traumatized for life now."

"You really should have known better." Mark laughed and picked up the cup of coffee he went out and got for her. "Here this will help. I made sure they got it exactly right."

"Thanks." Ashley took the cup and scooted closer to him. They sat in a thoughtful silence as they sipped on their coffees.

"So, are we going to do this?" Mark asked after awhile.

Ashley glanced between Mark's hopeful smile, the tray of food sitting in front of her, the perfect cup of coffee in her hand, and the discarded iPad on the floor. "Yeah, we're going to do this."

* * *

"Calliope, you're an hour late." Lucia said when she saw Callie and Arizona approaching their table hand in hand. She lifted her sunglasses off her face and placed them on her head, so she could give her daughter an unobstructed stern look.

"I'm sorry." Callie pulled out a chair for Arizona before taking a seat next to her. She was glad her parents had chosen an outside table. The weather was perfect for it. "I sent you a text."

"A text that did nothing to explain why you're an hour late."

"We over slept." Callie opened her menu and leaned over so Arizona could read it too. "I said I'm sorry."

"I find that hard to-"

"Lucia, it's okay." Carlos interrupted. "They're here now, aren't they?"

"I raised my daughter to not be rude."

"She apologized and sent us advanced warning. We can let it slide this time."

"Fine, but just this time." Lucia turned to the blonde sitting across from her husband. "Good morning, Arizona."

"Good morning." Arizona smiled warmly at the older couple. They didn't really talk too much at dinner the night before, but she already knew she liked Callie's parents.

"She gets a good morning and I just get grief?" Callie said after her mother said nothing else to her. "She was late too."

"I'm sure it was your fault somehow." Lucia said as she put her sunglasses back on. "You could never be on time, no matter what I tried."

"It was not just my fault! She-"

"Calliope, do you want to split the ollaliberry french toast and portabella scramble with me? I can't decided which one to get." Arizona interrupted before Callie could throw her under the bus or said way too much information in front of her parents. One thing she's learned about her girlfriend is that she talks first and thinks later, especially when she's mad.

"Yeah, those sound good." Callie shut the menu and set it on the table. She didn't even get a chance to read it and had no clue what an ollaliberry was, but she was happy to get whatever Arizona's heart desired. After the waiter took their order, she sat back and listened as her parents and girlfriend chatted about the weather, Seattle, Boston, Miami, and other superficial topics. It should have made her happy that her parents seemed to like Arizona, but is was almost if they were trying too hard. Even though she had no reason for it, there was still that lingering doubt inside of her that made her wonder if her parents were actually okay with all of this.

"Mija, what's going on inside that head of yours?" Carlos asked when he saw the unsettled look in her eyes.

"I just..." Callie hesitated, trying to decided if she should really express her doubts or just let it be. "I'm just having a hard time believing you're really okay with this."

"We already went over this last night." Lucia frowned. "Did we do something to make you think otherwise since then?"

"No..."

"I don't get it then."

"I grew up with you guys thinking one way and then you just changed. I can't wrap my mind around it."

"Would you rather we throw a fit and disown you?" Carlos asked. "Sounds exhausting to me."

"No, not at all. It just seems like you're being overly nice to Arizona. You never treated anyone else I've dated this way. In fact, you've both been rather harsh on every boyfriend I've ever had and went out of your way to scare them away. It usually worked too. I mean, you threw both George and Mark against a wall! And I wasn't even involved with Mark."

"Um, what?" Arizona said with wide eyes. She didn't like the sound of that at all. She was sure she could outrun the older man though, if it came down to that.

"Do you think that maybe it could possibly be because we actually really like Arizona?"

"Really?" Callie smiled and then frowned. "Wait, does that mean you never liked anyone else I've ever dated?"

"Calliope, I'm sorry to have to break this to you, but all those boys you used to bring home were imbeciles. I was really starting to question your judgement and was ready to stage an intervention. You're a very special young woman and not just anyone is worthy of you. None of them were even close. There are certain things a father looks for in potential suitors for their daughter. I am not about to scare away someone who I think fits that criteria. When you become a parent, you'll understand. Especially if you have daughters." Carlos sat back and smiled as he let that sink in.

"Oh." Callie blinked. She was pretty sure her father just told her he thought that Arizona was perfect for her and that he approved of her, meaning in less than twenty four hours with barely any interaction the blonde passed both of her parents tests. An amazing feat that Callie didn't think was possible. Even though their relationship was new and they've only know each other a short amount of time, Callie felt like a huge weight has been lifted and she could now fully enjoy being with Arizona. "Okay then." Was all she could manage to say. She turned to find Arizona staring at Carlos with her mouth hanging open slightly. The blonde seemed just as speechless as her.

"Ah, looks like our food is coming." Carlos said when he saw the waiter coming. The table had fallen silent and it was getting awkward. Once they were settled in with their meals, they spent the next hour eating and talking. Soon it was time for Carlos and Lucia to have to leave so they could catch their plane back home. Once the bill was paid, the two couples headed down the sidewalk towards the parking structure their cars were in.

"Well, I guess this is it." Carlos said when they got to his rental car.

"Bye, Daddy." Callie said as she hugged him goodbye. She let go and went to hug her mother. "Bye, Mama. I love you guys. Thank you for everything."

"Will you return our calls now?" Lucia asked when she released her daughter.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say."

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay." Lucia looked over Callie's shoulder where Arizona was hanging back. "We had no idea what we'd find when we came out here and I'm happy to see that you seem happy."

"I am." Callie smiled.

"Good, that's all a mother wants to hear." Lucia hugged her one more time before letting go and stepping around her. "Arizona, it was good to meet you. Hopefully my hot-headed and stubborn daughter won't scare you away. I'm not sure if you've been together long enough for you to experience it yet. I'd like for you to stick around."

"Hey!" Callie protested.

"She won't." Arizona laughed. "I think I'm cool-headed enough to balance her out."

"Good answer." Lucia smiled and reached out to give Arizona a hug. "Make sure she calls us."

"I will." Arizona smiled as she walked over to Callie and took her hand. After another round of good byes, the older Torres were in their car and driving off.

"I think they liked you." Callie said when they were out of view.

"Parents always love me." Arizona shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't want to make a big deal out of the fact that she was secretly overjoyed at how well that all went.

"Well, my parents never like anyone. You're lucky." Callie lowered her head so she could kiss her girlfriend's lips. "I'm also feeling pretty lucky right now."

"Me too." Arizona pulled Callie towards her car and opened the passenger door for her. When the brunette was seated, she leaned down and kissed her cheek before shutting the door. Callie grinned goofily as she buckled her seat belt and watched the blonde round the front of the car.

"What?" Arizona asked when she slid in the drivers seat and saw Callie's smile.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we got here."

"Got where?" Arizona smiled and started the car. She was pretty sure she knew what her girlfriend meant.

"Here." Callie waved her hands around randomly. "Living together. Girlfriends. Parents! You've been here, what? A month? If even that? I feel like I've known you forever and you already know everything about me, more than anyone else, and haven't run away screaming yet. It's completely nuts and I'm loving every second of it."

Arizona took her eyes off the road for a second to look Callie in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to and even then I won't leave without a fight."

"You're for real right?"

"I hope so." Arizona laughed when Callie leaned across the armrest and kissed her temple.

"You feel real to me." Callie grinned as she sat back in her seat and looked out the window. They spent the rest of the short ride home sitting in a comfortable silence. When they pulled up to their apartment they saw that Alex Karev and Jackson Avery were already there sitting on the lowered tailgate of Alex's truck. "Ready to go get your stuff move in?"

"Yes, finally!" Arizona said excitedly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to lean against the door, facing Callie. She reached over and took the brunette's hand and set it in her lap to play with. "Sonny needs his cat tree before he destroys your couch and I can't wait to have my own bed back."

"What? You don't like mine?"

"I do and you're going to like mine too."

"I don't know about that. I guess we'll just have to test it out tonight and see." Callie smiled and raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Actually, we have the rest of today off together to test it out to really make sure I like it. I'm pretty picky. Have to try it from all angles."

"I have no problem with that." Arizona let go of Callie's hand when she heard her phone telling her she had a text message. She took it out of her pocket and opened it she saw that it was from Ashley. Callie watched as Arizona stared blankly down at the phone for longer than she thought was necessary.

"You okay there, babe?" Callie frowned when the blonde just handed her the phone to read and wasn't sure if she should laugh or be worried when she saw what it said.

**I regret to inform you that on this day at precisely 11:58 AM EST, Mr. iPoo was killed in a tragic lesbian bunny accident... and it's all your fault! Services tbd. **


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't understand women!" Callie growled as she threw her tray down on the cafeteria table she had found Mark sitting at and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"You know you are one, right?"

Callie narrowed her eyes at her friend and picked up one of his french fries to throw at him. "Bite me, Sloan."

"What's the problem?" Mark ducked to avoid being hit in the head by his own lunch. "Besides them being abusive for no reason."

"They are just so frustrating!"

"Uh, you're kind of preaching to the choir here, Cal." Mark said as he exchanged amused glances with Owen and Derek, who he was trying to enjoy a nice drama free meal with.

"I mean, you would think that two women in a relationship would be able to communicate like adults." Callie continued as she stabbed at her pasta with a fork. "But, no! She has to mope around pouting like a child, without using her words. And she's so cute when she's pouting, making it incredibly hard for me to be mad. It's not fair! Why is she so damn cute?"

Mark looked up to see that Callie was looking at him expectantly. "Oh, you actually want me to answer that?"

"No, I don't actually want you to answer that." Callie mimicked before shoving a piece of overcooked broccoli in her mouth. She scrunched up her face in disgust and stared off into space as she chewed.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you and Blondie had a fight."

"And then!" Callie slammed her plastic utensil down on the table, startling the three men. "When I finally manage to corner her so we could have an actual conversation, she just uses her crazy good power of seduction to distract me and we just end up having sex. Good sex."

"I think that's our cue to leave." Owen said as he and Derek stood up. They gave Mark sympathetic smiles before quickly leaving.

"Really great, hot, mad sex." Callie said through gritted teeth. "She's so freaking hot."

"Cal-"

"How can she be so damn cute AND fucking hot and the same time? It's not fair!"

"Cal-" Mark tried again.

"And it's been constant for two whole days now. It's a miracle I can even still walk... maybe I should go find her." Callie was getting turned on just thinking about it and shook her head when she remembered that she was still mad. "See?! She's got me distracted and she's not even here. I know she knows exactly what she's doing too. She plays dirty. Have I mentioned it's not fair?"

"Once or twice." Mark said, trying not to laugh. "Is there a point to all of this? Because I'm really not in the mood to hear about all the hot sex you're having, when I'm not."

"What's the matter, Marky?" Callie grinned. "Are your balls blue?"

"It's been three and a half weeks, Torres. And all she does is tease me like the little hot minx that she is."

"There are ways to take care of that yourself, you know."

"She made me promise not to. Not until she comes out for her visit later this month."

"How is she ever going to know?" Callie laughed. She couldn't believe the power Ashley had over him. It has been a constant source of amusement for both her and Arizona.

"She'll know. I don't know how, but she will."

"And you actually agreed to that?"

"Yes, because she's evil."

"She plays dirty too. Arizona probably learned it from her." Callie grumbled and started stabbing her food again. "Stupid women."

"I hear ya sista." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Callie chuckled. "We're supposed to go down to her parents next week and I'm not even sure she still wants me to go. We slept in our own separate rooms last night. I mean, that's just not right."

"What happened?"

"That's the worst part. I have no fucking clue! There's been something up with her. She seems down and distracted by something, which is so unlike her. When I ask what's wrong she gets mad and defensive, which makes me mad. This is the first fight we've had... well, I think it's a fight. I'm not even sure about that much. Everything has been so natural up until now, but we haven't quite figured out how the whole communicating through this yet. Hence all the sex."

"Welcome to the land of dating women. Where you're always wrong, you're always in trouble, and you never have any idea why. But you can't get enough of them anyway."

"I don't think I like it here." Callie couldn't stop the smile from slowly creeping across her face when she saw the topic of their conversation roll in the cafeteria, looking more beautiful than ever. "I take that back. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

As soon as Arizona walked into the cafeteria, she realized exactly how much she's been wrapped up in Callie since she moved here, because she has yet to really make any other friends. Which was abnormal for the usually gregarious woman. She kind of had Mark, but, even though her girlfriend and best friend liked him for some reason, she still couldn't see the appeal. That didn't matter though since he was already sitting with the one person she was trying to avoid. She looked around the crowded room and smiled when she spotted someone who she could relate to as the new girl. She made a beeline for that table and sat down without being invited. "Hey, Dr. Altman. You look like you need a friend too."

"It's Teddy." Teddy smiled up at the woman she's seen a few times around the pit, but has yet to meet. "And yeah, it wouldn't hurt."

"Arizona Robbins." Arizona held out her hand and smiled when the other woman shook it. "Okay, now you're going to be friends with me."

"I am?" Teddy wasn't sure what to think of the overly perky woman who invaded her space.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Teddy shook her head and smiled. She had a feeling it wouldn't matter if she did.

"As my new friend, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you know about fate and soulmates?"

"Uh..." Teddy blinked and set down the spork she had been trying to eat her leftover spaghetti with. A near impossible task. "Wow, I was not expecting that. I thought you'd ask me my opinion on how out of control the interns seem to be in this hospital or which cafeteria food is the safest choice."

"So you know nothing?" Arizona pursed her lips and gazed unseeingly around the room as she thought about the conversation she just had with a patient.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm probably the last person you should be asking." Teddy shrugged. "Sorry, friend. May I ask why?"

"I just had to listen to my fourteen year old patient, Natalie, tell me all about why she thinks Justin Bieber is her soulmate. I never really bought into all that." Arizona looked over Teddy's shoulder and across the cafeteria where Callie and Mark were having a very animated conversation. She quickly looked away when Callie caught her staring. "But I'm starting to get the fate thing and Natalie had some very good points, even if they were a bit misdirected. Her untainted view was refreshing."

"Like what?" Teddy was curious to know what exactly a fourteen year old girl knew about such things, when she, a woman in her mid-thirties who has had plenty of experience, was at a complete loss.

"Natalie is convinced that there is only one person out there who you can truly connect with mind, body, heart, and soul. There are plenty of other people you find in your life that you may feel connected to in similar ways, but there is just one element that will always be missing. At least until you find your soulmate. She says there's no way to know how or where to find this person, but you'll just know for sure when you do."

"And she really thinks that person is the Biebs?"

"I'm really hoping she outgrows that." Arizona laughed. "I wasn't about to burst her bubble. That's what parents are for."

"I have a hard time believing there is just one person for everyone." Teddy leaned forward. "What else did she say?"

* * *

"I need to fix this." Callie said as she watched her girlfriend talk closely with the newest surgeon. A little too close for her liking. "What do we know about Dr. Altman?"

"Why? It sounds like it's not your fault this time. And absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean this time?"

"Don't try and pretend you're perfect, Cal."

"You're a jerk." Callie laughed and punched him on the arm. "And I don't care whose fault it is. I miss our easy relationship. I don't like whatever's been going on the last couple of days."

"Even if the sex is hot?"

"The sex is always hot." Callie grinned and looked up to find Arizona watching her. She was disappointed when the blonde immediately looked away. "I don't know. I just feel like I've finally found my-"

"Oh no." Mark cut her off. "No, don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too early to tell."

"It's never too early to say you've found your soulmate." Callie fixed her gaze back on her girlfriend. "That's the point. You know it right away. There's no waiting to find out."

* * *

"Apparently when you first look in the eyes of your soulmate, you're supposed to feel like you already know him or her, even if you've never met this person before. There's supposed to be this instant connection that is so powerful that it knocks the breath right out of you. It's incomparable with anything else you've ever experienced."

"Well, I can say for sure that I have never felt anything like that." Teddy laughed. "Sounds ridiculous to me."

"It's real." Arizona looked up again and smiled when she locked eyes with Callie. "I've felt it."

* * *

"But how can you possibly know that?" Mark leaned forward to be able to hear her better. He was enthralled, even if it did lose him some man points. He was glad no one else was here to witness this conversation.

"The instant connection we had the second our eyes met for the first time was heart stopping. From that moment on I couldn't get her out of my head. There are no words to explain what was going on between us, but I could tell she felt it too. It was in her eyes. It's like we already knew each other's souls and we just picked up right where we left off from before. That's how I can say that I already know."

"Before when?"

"I don't know, just... before."

"You didn't seem to be experiencing all of that when you met her. I know, I was there. You both were hot messes. Doesn't seem like the proper way to act around your newfound soulmate."

"That's because whatever was happening was completely foreign to me, I had no idea how to interpret what was going on. All I knew was that it was good. I get it now though. She makes everything make sense."

Mark sat back in his chair and shook his head to clear his mind. "God you women are mushy."

"We are not. We're just more open about expressing our feelings. You should try it."

"No, thank you."

"I know it's only been a couple of months, but I'm sure she's it for me."

"Are you going to tell her all this?"

"I'm positive she already knows."

* * *

"Have you ever started a relationship you felt like you've already known before? It has a comforting familiarity and everything just feels so right you just click right from the start. Like you've already worked out all the kinks and now you're just picking up where you left off?"

"That doesn't really make sense." Teddy paused to think. "So, I guess I'd have to say no."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it any other way."

"Maybe there just aren't any kinks to be worked out."

"There are always kinks that need to be worked out."

"Maybe not. Maybe you and Dr. Torres are just made for each other and everything else just falls into place."

"How did you know I was talking about Calliope?"

"Because you've been staring at her this whole time with that goofy love sick grin on your face."

* * *

"I've lost you, haven't I?" Mark asked after Callie didn't say anything else to him. He didn't need to turn around to know who she was staring at. It was written all over her face. He waited a little longer before picking up a french fry and throwing it at her chest. He grinned triumphantly and threw his arms in the air when it went straight into the opening of her scrub top. "Ten points for Sloan!"

"Mark, what the fuck?" Callie reached down her shirt to recover the cold, slimy bit of potato and threw it back at him. "Gross."

"You're not paying attention to me." Mark pouted. "You're always looking at her. The sun doesn't shine out of her ass, you know."

"You're such a baby." Callie said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her. Put us all out of our misery."

"She's busy with that new chick."

Mark turned around and saw that Arizona seemed to be ignoring her companion just as much as Callie was ignoring him. "I really don't think that's that case."

"I'll talk to her later." Callie picked her fork back up and dug into her now cold pasta. "I'm eating."

"Stupid women." Mark dodged a flying piece of broccoli and grinned. "You are all so frustrating."

* * *

"It's incomprehensible how much she seems to just understand me without me having to say anything. I've never had that before. She makes me feel all of these awesome things and I really can't imagine my life without her in it. She fills in this part of me I didn't even know I was missing. I really think she might be it for me."

"Okay, first of all- that's disgusting and second- if you're feeling all that, explain to me why you're over here with me and she's over there with that guy. Who, by the way, I've been advised to stay far, far away from."

"I think we're fighting."

"You think?"

"I messed up and now I don't know how to fix it. I like to fix other people. I'm not entirely sure how to do that to myself."

"You can maybe try talking to her." Teddy pointed out.

"Then I'd have to tell her why." Arizona knew Callie was going to be upset with her for not talking to her about it in the first place. All she did was make it worse.

"So?"

"Yeah, I know." Arizona sighed.

"Shouldn't you be able to talk to her if she's your supposed one and only?"

"It can't all be butterflies and rainbows."

"Why not?" Teddy couldn't help but think this was the strangest conversation she's ever had with a near stranger. "I know I just met you, but you seem like a butterflies and rainbows kind of gal to me."

"Maybe I'll talk to her later." Teddy was right, she was that kind of person. Most of the time.

"Or now would be good." Teddy's said with a benevolent smile. "Just my opinion."

"She's busy with Sloan."

"I doubt that, since she's been staring at you this whole time." Teddy sighed longingly. "I wish someone looked at me that way."

"I'll talk to her later."

"No." Teddy stood up and pulled Arizona to her feet. "As your new friend, I'm making you go over there now."

"But-"

"Now." Teddy grabbed her arm and started to drag the other woman towards Callie and Mark.

"I'm revoking this friendship."

"Nope, you're stuck with me now."

"Teddy, stop it." Arizona tried to pull her arm out of Teddy's grasp, but she was freakishly strong. As they got closer to the table, she stopped struggling and hid behind the taller woman.

"Dr. Torres. Dr. Sloan." Teddy greeted. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Teddy Altman."

"I'm Callie and this is Mark." Callie said as she leaned over to try and see her girlfriend, who wasn't as hidden as she thought she was. "What's up?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." Teddy reached back and pulled Arizona in front of her. "Dr. Sloan. Care to show me which coffee cart has the best coffee?"

"Uh..." Mark looked at Callie make sure she was okay with him leaving. When she nodded he stood up. "Sure, I can do that."

Arizona waited for them to leave before making eye contact with Callie. "Hi."

"Hey." Callie said with a small unsure smile. She grinned wider when the blonde smiled in a way that allayed her apprehension. "You want to sit down?"

"I actually have a surgery to get to, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I do want to talk when we get home tonight. Is that okay?"

Instead of answering, Callie reached up with both hands to grip the collar of Arizona's lap coat and pulled her down for the kind of kiss they usually saved for more intimate settings. After saying those things out loud to Mark, she needed to feel some kind of physical connection with the blonde and she didn't care about being professional or who saw it. She felt the other woman trying to pull away, but held on. It only took a second for Arizona to give in and both pairs of arms snaked around each other, pulling them as close to each other as possible without Arizona straddling Callie in the middle of the cafeteria. Both came to their senses at the same time and slowed the sensual kiss down with small, more innocent pecks before ending it with matching wide smiles.

"Any chance we can skip the talk and go straight to the make up sex?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"No, you're not getting out of this this time." Callie was determined to stand her ground. "Please, just talk to me."

"I promise I will. No more distractions."

"Thank you."

Arizona kissed her again and stood up straight. "I'll probably be home before you. I'm done for the day after this."

"Okay."

"You want to let go of my hand?"

"Never." Callie grinned.

"Calliope, you have to let go so we can get on with our days and then we can go home."

"Fine." Callie gently yanked Arizona down, bringing their lips together again.

"Mmm..." Arizona sighed happily against Callie's lips. "Who's distracting who now?"

"I don't know what you're taking about." Callie said as she let go of her girlfriend and sat back in her chair. Time seemed to stand still when they locked eyes, each trying to silently communicate their earlier separate conversations. They exchanged beaming smiles at the same time before Arizona stood back up.

"See you later, Calliope."

"Yeah, later." Callie watched as her girlfriend went to leave the cafeteria, but was stopped by Alex and a young girl he was pushing in a wheelchair, who was now staying at the brunette. Callie ignored her and pulled out her phone to send Mark asking him to bring her coffee.

"Hey, Natalie." Arizona smiled at her patient. "What brings you down here?"

"Hi Dr. Robbins. I convinced Alex to get me out of my hospital room for a bit." Natalie said as she continued to stare at Callie. "I'm not allowed to talk about Justin in front of him anymore though."

"That was very nice of Dr. Karev." Arizona smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Robbins, who is that woman you were kissing?"

"You saw that, huh?" Arizona flicked her eyes up to Alex, who nodded, and back down to her patient.

"It's okay, my uncle is gay. I get it." Natalie looked up at Arizona. "She's really pretty. Is she your girlfriend?"

Arizona squatted down so she was face to face with the young girl and whispered, "Natalie, she's my Justin Bieber."

* * *

Callie's mouth began to water as soon as she stepped off the elevator onto the floor of her apartment. Someone was cooking something that smelled amazing. When her stomach groaned loudly, she realized she hasn't eaten anything since lunch. That was over eleven hours ago and it was nearing midnight. Her slow easy day turned into hell when a semi took out a group of motorcyclists on the highway. They had lost more patients than they could save. Every muscle in her body ached and she was beyond exhausted. When she pushed opened her door, she was surprised to see that Arizona was still up. She was doubly surprised to see her standing over a steaming pot of food at the stove. Callie wasn't sure at this point if she was happier to see the blonde or that those amazing smells were coming from her own apartment.

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. Even if she did look a little haggard, she was still beautiful. "Are you hungry? It's pretty late, so I thought I'd go light. I made honey chicken teriyaki and some veggies. There's rice too, if you want it."

"You cooked?" Callie asked instead of properly greeting her girlfriend. She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. She grinned when she walked over and saw what was in the pan. "Wow, this looks amazing."

"You seemed surprised. Why do people think I don't know how to cook?"

"I've never seen you do anything other than make us toast and coffee."

"You're always so willing to do it for us. Like I'd say no." Arizona set down the spoon she was using and turned to Callie. "Can I have a proper hello?"

"I'm sorry." Callie smiled, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love coming home to you. Especially after days like today."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Sounded rough." Arizona stepped out of Callie's embrace and pushed her towards the living room. "That's why you're going to go in there and relax. I'll bring you a glass a wine in a sec."

"I can help." Callie said as she looked around. Arizona seemed to has everything under control.

"No, sit." Arizona demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Callie went to the living room and lowered herself onto the couch. As soon as her butt hit the cushion, she knew she wasn't going anywhere for awhile. She smiled when Arizona came in and handed her a glass of wine. "Thanks."

"Five more minutes and the rice will be done." Arizona said as she sat down next to the brunette and cuddled close. She set her head on Callie's should let and smiled when Sonny jumped onto the couch next to them. "Hi baby." Arizona cooed and reached out her hand to pet him.

"I don't think he likes me."

"He's just jealous you're stealing all my attention." Arizona said, making Callie laugh. They sat in silence as they watched Sonny clean his paws. All three of them jumped when the sound of the kitchen time echoed around the apartment. "I'll be right back." Arizona kissed the brunette and got up to go back to the kitchen.

"Okay, you should have never made me dinner, because I'm going to keep making you do that." Callie was having a hard time stopping herself from picking up her plate and licking it clean. She settled on using her finger to wipe the sauce off the plate and sticking them in her mouth. "Mmm... this is so good. Where did you learn to make that?"

"My mom. She loves to cook. You'll see when we go."

"You still want me to go?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's been weird."

"I know." Arizona sighed and picked up the dishes to bring to the kitchen.

Callie quickly got up to follow her girlfriend. She watched and waited as the blonde started loading the dishwasher. "Arizona, you promised you would talk to me."

"I'm going to. I'm just doing the dishes."

"You have to do that right this second?"

"Yes." Arizona looked up when she still felt the brunette watching her. "I don't need your supervision."

"You're picking a fight again."

"No, I'm not. I'm just doing dishes. It's not a crime."

"You hate doing dishes."

"Does anybody really like doing them?"

"I don't mind them. Gives me time to think."

"Well, you're weird." Arizona had to smile.

"And you're cute." Callie took plate Arizona was about to load and set it back in the sink. She picked picked up both of her hands and held them in her own. "Come back to the living room."

"It was my birthday the day before yesterday." Arizona said without moving.

"What?" Callie dropped the blonde's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I-"

"Wait, is this what all this was about? Because I didn't acknowledge your birthday? I knew nothing about it. That's not fair. You can't be mad at me for that."

"Are you going to let me talk? Or are you going to just jump down my throat?"

"I'm sorry." Callie leaned against the counter, since it didn't look like Arizona was going to budge, and crossed her arms. She watched as the blonde started slowly messing with the dishes again. "I'm listening."

"Like I said, two days ago was my birthday. The last time I talked to my brother was when he called me to say happy birthday..." Arizona paused to get her emotions under control. "He died three days later. We used to celebrate our birthdays together, since they were a little over a week apart. I haven't really been up to it since then. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Wait... that means tomorrow is-"

"The anniversary of his death? Yes." Arizona closed the fully loaded dishwasher and dried off her hands. Leaning against the counter next to Callie, she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "This is the time of year where I miss him the most. I just needed the time to be able to do that by myself and you weren't giving it to me."

"You could have just said something sooner."

"This is what I do. I deal with these things internally. I'm not like you. I don't wear all my emotions all out in the open. I love that about you. But you need to understand I'm not like that. I can't be. I just need my space sometimes."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Callie reached one arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. "See? That wasn't that hard."

"Thank you." Arizona sighed in relief. She thought she'd be in trouble or that she'd have to plead her case. But, once again, Callie proved just how much she understood her.

"No thanking necessary." Callie placed a light kiss on Arizona's forehead. "Is there anything special you do for tomorrow?"

"Not really." Arizona shrugged. "I usually stay home and lounge."

"Sounds like a good day. I know you just said you like to be alone, but do you want company?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I think I'm feeling sick and Dr. Chang owes me a favor. He owes me quite a few, actually. I understand if you don't want me here though."

"I really do, actually. If you're sure."

"Arizona..." Callie sighed and pushed the hair out of the blonde's eyes. "I hope you know by know I'll do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know." Arizona smiled and shifted so she could hug Callie. "Can we move to the couch now?"

"You want to hear something funny?" Callie asked once they were settled on the couch together with Sonny, a fresh bottle of wine, and Lucy playing on the tv.

"Like I'd say no." Arizona paused the DVD and tuned to face Callie.

"It wasn't too long ago I had a very similar day like today. It was awful. I came home to an empty apartment and sat on this couch wishing that I had someone special to make me dinner, bring me wine, and cuddle with me to make my day better. I didn't think there would be a cat licking his butt too, but it works."

"How is that funny?" Arizona said with a smile. She thought she could see where this was going.

"You want to know what did make me feel better that night?"

"What?" Arizona frowned when Callie got up, walked over to her answering machine, and pushed some buttons. Arizona was wrong, she didn't have any idea where this was going. Soon her own voice was filling the air.

_"Ashley Marie Richards! You better be at my going away party tomorrow night. I need to talk to you about Jo. I need your expert advice that you pretend you hate giving." Arizona laughed. "I'm going to just try your home phone. Love ya, buddy!"_

"That." Callie smiled. "You helped me even as a complete stranger whose name I didn't know yet. Your voice and laugh just made me feel better for some reason and now you're actually here granting the wish that I never even told you. I just thought that was funny. Not funny in a ha-ha way, but funny in the difficult to understand or explain sort of way."

"You saved that?"

"Of course." Callie made her way back to the couch and into Arizona's open arms.

"I'm glad I was able to help. I just wish I didn't mention my ex in that message."

"Was she the one who cheated?" Callie asked, remembering what Arizona said during her mother's interrogation. She knew she wasn't, but figured it was a good way to bring it up.

"No, that was my first serious girlfriend. She ended up cheating with some random guy."

"Is she the reason why you said you'd never date a baby?"

"I didn't say baby!" Arizona laughed. "And yes. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you changed your mind."

"Me too. Best decision of my life."

"I agree." Callie yawned loudly. "Woah, I don't know where that came from."

"It's one in the morning and you had a long day. I'm guessing that's where it came from." Arizona took the glass of wine out of Callie's hand and set it on the table. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

Callie yawned again as she let herself be drug to Arizona's bedroom. "Can I at least make you a birthday cake tomorrow?"

"No birthday cake."

"Birthday donuts?" Callie was sure she could figure out how to make those.

"I'll accept that." Arizona laughed and pulled pajamas for both of them out of her dresser. They had decided a couple of weeks ago that they should each have only a drawer in each others rooms. That didn't last long though. All their stuff was now intermingled in both of the rooms. Just the other day Arizona found one of her boots in her closet and its match in Callie's. Even though the apartment had two other bathrooms, they both came to an unspoken agreement to get ready for bed in the blonde's, something they didn't normally do. They either used their separate bathrooms or took turns. It just felt right doing it together now. They smiled at each other in the reflection of the mirror as they brushed their teeth, both making the same decision that this was going to be their new normal.

"Crap." Callie said once they were both already in bed. She rolled onto her back and pulled her covers off, releasing a groan as she sat up. She forgot how a hectic non-stop day on her feet could wreak havoc on her body.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot my phone."

"Lay down, I'll get it." Arizona jumped out of bed and left the room before Callie could say anything. It took her awhile to locate the phone in the pocket off the leather jacket the brunette was wearing that day. When she got back to the bedroom, she found Callie was already fast asleep. Arizona set the phone on the nightstand next to Callie and moved around to her side. As soon as she was back in bed, Callie flipped over and molded herself around the blonde.

"Mrmph." Callie mumbled into Arizona's neck, making her chuckle.

"Calliope? You awake?" Arizona smiled when the brunette didn't answer. She loved that even though her girlfriend seemed to be dead to the world, she still wrapped herself around her as if it was instinct. Since Arizona wasn't tired and she didn't have to work the next day, she turned on her lamp and picked up the book sitting on her nightstand. She shifted a little so she was on her back, with her girlfriend hugging her side. Being surrounded by Callie's warmth and slow and steady breathing was the perfect setting for Arizona to enjoy her book.

"No, donuts, no." Callie murmured suddenly after being silent and unmoving for over half an hour. "Shoo!"

"What?" Arizona lowered her book and looked at the brunette's still peaceful face. She couldn't control her laughter when she realized Callie was still asleep.

"Is this what an earthquake feels like?" Callie asked. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily when the bed shook more from the blonde's laughter.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but you're too cute."

"So you laugh at me?" Callie pouted and closed her eyes again. They were still to heavy from sleep to keep them open.

"I said I'm sorry." Arizona smiled adoringly down at her girlfriend. Callie's half pout/half smile mixed with her soporific voice was endearing.

"I forgive you." Without opening her eyes, Callie puckered her lips and made kissing noises, hoping the blonde would get the hint. She smiled when she felt warm lips on hers.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Arizona said when she pulled away.

"But I wanna keep kissing you." Callie puckered her lips again and waited. She opened her eyes when nothing happened and found Arizona smiling lovingly at her. Callie could tell there was something major stirring behind her sparkling blue eyes and it made the brunette's heart race. "What?"

"I love you." Arizona said confidently. She knew without a doubt she was in love with this woman and she needed to say it out loud.

"What?" Callie was wide awake now. She was also confused. She was just dreaming about roller skating donuts and earthquakes and now the woman she couldn't live without was suddenly saying she loved her. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure she was really awake.

"You don't have to say it back. I just thought you should know." Arizona picked up her book and started reading it again. It was ripped out of her hands and thrown across the room before she finished the first sentence. "Hey! We respect books in this house."

"I'll apologize to it later." Callie straddled Arizona's lap and searched her eyes, finding exactly what she's always been looking for. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the other woman's, but pulled away when the blonde tried to deepen it. Callie wanted to show Arizona everything she was feeling, but couldn't wait any longer to tell her, "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Lock the door." Callie demanded as she lifted Arizona's scrub top over her head and pushed her against the on call room door, both slipping out of their shoes and kicking them away at the same time. Pressing her lips eagerly against the blonde's, Callie shrugged out of her own lab coat and threw it carelessly behind her. Once she was free of that minor restriction she grabbed the side of her girlfriend's face and deepened the kiss with a sense of urgency that Arizona picked up on immediately. The brunette needed this bad, she needed this now, and she didn't have much time. "Hurry." Callie growled against the other woman's lips when she made no move to lock the door. Arizona moaned into the now frenzied kiss as she reached behind her back to turn the deadbolt, pouting when the brunette abruptly pulled away. "Okay..." Callie started, but had to lean back in and suck her girlfriends pouty bottom lip between her own when she opened her eyes and saw it teasing her. "Mmm... fuck you taste good." She said before resuming their kiss again. She could feel Arizona's hands gripping her hips firmly as she pressed herself against her, reminding Callie why they were there in the first place. She tore her lips away and took a step back, running salacious eyes down Arizona's half naked and flushed torso. She blinked and shook her head in an attempt to clear it so she'd be able to speak again. "Okay, we have to make this quick. I've only got about fifteen minutes."

"Full or partial?" Arizona asked as she reached out for two handfuls of Callie's scrub top, pulling her close again and reconnecting their lips.

"Full." Callie hissed when the other woman bit down harshly on her bottom lip. "Definitely full."

"I only need ten then." Arizona smirked against her girlfriend's lips. Without ending their kiss, Callie rolled her eyes as she used one hand to untie the pathetically thin piece of string that was the only thing holding up Arizona's scrub pants and the other to easily unhook the blonde's bra. Arizona wiggled her hips to make her pants pool around her feet and pulled at the brunette's string so she could do the same. They broke apart so she could remove Callie's three layers of shirts in one swift movement, giving the brunette time to kick away her own pants. She reached around Callie's back to unhook her bra and added it to the growing collection on the floor around them.

"Did you know this is actually against the rules?" Callie was sure the blonde wouldn't let this happen if she knew that, which was why she wanted to shoot herself for blurting that out at the worst possible moment.

"Yeah, it's in the handbook in big bold angry letters. You can almost hear it 'grrrr-ing' at you when you read it." Next, two pairs of underwear and socks were yanked off and discarded with the rest of their clothes. Hungry lips found each other again as they moved further into the room. Two sets of hands roamed aimlessly over naked bodies as the two women fell together gracefully on to the narrow on call room bed, rocking against each other the instant Callie's back hit the mattress. It was a much practiced synchronized routine that they have perfected over the last couple of months. If there was an award for two women undressing each other other fastest, they'd win hands down.

"You actually read the handbook?" Callie asked when her girlfriend broke their kiss to make sure she had enough time to spend with her favorite part of the brunette.

Arizona smiled to herself as she laid her tongue flat against an already rock hard nipple. "Of course I did. Have you met me?" She asked before gently sucking it between her lips and flicking it rapidly with her tongue. She sucked harder when she felt fingers tangle in her hair, pushing her head down; a moan of approval from the brunette telling her she was doing the right thing. Aware of their time constraint, she released it and moved to the other. When she decided that they had received their equal treatment, she sat up on her knees to see that Callie's eyes were squeezed shut and her tongue was slightly peeking out between her lips. Arizona smiled at the way the brunette's back arched slightly into her touch as she ran her hand down the soft skin of her gorgeous girlfriend's chest and stomach.

When she felt Arizona's hand move down her body, Callie's legs automatically spread wider to allow more room for the blonde to kneel between them. "I'm just surprised you would willingly break a hospital rule." She cursed at her stupid mouth before biting down on her own bottom lip as Arizona began to caress her inner thighs with strong hands, moving annoyingly close to where she wanted to be touched most, but not quite getting there. Callie growled and thrust her hips upward, hoping the blonde would get the hint.

"Have you met you?" Arizona smirked as she ran her fingers slowly through wet folds, before slowly dipping two deep inside her girlfriend. At the same time she leaned down so their bodies where flat against each other again and firmly planted her lips against the other woman's to muffle the loud moan of pleasure the brunette released. Callie wrapped her legs around the back of the blonde's upper thighs and grazed her nails up and down her back, inhaling sharply when her girlfriend pulled out of her completely and plunged back in. And then she did it again... and again, picking up speed with every thrust. Callie's eyes rolled back when Arizona suddenly sucked her lower lip between her teeth. She released it and pushed her tongue in the depths of the brunette's mouth. They way Callie was continuously moaning and whimpering against her tongue as their bodies wildly moved together fueled Arizona's strong desire to please her girlfriend more. Not having nearly enough time for the teasing and the long delicious build up the brunette usually craved, Arizona did exactly what she needed to do to throw her girlfriend right over the edge in another much practiced and perfected routine. It only took a few more thrusts, some pressure on her clit, and a couple of nips to the most sensitive areas of her skin before Callie was holding her breath as a sudden rush of white hot pleasure slammed into her body without warning. The high from her orgasm disappeared as quickly as it came. She released the air caught in her lungs slowly as Arizona covered her face in feather light kisses. She took a few more deep breaths before opening her eyes to find her girlfriend's sparkling eyes staring lovingly back at her. "I love you." Callie said with a lopsided smile, her strength not quite all back yet.

"I love you too." Arizona grinned and kissed the brunette again. "We need to go."

"What about you?"

"I'll take an IOU."

"Okay, I guess." Callie sighed. She didn't want to have to do that, but she also knew she really needed to go. When Arizona climbed off of her, she sat up reluctantly and started putting on the clothes the blonde was throwing her way. "Do you want to go home first before leaving for the airport or do you just want to leave from here?"

"Umm…" Arizona frowned as she looked around for her missing sock. She did not understand how this always happened to her. The room they always used was tiny and these things had nowhere to go. She was starting to think there was a conspiracy going on against her. Probably by her own girlfriend, who preferred her without clothes. She could understand Callie maybe string her panties, but she didn't think walking around with just one sock was very sexy.

"You gave me three." Callie said, reading her mind.

"Thanks." Arizona took the sock and hopped on one foot as she put it on. "Let's meet at the apartment and go from there. I need to say bye to Sonny. Are you sure Mark won't kill him?"

"It'll be fine. I know things about him no one else knows." Callie pulled on her lab coat and readjusted the sleeves. "I made it very clear that won't be the case anymore if anything happened to your baby."

"Ooo, like what?" Arizona asked with a gleeful curiosity.

"I can't tell you or I wouldn't have anything to use against him."

"Good point." Arizona shrugged. "I'll just ask him when he's drunk, so you won't get in trouble."

"Yeah, that should work. He's quite the blabbermouth."

"I wonder what I can get him to tell me about you. What's his liquor of choice?" Arizona said with an impish little grin.

"I'm pretty sure you already know everything, but you can try."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona goodbye. "I'll see you later. Only a few more hours of work and then we get four whole days off together. Then when we get back, Ashley will be here."

"Okay." Arizona pouted. "I really wish we didn't have to spend our first mini vacation together with my family."

"It's going to be fine."

"I hope so."

"It will be."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Callie smiled. Even if meeting the blonde's parents was a disaster, she'd do everything in her power to make sure the trip was a success. "I really have to go now."

"Thank you for the consult, Dr. Torres. Have a good rest of your day." Arizona grinned. It was stupid, but she always had to say it after every on call room encounter.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Bye, Dr. Robbins."

* * *

"Stop smiling at that flight attendant. She's been flirting with you for the past hour and you're only making it worse." Callie said as she gave the mousy flight attendant the stink eye.

"I'm just being nice and you didn't seem to care when I got us free wine."

"It's first class, it's already free." Callie laughed.

"Oh." Arizona blinked. "Well, excuse me for not knowing that, Ms. Fancypants Upgrades. She made me believe she was doing me a favor. How rude."

"Because she was flirting with you." Callie pointed out.

"And you let her!"

"Yeah, so?" Callie shrugged. "It was kind of hot."

Arizona's mouth fell open in shock. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Callie grinned. "You're hot. Really hot. It's kind of fun for me to see other women and men fall all over themselves for your attention, because I know that you're mine and they don't stand a chance. You don't even notice them half the time."

"Interesting." Arizona looked up and saw the flight attendant watching her. She decided to see just how far she could push it until Callie caved. She put on her best dimpled smile and waved her over.

"What can I do for you?" The flight attendant asked when she approached the blonde. She glanced between her and her travel companion, trying to figure out what exactly their relationship was.

"I seem to be out of wine." Arizona checked the woman's name tag. "Virginia. That's funny, my name is Arizona."

"Really?" Virginia smiled.

"Yup. Looks like we have something in common."

"I'm sure there's a lot more than that."

"You're probably right." Arizona winked and smiled wider. "Do you think you could get me another glass? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Virginia smiled again and disappeared behind the curtain at the front of the plane.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked when the woman was out of earshot.

"Like I said, I'm just being nice."

"Uh huh, sure." Callie narrowed her eyes at her. "Whatever you're up to, stop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona plastered her smile back on when she saw the flight attendant coming back.

"Here you go." Virginia said as she set a new glass of wine on Arizona's tray.

"Thank you."

"Can I get another one too?" Callie asked when she noticed that the woman was lingering.

"Yeah, in a minute." Virginia said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "So, Arizona, are you from Seattle? Or are you on your way home?"

"I live in Seattle. You?"

"I'm based in Seattle too."

"Another thing we have in common." Arizona could practically feel Callie's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"How do you feel about basketball?"

"Love it." Arizona lied.

"Can I get that wine now?" Callie asked again.

"Fine." Virginia huffed and turned to leave.

"That was rude." Arizona noted as she watched her walk away.

"You hate basketball."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do." Callie sat up straighter when she saw Virginia coming back. "This isn't fun anymore, so stop."

"Jealous, Calliope?" Arizona smirked.

"Here." Virginia interrupt and held out the wine for the brunette. She pulled a napkin out if her pocket with her number on it and handed it to Arizona. "If you're up for it, give me a call when you're back in Seattle and I'll take you to a game."

"Actually, I have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend who I love very much and I don't think she'd like that very much."

"Seriously?" Virginia frowned when the blonde nodded. "Well, if it doesn't last, you can use it."

"It's definitely going to last." Arizona smiled confidently.

Virginia looked at the brunette who was glaring back at her. "Oh. I see." She grabbed the napkin back and scowled as she walked away.

"That was really mean." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, making the blonde shudder. "It's not easy asking you out."

"You managed it just fine."

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by." Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're quite the catch."

"So are you." Arizona reached out and pulled her girlfriend in for a better kiss that the blonde liked a lot more. One that involved two sets of lips instead of just one.

"You really think we're going to last?"

"Of course. I kind have a lot invested in this already. I'm not going to lie, it's definitely the riskiest investment I've ever made. I've put everything I have into this relationship. My heart, my trust, my faith, my convictions, my soul. All things I usually hold on to very tightly. I did it because the return is a possible lifetime of love and happiness with the most amazing woman I've ever met. I know it's not guaranteed, but that risk is totally worth the massive amount of profit I can gain." Arizona shrugged. "So, yeah. I wouldn't have put all my cards out on the table like that if I didn't think we were going to last."

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Hey!" Arizona dropped her mouth open in mock offense. "I've said much sweeter things to you before."

"That's true, but it's just that's its really nice to feel wanted like that."

"Are you kidding? I don't want you." Arizona smiled when Callie frowned and leaned over to place a gentle loving kiss on her lips. "I need you."

"You're so corny." Callie said with a heart stopping grin that stirred up the dormant butterflies that have made a permanent residence in Arizona's stomach since the second she saw the brunette.

"I'm allowed to be corny. It's part of my persona." Arizona sighed as she looked into the eyes of the only woman who could destroy her. "I just hope I don't end up penniless and broken."

"Not going to happen, because I know this is going to last too." Callie took Arizona's hand and placed it over her heart. "And I promise to protect your investment with everything I have."

"Who's the corny one now?" Arizona planted a quick hard kiss on Callie's lips. "I love it."

"Just don't tell anyone." Callie said with a wink.

"This is fun."

"What is?"

"Doing this trip with you. The only places we've been together are the hospital, our apartment, Joe's, and a couple of restaurants. We've never even been to the grocery store together. It's fun getting out of our little bubble we've created."

"That can't be true." Callie frowned as she tried to think of something they must have done together. "We also went to the storage place your stuff was at."

"Big whoop."

"Okay, I promise that when we get back to Seattle, I'll take you to the grocery store." Callie smiled. "And maybe even to the gas station and bank, if you're lucky."

"Oh be still, my beating heart." Arizona grabbed the barf bag from the seat in front of her and started fanning her face with it. "I don't know if I can handle all this romancing."

"You're a dork." Callie laughed. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." When Callie woke up alone the morning after Arizona told her she loved her for the first time, she was sure it had all been a dream. But then Arizona had come bouncing into the room with a dimpled smile, two fresh cups of coffee, a kiss to the brunette's lips, and an 'I love you' and Callie had known it was for real. She had never been happier than she was in that moment.

Arizona noticed the small reflective smile on her girlfriend's face and ran her finger across her forehead. "What's going on in there?"

"I was just thinking about the other morning?"

"Oh the quick and dirty shower sex?" Arizona questioned. "That was a good morning."

"No." Callie laughed. "I agree though."

"Yesterday when we did it in both our beds?"

"Nope."

"When you took me against your dresser?"

"No." Callie frowned. "God, we really are like rabbits."

"Please don't remind me." Arizona shuddered. As soon as Ashley told them about how her iPad had perished, they looked up what she did. Luckily Arizona's iPad landed on the soft chair cushion when she threw it across the room. "I can't help it. Since the moment I saw you I've been in this perpetual state of horniness. I feel like a teenaged boy."

"Are you right now?" Callie asked with a knowing smirk. She could already see the answer in darkened blue eyes.

"I'm not answering that." Arizona picked up her magazine and faced forward. She was still worked up from earlier that day and she just brought up three very good examples of morning sex, of course she was horny.

"You are!" Callie laughed at the cute guilty smile her girlfriend have her. "Too bad you won't be getting any until we get back home."

"What?! Why?!" Arizona said much louder than she meant to. She smiled at the passenger in front of her who had turned around to give her a dirty look. "That's four days from now."

"Because I'm not having sex in your parents' house."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You're best friend is Ashley, I highly doubt that's true. You can wait four days, babe." Callie said with a pat to the other woman's thigh. "It's not going to kill you."

"You can't wait that long either, so I don't even know why you're pretending it's not going to happen."

"I know how to control myself, Arizona."

"Challenge accepted!" Arizona smiled and clapped her hands together giddily.

"What? That wasn't a challenge!"

"Sounded like one to me and a Robbins never turns down a challenge, especially one they know they can win."

"Well, a Torres never loses, so you're kind of screwed there."

"I really wish you would have told me that sooner. I would have made you get up earlier or found you again at the hospital before we left for the airport." Arizona sucked in her lips, popping them back out when she saw something that might work. "Any chance I can convince you to come to the bathroom with me? I want to cash in on that IOU now."

"Sex next to a dirty toilet in a tiny airplane bathroom has never really appealed to me. Who knows how many germs are in there." Callie patted her arm. "Nice try though."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Arizona scrunched her nose in discuss, then smiled when she saw Virginia staring at her again. "I bet that flight attendant would be-" She was cut off when Callie pressed her finger firmly over her mouth.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be waiting much longer than four days and I'll make sure your balls are so blue you'll be begging me to cut them off to end your misery. Got it?" Callie smirked when Arizona gulped and nodded her understanding. "Good girl."

* * *

"Will you stop pushing all the buttons." Callie said as she swatted Arizona's hand away from the radio and navigation controls of the rental car the brunette was driving.

"I'm sorry, I have all this nervous energy built up and my hands need to be doing something. You already said no to sex, so this is my only option. Plus there are so many and they're all lit up! They're just begging to be pushed."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand in mid air as it went to play with the temperature controls, tangled their fingers together, and set them in her lap. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I haven't been back here since Tim's services and I haven't really spent time with my parents since before that. When they came to visit me, I kept myself busy at work. I don't know what to say to them."

"Try not to over think it and be your normal self. I'm sure that closeness you all shared is still there. It just needs to be jump started." Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. "Or if all else fail, just talk about me." She said with a wink.

"I have no problem talking about you. Just ask Ash and Teddy." Arizona laughed. Her girlfriend has turned her into one of those people she used to hate. "You're going to want to take this next exit."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to find my way out of here." Callie said as she navigated the labyrinth of streets in the suburban neighborhood the blonde's parents live in.

"Good. That means you can't run away without me." Arizona's heart rate sped up as they got closer to her parent's house. "It's that one a few houses up on the left with the big RV in the driveway."

"You ready for this?" Callie asked after she was parked. She was trying to hide her own nerves over meeting her girlfriend's parents already. Not only her parents, but tomorrow the whole family was supposed to be here.

"I guess..." Arizona looked out her window at the lit up house. The curtains were drawn, but she could still see movement from inside. It was one of those plain cookie cutter houses that Arizona didn't like much. It matched the one across the street perfectly like it was looking in a mirror. This house never really felt like home to her, since she only lived here her senior year of high school and then went off to college. She came back for breaks, but it wasn't the same. It was just another house in a long line of houses she's lived in while growing up. Her dad ended up being promoted and was allowed to stay here until he retired, making it so Tim was able to spend all four years of high school in the same place. Something Arizona had been jealous of at the time. Now that she thought about it she's never really felt that sense of home until recently and she had a feeling that had more to do with a certain someone rather than with the apartment they lived in. She glanced sideways to see that Callie was watching her closely with a mixed expression of love and concern. Arizona turned her head and smiled at her. The miraculous smile she received in return made all of the blonde's nerves dissipate suddenly. "I'm really happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here."

"I just realized that you're the first girlfriend I've ever brought home."

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Callie groaned and rested her head on the steering wheel. "Now I'm even more nervous."

"Technically I'm the first girlfriend your parents met too. At least mine know I'm gay for sure first, so no surprises there."

"That doesn't help at all." Callie hit her head on the steering wheel again and took a few deep breaths to gather herself before sitting back up. "Let's go in before I lose my nerve."

"Okay." Arizona opened her door and went around the back to the trunk. When Callie popped it, she pulled out their shared bag and met the brunette on the sidewalk. When they got to the door, they could hear loud laughing and the muffled sound of Paul Simon playing on the stereo.

"Sounds like a good time." Callie turned to face Arizona.

"Yeah..." Arizona smiled up at her girlfriend and stretched her neck out for a quick kiss that instantly deepened as soon as their lips touched. Arizona dropped the handle to the luggage she was still holding so she could wrap her arms around Callie and sighed contentedly into their kiss when the brunette did the same. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice the front door opening and shutting.

"Back in my day this was not how we treated our friends."

Arizona almost painfully tore her lips away from Callie's and turned to find her mom grinning at them. "Hi, Mom." She greeted a bit awkwardly. She stiffened when Barbara practically threw herself at her and wrapped her up in a tight hug, rocking them back and forth. The feel of her mom's long forgotten, but still familiar warm embrace made the blonde instantly relax and she hugged her back. "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too! You have no idea how happy I am that you're here." Barbara released her daughter and held her out at arm's length to examine her. "You look so good, honey. Even more beautiful than I remember."

"You look really good too, Mom." Arizona said truthfully. This was a definite positive change from the last run down and despondent version she saw. She looked like the mother Arizona grew up with again and the blonde had to stop herself from bursting out in happy tears. She didn't realize exactly how much she had missed her.

"Your father and I have been living life to the fullest lately." Barbara looked over her daughter's shoulder where the brunette was watching them with a warm smile on her face. "I'm guessing that's your friend slash roommate." She whispered.

"Callie's my girlfriend now." Arizona whispered back with a luminous smile.

"Sounds like there's a story there."

"Little bit, yeah." Arizona laughed and reached behind her to pull Callie forward. "Calliope, this is my mom, Barbara Robbins. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Callie Torres."

"It's nice to me you, Mrs. Robbins." Callie stuck out her hand, but it was smacked away and she was enveloped into a tight hug.

"I have a pretty strong feeling that you're the reason our daughter is here right now and I know you're the reason she's practically glowing." Barbara said as she hugged the brunette tighter. "That means you can call me Barbara and you get hugs, not stuffy handshakes."

"Okay." Callie smiled at Arizona who stuck her thumbs up at her. When the older woman finally released her, she took a step back and held her hand out to Arizona. The blonde took it and picked up the handle to their bag.

"Why are we outside with the door closed?" Arizona asked.

"I didn't want your father to know you were here yet, so I've been watching for you. I snuck out here before you could knock on the door. I was going to sneak you in the back way." Barbara noticed the luggage Arizona was holding. "Did you guys only bring one bag?"

"Yeah?" Arizona frowned. "So?"

Barbara glanced between the two women and smiled. "Interesting."

"Can we go in now? I want to see Dad." Arizona said, ignoring the comment.

"Follow me." Barbara led them around the back of the house and through a door that led them into a cozy kitchen.

"Smells amazing in here." Callie said when they walked in. She could tell from the loud grumbling her stomach made that it agreed with her. She looked around the kitchen and could tell it was well used, even if it was small.

"I just made some homemade pizzas for us all. Quick and easy. They're out on the dining room table."

"Who else is here?" Arizona asked when she heard laughter coming from what she remembered was the living room.

"Your uncle Stevie and aunt Kim are staying in that large monstrosity in the driveway. They brought your cousins, Hannah and Josie too. I'm not sure if you met them."

"Hannah was still a baby when I saw them last and I didn't even know they had another daughter." Arizona said, realizing just how out of touch she's been with her family.

"Well, they're cute and they know it, which is a dangerous combination. So watch out."

"Noted." Arizona smiled. "Who else? You said someone was staying in the other room."

"They were going to, but decided to turn the trip down here into a two week long adventure." Barbara looked at Callie. "They're from Redding."

"Ah." Callie nodded.

"That does free up a room, if you guys don't want to share." Barbara joked.

"We'll be fine." Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled when the familiar sound to her dad's loud boisterous laugh filled the air around them.

"Stay there." Barbara went to the doorway of the kitchen and yelled, "Daniel! Your present is here!"

"What present?!"

"The one your daughter sent!"

"Send it back!"

"Don't you want to see what it is first?"

"No!"

"Get off your lazy butt and come get your present!"

"I'm busy!"

"Now!

"Fine! I'm coming!" A minute later a man Callie was not expecting came bursting through the door. She was expecting a big stern hardcore man, not a jovial, less corpulent, and not as hairy Santa Clause lookalike. She was even a tad bit taller than him and that made her feel better for some reason. "Barb, you should see how cute-" He stopped short when he saw that his wife wasn't alone. His smile fell and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I see the prodigal daughter has returned."

"Hi Dad." Arizona said with an unsure smile. "Surprise?"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel's question was almost accusatory.

"I came for your birthday." Arizona answered so quietly, Daniel barely heard her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great." Arizona glanced at her mom and girlfriend. Her dad didn't seem to notice Callie yet. There was a long pregnant pause that made Arizona uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how her father was going to react to her coming here after so long. "I missed you."

"I don't understand, Zona. You practically cut us out of your life for years and now you just show up here out of nowhere, expecting what?"

"Daniel..." Barbara warned.

"Mom, it's fine. We'll just go." Arizona felt a comforting body step up behind her and automatically leaned back into it. "We'll come back for the party tomorrow."

"No, I don't want you to go." After a short, silent conversation with his wife, Daniel smiled again and took a step forward. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised you're here." His eyes flicked to the brunette stranger who was standing protectively behind his daughter, watching their conversation closely. She looked ready to jump in at any moment. "Is that my present?"

"Dad!" Arizona laughed. "She's for me, not you."

"Does she have a name?"

"Callie Torres." Callie smiled and reached around Arizona to shake the older man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Daniel Robbins." Daniel looked between Arizona and Callie. "And why are you here, Callie Torres?"

"She's my girlfriend. And I love her, so please don't scare her away." Arizona narrowed her eye at her dad. "I mean it. I just found her and would really like to keep her."

"Girlfriend, huh? But I've waited your whole life to play the mean overprotective father role." He chuckle when he saw Callie visibly gulp.

"Dad, please."

"Can I have my hug now?" Daniel asked.

"Will you be nice?" Arizona questioned as she opened her arms.

"I'll try." Daniel wrapped his arms around his daughter and picked her up to spin her in circles. "I'm so happy our baby girl is home."

"Stop!" Arizona squealed. "I'm too old for this."

"You'll never be too old." Daniel spun her again, making her giggle.

"She's kind of a Daddy's girl." Barbara told Callie, rolling her eyes playfully at their antics.

"It's sweet." Callie smiled as she watched father and daughter laugh together. She knew how important this was to Arizona and it seemed to be going well so far. The way the blonde was now grinning was endearing. Callie had thought she's seen Arizona at her happiest, but this was an entirely different kind of joy and it warmed Callie's heart.

"Let's get your bags upstairs and then let's eat. Now I know why Barb wouldn't let us near the food." Daniel picked up the only piece of luggage and looked around. "Just one?"

"Yeah?" Arizona frowned. She wasn't understanding the big deal.

"Interesting." Daniel said as he started up the stairs. "Very interesting."

* * *

"I really wish I didn't eat all that pizza right before bed, but it was so good." Callie said as she sank into bed next to her girlfriend. As soon as Callie was settled, Arizona rolled on top of her and rested her head on her chest. The brunette smiled as she ran her fingers through silky blonde hair, enjoying the weight of Arizona resting on her. It made her feel grounded.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you that we'll both probably gain fifty pounds while we're here." Arizona closed her eyes and sighed. She always liked when people played with her hair, but really loved it when Callie did it. The peaceful happiness that surrounded them made them not want to be anywhere else in the world right now.

"I'm surprisingly okay with that." Callie smiled wider when Arizona laughed. "Your family seems nice. Those cousins of yours are adorable."

"You've only spent an hour with them. We still have three and a half days to go."

"Your parents seem to like me and that's all I care about right now."

"Yeah, they do. I know whey wouldn't though. Don't get too comfortable. My dad was serious when he said he's been waiting my own life for the chance to play overprotective father." Arizona felt Callie's heart rate speed up at that and lifted her head to face her. "It's going to be fine."

"Just make sure I'm not alone with him ever."

"I'll do my best." Arizona rested her head back in Callie's chest and like around the room. It was the same room she lived in when she was here, but her mom had redecorated it to be more appealing to guests. "I never thought I'd have a girl in my room."

"Really? I figured you'd have all kinds of girls up here in high school."

"Nope. I wasn't out to my parents yet and I didn't want to risk it. I was also too focused on school. My stud years weren't until college."

"Stud, huh?"

"What?" Arizona lifted her head again. "I'm totally a stud. You don't agree?"

"Oh I do, but you're not supposed to call yourself that. Makes you look vain."

"I'm just very confidant in my abilities and I think I have a right to be. Do I need to remind you of this afternoon?" Arizona squeaked when Callie suddenly flipped them over. "What are you doing?"

"I owe you, remember?" Callie said as she pushed her way between Arizona's legs and took off her own shirt.

"I thought you said no."

"I changed my mind."

"What? That wasn't even a challenge. I had a plan and everything."

Callie pushed up Arizona's tank top to expose two perfect breasts and leaned in the take an erect nipple between her lips, smiling when the blonde moaned and pushed up against her. "I can stop."

"No!"

"Shh!" Callie hissed

"Sorry." Arizona whispered. "Please don't stop."

"What's your pleasure?" Callie asked as she quickly removed the rest of both of their clothes. She laid her naked body over Arizona's, sighing inwardly at the delicious contact of the skin to skin contact. Something that will never get old to her.

"Um, I want..." Arizona couldn't think when her girlfriend nibbled her neck in the way she currently was. "I want..."

"What, babe?" Callie rolled her hips over the blonde's center, making Arizona thrust her pelvis upwards to try and get more contact. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"I just want to feel good."

"How about this?" Callie asked as she started kissing her way down Arizona's body. "You wanted a challenge?"

"Yeah?" Arizona frowned and sat up on her elbows in time to see the brunette lick her lips as she settled herself between her legs. She didn't think that it was possible, but the tantalizing sight made the blonde even more aroused than she's been all day. She was prepared to take on any challenge Callie threw her way.

"Well, I challenge you to be as quiet as possible while I do whatever I can to make that impossible." Callie looked up to see lust filled eyes staring back at her. "Think you can do that?"

Without a second thought, Arizona threw herself onto her back and made sure she had a pillow in arms reach. "Bring it."


	17. Chapter 17

Callie smiled to herself as she watched Arizona teach a horde of children how to play Red Rover. The brunette thought she could pick out the kids her girlfriend was actually related to, but she had no idea who the rest were. Neighborhood kids, she assumed. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sun, basking in the warm rays. It was a perfect and cloudless day. A nice change from the dreary weather they had left behind. When she heard her girlfriend laugh, she opened her eyes and smiled as she watched the blonde get tackled to the ground by Hannah. It's been a pleasant day so far. They had been able to sleep in and were stirred from their slumber by mouthwatering smells wafting up from the kitchen and the sounds of Hannah and Josie laughing as Daniel (aka Colonel Tickle Monster) chased them around the house. They enjoyed a brunch of all the French toast, eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice they could handle and lounged around the house, enjoying their rare down time together. Various family members had been trickling in all day and now Callie was standing in the Robbins' large backyard surrounded by at least fifty members of Arizona's family. People travelled from all over the country to be here and it seemed more like a family reunion than a birthday party. It was overwhelming for the brunette at first, but everyone has been very welcoming and open minded so far. Not one person flinched when Arizona had introduce her as her girlfriend. Callie tried not to think about how if the situation was reversed, her own family would not be as welcoming and open minded. Instead she chose to watch her girlfriend do what she did best. The children seemed to adore her and she was amazing with them. Arizona looked up and smiled as she gave a little wave. Callie smiled and waved back, deciding to stay in her spot. It's the first chance she's had to be alone since family started arriving hours ago. They were all very friendly and chatty, much like Arizona and Barbara. Callie didn't really mind, but there was only so much perky she could take all at once. She winced when a boy she didn't recognize roughly broke through a pair of linked arms at full speed. She never did like the dangerous game and wondered why Arizona would choose it.

"Good thing you're here if this ends badly. I can already see someone breaking an arm or two. I hear you're one of the best orthopedic surgeons on the west coast."

Callie turned her head to find that Daniel had appeared next to her undetected "Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that?"

"I may have goggled you."

"I think you mean Googled."

"Are you correcting me, Callie?"

"No, Sir." Callie looked back towards Arizona, who was watching them curiously. She smiled to let the blonde know she was okay. "We also have one of the best Pediatric surgeons in the country here, so we're doubly prepared."

"You two make a good pair then."

"Yeah, we do." Callie smiled. She has yet to have the opportunity to work with Arizona at the hospital, but she had a feeling they'd be just as in sync in the operating room as they were outside of it.

"Callie, follow me." Daniel said as he turned towards the house. "I'd like to see you in my office."

"Uh..." Callie tried to make eye contact with Arizona again to ask for help, but the blonde was distracted by the kids. When she realized she had no other choice, she reluctantly followed the man through the house and into his downstairs office.

"Sit." Daniel said as he pointed to the chair opposite his own.

Callie lowered herself stiffly into the chair Daniel indicated. She never expected having to be on this end of things, especially this late in her life. It was usually her dad trying to scare her dates and, to her dismay, it worked most of the time. She fiddled with her necklace as she waited for Daniel to say something. The way he was silently watching her, as if he was waiting for her to break, was making her uncomfortable. She wasn't going to let him see that though. After what seemed like hours of being scrutinized by unblinking penetrating eyes, Callie smiled confidently, silently telling him she could stay here forever. That seemed to be what the man was waiting for, because he smiled back and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Callie, do you know what that is behind me?" Daniel asked as be pointed to a row of shelves behind his desk. There was an odd piece of equipment sitting on the bottom shelf that looked like half of an old suitcase with knobs and various straps hanging off of it.

"No, Sir. I don't."

"It's a polygraph."

"A lie detector?" Suddenly Callie wasn't feeling as self-assured. Not that she'd lie, but the way Daniel was grinning mischievously at her was unnerving.

"Don't look so scared, it doesn't work. Thats why the military let me take it home. I just think it's neat." Daniel grinned wider. "Don't you think it's neat, Callie?"

"Very cool." Callie couldn't care less, as long as it stayed far away from her.

Daniel held up the paper he took out of his desk. "I made this list of questions for dates when Arizona turned fifteen. I never got to use it. Want to humor me and answer these?"

"Sure." Callie said uncertainly.

"Okay, number one. How do you plan on protecting the purity of my daughter?"

"Uh..." Callie blinked. That was not what she was expecting right off the bat. It was suddenly very hot in there and she had to resist the urge to fan her face.

"Yeah, don't answer that. This list is a little outdated."

"Thank you." Callie took in a deep breath and released it. She has never been more afraid of a piece of paper before.

"What kind of grades do you get?"

"Well, I used to get As. I'm sure my parents still have my old report cards. I can get them." Callie offered. After that last question, she definitely didn't mind digging those up.

"No, that won't be necessary." Daniel looked back down at his list and read the next question. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"You already know I'm a surgeon and I really love what I do. "

"Did you always want to be a surgeon?"

"No. I didn't really know what I wanted until I spent two years in the Peace Corp. After that I applied for med school and was accepted."

"That's commendable." Daniel was impressed.

"Thank you, Sir." Callie smiled and let herself relax a little.

"This list is ridiculous. I feel like I'm interviewing you for a job. I don't know what I was thinking." Daniel crumpled it up and threw it behind him. "Arizona is not a job, she's my daughter. If you ever feel like being with her is a job, then we have a problem. I trust her judgment and she obviously likes you, so I automatically like you too. All this other crap doesn't matter. I can already tell that you are good for her. There is just one thing I am very serious about though. If you cant do this one thing, then you can just leave right now."

"Okay..." Callie wasn't sure if she should be thrilled she had verbal confirmation that Daniel approved of her or if she should be terrified of what he was about to say.

"Barbara and I worked our asses off making sure our kids had the best life possible growing up. I know moving around was hard on them, but we made it work. It's too late for our son, so I need to make sure that our daughter will always have that happy life we've worked hard for her to have. I want her to be able to carry out her own dreams without being held back. I've had a great life myself. I got to spend the majority of it with the love of my life, I had a fulfilling career, and I raised two perfect children. I just need to know that she's going to be happy and well taken care of as long as she lives. Can you do that?"

Callie let out a sigh of relief. His request was simple and she had no problem granting it, if Arizona let her. She smiled when she felt a familiar presence enter the room behind her and inhaled the sweet scent of her girlfriend as arms wrapped around her neck. "It's a little soon to promise forever, Sir, but I can promise you that whatever life we do have together will be happy and that she'll never have to worry about anything. Not that she needs me to provide for her. She's very independent and strong-willed and those are some of the things I love most about her. I'd never stop her from following her dreams and I know she wouldn't stop me from following mine. I'd do anything to make sure she is happy and carefree for as long as she'll let me." Callie smiled wider when she felt a soft kiss land behind her ear. "I love her and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Okay then." Daniel saw Arizona glare at him, so he decided not to ask anymore questions. It was obvious to him they were both very happy with each other, but it was still weird seeing his daughter be affectionate with anyone. Even if she was in her thirties now, she'll always be his baby girl.

"Mom says dinner is ready." Arizona cut in. "Can I have my girlfriend back now?"

"I guess." Daniel smile and stood up. When he rounded the desk, Arizona saw what he had been blocking behind it.

"Dad! Please tell me you didn't take that thing out to scare Callie."

"Maybe." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Oh my god." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Any time he suspected that Tim and I were lying about something he'd threaten to connect us to that thing to see if we were telling the truth."

"It always worked didn't it?" Daniel chuckled. "They learned to not even try anymore."

"When did you guys figure out it didn't actually work?" Callie asked.

"It doesn't work?" Arizona looked up to see her dad looking guilty. "Dad!"

"I liked you for five whole minutes, Callie, and then you and to go rat me out." Daniel said as he left the room.

"I'm sorry!" Callie called after him. Her face fell when he didn't answer. "I was so close." She mumbled as she slumped down in her chair.

"Babe, he's kidding. Of course he still likes you." Arizona walked around the front of the chair the brunette was sitting in and sat in the desk in front of her. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching. My mom said he kidnapped you over half an hour ago."

"He asked me what I plan on during to protect your purity."

"Oh?" Arizona laughed. "What'd you say?"

"He decided I didn't need to answer it. I would have just asked him what he planned on doing to protect me from you." Callie got up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle.

"Because you're so innocent and pure?"

"I was until you came along." Callie leaned in closer, capturing the other woman's bottom lip with her teeth and tugging it gently before releasing it with a kiss. "I was a perfect angel until you corrupted me with that devil tongue of yours."

"Oh, as if!" Arizona tried to push Callie away, but the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her off the desk.

"Come on, Cher. I want to go eat whatever smells so good."

"Did you really just make a Clueless reference?"

"Maybe." Callie winked and leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I'm majorly, totally, butt crazy in love with you."

"You did!" Arizona grinned as she let her girlfriend drag her out of the room. "We are so made for each other."

* * *

Two days later they were back on a plane to Seattle. They both had a much better time then they had expected and, even though they missed the hospital, they were sad to have to leave so soon. They made the Robbins promise to come visit them as soon as they could. They only thing that Callie was disappointed about was that they never did make it to the beach. Barbara would not let them out of her sight the entire time they were there and they spent all of it at the house. The birthday party was a success and Callie got to hear a lot about her girlfriend and her brother as kids. She loved every minute of it. Daniel forgave Callie for telling on him as soon as he unwrapped the new flat screen tv she and Arizona bought him. All in all it went as smoothly as possible and now the anxiety of meeting both sets of parents was already behind them.

The brunette stretched her arms out and yawned as she waved the flight attendant over. "Tired?" Arizona asked when Callie asked for her third cup of coffee in a little over an hour.

"Yeah. It's amazing how sitting around doing nothing but eat for three days in a row can wear you out." Callie couldn't remember that last time she's been able to do that for more than a couple of hours.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did. But more importantly, did you?"

"Yeah. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off me. I didn't realize how much not seeing my parents was affecting me."

"You definitely seem different." Callie leaned over for a kiss. "You're happier."

"I was always happy with you around."

"I know. It's just different. It's hard to explain."

"I get it. I feel different too." Arizona moved in for another kiss. "Thank you again for coming."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled. "Excited to see Ashley now?"

"I would be if she was actually coming to Seattle to visit me and not your stupid best friend."

"Why do you hate Mark so much?"

"I don't hate him. We just don't mesh."

"Can you try a little harder? For me? And for Ashley?"

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

"That was very convincing." Callie laughed. "What's the plan?"

"Her plane is supposed to land an hour before ours and Mark's at work, so she's just going to wait at the airport and we'll take her home. Then I have to go into the hospital for one surgery and then I'm free for the evening."

"I don't have to go back until tomorrow, so I guess Ash and I can hang out until you and Mark are done at work."

"Just try and not be drunk when I get home. The only things you two have in common are me, Mark, and tequila."

"Hey, we did just fine together the last time she was here."

"No, you two drank practically an entire bottle of tequila and were drunk when I get home from work."

Callie smiled at the memory. Ashley sure was fun when she was inebriated. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah, so promise me you'll at least wait until I get home."

Callie held up her right hand and grinned when the blonde rolled her eyes. "I promise we will not drink until you're there to baby sit us."

* * *

Arizona heard the yelling as soon as she stepped off the elevator. When she realized it was coming from her apartment, she recognized the two voices immediately. She contemplated turning around and getting right back on the elevator, but she knew she'd have to be the one to step in before World War III broke out. She sighed heavily and cautiously approached the cracked opened door. She pushed it opened to find Callie and Ashley standing in the the living room in the middle of a full blown shouting match. Mark was sitting wide eyed on the couch whipping his head back and forth like he was watching a tennis game. Arizona slowly and quietly entered the apartment and slipped onto the couch next to Mark undetected by the two women. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. I came home about five minutes ago and found this. Cal keeps screaming stuff in Spanish and Ash is responding in what sounds like gibberish to me."

"Y dices ser su mejor amiga!" Callie roared, throwing her hands in the air.

"Iway avehay onay ideaway atwhay ethay uckfay ouyay areway ayingsay, osay Iway amway ustjay oinggay otay eepkay ellingyay andomray itshay ackbay atway ouyay!" Ashley yelled back.

"Oh my god." Arizona rolled her eyes. "She's speaking Pig Latin."

"Oh..." Mark frowned. "Say what now?"

"Don't ask." Arizona said as they continued to watch her fiery girlfriend fight with her hot-tempered best friend. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. In fact, she was surprised it took this long. She should have just let them drink.

"Eres imposible!"

"Iway avehay otay eepay!"

Callie threw her arms up in the air again and turned to the couch suddenly. "Arizona!"

"Mark!" Ashley said, doing the same.

"Dile que soy tu novia y que se exactamente de lo que estoy hablando." Callie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Arizona to fix this. "Estoy esperando." She said with a raised eyebrow when nobody spoke right away.

"Isway itway eirdway atthay isthay isway indkay ofway urningtay emay onway?" Ashley asked Mark as she put her hands on her hips.

"Shit." Mark glanced sideways at the blonde. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"Run, run fast." Arizona and Mark tried to get up but the almost identical angry glares they received from their significant others pushed them right back down.

"I've got your back if you've got mine." Mark whispered. "You and I need to stick together in times like these or we're never going to survive. I'll take Ash and you take Cal."

"You're right." Arizona nodded and held up her fist. "Semper fi."

"Divide et impera." Mark fist bumped her and they stood up together, each taking an arm of their respective girl and dragging them away from each other before they could protest.

"Calliope, what's going on?" Arizona asked after she pushed the brunette into the kitchen. "You two were fine when I left you a couple of hours ago. It looked like you would have killed each other if Mark and I didn't show up."

"Ella cree que sabe lo que quieres mejor que yo!" Callie fumed.

"Let's try English now, babe." Arizona said as she ran her hands up and down the brunette's arms to try an get her to cool down. "I took two years of Spanish in high school and all I can remember is, mi aerodeslizador está lleno de anguilas."

"What?" Callie laughed, relaxing into her girlfriend's touch.

"My teacher was a Monty Python fan." Arizona smiled. She could tell Callie was starting to calm down.

"I have a hard time believing you can't remember a thing. You're a surgeon."

"Honestly, I didn't care enough. I really wish I did now though." Arizona leaned in and kissed the brunette's cheek. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Please don't be mad at me." Callie said nervously.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I didn't know that Ashley didn't know your birthday was last week and I accidentally told her."

"What?" Arizona frowned. "How?"

"She made a comment about our matching necklaces. I said I got you yours for your birthday and since you refused to take a birthday gift, we compromised on getting one for each of us. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Sounds like she should be mad at me, not you."

"Well then she wanted to throw you this big party and I flat out told her no."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled gratefully. "I really don't want a party."

"I know! That's what I told her!" Callie yelled loud enough for Ashley to hear in the living room. "She didn't listen and started planning it behind my back!"

"Bite me Torres!" Ashley yelled as she struggled against Mark, who was holding her back from running into the kitchen. "Let me go!"

"But she's not that sneaky and I found out." Callie smirked at Ashley. "Then things escalated and I'm not sure what happened. That's about the time Mark showed up."

"Oh my god. Did you get her to stop it?"

"I have no idea. She kept yelling gibberish at me."

"I have a feeling you started yelling gibberish at her first."

"I do not speak gibberish!"

"Sounded like gibberish to me!" Ashley yelled as she continued to struggle against Mark. "God damn, Mark. Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't want her to kill you." Mark has seen his best friend angrier than this and he's seen what she could do. "You need to calm down."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "As if that poor little rich girl could hurt me. I grew up on the streets and know how to fight dirty. Her daddy probably paid people to fight her battles for her."

"Arizona, I love you, but I'm going to fucking kill your best friend." Callie said, leaving the kitchen before Arizona knew what was happening. When Mark saw her coming, he pushed Ashley behind him and push against the brunette's chest to hold her back.

"What the hell, Robbins?!" Mark said as he tried to keep the two women apart. All that earned him was a few stray slaps in the side of his head. "I kept mine under control! Why couldn't you?"

"I had her calmed down!" Arizona ran into the living room and stopped at a safe distance away. "Yours was the one who couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut!"

"Let your little girlfriend go, Sloan!" Callie reached around him and tried to grab the other woman's arm, but he was too quick.

"Calliope, maybe we should let them go over to Mark's." Arizona tried, but she could tell no one was listening to her.

"Mark, let me go!" Ashley demanded.

"You know what? Fine! If you two want to act like children, go ahead." Mark slipped out from between them and went to stand next to Arizona. They watched in shock as Callie shoved Ashley against the wall and held her there by her shoulders. "Holy shit."

"Te voy a mostrar exactamente cuanto te puede lastimar una niña rica." Callie hissed low enough so only Ashley could hear. "Trabajo rompiendo huesos, no lo olvides."

""Stop speaking gibberish!" Ashley's eyes went wide when all that did was make the brunette pull her back shove her against the wall again. "Elphay! Isthay isway otnay owhay iway antedway otay ieday."

"What do we do now?" Arizona asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two enraged women.

"Uh..." Mark blinked when Ashley managed to push herself away from the wall and flip them around. Callie immediately doing the same thing and switching their positions again. "Is it just me or is this incredibly hot?"

"It's not just you." Arizona's eyes went wide when her best friend squealed. She didn't think she's ever heard her make that noise before and she's seen her get into a lot of fights.

"We can make bets?"

"I really think Calliope might actually kill her."

"Yeah, Cal is in full on cage fighter mode now. That never ends well."

"So is Ash. I saw her punch a dude in a bar just because he said he liked the way her shoes made her legs look." Arizona watched Callie flip Ashley around and press the front of her body into the wall. The rapid fire Spanish spilling from her mouth just fueled the red head's anger. "Jump in there and stop it! They're both too big for me."

"That's a lame excuse. I can't handle both of them by myself." Mark wasn't even sure she could handle one at this point.

"Okay, we need a new plan. This time you take Callie and I'll take Ash."

"How exactly do you plan on getting them apart?" Mark winced when Ashley kicked her leg back and connected it with Callie's shin, making another long string of foreign words fly out of the brunette's mouth. Mark didn't know much Spanish, but he knew enough to know that they weren't very nice. "Damn she does fight dirty."

"Go grab Callie and I'll get Ashley." Arizona glanced sideways at him and saw him nod. "Okay, at the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Arizona waited for Mark to reach in the fray and pull Callie out by the back of her shirt before marching up to Ashley and flicking her hard between the eyes. "No!" She scolded with her finger in the red head's face.

"Ow! What the fuck, Zona? I'm not your fucking cat." Ashley rubbed at her face and pouted. "That hurt."

"Shut up! No talking!"

"Ooo, someone's in trouble." Callie taunted from her position behind Mark.

"Calliope! Stop!" Arizona demanded. "You have all this passion inside of you and I really love that. I also love that you know what I want and will fight for me. But you need to learn how to control your freaking temper!"

"Who's in trouble now?" Ashley stuck her tongue out and flinched when Arizona flicked it. "Hey!"

"And you!" Arizona stuck her finger back in her best friends face. "You know better."

"But-"

"I said shut up!" Arizona grabbed the front of Ashley's shirt and pulled her away from the wall so she could see both her best friend and girlfriend at the same time. "I came home expecting to have a nice evening with the two most important people in my life and now that is all ruined! All because you two don't know how to behave like freakin' adults."

"Yeah!" Mark chimed in. He clamped his mouth shut when Arizona shook her head at him.

"Now what do you two have to say for yourself?" Arizona glanced between the two woman, who both looked like someone drowned their puppies. "Well?"

"Sorry." They mumbled at the same time.

"Not good enough! We're leaving and when we come back you better be able to do better than that."

"No, Ari-" Callie tried, but was cut off by a harsh glare from the blonde.

"Come on Mark!" Arizona grabbed her jacket and purse and stormed out the door.

"You two make me sick." Mark scowled at them and followed the blonde. He slammed the door behind him to emphasize just how sick they made him. Once they both were safely outside with the door closed, Arizona and Mark burst out laughing. "That was so good, Blondie."

"Did you see their faces?" Arizona said as she tried to mimic their shameful expressions, but she was laughing too hard to hold it.

"Priceless." Mark put his arm around Arizona's shoulder. "Let's go to Joe's. I'll buy you a drink for that excellent performance. We'll come check on them in an hour if we don't hear from them."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

Callie and Ashley stared blankly at the door for at least a full minute after it closed. "I think we're both in trouble." Callie said finally.

"Yeah." Ashley said as she turned to the other woman with a smile. "Tequila?"

"Yeah, alright." Callie shrugged and went to the kitchen to find she was out. It was usually Cristina's job to keep them stocked. It was her only job and she did it well. "Looks like I'm out."

"That's okay. I bought a shit ton for that party we're not having. It's at Mark's."

"Then to off to Mark's we go."

* * *

"How long has it been?" Arizona asked as she threw a dart at the board and scowled when it landed in the wall next to it.

"About forty five minutes."

"Have you heard anything from either of them?"

"Not since you asked me two minutes ago."

"What could they possibly be doing?"

"Well, knowing them, they either killed each other as soon as we left or they broke out a bottle of tequila."

"I know we're out of tequila, so it's not that." Arizona took a swig of her beer and threw another dart. "I think I finally found something I suck at."

"There are no less than eight bottles sitting on my kitchen counter right now along with every other kind of hard liquor you can think of. I have no idea why."

"Ash was going to throw me a party. Guess she forgot to run that by you. Don't feel bad, she didn't run it by me either."

"She did. Somehow that doesn't surprise me though." Mark walked up to the dart board to extract all the darts from the wall and frame and stood at the line as Arizona sat down.

"Yeah she kind of does what she wants."

"I like a woman with a mind of her own." Mark smirked at the blonde when his first dart hit the bullseye.

"Show off." Arizona rolled her eyes. They exchanged curious glances when both of their phones went off simultaneously. The blonde picked hers up off the table and frowned. "Looks like they found the tequila. Can you decipher drunk Callie texts?"

"I've gotten pretty good. Can you decipher drunk Ashley texts?"

"Give it to me." Arizona traded phones with Mark and frowned when she saw that it was jut random numbers and letters.

"This means nothing to me." Mark said. Callie's was pretty much the same.

"Great." Arizona threw some cash down on the table and jumped off the stool. "We need to get up there."

* * *

"Looks good to me." Callie said as she looked around Mark's apartment.

"Me too." Ashley picked up her bottle of tequila and plopped down on the couch. "I think Zona will be very proud of us for compromising and probably a little shocked."

"Her and I compromise all the time." Callie said as she sat down next to the other woman, accepting her offer of the bottle and taking a sip. She was already at the point where it didn't burn anymore.

"You flip coins. That's not compromising."

"Yes it is and it works for us." Callie shrugged. "Okay, how do we get them to come back?"

"You text one of them and ask?"

"No way. You do it."

"No, I feel like that means we give in to them."

"We can wait?"

"No, I'm bored." Ashley sat up and grabbed their phones off the coffee table. She typed random stuff into both of them and hit send at the same time. "There, that will get them up here in less than five minutes, guaranteed."

"What did you do?"

"Made them think we're too drunk to function."

* * *

Minutes later Arizona and Mark were bursting through the door of the couple's apartment and found it dark and empty. "They must be at my place." Mark said as he turned around. When he opened his door he stopped short, causing the blonde to slam into his back. "What the..."

"Mark! Keep moving." Arizona pushed him forward so she could enter the apartment. Her mouth hung open as she looked around. "Are those straws?"

"They're bendy straws!" Ashley jumped up from the couch. "Cal and I came to a compromise. I still wanted the party, but she still said no. And since I didn't want to die tonight, I agreed to this." She said as she waved her hands around.

"I don't get what 'this' is."

Callie got up from the couch, walked over to her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around her. "This is not a party. This is a get together so we can celebrate you with your two favorite people... and Mark."

"So, it's just us?" Arizona smiled. That sounded okay to her.

"It's just us." Callie smiled back and squeezed her tighter before letting her go with a kiss.

"And the straws?"

"I bought like a million of those fucking pink bendy straws that make you weirdly excited for your party. You're welcome, by the way. I couldn't let them go to waste, so we connected them together and made streamers."

"And a crown." Callie put the crown she made on the blonde's head and smiled proudly.

"You made me a crown out of pink bendy straws?"

"Uh huh and glitter! I have no idea why Mark has glitter, but I'm glad he did. You deserve all the glitter in the world."

"You're not a pink crown and glitter kind of person."

"No, but you are." Callie smiled wider. "Looks cute on you."

"We made confetti too!" Ashley said as she threw two handfuls of cut up plastic into her best friends face. She immediately jumped behind Callie when Arizona glared at her. "Surprise?"

"Are you two drunk?" Mark asked as he looked around his pinkified and glittery apartment. Only drunk people did stupid stuff like this.

"We may have pre-gamed a little, but we're fine." Ashley said as she swayed slightly, making her statement very unconvincing.

"Come sit!" Callie gestured toward the couch. "We have enough food and drinks here to feed the entire hospital."

An hour later they were all sitting on the floor around the coffee table. A surfeit of food and alcohol had already been consumed, mostly by Callie and Ashley, who were well on their way to Drunksville. Arizona and Mark only had a slight buzz, both deciding they should at least stay coherent. "Love already? Really?" Ashley asked skeptically. "How can you guys say that? You're still in the honeymoon period. Have you guys even farted in front if each other yet?"

"Don't answer that." Arizona told a giggling Callie. She could already feel heat radiating from her reddened face

"You can't say you're in love until at least one of you have butt burped. Seriously, Callie. Take Zona out to Chinese, fill her up on broccoli beef, and then tell me if you still love her the next morning."

"Hey!" Arizona looked around to find that both Mark and Callie had their hands clamped tight over their mouths desperately trying to hold in their laughter. "You are all supposed to be adults. And doctors, no less! And you're sitting here laughing about gas!"

"I don't care how old you are, farts are funny." Ashley downed the half of shot that was sitting in front of her and nodded her head once as she waited for the burn to subside. "But I work with children all day. I don't know what their excuses are."

"I'm sorry. It's the tequila." Callie managed to say before losing control of her laughter. She leaned or fell (she wasn't quite sure) over and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Even though Arizona was irritated, she had to smile. The giggle fit her girlfriend was currently lost in was the cutest thing she's ever seen or heard.

"So I'm guessing by Zona's reaction, you two actually have reached the point in your relationship. Good for you!" Ashley clapped her hands. "Okay, now lets talk about pit hair and morning breath."

"I will never understand all of your idiosyncrasies, Ash." Arizona rolled her eyes and propped Callie back up so she could get up and get herself a glass of wine. She still didn't like tequila and it was making her girlfriend and best friend act like idiots.

"Okay, Cal, answer me this." Ashley waited until she had the brunette's attention. "Have you seen Zona in her feety pajamas, sans makeup, and unbrushed hair?"

"I have actually." Callie smiled. It was actually a look she quite enjoyed on her girlfriend.

"Still think she's sexy?"

"I thinks she's cute and sexy." Callie kissed the blonde's cheek when she sat back down next to her. "She's the perfect combination."

"You guys are adorable." Ashley huffed. "It's disgusting."

"Ash, we live in the same apartment. It's kind of hard to hide all that stuff."

"Hmm... Maybe you two are on to something here by skipping all the niceties and fake shit. You aired your dirty laundry right from the start and it seems to be working out."

"It is." Callie and Arizona said at the same time.

"And you're already thinking the same." Ashley rolled her eyes and mixed herself another strong drink. "Disgusting." She mumbled to herself as she took a sip.

"Let's talk about you and Mark now."

"Are you two going to get married or what?" Ashley asked, pretending not to hear her best friend. "I call dibs on maid of honor!"

"It's way, way to soon to be thinking about that." Arizona said with a nervous laugh.

"Now you're making sense. I don't believe in all that marriage and forever and ever crap. You're smarter if you just stay away from it. It'll only end in heartbreak."

"Don't try to infect us with your cynicism, Ash."

"What? You two claim to be in love and all that shit, but neither of you will say you want forever together. Don't you think that's weird?"

"That's not how it works. You build up to that. It's not all or nothing." Of course Arizona wanted forever, but she didn't want to say it now, especially since Callie was sitting next to her and not saying a word about it. The blonde didn't want to be the one who fell harder and admitted it out loud too fast. "I don't want to jinx it."

"You're pretty." Callie said as she stared at Arizona. Her mind was too fuzzy to follow the conversation, so admiring her girlfriend for the last fifteen minutes straight was a good alternative.

Arizona turned her head to see the brunette watching her with wide eyes and a sappy smile. "You're drunk."

"It happens." Callie shrugged. "You're still pretty. I don't need to be drunk to know that."

"Thank you." No one has ever made her feel as beautiful as Callie did. "So are you." She said with an adoring smile. Just one look like that from Arizona made the brunette feel all sorts of amazing fluffy things. Callie didn't know if it was the alcohol or the blonde, probably both, but she thought she was literally going to burst from all the emotions welling up inside of her all of a sudden. She leaned over and placed a sloppy wet kiss on the blonde's chin. She had been aiming for her mouth, but it was close enough.

"I love you." Callie said as she nuzzled her nose against the blonde's cheek.

"I love you too." Arizona's head snapped up when she heard a loud sob come from across the table. "Ash, you okay?"

"You guys are just so perfect together." Ashley used Mark's shirt to wipe tears of her face. "I wish everyone could find love like yours."

"It's okay, Ash." Arizona was having a hard time not laughing. "You'll find love too."

"I wasn't talking about me!" Ashley quickly defended.

"I'm sorry. I meant that everyone can find love."

"What's wrong with Ashy-pants?" Callie asked, just noticing she was crying. She crawled around the table and wrapped her arms around the red head. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ashley sobbed. "I was wrong and I know it."

"I'm sorry I threw you against the wall." Callie started crying too. She didn't know why. It just felt like a good time.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the shin." Ashley said as she cried into Callie's hair. "You smell really good."

"Okay, I think it's time for bed now." Arizona said, looking at Mark. They both got up and tried to pull the two woman apart, but they clung on to each other. Rolling her eyes, Arizona bent down and whispered something in Callie's that made the brunette release Ashley immediately and stand up. Arizona held her hands out in case she fell over, but Callie seemed surprisingly sturdy.

"I'll see you later. I have to go have sex with my girlfriend now."

"Callie!" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to go have sex with my... Mark." Ashley didn't know what they were calling each other yet.

"Okay, have fun."

"You too."

"Arizona is always-" Callie was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Arizona said as she drug her girlfriend out of the apartment. When they got to their own apartment it became apparent that Callie was already past the hot sex stage of her tequila induced drunkenness and well in to the sleepy stage. Arizona sighed and steered the brunette into her bedroom. She had to admit that after a long day of traveling, surgery, and playing referee, she was pretty tired too. After some effort she had Callie undressed and settled into bed. She got ready herself and crawled under the covers. Callie flipped over and modeled herself around Arizona's body, sighing contentedly as she buried her face in the blonde's neck.

"I'm so in love with you." Callie murmured softly against Arizona's skin. "And it scares me. I've never been this scared before. Is this what love is suppose to feel like?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll leave me." Callie said so softly that her voice was barely audible. It was the most vulnerable Arizona has ever heard the brunette sound and it made her heart ache. It was a side of her girlfriend she hasn't really seen yet. One she usually kept hidden. Callie supported her endlessly, but she forgot that the brunette needed support too. "That you'll see that I'm really not good enough. I try to be everything you need, but people leave me and I don't know why. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you and I'll never leave you." Arizona wanted to have this conversation with Callie, but it needed to happen when the brunette was sober enough I remember it, so she tried to keep it simple for now.

"You can't promise that."

"That's true. I'll never willingly leave you. Is that good enough."

"It will have to be." Callie said with a ragged sigh as she fought back tears. "I'm sorry. It's the tequila again. It makes me cry and laugh at farts."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh to herself at that. "It's okay. You're allowed to cry in front of me."

"Thank you." Callie smiled sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and gave her a tight squeeze. "Go to sleep, babe. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay." Callie said as she closed her eyes. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre." Callie confessed before easily drifting off to sleep.

"What?" Arizona waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. "Calliope?" She sighed when she looked down and saw that the brunette was already passed out in her arms. She doubted Callie would remember what she said in the morning. Arizona shifted to get more comfortable and kissed Callie's temple. "I already know I want to be with you forever and I'm only telling you that now because you're sleeping. I love you." Arizona kissed her again and snuggled deeper into the covers. Surrounded by the comforting warmth of her girlfriend, it didn't take long for Arizona to join her in dreamland.

* * *

**I want to thank Elisa (CapshawMcKidd on the twitters) for speaking my Spanish for me. **

**The last line Callie speaks, 'I want to be with you forever', is the only one you really need to know, but I'll break down the rest for you anyway. I also don't know if Pig Latin is widely known, so I'll do that too. **

**When Arizona walks in Callie is yelling, 'And you call yourself her best friend!' Ashley responds with 'I have no idea what the fuck you are saying, so I am just going to keep yelling random shit back at you!'**

**Mark and Arizona are confused, Callie tells Ashley she's impossible, and Ashley tells Callie she has to pee. **

**Callie and Ashley turn to Arizona and Mark. Callie tells Arizona to tell Ashley that she is her girlfriend and she knows exactly what she's talking about. She taps her foot, because impatient people do that for some reason, and says she's waiting when she doesn't get an answer. Ashley asks Mark if it's weird that this is kind of turning her on. **

**Arizona and Mark decide to divide and conquer, then fist bump. Boom. **

**Callie tells Arizona that Ashley thinks she knows her better then she does. Arizona requests that Callie speak English now and then tells her the only Spanish she knows is her hovercraft is full of eels. Callie laughs, because, really, that is ridiculous and everything is hunky-dory for a minute. **

**Shit happens and then Callie throws Ashley against the wall and tells her she's going to show her exactly how a little rich girl can hurt her and gives her a friendly reminder that she does break bones for a living. Ashley asks for help, because this was not the way she wanted to die. **

**Note: All of the above is not a literal translation. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a short little diddy I wrote while watching Grey's to push this story forward. Y'all still alive after that episode/promo? Haha. **

* * *

Callie tried to keep her happy humming to herself as she munched on the leftover stir fry Arizona had packed for her for lunch. Not only did her girlfriend think to pack her a lunch, it even came with a cute note that was ridiculously cheesy and the brunette loved it so much it made her want to hum. Hell, it made her want to sing, but there was a time and place for that and the middle of the crowded hospital cafeteria was not that time or place. The glare she was receiving from her only lunch companion told her she wasn't being as quiet as she thought though. Callie smiled apologetically and went back to her lunch as she started humming again. "Cause I got me a sweet, lovin' woman and she knows just how to treat me right."

When Callie started to sing, Cristina threw her spork down she was eating pudding with and sat back in her chair. "Seriously, Cal? I feel like I'm in a freakin' Disney musical nightmare."

"I'm not even sorry." Callie grinned. Cristina rolled her eyes and they went back to ignoring each other. They had been sitting together eating and lost in their individual thoughts for a good twenty minutes. Neither woman minded the silence. If they didn't have anything to say to each other, then they preferred not to make useless small talk. This is how their odd friendship worked and it's how they were most comfortable together. Arizona or Mark never understood it. They always felt the need to fill in gaps in conversation with frivolous gossip (Mark) or whatever nonsensical stuff came to mind first (Arizona). But now Callie had a burning question in her mind and decided she needed to ask someone their opinion. "Do you think this is a good time to ask Arizona to move in with me?" Callie waited for a few seconds for the other woman to answer. "Cristina?"

Cristina looked up from the tuna sandwich she was trying to choke down. "Oh, you're talking to me?"

"You're the only one here. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Someone who cares?"

"Come on, I'm serious. What do you think?"

"I think that you two already live together, making this a pointless conversation."

"No, I mean officially move into my room."

Cristina perked up at that. "Can I have my old room back?"

"I thought you were happy living with Owen?"

"I am, but I'm happier when I get better surgeries and that was easier when I lived closer. So can I?"

"No. It's not going to be me, you, Arizona, and that dumb cat. You all would drive me insane together." Callie rolled her eyes. Some days the way her girlfriend babied her cat was endearing, but most days it was annoying.

"Then, no. It's too soon."

"It's been five months now. I was married to George in a shorter time period than that."

"Yeah and looked how that worked out."

"Got you and me together didn't it?" Once upon a time Cristina's statement would have brought Callie to tears, but she knew she was much better off now.

"Yaaaay." Cristina deadpanned.

"I know you miss me."

"Yeah, yeah." Cristina rolled her eyes. Callie was was right. Owen was nowhere near as much fun or as forgiving when it came to her sloppiness. "Why are you even asking me if you've already made up your mind?"

"I haven't."

"Yeah you have. You just don't know it."

"Okay, you're right."

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that, I'd be able to buy my own hospital and keep all the surgeries for myself. I would never have to do carpentry ever again."

"How should I ask her?" Callie asked, choosing to ignore the other woman's rude comment about her specialty, which she happened to love.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to ask her in a romantic way. I don't want to just blurt it out in the middle of the cafeteria or something."

"You could ask her over an open beating heart. That would work for me. I'm sure I could arrange something with Altman for today." Cristina would do anything to get out of her ortho rotation. If watching Callie and Arizona get all disgustingly lovey dovey was the way to do it, then so be it.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, it's poetic."

"I know what you're doing and you're not getting out of our hip replacement."

"Damn it." Cristina grumbled and went back to her sandwich. A comfortable silence fell around them again as Callie tried to think of a good way to ask Arizona to move in with her and Cristina tried to figure out how to fake her own death within the next half hour.

* * *

"Callie!" Arizona shouted as she ran through the Orthopedic wing towards her girlfriend.

"Dr. Robbins!" Betty called out. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is not a playground? I don't know what y'all do down in Peds, but in Ortho, we behave like professionals."

Arizona ignored the nurse and continued toward her goal. "Callie, Callie, Callie!"

Callie drew her brow together in confusion as she watched her frantic girlfriend run up to her, knocking down a food cart in the process. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Did you not get my texts? I told you to meet me in the lobby five minutes ago!" Arizona did not have time for questions.

"I just got out of surgery and haven't checked yet." Callie went to pull out her phone, but her arm was grabbed and practically yanked out of her socket as Arizona pulled her down the hallway. "Arizona! What's going on?"

"You'll see!" Arizona pushed open the stairwell door and let go of the brunette's hand so she could run down the stairs without falling and putting herself under her own girlfriend's scalpel. When she got to the first landing she stopped and turned to make sure Callie was following her. "Calliope!" She yelled when she saw that the other woman hadn't moved a step.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on." Callie crossed her arms and planted herself firmly at the top of the stairs.

"I don't want to tell you, I want to show you." Arizona put on her best pouty face. The one she's been practicing since she could reach the bathroom mirror. "Please, Calliope?"

"I hate you." Callie relaxed her stance and descended the stairs towards the blonde, making sure to stomp the whole way.

"I love you!" When she was sure the brunette was going to follow her, Arizona turned and continued to jump down the rest of stairs. She burst through the lobby door and grabbed the two cups she left at the security desk. "Thanks for watching my ho cho, Joe."

"It's Fred." The security guard corrected without looking up from the monitors.

"Yeah, but that doesn't rhyme, now does it?"

"You brought me to see Fred?" Callie asked when she caught up with Arizona.

"Noooo." Arizona rolled her eyes and handed the brunette one of the cups. "For you."

"Ooo, coffee! I like where this is going." Callie took a drink and scrunched up her face. "This isn't coffee."

"Nope. It's hot chocolate."

"You could have warned me." Callie was not a fan of putting something in her mouth thinking its one thing, when it's really something completely different. She still wasn't over the time Cristina accidentally gave her a water bottle full of vodka out of her bag. Callie had been so thirsty after their jog, she had opened it and chugged it before the smell hit her. She did get her revenge when she spit it out all over Cristina though. "So, why are we in the lobby, hanging out with Fred, and drinking lukewarm hot chocolate?"

"We have to go outside." Arizona took off for the exit, leaving Callie no choice but to follow. When she got outside, she saw the blonde heading for the middle of the near empty parking lot. It was freezing and there was a wet heavy snow falling. The last thing Callie wanted to do was go out in the parking lot, especially since she didn't have a jacket or umbrella.

"Arizona!"

"Come on, Calliope!" Arizona yelled back.

"Why do I let her talk me into these things?" Callie grumbled to herself as she bowed her head and stepped out into the snow. "Why does she have to be so damn irresistible. It's not fair." When she got to where Arizona was standing she looked around. "I don't see anything."

"It's snowing!" Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

"I know, because I'm only wearing a lab coat and scrub pants and I'm freezing."

"Don't be such a grump." There was no way Arizona was going the let Callie ruin this.

"Will you please tell me why we're out here?"

"It's the first snowfall of the season!" Arizona grinned wider as Callie just stared at her blankly. "You have to stand out in the snow until all your hot chocolate is gone. It ensures good luck for the entire winter."

"Says who?"

"Says my Nana." Arizona sipped her hot chocolate and took a step closer the the brunette to try and suck in some of her body heat. "She had this amazing hot chocolate she brought home from Switzerland. I wish we had that. And ideally we'd be able to be at home cuddling by the fire, with all the lights off, and watching the snow out the window after, but oh well." She leaned her head back and opened her mouth wide, grabbing Callie's arm to keep her balance. "The hot chocolate tastes better if you mix it with snow." She explained before sticking her tongue out to try and catch a particularly large snowflake coming her way. She caught it and lowered her head to grin at Callie.

Even though she was shivering and her hair and clothes were now soaked, Callie had to smile. Arizona looked so happy and carefree in that moment. That combined with the blonde's rosy cheeks, snow covered hair, and the sparkle in her eye, made Callie think that Arizona has never looked more beautiful. The eerie quietness of the falling snow and the intimacy of the isolated parking lot told Callie that this was the perfect time. "Move in with me."

"Um..." Arizona cocked her head and frowned. "Huh?"

"Or I could move in with you. Whatever, I don't care. I want our clothes to share a closet, our books to share a shelf, our jewelry to share a box, and all that stuff. I want my favorite black dress to hang next to your favorite blue one and my dark purple sheet set would look really good with your comforter you have on your bed right now. We should keep our underwear separate though, because the other day I accidentally put some of yours on and was too tired to notice until too late. Your ass is freakishly small. Cute, but small. They were riding up my butt all day." Callie made a face before continuing on. "We could turn one of our rooms into an office or something. We could get matching desks or matching elliptical machines. I guess we wouldn't actually need two of those. We probably wouldn't even use one, if we're being realistic here. Oh! We could do a library! Like wall to wall and ceiling to ceiling shelves and we could get a little ladder that rolls! We had one growing up and I loved it." Callie stopped talking when she saw the amused smile on Arizona's face. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Little bit."

"What do you think? Do you want to be my permanent roommate or is it stupid?"

"Calliope, whenever I come late at night I have to guess what room you're sleeping in and I somehow manage to always get it wrong. Like last night I went to your room, thinking that was the logical choice, but nope, you were already asleep in mine. I know it's not that big of a deal, but after those long days, I just really want to see you as soon as possible. It'd be nice to know exactly where you'll be at all times."

"So, is that a yes?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'd love to move in with you." Arizona's heart swelled as a huge grin spread across her girlfriend's face. They leaned in for a kiss at the same time, finding their lips were too frozen to really feel it. Callie slipped her tongue between the other woman's lips and they both sighed happily at the warmth they felt and the sweetness they tasted. Careful not to drop their hot chocolates, they hugged each other as closely as possible. They were so consumed in one another that they didn't notice the car door slam or the booted footsteps as they crunched through the freshly fallen snow towards them.

"You know, I'd think it'd be hard to do surgery with someone else's tongue in your mouth. Though I have never tried it, so what do I know?"

Callie tore her lips away from Arizona in surprise. She look towards the familiar voice and squealed as she let go of the blonde and launched herself at a woman Arizona has never seen before. She looked on in confusion, trying to figure out why this gorgeous stranger would make her girlfriend make a noise she's never heard come out of her mouth before. They were obviously very familiar with each other and the longer they hugged, the more awkward is was for Arizona.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked as she let go of her friend.

"The chief asked me to come up and consult on a case. I couldn't turn down a chance to come visit and see what I've been missing. Which is a lot, apparently." She said as she eyed the blonde she had just caught her friend kissing in the middle of a parking lot.

"Oh!" Callie reached out her hand and grabbed Arizona's wrist, pulling her forward. "This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my really good friend, Addison Montgomery."

"Girlfriend?" Addison raised an eyebrow at Callie. "Interesting."

"Hi! It's super nice to meet you." Arizona said as she grinned and held out her hand. She recognized that name. Callie and Mark have mentioned her quite a few times. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And she sure is perky." Addison took her hand and smiled. "It's good to meet you too. I've heard absolutely nothing about you."

"You didn't tell her about me?" Arizona asked Callie with hurt evident in her voice.

"I haven't talked to her since I've met you. We kind of have an out of sight, out of mind relationship."

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Addison asked. She was wearing multiple layers and she was cold, while they only had scrubs and thin lab coats on. They were also both soaked, which meant they've been out here awhile.

"Drinking hot chocolate in the snow." Callie said as she held up her still mostly full cup. She hoped Arizona wasn't really going to make her drink it all.

"Why?"

"Something about bringing good luck for the winter." Callie shrugged. "It's Arizona's thing."

"I get it." Addison smiled at the blonde. "There's nothing wrong with spreading good juju."

"I like her." Arizona frowned when her pager went off. "I guess I'll let you two catch up." She said as she kissed Callie goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Addy. I'm sure I'll be seeing you at our apartment later."

"It was nice meeting you too." Addison waited for the blonde to be out of earshot. "Our apartment?"

"We kind of live together. I'll tell you all about it later. There isn't enough time now."

"So you're really doing this gay thing, huh?" Addison said as they watched Arizona kick out her wheels and roll through the lobby.

"It's not a gay thing, it's a person thing." Callie grinned. "She's so amazing, Addy. I don't even know where to begin."

"Wow, I've never seen you look like this. You're actually smiling with your eyes."

"I've never felt this way before either."

"I must say that I've never pictured you with a perky Peds surgeon with roller skates in her shoes."

"And you think I did?" Callie laughed. "She's vivacious, not perky. I don't do perky."

"Looks like you're doing her to me. I had to interrupt before your clothes starting coming off right in the parking lot. Security would have ended up finding naked lesbian popsicles on one of their security checks."

"Shut up! It wasn't that bad."

"It was." Addison laughed. "Speaking of doing, is Sloan still around? I kind of have an itch I need to scratch while I'm here."

"He is, but he's off the market."

Addison's mouth dropped open in surprise. "We're both talking about Mark Sloan here right?"

"Yup AND it's a long distance thing with Arizona's best friend. He really likes her for some reason. It's extra weird because she's like the female version of him. I'd never tell him, but I really that they were doomed from the start. It's been official for about four months now though and it seems to be working."

"Dear lord, I fall out of touch for a few months and come back to the twilight zone."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Mark 'Manwhore' Sloan and Callie 'I'm a huge huge fan of penis' Torres have serious girlfriends. I don't think so."

"Whatever." Callie rolled her eyes. "And we haven't heard from you in at least six months."

"I've been busy." Addison shrugged. "Tell me about this woman Mark's dating."

"She's... interesting." Callie wasn't sure where to start. "You kind of have to meet her to understand. She's in Boston right now though."

"Bummer." Addison linked her arm with Callie's and started dragging her back towards the hospital. "Now I want to know more about this girlfriend of yours." She frowned when Callie's pager went off.

"Sorry, Ads, duty calls."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't do bones." Callie said as she picked up her pace. She needed to change before going to the emergency room.

"So, I want to talk and my consult isn't for another few hours."

"Fine, but you don't get to touch anything."

"I'll be a perfect angel." Addison grinned as she followed Callie into the attendings lounge. She couldn't wait to catch up on all of the Seattle Grace gossip.

"You paged?" Callie asked an intern she didn't recognize when she got to the Emergency Room. She figured since he was sitting at the desk, he'd know where she was supposed to be.

"Trauma room 4."

"Thanks."

"Is it just me or do they look younger and younger every year?" Addison asked as she followed the brunette to the room.

"It's not just you." Callie pushed opened the door and found that there was no patient waiting for her, but there was a very excited looking blonde.

"Calliope!" Arizona greeted happily before noticing her girlfriend was not alone. She sent Addison a questioning glance before clearing her throat. "I mean, Dr. Torres. I'm glad you're here."

"Why am I here when there's no patient?"

"He's already on her way up to the OR." Arizona grinned. "And I have a present for you."

"Okay?" Callie said as she looked around, seeing nothing. "What?"

Arizona flipped on the light to illuminate the row of xrays she had already set up. "This!"

"Holy shit." Callie said in awe as she stepped closer to get a better look. "How?"

"Fifteen year old decided it would be a good idea to practice some stunts on his dirt bike in this weather. It's a miracle this is his only injury."

"Are you kidding? This kid has a very long road ahead of him." Completely shattered was the only way to describe the leg she was looking at. "You sent him up to the OR without talking to me first?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I needed to. He is my patient after all."

"Yeah, but this is my specialty."

"Are you going to do this with me or not? I can always page Dr. Chang."

"Hell yeah, I'm doing this!" Callie smiled. There's not much she loved more than a challenge in the OR.

"Dr. Montgomery will you be joining us too?" Arizona asked, still confused by her presence. She was dressed in scrubs now, so it was obvious she was planning on doing something in an OR.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to observe."

"That's fine with me. Just as long as you don't distract Calliope. This is not going to be easy."

"Babe, I've got this, don't worry." Callie smiled at the xrays again. She so had this. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

"I promise not to distract Calliope." Addison winced when Callie punched her in the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't call me that!"

"We really should get up there." Arizona said with a smile. The scowl on her girlfriend's face sure was cute when it wasn't directed at her for once.

An hour later, Arizona and Addison were standing across from Callie as the brunette worked her magic with Cristina assisting her. They figured it was best to stay out of the way for now until Callie asked for help. Arizona was glad her mask concealed the huge goofy grin that she couldn't keep off her face as she watched her girlfriend work. They've worked together before a few times, but she still couldn't get over how hot the brunette looked as she concentrated on piecing her patient back together. There was something about the way her woman commanded a whole OR team on her own that made- "So, Arizona." Addison said, breaking the blonde from her now dirty thoughts. "Cal tells me our buddy Mark is dating your best friend."

"Yeah, they're making it work somehow." Arizona said, keeping her eyes glued on Callie.

"I hear I really need to meet her."

"She's definitely one to meet." Arizona laughed. "I think it's her turn to come out here next month, if you're around."

"I just might have to be." Addison said, refocusing her attention back on the brunette. "Cal, are you done after this?"

"Yeah, why?" Callie answered without looking up. She could feel the blonde staring at her and she knew if she looked at her, she'd lose all focus.

"My consult got moved to the morning, so I want to go to Joe's. California doesn't have any proper tequila buddies."

"I'm sorry, Adds. Ever since Ashley and I destroyed Mark's apartment with glitter and bendy straws a few months ago, I've taken it down a notch." Callie laughed. He still complained about finding glitter in the most random of places. She was embarrassed by some things she said that night and pretended not to remember when Arizona asked. She was just glad her inebriated mind was able to keep her confession in a language the blonde didn't understand. When she woke up the next morning with the worst hangover, she decided she was done with that.

"Ashley?" Addison asked.

"My best friend and Mark's girlfriend." Arizona explained. "Calliope and Ash also got in a physical fight that night."

"Real mature, Cal." Addison laughed. "Did she tell you about the time she threw Meredith Grey against the lockers?"

"No!" Arizona's mouth fell open. "Callie!"

"It was a misunderstanding! There was that thing with George... and his parents, they were ... and Mark ... " Callie stuttered before biting her tongue to stop herself. "In my defense, I was not drunk either of those times."

"That doesn't make it better at all." Arizona rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to get that story when they were alone.

"Addy, I'd love to go to Joe's with you and catch up, but it's not going to be like it used to be."

"Wow, Cal, you've grown up." Addison said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I have something to be grown up for now." Callie looked up for the first time since cutting into her patient's leg and locked eyes with Arizona. She could tell by the blonde's eyes that she was wearing a stunning smile under her mask. "I don't need alcohol to make me feel better about myself anymore and I don't need it to numb the pain, because I haven't felt any in over five months now. So, I don't see the point."

"Arizona, can you come too?" Addison asked, breaking the two women out of their spell before it got awkward. She could tell her friend was head over heels for the blonde and she wanted to get to know her more.

"No, I'm not off until late. You guys need some alone time to talk about amazing I am."

"Oh joy." Addison rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you our story." Callie smiled. "It's a good one."

"It is." Arizona agreed. She and Calle exchanged one more glance before the brunette returned to her work. "So, Addison what's the story with you and Mark?"

* * *

Arizona was disappointed when she got home later that night and found that only the light above the stove was on. That was their single that the other had already gone to bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight. She was surprised Callie was already home and in bed. She went straight to the brunette's room, since that's what they had agreed on earlier to make theirs. Arizona frowned when she saw her girlfriend fast asleep on the wrong side of the bed. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth before approaching the bed like she was ready for battle.

"Calliope, scoot over." Arizona said as she tried to push her sleeping girlfriend off her side of the bed.

"Mrmph." Callie snorted, making the blonde smile.

"Babe, come on. I've had a long day, I'm tired, and I'm cranky. I'm not in the mood for this." Arizona pushed her again. It was amazing how impossible it was to move the brunette's dead weight. When she still didn't move, Arizona bent over and placed her lips over Callie's. It only took a few seconds before she felt the brunette respond lazily. She pulled away to see the adorable crooked smile the brunette gives when she's sleepy. "Why do you always take over my side of the bed when I'm not here? It's incredibly hard to wake you up or move you. It's annoying."

"Because I miss you." Callie pouted as she scooted over to her side. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you had to go and be all sweet and cute, making me feel bad." Arizona smiled adoringly and climbed in behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her from behind and pulling her closer. "How was drinks with Addison?"

"Good. I really miss having her around."

Arizona could tell Callie was fading fast and decided to wait until tomorrow to ask more questions. "Hey, guess what?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Callie hoped Arizona said something quickly, because she was having a really hard time fighting off sleep.

"This is our bed now."

"I like the sound of that." Callie said as she rolled herself over in the blonde's arms. "Can we move your stuff in tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good night." Being too tired to open her eyes or move, Callie kissed the air in front of her. "Love you."

Arizona took pity on her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her, smiling when Callie hummed against her lips. "Love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

"How is it possible that you have so much crap?" Callie asked as she picked up a pile of empty hangers. "I don't remember moving all this stuff in."

"It accumulated." Arizona shrugged and looked around at the piles of clothes, shoes, books, and various other things littering her room. She wasn't sure how they were going to fit all this in one room. They had gotten up early so they could move Arizona's stuff before the blonde had to be at work and had already drug Arizona's dresser over. Callie immediately decided she hated how it didn't match and that they needed to go shopping for two new ones. Arizona didn't know how she felt about that. Combining stuff they each already owned was one thing, but buying new stuff together was something entirely different.

"You're thinking about your dresser again, aren't you?" Callie asked when she saw the blonde forlornly staring at the empty spot where it used to be.

"I've had that dresser for a long time." Arizona heard how lame that sounded coming out of her own mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't really about an emotional attachment to a piece of furniture?"

"It's just..." Arizona sighed. She licked her lips before pulling the bottom one between her teeth to chew on as she tried to figure out what to say, her eyes managed to look everywhere but at her girlfriend.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Callie prodded, running her hand down the blonde's arm and squeezing her hand.

"What if we don't work out? Then we'll have to separate them and they'd each look stupid without their mate."

"Seriously?" Callie watched as the blonde started to fidget with her necklace.

"Buying something together like that is kind of a big step."

"It's just furniture, Arizona." Callie rolled her eyes.

"It's not though." Arizona sighed. "Do you remember when you were a kid and your parents took you to an amusement park for the very first time?"

"My parents wouldn't be caught dead in an amusement park." Callie laughed at the thought of it. She could easily picture her mother turning her nose up at everything.

"Please tell me you went with someone." Arizona hoped so. A child never getting to experience a amusement park sounded so sad to her.

Callie smiled at how concerned her girlfriend looked. "My best friend's nanny took us when we were ten."

"Okay, do you remember when you first walked in?"

"Umm..." Callie frowned. She had no idea where Arizona was going with this. "I guess?"

"Let's try this." Arizona put her hands on Callie's shoulders and steered her to the bed so they could sit down. "Close your eyes." She was pleased when Callie did what she asked right away. "Okay, so you just walked in. There's happy music blaring over the loudspeakers and a ton of people surrounding you. There is so much you want to do. Rides, shows, games, whatever. It's all very exciting and a bit overwhelming. You just want to do everything all at once. Your eyes are wide with anticipation and you have all this adrenaline pumping through you as you look at all the rides. They're huge and scary, but you know they're going to just be so much fun. And since you're just a kid, you don't really care about the silly shows. You just want to do rides until you're too sick or get bored. Do you remember all that?"

"Yeah, I do." Callie smiled and opened her eyes. At the time it was the best day of her short life.

"That's what I feel like when I look at my future with you." Arizona smiled. She hoped she was making sense. "I want to go on all the big rides with you so badly, but I also want to take the time to see the shows and play some games. I don't want to run around all crazy and rush through the park hopping from ride to ride as quickly as possible, because then there aren't anymore left. We've already done most of the big rides together and it's been amazing so far. We need to get one of those maps and do everything in order. Mix all the little stuff in with the big stuff and make it a perfectly balanced day or life in this case. I know making a purchase like this together isn't like riding the biggest coaster. It's more like the carousel. It's not that big of a deal and is kind of lame, but I still want to go on it with you. I want to experience every single thing with you. I just want to buy some cotton candy and eat it as we people watch and we slowly make our way to the carousel. I'll probably get some on my lips on purpose and pretend like I don't know it's there. You'll use that as an excuse to kiss me to clean it off, even though you've been wanting to kiss me all day. You'll smile against my lips because it's deliciously sweet and you think I'm cute. You'll refuse to hold my hands, because they'll be all sticky. It's impossible to eat cotton candy and not get something sticky." Arizona stopped talking and squeezed her mouth shut. She was rambling and somehow had lost track of her original point.

"You've completely lost me." Callie suddenly wanted to go buy Arizona some cotton candy though.

"Can you just live with the mismatching dressers for a little while?"

"If that's what it takes to get you moved in here. I'll do anything." Callie smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's a gift." Arizona shrugged. Their conversation was interrupted by the blonde's iPad ringing. "Oh god, what now?" The only person who called her on it was Ashley and since they didn't have anything scheduled, that meant she was having a crisis. Her best friend couldn't just call to say hi. "We better answer that."

Callie nodded and picked up the iPad, since she was closer to the nightstand it was sitting on. "Here, I'll let you."

"Gee, thanks." Arizona sighed heavily before answering. She frowned when her very pissed off looking best friend's face filled the screen. "Hey Ash, what's-"

"Who is that ugly bitch answering Mark's iPad from his bed?!" Ashley screamed, making both woman jump.

"Uh..." Arizona stared at her friend with wide eyes. She's never seen her this irate before.

"Does that asshole have a redhead fetish or something?! That whore's wasn't even real!" Ashley scoffed. "I'm all natural, baby and he's an idiot for fucking this up."

"Omg, Addy." Callie whispered to Arizona. "I was tired last night after drinks and I left them alone. There's no way Mark would do that to Ashley though."

"Cal, I'm going to need you to go over there and beat the shit out of your best friend for me. I'd do it myself, but I'm a little far away and we both know Arizona won't do a good enough job. I want him to suffer."

"Hey!" Arizona knew she could fight just fine, not that she would.

"I'll go over there, but it's not what you think." Callie really hoped so at least. She'd kill both of her best friends herself if it really was what Ashley was thinking. She stood up and Arizona quickly followed.

"I'll come with you. Ash, we'll call you back."

"No! Take me with you!"

"Fine, but keep your big mouth shut." Arizona followed Callie out of their apartment and across the hall. The brunette let herself in Mark's unlocked door and sighed in relief when she saw him still asleep, fully clothed, and alone on his couch. Arizona held up the iPad to show Ashley. "See, it's fine. He's on the couch."

"Doesn't explain why there's a whore in his bed!"

"She is not a whore." Callie hissed before walking over to Mark and punching his arm. "Sloan, wake up!"

"Ow." Mark pouted and rubbed his arm, but refused to open his eyes. "What the hell, Cal? Why are you in my apartment?"

"You need to take care of your mess before you lose your girlfriend!"

"Ashley?" Mark slowly sat up and groaned as he stretched his body out. His expensive couch was not made for sleeping on. He opened his eyes and frowned when he looked around. "Why are you and Robbins standing in my living room in your pajamas?"

"Punch his pretty little face Callie! Arizona, let me see!" Ashley yelled.

"What's going on?" Mark said when he saw that Arizona was holding up his girlfriend. His still half asleep state and all these woman in his apartment has left him completely perplexed.

"Please tell me it's just Addy sleeping in your bed." Callie whispered.

"Yeah, she crashed here last night. How did you-" Mark's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "Ash, nothing happened! She had a few too many, I took care of her, put her to bed, and I slept out here. We're just friends and that's what friends do."

"Other women should not be in your bed and should not be answering our FaceTime dates!"

"It's just Addison!" Mark was going to kill his nosy friend. "It's the same as if it was Callie in my bed."

"I wouldn't like that either!"

"Hey, why not?" Callie was offended.

"Because you've seen each other naked, that's why."

"We're just friends!" Mark's used his eyes to plead with Callie to find a way to get him out of trouble. She shook his head at him, telling him he was on his own.

"That's what you just said about that bitch. Have you seen her naked too?"

"Mark, I wouldn't answer that." Arizona flipped the camera around to face her. "Ash, it's fine. I promise. They really are just friends. Do you know how many times I've had to take care of you like that after you've had too much? And I've met Addison, she's a good person."

"Answer my question, Mark!" Ashley yelled, ignoring what the blonde said. "Turn me around!"

"It was a very long time ago." Mark didn't want to lie. He knew that would just dig him in deeper.

"Slap him, Cal!"

"No!"

"What is with all the yelling! I'm trying to sleep off the worst headache." Addison groaned as she entered the living room wearing Mark's tshirt and boxers.

"I changed my mind. Slap that dirty whore."

"Excuse me?" Addison looked around for the voice and laughed when she found it. "You must be Ashley."

"Bite me!"

"She's feisty, Mark."

"Yeah, and she wants you dead. Why on earth did you answer when she called?" Mark asked.

"I wanted to meet her since you talked about her all night last night. Why do you think I drank so much? It was depressing."

"He did?" Ashley perked up. "What did he say?"

"Let's just say it takes a very special woman to turn Sloan into a gushy teenaged girl."

"Mark, can we talk in private?" Ashley asked. She was suddenly feeling really embarrassed by her behavior. "Addison, I'm sorry I called you an ugly whore. I'm still hotter though." She said haughtily.

"What?!" Addison's mouth dropped open. "Rude, much?"

"Here." Arizona handed Mark her iPad. "Run."

"I don't think I like her." Addison said when Mark was gone.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about." Arizona said. "That obviously wasn't her at her best."

"Well, I was expecting someone more like you, since you're both Peds surgeons and bffs and all."

"They're nothing alike at all." Callie snorted and thanked God for that.

"I need to get to the hospital." Addison just noticed the time. "All my clothes and my rental car are still at my hotel. Can one of you give me a ride?"

"What time do you need to be at the hospital?" Arizona asked. "I can probably take you."

"Eleven."

"Oh me too! How about I go get ready real quick. I'll take you to your hotel and wait for you to get ready. Then we can go in together?"

"You can just drop me off. I have my own car to get back."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have time to talk about Calliope." Arizona smiled and winked at her girlfriend.

"I don't think I like that plan." Callie smiled back. Arizona was obviously making an effort to get to know her other best friend and that gave the brunette a warm fuzzy feeling.

"I do!" Addison put a hand on each of the other woman's shoulders and pushed them towards the door. "Now go!"

Once Callie and Arizona were back in the blonde's bedroom, they each let out a long breath of relief. "That could have turned out really bad." Arizona said as she picked through a pile of clothes for something decent enough to wear to work. "Like eating too many hot dogs and then going on the tilt-a-whirl bad."

"That is pretty bad. Do you want me to finish moving your stuff today?" Callie was disappointed they didn't get it finished in time and now both bedrooms were a mess.

"No, you don't have to do that. I want to do it together, so don't touch anything."

"Okay, I'll wait." Callie pouted as she watched Arizona change. "I don't want you to go. Days off by myself are boring."

"I know. I'm sorry. Just wait until tomorrow. We both have the whole day off and then we can finish this up." Arizona pulled on a pair of boots and stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Have fun with Addy." Callie didn't know how it happened but the quick goodbye kiss she tried to give the blonde turned into something closer to a heated make out and grope session.

"I don't think you're getting your iPad back anytime soon. Those two are still talking about who knows what. It's gross." Addison said as she came barging in the room. "Ugh, you people are everywhere."

"I think we're allowed to kiss in our own bedroom." Callie laughed and quickly removed her hands from the back of her girlfriend's jeans.

"Not when I'm going to be late." Addison looked at Arizona. "Ready?"

"Yup." Arizona kissed Callie one more time. "Bye."

"Bye." Callie smiled until they were both gone. The slamming of the front door made her feel instantly sad. "Torres, you're pathetic." She said out loud before going back to her own room. When she saw the two dressers next to each other she frowned. It was really going to drive her nuts until Arizona decided it was the right time to buy new ones. "Just think of the cotton candy..." Callie laughed to herself. She knew that she's been spending too much time with Arizona when she can actually understand her weird analogies. Only the blonde could compare a dresser to a carousel and have it make total sense.

Later that afternoon Callie woke up from an accidental nap to find she had two voicemails from her girlfriend. She was starting to feel old since she couldn't even stay awake in the middle of the day to read. She was on the fifth Harry Potter book now and was determined to finish them all as soon as possible so she could understand what Arizona was talking about when she had a few too many drinks. Callie finally understood why the blonde yelled, "Accio wine!" at the top of her lungs when they were too comfortable cuddling on the couch to get up and get the bottle to refill their glasses. And why drunk Arizona always referred to Cristina as Bellatrix and Mark as Hagrid.

_"Hey Calliope! Since you're not answering, I'm going to bet that you either fell asleep while reading again or are in the bathroom or something. I know I said I'd be home early tonight, but then this awesome case came in for Addy and she said I can help her! I'll tell you all about it later. She is so amazing, Callie. I can't believe you hid her from me for this long. I know I can learn a lot from her, so I'm going to stay. I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Bye!"_

Callie grinned as she deleted the message and waited for the next one. As bummed as she was that her girlfriend would be late, she couldn't help but smile at how excited Arizona sounded.

_"I forgot to say I love you. I do. I really, really do. Okay, bye again."_

Callie sighed happily at that message. She hit speed dial one to see if Arizona happened to be available right then, but her call went straight to voicemail. "Hey... it's me. I was hoping to catch you before you went off to do great things. I'll just see you tonight. I love you too." She hung up and picked up her book again, but a knock on her door interrupted her before she could find her spot. Since she wouldn't be caught dead reading Harry Potter, she hid it under the couch before getting up and answering. "Oh, hey Mark." Callie smiled. She still wasn't used to him having to knock.

"Hey. I'm just returning Arizona's iPad." Mark said as he handed it over. "You might want to charge it for her. It's dead now."

"Thanks. Everything okay?"

"Everything's great."

"Good." Callie opened the door wider. "Want to come in for a beer? I feel like it's been forever since it's been just you and me."

"I'd love too." Mark entered the apartment and went to the kitchen to get them each a beer. The apartment has changed a lot since Arizona moved in and it felt strange to him. It didn't feel like Callie's anymore. There were vases of fresh flowers placed around the living room, brightly colored pillows and blankets thrown on the two black couches, and large paintings hung on the dark walls. All attempts made by Arizona to brighten the place up and it worked. The apartment was now the perfect mix of the couple and even though Mark knew he was still welcomed, it still felt odd to be here. He handed Callie a bottle and sat down next to her on the couch and smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence as they tried to figure out what to talk about. It used to be that one of them was having some sort of problem they had to work through together.

"Arizona and I are moving into one room together." Callie finally said as she got up to get each of them another beer.

"Oh yeah?"

"She doesn't want to buy any furniture together though. What do you think that means?"

"That you already have perfectly fine furniture." Mark took the beer Callie handed him and smiled his thanks. "Maybe she doesn't want to be wasteful?"

"No, it's more than that. She said she doesn'l want to have to split it up if we don't work out. Does she really think we won't work out?" Callie knew she was probably being silly. It was amazing how one small sentence could make her question her entire existence though.

"You already know the answer to that." Mark had to stop himself from laughing. It was obvious to anyone within a ten mile radius of the couple that Arizona was just as into Callie as the other way around.

"I know, but she still said it. I want her in my life forever. I'm not talking about marriage or anything. I'm not sure when I'll ever be ready for that again. But her saying things like that makes me think she doesn't feel the same way and I don't know what we're doing here if that's the case."

"Are you crazy? Of course feels the same. Have you told her that?"

"No... not in English anyway. I don't want to seem too clingy or whatever. You know how it is for me. Fall too fast and hard and always get burned. If that happened with Arizona, I really don't think I'd come back from it."

"Maybe she's feeling the same way and doesn't want to be the one to admit it first."

"Well, I don't either!"

"Okay, think about all the other relationships you've been in." Mark waited for a minute. "Now, think about your relationship with Arizona."

"Okay."

"Do they feel the same at all? Do you really think it's going to end up the same way?"

"No." Callie smiled. "Arizona is Splash Mountain and everyone else were just Tea Cups."

Mark scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out what that could possibly mean. "Can you explain that to me in normal people words?"

"The Tea Cups are deceiving. They look like fun at first and they are. But then you just get spun around like crazy against your will and you end up dizzy and sick and wondering which way is up. Then you say you'll never go on them again and then you do anyway. The same exact thing happens and it still sucks."

"Okay..." Mark frowned as he tried to follow her reasoning.

"When I was a kid I went to Disneyland a few times with my friend. I was always scared to death of Splash Mountain because it looked so big and intimidating. On our second trip, my friend finally talked me into going on it with her. Have you been on it?"

"Never."

"Just remember I was just a kid the last time I rode this. You're in this log on a water track. It's all happy with singing animals and what-not. They're are a lot of fun ups and downs along the way. Then it kind of gets scary. You go up this huge hill in the dark and all this adrenaline is pumping through your veins. As you get closer to the top you know you're about to take this huge plunge that could result in either the most exhilarating experience of your life or give you a heart attack and you could die. Once you get over the top, you're kind of free falling and it's pretty amazing. When you get to the bottom, there's happy music and animals again. I was so happy that I survived and that I took the chance. It turned into my favorite ride. Still is to this day and I haven't even been there in a least twenty years."

"You spend way too much time with Blondie." Mark said with an amused grin.

"Don't you get it? Arizona is Splash Mountain! She's happy and fun and scary and exhilarating and every time I look at her and think of our future, I feel like I've been climbing that big hill before the plunge this whole time. Now I'm just stuck, because I've been afraid she won't go down it with me."

"Are you going to just sit on your ass at the top then or are you going to tell her what you told me?"

"No, I'm going to take the plunge and pray that she doesn't jump out of the log and that we both don't die."

* * *

When Arizona got home that night, she saw that the light above the stove was on. Her lips were only able to form half a pout before she noticed the faint light coming from under Callie's bedroom door. Or their bedroom door now. She grinned as she put her stuff away quickly and headed for the bedroom. Her heart swelled when she opened the door and found Callie leaning against the headboard reading and Sonny curled up sleeping on her lap. It was so utterly cute, Arizona almost couldn't stand it. She would have taken a picture if she knew Callie wouldn't protest it. "I knew you two secretly loved each other." She snickered when both the brunette and her cat looked up with matching wide eyed expressions. Apparently they both didn't hear her come in. Sonny jumped off Callie's lap and ran out of the newly opened door.

"Hey, you scared him off. He was keeping my lap warm."

"Hi to you too." Without bothering to change, Arizona crawled up the bed and molded herself around her girlfriend's body.

"Hi." Callie smiled and kissed the top of Arizona's head. "How was your day?"

"It was amazing!" Arizona grinned into the brunette's chest.

"Want to tell me about it?" Callie laughed when Arizona bounced up into a sitting position. She was clearly about to get quite the story. She smiled as she listen to the blonde talk about her day. She had no idea what half the stuff she was saying meant, but Callie loved when Arizona got excited like this. She was so animated and lively and the pure joy she exuded was infectious.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling." Arizona said after she'd been talking non-stop for what felt like more than her share of time. "What about you? How was your day?"

"I didn't do much. Read, took a nap, hung out with Mark, and read some more."

"Sounds like a pretty good day to me."

"It was, actually. It was nice catching up with Mark." Callie said with a fond smile. She reached out and twirled a piece of hair that had escaped one of Arizona's braids around her finger. "It's much better now that you're here now though."

Arizona turned her head slightly so she could place a soft kiss on Callie's wrist. "Tell me a secret."

Unfazed by the randomness of the demand, Callie thought for a minute. "When I was between nine and twelve my biggest fear was that I was going to spontaneously combust." She struggled to hide her smile when Arizona started laughing. "Don't laugh! I never told anyone that before. It was an awful way to live."

"I'm sorry." Arizona took a deep breath to try and get her laughter under control.

As Callie waited for the blonde to stop laughing at her, she thought of a better secret. "I want a do over."

"Okay, tell me a secret."

"Remember that night a few months ago when Ashley was here and we celebrated your birthday?"

"Yeah." How could she forget?

"And I told you I didn't remember our conversation right before we went to sleep?" Callie broke eye contact and refocused her attention down at her hands.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I lied. I do remember it. Pretty vividly actually."

"What? Why?"

"Because I felt stupid for saying that stuff. I know you would never do those things to me. And I didn't want to tell you what I said in Spanish." Callie paused. "But I want to tell you now, because I know, without a doubt, that you are no Tea Cup."

"A tea cup?" Arizona asked with an amused smile.

"Like the ride, not the thing you drink from."

"Oh! I hate that stupid ride." Arizona grimaced just thinking about how sick it used to make her.

"Me too!" Callie laughed.

"In that case, I'm glad I'm not something you hate."

"I could never hate you." Callie paused momentarily to take a deep breath. "In fact, I'm hoping you'll let me love you forever. Because, like I said that night, I am so, so in love with you and I do want to be with you forever... that's what I said in Spanish. I wasn't sure if it was too early too say that."

Arizona studied Callie's face for a moment. Instead of looking like a woman in love, she looked like someone who was about to be executed and she appeared to be shaking slightly. "Why do you look so scared?"

"Because I'm terrified you don't want the same thing." Callie admitted. They've kind of talked about this before and she thought they were on the same page, but then the dressers happened.

"I have a secret from that night too."

"You do?" Callie couldn't remember the blonde saying or doing anything that needed confessing.

"I waited until you fell asleep to tell you that exact same thing."

"Really?" When Arizona smiled and nodded earnestly, Callie's face broke out into the biggest, most stunning grin the blonde has ever seen. Arizona was sure that smile was going to kill her one day. Callie reached out to cup both of the blonde's cheeks and forced her forward, smashing their lips together. When Callie felt wetness on her cheeks from her own happy tears, she pulled away and wiped at her face. "I'm such a girl!" Both woman started giggling at that and Arizona kissed Callie again before standing up abruptly. "Where are you going?"

"To get us some wine. I feel like we have something to celebrate. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Callie waited for the blonde to leave before throwing herself back down on the bed. She couldn't remember a time she's felt this happy, but she was sure that it had something to do with Arizona too.

* * *

There were definitely worse ways to be woken up than by a woman's naked body on top of her own. Add in the lingering lips trailing down her neck and hair tickling her face mixed with the slow grazing of fingers down her side and Callie knew it was safe to say that this was actually the single best way to be woken up. Still half asleep, she decided not to move yet and enjoy the way Arizona's hands and lips felt all over her body. The blonde was obviously taking her time to do whatever it is she was doing. Callie didn't care though. She lived for moments like this. It felt good to just lie there and have such a beautiful woman practically worship her. She loved how Arizona could always make her feel cherished, desired, and not only wanted, but needed. Growing up, Callie never once thought about what the woman of her dreams would be like, because she never in a million years thought she'd end up with a woman. It just never entered her mind. But, even so, she knew without a doubt that Arizona Robbins was that woman. Arizona was perfect in every way. Even her imperfections were perfect, because they reminded Callie that the blonde was for real. When Arizona nibbled that weak spot on her neck, a gasp escaped her plump lips, giving away that she was indeed awake. Not that Arizona thought she was still asleep. She wasn't stupid. She knew Callie inside and out by now and could read every cue the woman gave her, even if the brunette didn't realize what she was doing. Since the jig was now up, Arizona ran her hand down between their bodies and smiled when she felt how wet the other woman was. She kept her finger's movements slow, soft, and just deep enough to feel good. Her lips continued to kiss all the brunette's favorite spots and even though Callie remained mostly silent, she could tell by the change in her breathing patterns that she was enjoying herself.

"A little lower." Callie husked the first words spoken by either of them since waking up. "Slower..." She moaned appreciatively when Arizona hit the right spot at the perfect pace. She turned her head so the blonde's lips could have better access to her neck, her eyes rolling back at how good it all felt. As much as Callie loved the raw, passionate, dirty sex that was their norm, she also loved this leisurely still only half aware sex that a lazy morning off could bring. Even her approaching climax took it's sweet time getting all the way there. Neither woman cared though. They had nothing they had to do that day and as they laid together in this way, both thought there was nowhere else they'd rather be. When it finally did come, it wasn't earth shattering or heart stopping by any means, but it was still oh so good. Callie smiled as she stretched her arms above her head and sighed contentedly as Arizona settled her full weight on top of her. "Where did that come from?" She wrapped her arms around the blonde's back and hugged her tightly.

"It's snowing again." Arizona said as if that would be an acceptable answer.

"So?"

"So, I wanted my hot chocolate."

Callie was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Oh you know. It's hot, chocolatey, smooth, creamy, sweet..." Arizona raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Wet."

"And?"

"I didn't want to get up and you were a good substitute."

"Well, in that case, I'm happy to help you with your craving." Callie closed her eyes again. All she wanted to do now was go back to sleep. She smiled when she felt lips on her own and wished she had a chance to brush her teeth, because she wanted a better kiss. "Why do you feel so good to me?" Callie asked as she ran her hands up and down Arizona's back.

"Because I was made for you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to go make you breakfast before it gets too late."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I even stopped at the store on the way home last night and got that bread you like to make French toast."

"Mmm, my favorite."

"I know." Arizona smiled down at her girlfriend and kissed her again. "I'll come get you when it's ready." She waited for an answer. "Calliope?" She chuckled when she realized the brunette had already fallen back asleep. Careful not to wake her up, Arizona crawled out of bed, put on some clothes, and headed for the kitchen. When she got there she found Sonny waiting for her by his food bowl. "Sorry, Bubs. You know the rules. Humans eat first." Arizona said before pulling out what she needed to make Callie the best breakfast the brunette has ever had, because she deserved it. Hell, Callie deserved the world and Arizona would do everything in her power to give it to her.

Turns out the second best way to be woken up is by the smell of bacon cooking. Callie grinned before opening her eyes. She was having a pretty damn good day already and she hasn't even left her bed yet. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped up in her warm blanket cocoon, nature called and so did bacon. She unwrapped herself and shivered as the cold air in the room hit her skin. She quickly found some clothes and hoped Arizona had started the fire already. A quick glance out the window told her it was still snowing and she smiled to herself as she headed for the bathroom. When Callie came out of her room and turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the enthralling sight of her girlfriend cooking in her kitchen. Callie never thought she'd describe someone she regularly has sex with as adorable, but there was no other word to describe the way her girlfriend looked dancing around the kitchen in yesterday's lopsided pigtail french braids, the brunette's favorite ratty old college tshirt, and only a pair of black boy short underwear covering her cute bottom. Arizona didn't seem to notice her yet, so Callie decided to sneak up on her. As she crept closer to the blonde, Callie laughed when she noticed Arizona had earbuds in her ears and Callie's iPod tucked into the waistband of her underwear. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and squeezed her close as she kissed the back of her neck before pulling one of the earbuds out and sticking it in her own ear. Arizona grinned when the sound of her girlfriends melodious voice filled her now free ear. "Do you believe in love at first sight? I think you do. Lying naked under the covers. Those are the best days of my life." Arizona threw her head back and laughed boisterously when Callie started to sway them back and forth. "Can't take away those times we stayed up and we talked all night, chain smoking cigarettes, and three bottles of red wine. Falling asleep together holding your body close to mine."

"Calliope, You're going to make me burn your bacon!" Arizona really didn't want her to stop, but she also didn't want to be blamed for ruining breakfast.

Callie just smiled and continued to sway them while finishing off the song. "Oh, I'll never want to be without you. So, just stay with me, I will love you endlessly. Those are the best days of my life..." She placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek with a loud smack, let her go, and grabbed a piece of bacon that was already done. "Morning again! I see you found my 'Arizona' playlist."

"Sure did." Arizona smiled. "Coffee is ready for you and is on the breakfast bar."

"Thanks, babe." Callie turned around and saw that the bar was all set up with flowers and anything she'd ever need for a french toast breakfast."What's gotten into you this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked as she set two plates of french toast, bacon, eggs, and potatoes on the placemats she already set. She grabbed a plate of extras and set it down as she sat in her spot.

"You're being extra sweet." Callie said as she poured them each a cup of coffee. "I love it."

"I'm just treating my lady like she deserves to be treated" Arizona shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, thank you." Callie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Everything is amazing, as usual."

"You're welcome." Arizona watched as the brunette happily ate her the food she made for her. It was satisfying to see how much she enjoyed it. Arizona was aware that she was to the point of being creepy, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty next to her. She smiled when the brunette started humming to herself. Arizona decided right then and there that casual, carefree, morning Callie was definitely her favorite. The other woman picked up her mug to take a sip and Arizona's eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. She loved those lips. She lived for those moments those lips were on her. When Callie looked up and caught Arizona staring at her with a dreamy sparkle in her eye, a small smile formed around the rim of her mug. "What?" She asked as she set her coffee back down.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I realized something yesterday. Exactly six months ago today, I stepped off a plane from Boston. I was excited about my new job, but pretty miserable in every other aspect of my life. I was in a loveless relationship I was running away from, I wasn't really speaking to my family, and I was homeless. I was expecting much at all from Seattle. I just wanted to come out here, focus on my work, and rebuild a new life for myself. The very last thing I was expecting to find right away was love, but I found you anyway and you changed everything. You're every single thing I didn't even know I needed. You make me believe in soulmates, Calliope and I can't imagine my life without you in it now. Just thinking about not having you is unbearable."

"I know what you mean." Callie smiled and bit a piece of her perfectly cooked bacon as she waited for Arizona to continue. She stopped mid chew when the blonde got up from her seat and dropped to her knees in front of her. She could feel a slight panic rising within her and was having trouble swallowing her bite. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked with her mouth still full.

Arizona grinned up at her wide eyed girlfriend. She could tell she was about to freak out at it amused her. She took Callie's hand and kissed the back of each one, keeping the brunette in suspense. "Calliope Torres, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the nearest furniture store so we can pick out a whole new bedroom set together?"

* * *

**Just to warn you, I'm not going to rush this, but I do plan on wrapping this baby up in about ten more chapters.** **I've got my two other ones, the cupcakes and tattoos sequel, and something new coming up. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you know that women are more likely to orgasm if they're wearing socks? Something about cold feet being distracting."

"Arizona, will you please focus?" Callie sighed. She was growing more exasperated the longer they stayed in the furniture store without making a decision. "And that is not true at all. Sex with socks on is the least sexy thing I can think of."

"Ash sent me an article about it the other day."

"I know for a fact that you have no problem with that, so please don't start wearing socks to bed." Callie shuddered when she remembered that George used to do that. She'd wake up in the middle of the night with his tiny sock covered feet rubbing on her bare legs and she had pushed him onto the floor more often than not. She still didn't know what she was thinking with him, but the heart wants what the heart wants and hers obviously had a sick sense of humor.

"I'm just saying." Arizona shrugged. She was bored out of her mind. They've been staring at bedroom sets for almost two hours now. She had no idea there were so many and her tastes seemed to clash with Callie's. She'd take anything at this point and was even considering taking the race car bed home.

"I'm a little afraid to ask, but what made you think about socks and sex?"

"Because of that woman over there." Arizona whispered as she pointed behind Callie, who immediately tried to turn around to look, but the blonde stopped her. "No! Don't look right now, it will be too obvious."

"I want to see who is making my girlfriend think about orgasms."

"No, she's looking towards us and she's going to notice your big doe eyes staring right at her."

"I'm not going to stare. I'll be subtle." Callie said as she peeked over her shoulder. "Arizona! She's like sixty!" She snorted as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "And she's wearing a mini skirt with knee socks and fur lined Crocs. Who does that?"

"Stop laughing! She's going to hear you!" Arizona hissed. "That's exactly why I was thinking of socks!"

"And that's where you went with it?"

"I just read the article, so it's still fresh in my mind and we've been staring at beds all day." Arizona playfully shoved the brunette away when she saw the way she was smiling at her. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Callie grinned wider.

Arizona had to smile at the infectious effervescence in the other woman's eyes. "Like I amuse you."

"You do."

"You know, your teeth are annoyingly white for someone who drinks her weight in coffee every day."

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm not. I'm just bored. I didn't really want to spend our day off together here." This is not what Arizona had in mind when she got down on two knees and proposed they buy furniture together.

"Then pick something."

"You pick something."

"I've tried. You keep saying no."

"I don't want more vampire furniture like you already have."

"I do not!" Callie frowned. "Wait, what does that even mean?"

"It means I want something brighter."

"Why can't we just keep my stuff. I only wanted new dressers. You're the one that wanted to go the whole nine yards."

"If we just bought dressers, then they wouldn't match the night stands or the frame."

"If we just got the same color, they would."

"No, yours is too morbid."

"It's nice." Callie was a little insulted. She had spent a lot of time and money on decorating her room. "And sophisticated."

"Morbid."

"It doesn't matter. It's just furniture."

"And paint." Arizona smiled when Callie rolled her eyes. "If it's that easy, then let's just get two that match my set and finally get out of here."

"No."

"Why?" Arizona asked with a knowing smirk.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because it's ugly." Callie admitted. It was fine when it was just Arizona's, but there was no way she was going to live with it permanently.

"It is not! It's just not manly enough for you."

"My stuff isn't manly."

"Kind of is. Morbidly manly."

"That's not even a thing."

"It is too. I just made it up."

"Have we secretly hated each others bedrooms this entire time?"

"Seems that way."

"You're lucky I love you, because in the last ten minutes you've insulted my eyes, my teeth, and my decorating tastes."

"You're right. I am lucky." Arizona smiled and took a step closer to her girlfriend.

"If you're trying to sweet talk me into getting any of those lighter wood sets back there, it's not going to work." Callie said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Never going to happen."

"Not even if I do this?" Arizona asked before pressing her lips against the brunette's. She smiled internally when the other woman responded without hesitation.

"You're going to have to try harder," Callie said without losing contacts with her girlfriend's lips. She hummed in approval when Arizona nibbled her bottom lip, just how she liked it.

"Excuse me." The frail voice interrupting them reminded the couple of where they were. They broke their kiss and turned their heads to find the same woman with the socks standing next to them with a large, gap-toothed smile. They exchanged curious glances before Callie released Arizona and turned to address the stranger.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you two to know that I think your relationship is beautiful and that I hope one day that this country gets its head out of its ass and will just leave you people alone."

"Oh." Callie smiled, unsure of how to react. "Well, thank you..."

"It's Billie and no need to thank me for pointing out the truth. You girls keep doing what you do and don't listen to any of the crap anyone tries to give you." Billie turned to walk away. "I got these socks at Target, Blondie. I saw you admiring them earlier." She called out as she sauntered away.

"Thank you!" Arizona yelled after her. She heard the brunette unsuccessfully stifle a laugh next to her. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry." Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'm good."

"What are we going to do? We obviously aren't going to agree on anything." Arizona said as they started to walk towards the couch section. Maybe since they were here, she could convince Callie to get rid of her ugly black couches too. She stopped in front of one she liked and let Callie walk ahead. She sat down, put her feet up on the staged coffee table, and sunk down into the comfortable cushions. Yeah, she definitely liked this couch.

"We'll figure it out." Callie stopped when she realized Arizona wasn't next to her anymore and turned around to find her making herself cozy in the living room area of the showroom. "What are you doing?"

"What do think of this couch?"

"It's red."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you like it?" It didn't seem like something the blonde would pick out, so Callie was confused as to why she was asking.

"I do, actually. You don't?" Arizona thought it was something her girlfriend would like.

"No, I love it."

"Really?" Arizona grinned. "Did we actually just agree on something?"

"I think we did." Callie sat down next to the blonde. "It's comfy too."

"Can we get it?"

"You hate my couches too, don't you?"

"A little bit." More like a lot, which is why the blonde covered them with every blanket she could find at the store. Surely Callie had figured that out.

"I feel like our entire relationship was built on a foundation of lies."

"White lies." Arizona corrected. "There's a difference."

"What else do you secretly hate?"

"Does sitting in the middle of a furniture store seem like a good time to open that can of worms to you?"

"We're sitting on our new couch, so I think it's perfect."

"Fine. I hate your stupid system of putting away dishes. It doesn't matter what order the coffee mugs are in."

"It does too! I like my happy face one on Sunday mornings and if they're not in the right order I have to move them all around to get to it."

"Like it's that big of a deal to move stuff around." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I hate how your stupid cat can make the entire apartment smell like shit."

"I clean it up!"

"No you don't! You wait until he's pissed enough to ignore you and then clean the box out, because you can't have that. Or you wait until I'm fed up enough and do it myself."

"That's not true and you could just tell me to do it. We don't ever use that bathroom. I forget about it."

"The smell doesn't tip you off?"

Arizona decided to ignore that. "I hate those fleece pajamas you wear to bed sometimes. They're make me way too hot and not in a good way."

"I hate when you wear any pajamas to bed at all."

"I hate how you have to win every single game we play. You could let me win every once in awhile."

"I hate that you're a sore loser."

"I hate your banana chocolate chip pancakes. Way too much banana, not enough chocolate."

Callie's jaw dropped in shock. "You said you loved those!"

"I keep hoping you'll figure out the correct ratio."

"Well, your pizza dough sucks. It's too dry and doesn't taste like your mom's at all."

"Hey!" Arizona stuck out her bottom lip. She loved her pizza dough. Callie obviously didn't know what she was talking about. "Yours isn't that great either. It's always too thick."

"I don't like how you always think you're right."

"Yeah, well you can be overly cocky."

"I don't like this game anymore." Callie huffed and scooted away from the blonde. The can was definitely open and worms were everywhere.

"Me either." After an uncomfortably long silence, Arizona glanced sideways at her girlfriend. "You want to know what else I hate?"

Callie sighed as she crossed her legs and arms. Her body language silently telling Arizona she did not want to discuss this any further. "Might as well get it all out now. There's no better time or place."

"I hate that when you're not around, I still can't get you out of my head."

"Yeah?" Callie turned her head and smiled.

"Uh huh." Arizona grinned and nodded. "It's super distracting."

"Well, I hate that whenever you walk into a room, my eyes refuse to look anywhere else but at you. That is also distracting and can get embarrassing when I'm supposed to be listening to someone else talk."

Arizona leaned over and placed a light kiss on Callie's cheek. "I love you."

Callie returned the kiss, letting her lips linger on her girlfriend's soft cheek. "I love you too."

"Can we take this couch home now? I want to do dirty things to you on it and I don't want to get arrested if I do it here." Arizona laughed at how comically fast Callie had both of them on their feet and heading for the counter, where the employee who had tried to help them earlier in the showroom was now working.

"Hey, Don." Callie said as they approached the older man.

"Hello, ladies. Did you find a bedroom set you liked?"

"No, but we are going to take that red couch over there." Arizona said as she pouted behind her.

"Alright." Don blinked in surprise. That's not what he had expected they'd choose after being in the store for two and a half hours. "Would you like it delivered?"

"Yes, please." Arizona didn't think it'd fit in her small car.

"The guys are already done for the day, so we can have it delivered tomorrow."

"What time?" Callie asked, slightly disappointed. She wanted it now.

"Between eight and noon if you want morning delivery or between one and five if you want afternoon."

"You can't narrow it down a bit? We're both kind of busy tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. That's just how it works."

"Morning then." Callie sighed. Maybe Mark would be home to wait for it. After they paid and gave Don their address, they left the store hand-in-hand. They didn't get very far before Arizona stopped abruptly, pulling the brunette back with enough force to make her stumble. "What the hell, Arizona?"

"What do you think about that one?"

"What one what?" Callie followed the blonde's gaze to the large window outside of the furniture store they just exited. A bedroom was on display and the brunette immediately loved it. "Do you like it?"

"It's a little on the darker side, like you like, but it's still girly, like I like."

"So, it's perfect then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Arizona shook her head and laughed. "We could have saved our entire day if we had just seen this before we went in."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have a new couch and I would still be putting too many bananas in your pancakes." Callie said as they headed back towards the store's entrance.

"We should do breakfast for dinner."

"You got it." Callie said as she held the door open for the blonde, tapping her butt as she moved past her. "I can't wait to be schooled in proper banana to chocolate chip ratios."

"I'm going to school you so good."

"What?" Callie laughed.

"I don't know. Sounded better in my head." Arizona shrugged. "Now that we found the bedroom set, can we talk about paint color?"

"No."

"But, I don't want to live in a gray room. It makes me sad."

"It's blue."

"It's gray."

"Blue."

"Gray."

"Here we go again." Callie rolled her eyes and left Arizona standing just inside the store as she headed back to the counter. She knew if they could get through the redecorating of their apartment together, they could probably get through anything. She just hoped they didn't kill each other first.

* * *

"Mail call!" Arizona called out as she entered their apartment later that evening. She had gone out to the store to get bananas that weren't rotting and remembered to grab the mail from downstairs without Callie having to ask her to. After she removed her coat and scarf, she joined her girlfriend in the kitchen and planted a ice cold kiss on her cheek. "I think it's cold enough to snow."

"Feels like it." Callie shivered and eyed the stack of mail in the blonde's hand. "Anything good?"

"Mostly junk and you got something from the Peace Corp."

"Probably just another newsletter. You can just toss it. I never get around to reading those."

"This looks fancier than a newsletter." Arizona said as she held up the envelope.

"Yeah, that's definitely different." Callie wiped off her hands, took the envelope from the other woman, and tore it open to find a formal letter. "Huh..." She said as she read it.

"What?"

"A national Peace Corp reunion is coming up in a couple of months."

"Oh?" Arizona held her hand out for the letter and skimmed over it as Callie continued to talk.

"They only do these every ten years. I missed the last one because I was still in school and couldn't get away."

"Wait..." Arizona frowned and looked up. "You went to college, then did two years in the Peace Corp, then med school, then your internship and residency, and you're an attending now."

"Yeah? So?"

"Exactly how old are you?" Arizona was embarrassed by the question. It was one of the most basic things you should learn about a person and she was just now realizing she didn't know. Today was a day full of discovery.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"I'm thirty-five."

"So, you're older?" That seemed wrong to Arizona for some reason. The blonde did outrank Callie at the hospital and she was already a department head at thirty-four, but she had graduated high school at sixteen and the Peace Corp did put Callie two years behind.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Arizona smiled. "I didn't realize I was dating an older woman."

"Barely!" Callie laughed. "It's a little disheartening that you didn't know that."

"It never came up. We kind of jumped right in and somehow skipped that part of the process." Arizona shrugged and gave the brunette back her invitation. "So, are we going?"

"We?"

"I'm sorry." Arizona slumped her shoulders. "I just assumed you'd want me to go too."

"Of course I'd want you to go. I didn't think you'd want to."

"It's says open bar, so I'm in."

"Nice."

"I'm kidding. Of course I'd want to go with you."

"I don't know. It's not like I'm going to really know anyone."

"Where's it at?"

"Denver." Callie would be more inclined to go if it was somewhere more exotic or at least warm. If she wanted to freeze, she didn't have to leave Washington to do that.

"Okay, we could go to Colorado, rent a little cabin or something, go to a fancy party together, and do some skiing. It will be like an actual vacation."

"That does sound nice, except for the skiing part. I prefer warm lodges and wine by the fire."

"We can do that too." Arizona smiled hopefully. "What do you think?"

"I think we're going to Denver."

"Yay!" Arizona bounced in excited, making Callie smile adoringly at her and take her hand.

"So, while you were out, I was thinking." Callie said as she tugged Arizona into the living room.

"About?"

"This couch."

"What about it?" Arizona hoped the brunette wasn't changing her mind.

"It's a good thing our new one isn't coming until tomorrow. I think this one deserves a proper send off before it goes to the dump." Callie pushed the blonde down and straddled her.

"Dump? I thought we were donating it."

"No one is going to want it after I do what I plan on doing to you on it."

"I'm okay with that." Arizona grinned when the drool worthy woman on top of her took off her shirt, revealing a sheer bra the blonde has never seen before. She could see Callie's erect nipples saluting her through it. It took all that she had not to salute back. "This is new." She said as she reached out to touch her new favorite bra, but her hands were slapped away.

"No touching."

"Mean." Arizona pouted.

"I got it for you. Do you like?" The brunette asked as she shifted to get better access to her girlfriend's neck.

"I like very much." Arizona's eyes rolled up and her head dropped to the back of the couch at the feel of the other woman's full and sensuous lips on her skin. It was the softest of kisses, barely even tangible, but it still ignited the blonde. Callie knew exactly how to impassion her with the simplest of touches. Arizona was disappointed when the other woman stood up abruptly and pulled her to her feet.

"Too many clothes." Callie explained when she saw the blonde's quizzical eyes.

"Ah." Arizona could tell her girlfriend was in a hurry, and matched her speed as she hastily removed her own clothes. When she saw Callie reaching around her own back to unhook her bra, Arizona reached her hand out to stop her. "No, that stays on."

"As you wish, my love."

"Dork."

"_Hot_ dork." Callie corrected.

Arizona couldn't argue with that. "Shut up and kiss me."

"I like when you're demanding." Callie pressed her body against the other woman's and encircled her waist with her arms, holding Arizona close to her. The unique sensation of the rough material of the brunette's bra rubbing against her own sensitive nipples distracted Arizona for a split second before Callie's ravenous lips demanded attention from her own. The blonde gripped her girlfriend's back to keep steady as the brunette aggressively took over their kiss. Arizona didn't know what had Callie so fired up tonight, but she thought she could actually feel herself melting into the other woman and she had her turned on beyond belief. This was why Arizona threw a tantrum inside her head like a child who just had their favorite toy taken away when Callie abruptly pulled her lips away from her. It took a great amount of effort to not start stomping her feet.

"Don't stop." Arizona whispered breathlessly against the other woman's lips as she pressed forward. She was proud she was able to get those two words out without sounding like a whiny baby. She tried to resume their kiss, but Callie moved her head away again, making the blonde growl in protest.

"Do you remember our first time on this couch?"

"Yes." As if Arizona would forget her first time with the woman of her wildest and spiciest dreams, especially when the real thing had been better than she had imagined. "What about it?"

Arizona squeaked in surprise when the other woman suddenly fell backwards, pulling her down on top of her, both woman landing hard on the couch with a soft grunt. Callie was determined to give her couch the swan song it deserved before it met its untimely death by incinerator. "We're going to do that again."

*fades to black*

* * *

**=]**


	21. Chapter 21

"You stole my heart the moment you came to town. I said hello but you were gone when I turned around." Callie could hardly contain her excitement as she sang and danced along to one of her old Toto records playing on the turntable Arizona bought her for Christmas last month. The last two months had flown by and their holidays were mostly spent working, which ended up not being so bad, since they were both stuck at the hospital. They even got a multiple fracture pediatric case to work on together on Christmas, making it so they were able to spend the entire day together unexpectedly. Arizona called it a gift from Santa. Callie called it bad parental supervision. Both their sets of parents had visited briefly the week between Christmas and New Years, but somehow missed each other. The visits had gone smoother than either woman could have hoped for and their respective parents seemed to adore each others partners. It was now finally time for their vacation and Callie was folding a load of laundry in preparation for their trip to Colorado while she waited for the blonde to come home from work. She was feeling rather domestic since she had already cleaned the apartment and had dinner simmering on the stove. As much as she enjoyed the quiet day off to herself, she was ready for her girlfriend to be home so they could officially kick off their vacation. They were leaving first thing the following morning and staying for five glorious pager free days. It was their first real vacation alone together since meeting and Arizona had taken care of all the details, wanting to surprise the brunette. "Cause I've never been afraid of love 'til I met you. Never thought a girl could make me feel the way you do." Callie grinned broadly as she added her favorite shirt of her girlfriend's to the pile to pack and mentally checked it off her list.

"Wow, I didn't think laundry was so much fun." Arizona yelled over the music when she entered the apartment unnoticed and saw the brunette smiling to herself. Not wanting to keep yelling, she walked over to the record player and turned it down. "Maybe I should do it more often."

"It's not and yes, you really should."

"You look like you're having a pretty good time." Arizona said as she kissed her girlfriend hello.

Callie picked up the blue shirt, unfolded it, and held it up. "Do you remember this?"

"Well, yeah. It's my shirt."

"This was the shirt you were wearing the very first time I saw you in the hospital cafeteria and you still had it on at the bar when we met up later that night. I haven't seen it in a while and it just made me smile, that's all."

"Really? You remember that?"

"Come here." Arizona followed Callie to their room and watched her disappear deep inside their walk in closet, reappearing a moment later with the blonde's brown boots.

"You had these on." Callie threw them on the bed and went to one of their dressers, pulling out with a pair of jeans from the bottom. "And these."

"How can you possibly remember what jeans I was wearing?"

Callie picked them up and flipped them over, pointing out the intricate design on the back pockets. "I took about a hundred mental pictures of your cute butt that I'll never forget." She threw them back on the bed and reached out to finger the blonde's long straight locks. "Your hair was a lot shorter and you had it curly. The way it bounced as you laughed was mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. So, yes, I remember exactly what you were wearing." Callie uncharacteristically squealed in both delight and surprise when Arizona suddenly closed in on her with a kiss that literally knocked her off her feet. Luckily the bed was right behind her. Unluckily she landed on the hard heeled boots that she had placed there. "Ow, ow, ow."

Arizona drew her head back and looked down in concern at her girlfriend, who was flailing underneath her for seemingly no reason. "What's happening? Are you okay?"

"Get off." Callie pushed the blonde to the side, arched her back, and reached under herself to remove the boots, throwing them across the room with a growl from her and a loud thud from them as they hit the wall and fell to the floor. "Okay, come back." She said, holding her arms open for the blonde.

"I can't right now. I have a FaceTime date with Ash in about a minute. She texted me this morning saying she needed to tell me something."

"A minute I can work with." Callie whined when Arizona's iPad chimed before she could get anywhere. "That was not a minute."

"Sorry, babe." Arizona kissed her girlfriend's lips before rolling off the bed and answering her friend's call, smiling when her face popped on the screen. "Hey Ash." She greeted as she sat down next to Callie on the bed.

"Hey ladies. How goes it?"

"Just getting ready for our vacation."

"Oh, that's right. Excited?" Ashley knew of Arizona's plans and how excited she was about them. She hoped it went the way her friend wanted.

"Very." Callie said, nodding eagerly.

"Soooo, Mark told me he loved me last night." Ashley said out of the blue as casually as if she had just told them what she had for breakfast.

"Oh my god, Ash! Are you freaking out right now?"

"No." Ashley said with a small nonchalant shrug. "It's not like it was a surprise."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Aaaand?"

"And what?" Ashley stalled.

"What did you say?!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You just left him hanging?" Arizona was not at all surprised.

"Yeah." Ashley couldn't contain her grin any longer. "For ten seconds, at least."

"And then...?"

"I told him that I love him too, because I do."

"Oh my god, the world is ending."

"Be nice." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, earning herself an eye roll from the blonde.

"Shut up!" Ashley laughed. "It was about time. He flew all the way out here and surprised me at the hospital. Said he couldn't wait any longer to tell me. He had flowers and wine and everything." She said with a dreamy smile. "It was romantic. No one has ever done something like that for me before."

"You've gone soft, Richards."

"I guess I have. I'll admit it. Spending so much time with you lesbos has changed me."

"I think love has changed you."

"You sound like a Hallmark card." Ashley paused and glanced at Callie nervously. "There's something else."

"What?" Arizona gasped. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh God no. Kids and I do not mix. You, of all people, should know that."

"You're a pediatric surgeon." Callie pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yeah, but I'm not responsible for them at the end of the day. I just save their lives and send them home. They're cool and they get me, but no. Just no."

"What is it then?" Arizona asked again.

"Um..." Ashley looked at Callie again. She wasn't sure if she should be telling the brunette their news. It was something Mark should do.

"Oh." Callie said, catching on. "It's okay, I already know." Mark had talked to her at length the morning before he left. She was both happy and upset about his decision. Callie had thought it was cute how extremely nervous he was and was glad to see it seemed to be going in his favor. This was the first time she's seen her girlfriend since them and hoped she'd didn't get in trouble for not telling her.

"Know what?" Arizona was starting to get irritated. She hated being out of the loop.

"Mark also came out here to see about a job."

"Woah." Arizona's mouth dropped in shock. "Man, when you do it, you really do it."

"It's only for a six month contract, with the option of extending it if it's a good fit."

"Is he...?"

"Wanting to move in with me? Yes. It would be sort of a six month trial period."

"Okay, now you're freaking out, aren't you?"

"No."

"Ash." Arizona gave her a look that said she didn't believe her for one second.

"Okay, yes!" Ashley admitted. "I've never don't this before! He's here for another few days and we're supposed to figure out all the details. That's a very short amount of time to flip my life upside down."

"Wait. So, Mark is still there with you?"

"He's out getting us dinner as we speak."

"He's supposed to take care of Sonny while we're gone." Arizona frowned. Now she didn't know who to ask and it was last minute. She didn't trust anyone enough to do it.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about right now? I have to live with a boy! I don't know how to do that!"

"It's the same as when you lived with me, but without the cat and you get all the sex you can handle whenever you want."

"That does sound appealing." Ashley perked up. She didn't think of it that way. "He feeds me well too and makes a damn good cup of coffee."

"Well, there you go."

"I think he's back." Ashley cocked her ear to try and hear better. "Unless someone is breaking in, my dinner is hear."

"Does that mean you're done with us?" Arizona asked.

"Hot boyfriend with food in my kitchen or tiny lesbians on a screen in my bedroom?" Ashley held up her hands and moved them as if she was weighing the options before smashing them together and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross."

"Okay, then I'm going with the hot man... who I love... apparently."

"I see how it is." Arizona smiled. She was happy to see her friend like this. "Bye, Ash."

"Tell Mark hi and give him a hug for me." Callie requested.

"Will do. Bye ladies. Have fun on your little vajayjay vacay." Ashley said before ending the chat.

"Wow." Arizona said as she set her iPad on her nightstand.

"I know." Callie wished she had a chance to talk to Mark and see where he was at, but he was obviously busy now.

"What are we going to do about Sonny?"

"I already took care of it. Cristina is going to stay here while we're gone."

"No way! She'll murder him! And she knows how to make it look like an accident. She'll probably practice procedures on his poor little heart."

"He'll be fine. I bribed her with cool cardio surgeries and a bottle of her favorite tequila."

"How did you manage those kind of surgeries?"

"I didn't. You and Teddy have gotten pretty close, so I figured you could work something out."

"I guess." Arizona sighed heavily. "I don't like it."

"I know, but it's our only option. Trust me, I tried everything. No one wants to walk across the street to feed a cat. I could make the interns do it, but I don't want them in our apartment unsupervised. I trust Cristina the most."

"Fine." Arizona conceded. "How are you feeling about Mark possibly leaving?"

"I'll really miss him, but you and Ashley seem to make it work, so we can too. Plus I have you to be my best friend."

"You want me to be your best friend?" Arizona asked with a hopeful grin.

"You have already been for awhile now. I used to go to Mark for everything first, but now I go to you and have for months."

"You're mine too." Arizona leaned in closer. "Just don't tell Ashley." She whispered as if her friend could still hear her.

"It can be our secret." Callie whispered back before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "I like having secrets with you."

"Want to know another secret that no one else knows?"

"What?"

"When I was eleven, I stole a container of cookie dough from the grocery store and ate the whole thing in one sitting so I wouldn't have to explain to my mom where it came from." Arizona smiled when Callie started laughing. "Okay, your turn."

"Hmm..." Callie thought about her answer for a minute, making the blonde grow impatient. She was trying to decided if she wanted to be serious or not.

"It can't be that hard." Arizona pushed.

"Okay, I was really insecure until I met you."

"You're lying." Arizona laughed until she saw the seriousness in the brunette's eyes, making her immediately feel bad.

"Nope. I'm confident professionally, but personally, I was a mess. After over twenty years of practice, I got really good at hiding it and overcompensated sometimes by trying to act all bad ass and cocky, but at the end of the day I didn't like myself very much. I let people walk all over me and just took whatever crap they flung my way. I didn't think I deserved any better. You changed that though. You let me be my true self, you've showed me that I can be loved for just being me, and you make me feel beautiful."

"I'm glad you showed me the real Calliope Torres, because I really, really like her. I wouldn't love you as much if you weren't you."

"She really, really likes you too." Callie smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I've never told anyone that before."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for loving me." Callie said effusively before pressing forward to deepen their kiss as she pushed the blonde onto her back.

"Thank you for letting me." Arizona moaned when Callie started strategically placing hot kisses down her neck and tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair to hold her in place when she nibbled on that one spot that they both knew always made her putty in Callie's hands. Arizona could feel one of those hands wandering down her body and was about to rid her girlfriend of her shirt when a loud impatient knock on the front door stopped her. "No, no, no!" Arizona whined. She didn't want to stop. Judging by the way Callie continued her hand's southward path, neither did she. That hand slipping into her pants told her they were going to ignore the door, which was more than okay with the blonde.

"Crap." Callie groaned when the person knocked again, rolling off her hot and bothered girlfriend and regretfully standing up. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"What? Who is that?" Arizona squeezed her legs together to try and stop the throbbing between them before getting up to follow Callie into the living room to answer the door.

"Cristina. I knew you'd want to show her what to do." Callie said as she opened the door.

"Food. Water. Poop. Got it." Cristina said before either woman could say anything as she pushed her way inside and plopped herself down on the couch, looking around in disgust, she put her feet up on the coffee table. "You ruined our apartment."

"This hasn't been your apartment for a long time." Callie said as she used her foot to kick Cristina's feet off the coffee table. "Get up and let Arizona show you what to do."

"It's like taking care of those old farts. It can't be that hard."

"Except that you actually need to give him some attention." Arizona knew this was a horrible idea.

"No way, that was not part of the deal."

"Cris, please?" Callie gave her friend a look that said to just humor the blonde so they could move on with their lives.

"Fine. I'll acknowledge his existence." Cristina rolled her eyes and got up to follow Arizona to the kitchen where the blonde proceeded to teach her all she never wanted to know about taking care of a cat for the next thirty minutes. She took that time to silently go over the surgery she was scheduled to assist Teddy with the next day. When Arizona was done, Cristina went back to the couch and made herself comfortable. "Where's my tequila?"

"Shouldn't you go home now?" Callie asked, wanting to continue what she started in the bedroom.

"This is my home for the next five days."

"Yeah, starting tomorrow."

"Too late. I'm already here."

"Fine, but just remember that this is our apartment and we are in no way obligated to keep whatever we decide to do in our bedroom quiet." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand.

"I'm your guest!" Cristina watched as the couple disappeared into the bedroom. "You're bluffing!"

"Nope!" Callie said before slamming their bedroom door. It only took a burst of giggles followed by a low moan before Cristina was up and out the front door. She would never admit it, but Callie had won this round.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Callie asked once their plane had touched down in Denver. She felt like she had waited a sufficient amount of time before asking again. The last time she got a hard glare as an answer, but was surprised when Arizona opened her mouth to give her a real answer this time.

"Tonight we're staying at the hotel the reunion is at, then we're driving out to the cabin I found tomorrow morning."

"Any plans when we get there?"

"Nope. Just you and me and four days of uninterrupted us time. Sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect." Callie smiled in relief. She had been afraid Arizona would over-schedule them to death, when all she wanted to do was relax.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"I'm indifferent, to be honest." Callie said with a shrug. "I mean, there's only a small chance that anyone from my training group will actually be there and I don't know anyone else besides them. And even then, I didn't really get to know them before we got our assignments. It's hard to get to know them better when you're spread all over Africa." In fact there were only two people she knew well and she was nervous about seeing either of them. She both hoped they would and wouldn't be there.

"I still can't believe you lived in freakin' Africa for two years."

"Why not?"

"Because you're you." Arizona said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'm going to choose not to be offended by that, because this is our vacation and I want to have a good time." Callie stood up when they got the signal that it was okay and pulled their carry ons from the bin above their heads. Neither woman needed to pull out their laptops, ipods, or reading material they brought for the plane ride, choosing to enjoy each others company instead. Something they both didn't realize they needed immensely, since they've been extra busy at work lately making sure their individual departments wouldn't implode without them. They deplaned quickly, Arizona's favorite part of sitting in first class, and made their way toward baggage claim where they waited for their two extra large suitcases. Callie had packed everything, not knowing what the plans where or what the weather will be like. Once they retrieved their bags and the keys to their rental car, they walked out in the freezing cold, prompting Callie to immediately turn around and go back inside.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

"I changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too cold! Let's get back on a plane and go to Florida. My parents and sister are out of the country and have a nice big empty house we can stay in."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not that cold." Arizona frowned when Callie pulled out her phone and waited impatiently as she fiddled with it.

"It's nine degrees!" Callie waved the phone in the blonde's face. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal." She said as she typed something else in. "It's in the mid seventies in Miami. I like that much better."

"It's not that different from when we left Seattle this morning."

"The car said it was thirty-nine. That's a thirty degree difference. The low here is three, Arizona. Three." Callie has never even heard of such a number when it came to the weather. "Three measly little degrees. Why do they even put anything at that point?"

"Calliope, please come on. Once we get in the car, we'll turn on the heater and then we'll be in the warm hotel for the rest of the night."

"Did you at least get one with heated seats?"

"Of course." Arizona could tell the brunette wasn't about to budge. "Do you want me to go get the car, warm it up, and come pick you up at the curb?"

"Would you please?" Callie practically begged. "I'll watch the bags."

"You're spoiled." Arizona dropped the handle to the suitcase she had been rolling and kissed Callie's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Callie grinned as she watched the blonde exit the airport. She had no idea how she got so lucky, but she wasn't going to question it. Half an hour later she received a text from her girlfriend telling her to come outside. She looked up and saw Arizona in a large SUV waiting at the curb right outside the door. Callie struggled with all their stuff as she stepped back out into the frigid cold and saw the blonde jump out of the driver's seat to help her. They were packed in the SUV and in the warmth in record time. Callie was pretty sure her ass was actually smiling as she settled into the already warmed up seat. She wiggled around to try to spread the heat more and smiled as she felt it creeping throughout her body.

"All set?" Arizona asked, smiling at her girlfriend's reaction to the seat.

"Yup." Callie watched out the window as they made their way towards the hotel. The blonde seemed to already know where she was going and that relaxed Callie even more, since she was a lousy navigator. Never in a million years did she think she'd be in butt flapping cold Colorado for a Peace Corp reunion with a woman she loved more than life itself. Which was saying a lot, since Callie was really loving her life lately. Something she thought would never happen. As she continued to watch the scenery go by, she blindly reached for Arizona's hand, smiling to herself when their fingers intertwined in the blonde's lap. Callie had been all over the world on various vacations, but she could already tell this one was going to be her favorite one yet.

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door in their hotel room later that night. The blonde had locked herself in there over an hour ago, forcing Callie to have to get ready only using the small mirror hanging above the dresser. The dimly lit hotel room didn't help much. They were supposed to be downstairs in ten minutes and the brunette was really starting to get worried. Arizona never took this long to get ready, it was usually Callie that made them late. "Just give me a sign that you're alive!"

"I'm almost done." Arizona smiled at herself in the mirror. She decided to mix it up a little bit by straying from her norm. They were in a different state and going to a party where she knew absolutely no one, so why not? She was worried it wouldn't work at first, but she had to admit to herself that she looked pretty damn hot. After securing her heart necklace around her neck and with one last approving nod to herself, she opened the door to find Callie still waiting right outside of it.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Callie blurted out when she saw the blonde. "I mean... I... Fuck." She had no words. Not that it mattered. The bold choices Arizona made with her make-up made Callie's mouth go dry and she wouldn't be able to speak them if she did. The smoky, metallic greys with hints of silver surrounding her eyes made her baby blues more piercing than ever. Her hair was pulled back into a straight, sleek ponytail at the nape of her neck, showing off the brunette's favorite part of her. Oh, who was she kidding? All of Arizona's parts were her favorite. Callie opened her mouth to try and say something, since she had been blatantly staring at the other woman for longer than appropriate. But she was completely at a loss for words again as her eyes travelled down the length of the blonde's body. Both the form fitting black pencil skirt and the dark blue ruffled blouse, that was unbuttoned just enough to tease, looked like they were tailored to fit the curves of her body perfectly. The outfit was classy and professional enough for the reunion, but still sexy enough to arouse the brunette. She made eye contact with Arizona again and felt her cheeks heat up from her intense gaze. No, smoldering. The word Callie was looking for was smoldering, because the way the blonde was looking at her with those eyes and that crooked smirk lit a fire within Callie that she quickly needed to extinguish or they'd never make it to the party. Somehow she was able to clear her throat and she licked her lips before forming a sexy smirk of her own. "I'm sorry, but my girlfriend went in here awhile ago and I was wondering if you've seen her?"

"Nope." Arizona shrugged. "It was just me."

"Ah. Well, that's okay. You are a hotter alternative, so you'll do."

"Oh good, because I'm too pretty to go to this party alone."

"That is true." Callie reached for her girlfriend's hand and pulled her closer. "You are so beautiful." She said before kissing her pink lips.

"So are you." Arizona smiled into the kiss. "You ready to go?"

"I'm am so, so ready." Callie said with a wide grin.

"Wow, that's the happiest I've seen you act about this reunion."

"I'm just excited now that I get to show off my, hot, hot girlfriend."

"Calliope..." Arizona blushed at her girlfriends words. Callie somehow always found a way to make her do that. It was new to the blonde. Usually she was the one making other women blush.

"Come on." Callie held out her arm for Arizona and escorted her out of the room.

"You're quite the gentlewoman." Arizona commented once they were on the elevator.

"I just know how to treat a lady."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona said with an amused smile. "Where'd you learn that?"

"From growing up watching my dad with my mom."

"That's sweet."

"He adores her." Callie smiled and stepped closer to the blonde, making sure to look her directly in the eyes. "And I adore you." There she went making Arizona blush again. Before the blonde could respond the elevator doors opened into the lobby. Callie held her arm out again for Arizona, which she took with a broad grin. She was proud to be on the arm of such a remarkable woman. They entered the large conference room together, stopping at a table filled with name tags. Arizona immediately spotted Callie's and picked it up to give to her.

"Here you go, babe."

"I really wish they let me pick what to put on this." Callie said as she peeled the back off and stuck it to her dress.

"At least you get a pretty one." Arizona picked up the provided marker and a blank name tag for herself, writing something on it before sticking it on her blouse.

"Arizona, really?"

"What?" Arizona looked down at it and smiled. _Girlfriend of Dr. Calliope Torres_. It looked good to her and she didn't see the problem. Callie just rolled her eyes and made the blonde a new one with her actual name on it. Once they had that sorted out, they entered the room further. "See anyone you know yet?"

"No." Callie was overwhelmed by the amount of unfamiliar faces surrounding them. They managed to secure themselves a prime people watching spot against one of the back walls. Arizona hoped that they didn't stay there all night, since she wanted to mingle, but she knew Callie didn't do well in large crowds and she was here to support her girlfriend.

"How about you wait here and I'll go get us some wine?" Arizona suggested. A little liquid courage couldn't hurt.

"Okay."

"Be right back." Arizona turned and slowly sauntered away. She was very aware that Callie's eyes were glued to her ass. The brunette was never shy about showing her love for it and Arizona knew it look damn good in the skirt she was wearing. Callie was so enthralled by the blonde that she didn't noticed the woman who came up to her until she spoke.

"Dr. Calliope Torres. Doctor, huh? So not what I was expecting." At the surprisingly still familiar voice, Callie tore her eyes from her retreating girlfriend and found the bright green eyes of her former college roommate staring down at her name tag. The other woman still looked exactly the same.

"Oh?" She said with a warm smile. Even though their friendship had ended abruptly and on confusing terms, Callie was still happy to see her old best friend. Cara seemed pleased to see her too. "What were you expecting?"

"I always thought you'd go work for your father."

"That would have never worked." Callie laughed.

"How are your parents doing? They were always very kind to me." Cara smiled wistfully. Her parents always treated her like she was part of the family. A family she never really had.

"They're doing really great and they always did like you." Callie paused to consider her next thought before speaking it out loud. "I actually learned something pretty funny from them a while ago. Apparently they thought you and I were a couple for all of those years."

"Oh?" Cara laughed nervously. "That is funny. If they thought that, I'm surprised they didn't try to ship you off or at least forbid me to come to their house for vacations." After spending so much time with them, she knew exactly how devout the Torres family was.

"No, what's even funnier is that they did everything they could do to learn how to understand it. They even switched churches, if you can believe it. Which turned out great when I actually did come out last year." Callie saw a flash of shock on the other woman's face before it quickly went back to a more neutral expression and wondered where the hell Arizona was with her wine. "Well, it was more like I fell out of the closet flat on my face, but they were completely fine with it."

"So... you were gay?" Cara asked after an awkwardly long pause.

"No. Well, I guess... I don't know. I mean, I am now... kinda." Callie internally berated herself for fumbling over her words. "First I was married and then got betrayed by my husband. The gay didn't show up until after that, but then I was abandoned by the woman who helped me figure that out. So... yeah."

"I see you haven't cured your verbal diarrhea problem since I last saw you. You must not be that great of a doctor." Cara teased. She always thought that the brunette was cute when she rambled.

"A orthopedic surgeon, actually. Can't really help with that." Callie laughed. "What about you? What did you end up doing?"

"I'm an English teacher at a private school in Virginia."

"Virginia? So not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"I actually thought you'd still be in Africa to be honest or out on some other great adventure."

"I did it for those four years and that was enough for me. I needed to settle down." Cara smiled up at the taller woman. "I can't believe you're really here. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"What happened between us?"

"Cal..." Cara sighed. Dredging up and talking about those old feelings from years ago was not what she had wanted to do that night. "I don't know. I guess we just grew apart. You were always spending time with Ben and I had my own stuff to deal with."

"Come on. We were best friends for six years and then you all of a sudden stopped talking to me."

"I was jealous, I was confused about my feelings, and I just... I couldn't handle it anymore. So, I focused on my work and then you left."

"What feelings?"

"About you."

"What about me?" Callie pressed on.

"You're really making me do this right here, right now?"

"You don't think I deserve an explanation?"

"I was in love with you, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I supposed to tell you that? You never showed any sign of having those kinds of feelings toward me. I mean, I know you loved me as a friend, but not the way I loved you. It made me feel like a freak."

"You never know unless you try." Callie shrugged. She honestly couldn't say what would have happened if Cara had shared her feelings with her.

"So, you're saying I should have told you and maybe something would have worked out?"

* * *

Arizona smiled to herself as she watched a woman she didn't know talk to her girlfriend. Whoever it was made Callie's face light up and the blonde had to stop herself from marching over there and pushing the stranger away. Arizona liked to think she was more mature than that though and continued to just observe their conversation from afar. Callie usually got this cute look on her face when she's flustered and she was now currently wearing it. Arizona thought about going to save her, but couldn't get herself to move from the spot she was admiring her miraculous girlfriend from. In that form fitting dark red dress and with her wavy hair cascading over her shoulders, Callie looked more stunning tonight than ever before. The best part was that Arizona knew Callie did it all for her. She grinned as she wondered what the other woman had on underneath that red dress. The brunette was definitely getting lucky tonight.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at my wife like you want to eat her?"

Arizona was startled by the voice. She had been so entranced by her girlfriend that she hadn't notice anyone had approached her. She took her eyes off of Callie long enough to see that the dirty blonde haired woman who interrupted her thoughts was wearing a friendly smile, but her narrowed honey brown eyes told Arizona that she was dead serious before fixing them back on Callie. "I'm not." She had barely noticed the other woman, who paled in comparison to Callie. "I'm actually staring at my girlfriend, because I do want to eat her."

"She does look yummy, but she can't be as good as my wife."

"Excuse me?" Arizona turned to face the other woman again. Her smile was the same, but her eyes took on a more mischievous look. "No one is yummier than my Calliope."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree here."

"That we are."

* * *

"I have a girlfriend who I love with all that I am." Callie felt the need to make that clear all of a sudden. "She's the most amazing woman in the world and that will never change."

"Don't flatter yourself, Callie. Those feelings are long gone." Cara laughed at the obvious embarrassment on the other woman's face. "And that can't be true, because I'm actually married to the most amazing woman in the world. Have been for seven years now."

"Really?" Callie grinned. "Is she here? Can I meet her?"

"She's somewhere around here. We also have a three year old daughter."

"Do you have pictures?"

"I do. Tisha has my phone though." Cara said as she looked around the room, just now realizing her wife had left to get them drinks a while ago and still hadn't returned. She frowned when she found her laughing with a blonde woman she didn't know. The odds of her wife running into someone she knew here were pretty slim. "There she is."

Callie curiously looked in the direction Cara was pointing and smiled when she saw that Arizona was talking to the woman her friend was indicating. "Looks like you found my missing girlfriend too."

* * *

"Since our significant others seem to know each other, we should probably get to know each other too."

"Arizona Robbins. I'd shake your hand, but..." Arizona raised the two glasses of wine she was holding.

"Tisha Foster-Diaz and that's my wife, Cara." Tisha said, pointing one of her own two glasses towards the two women across the room, who seemed to be having a serious conversation.

"That's Cara?" Arizona was suddenly much more interested in the other woman. From a distance, she looked a lot like her own girlfriend, but shorter and nowhere near as gorgeous.

"You know her?"

"No, but she and Callie used to be best friends in college." It looked like Callie's parent weren't too far off in their assumptions.

"That's Callie?" Tisha knew that name. Her wife had mentioned her quite a few times over the years.

"That's Callie." Arizona confirmed with a nod. For some reason this conversation was getting awkward. When they saw a tall, somewhat attractive man with a lecherous grin approach them, they exchanged amused glances. His intentions were so obvious it was pathetic. The silently agreed to have some fun with him.

"Hey, ladies. Can I buy you two a drink?" His smile faltered when he noticed too late that each of them were already holding, not one, but two glasses of wine. He had been focused on some other very important things when he saw them from across the room. "I guess you don't really need any at the moment."

"And they're free." Tisha pointed out. She was almost embarrassed for him.

"Right." He kept the creepy grin on his face as he continued to stare at the two blondes.

* * *

"When's the last time you talked to Ben?"

Callie frowned at the suddenness of the question, especially since she thought he would be a sore subject between them. "We broke up not too soon after we got back. He was a totally different person than when he was in Africa. Why?"

"I think he's hitting on our women."

"Oh?" Callie looked back across the room and, sure enough, there he was. "Arizona will eat him alive. Poor guy."

"So will Tisha." They watched as Ben seemed to try line after line to get either one of the women to bite. They both knew their significant others well enough to know that they were both struggling to not laugh. "I kind of wish I knew what they were saying."

"Me too." When Arizona pointed towards them, making Ben turn around, they smiled and waved at him, laughing when his face turned red enough to be seen across the room. They all watched as he literally ran away. "Aww, I guess he doesn't want to see us."

"I'm hurt." Cara said with a fake pout. She noticed that she had lost Callie's attention, who was smiling to herself as she stared at Arizona. "You know, that never really goes away."

"What?" Callie asked, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"That feeling you're feeling right now."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"It's written all over your face. I can tell how much you love her and how much she loves you." Cara made eye contact with her own wife and smiled. "People keep saying that honeymoon stage will wear off, but I don't believe it. It hasn't for us yet and it never will. In fact, it's only just keeps getting better."

"Good to know." Callie grinned when the other two women finally started to make their way back towards them. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Arizona said as she handed her girlfriend her wine, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to Cara with a friendly smile.

"Babe, this is my friend Cara. Cara, this is my amazing girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

"I've heard." Arizona shook hands with the other woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Arizona." Cara said before introducing her wife to Callie.

"We should probably get a table. It looks like they're about to serve dinner." Tisha observed.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Arizona asked.

"Not at all. I was hoping you would." Cara looked around and managed to find a table across the room with four spots that looked empty.

"I'm on it." Tisha said before her wife could say anything. She took off across the room and waved them over when she saw that there were really open. Once they were settled at the table, Callie felt Arizona's hand slide across her thigh and took it into her own, squeezing it firmly before letting go and turning to Cara.

"So, pictures?"

"Pictures?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Of their daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Arizona grinned as she looked at the phone Tisha had handed Callie.

"Kayla, she's four." Tisha said. "She's been through hell and back, but she's amazingly strong and she's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking." Callie frowned when she scrolled to the next picture. It was of the Cara and the beautiful little girl in a hospital gown. They both had wide grins on their faces, but the exhaustion and dullness in Cara's normally bright green eyes was obvious.

"She was born with a heart defect. She's had three surgeries that all seem to make it better for a while, but she always ends up right back in the hospital and they can't figure out why."

"Well, you happen to be sitting in front of the best pediatric surgeon in the country, so I'd take advantage of that." Callie said, knowing she didn't need to ask Arizona her permission to offer her services.

"I thought you said you were in orthopedics?"

"Not me." Callie said as she pointed at her girlfriend and smiled proudly. "This one."

"I'm not the best, actually, but I happen to be very close to the best and I also happen to know an excellent cardio surgeon." Arizona said as she watched Callie continue to go through the pictures. "She's really beautiful, guys."

"Thanks." Cara smiled. "She's something special, that's for sure."

"Have your doctor send me all her records and have them take some new scans. I'm not promising anything, but we'll take a look and see if there's something they're missing."

"Okay, thank you." Cara said, trying hard not to get her hopes up. She could already tell that her wife's were high as she answered Arizona's questions about their daughter's condition as best as she could. The little girl's heart defect was one of the most common ones and should have been fixed in the first surgery as a newborn, making Arizona silently questioned the surgeon's competence. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their dinners. It soon picked up again as Callie and Cara relived their college days, both Arizona and Tisha learning way more about their partner's shenanigans than they ever wanted to know. When the topic turned to their time in Africa, both blondes were enthralled by their stories about the work they had done and both found themselves falling even more in love. After a couple hours of filling themselves with a surfeit of conversation, food, and wine, Arizona looked up to find her girlfriend staring at her with that certain look in her eye that meant they needed to get upstairs and soon. From the looks of it, Cara and Tisha were thinking the same exact thing. After exchanging numbers, both couples were up and headed for the elevators.

"Wait." Callie said as she reached out to stop Arizona from following Cara and Tisha onto the first elevator. "I want you alone." When the next one came, she wasted no time pulling the blonde through the doors and gasped in surprise when the other woman pushed her against the wall, smashing their lips together in a painful, but gratifying kiss. Moaning as their tongues met, the sweet familiarity of her lover made Callie's heart pound and her knees weak. She wasn't sure if this intoxicated state she was in was from all the wine she had consumed that night or from the amount of desire she was currently feeling for the other woman. Probably both. No, definitely both, she decided when Arizona chose that moment to moan and push against her, causing Callie's libido to skyrocket. She reached her hands around Arizona's back and slid them down her spine to squeeze two firm cheeks, pulling their hips as close together as possible. Arizona loved how the other woman's hands, just like her eyes, always found their way to her butt. It was as if there was a magnetic pull or maybe she just couldn't get enough of it. Their kisses grew more passionate the higher up the elevator rose and they were both glad their room was all the way on the top floor, since there was no way they could stop now. Without breaking apart and with a whole lot of luck, they somehow made it out of the elevator and into their room without falling down or hurting themselves.

"Table." Arizona demanded as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"Wha-what-huh?" Callie's question was just as unsteady as her feet as the blonde pushed her backwards towards the hotel room's dining table. She hit it with such force, it skid back across the hardwood floor and hit the wall a short distance away. Arizona pushed her back into it and yanked the skirt of her tight red dress up over her hips, scrapping her nails across her skin as she did, eliciting a shivering sensation to spread throughout Callie's body.

"You heard me." Arizona said as she stared unblinking into the brunette's eyes, silently demanding her to obey. Callie suddenly felt like she was a bird to the blonde's cat, because the other woman looked like she was about to devour her. She tried to touch Arizona, but she wouldn't let her. She tried kissing her, but was denied that pleasure too. "I'm not touching you until you get up on that table."

"But, there's a bed right over there." Callie didn't know why she said that. If Arizona wanted to fuck her on the table, then Arizona could fuck her on the table. The wicked grin that spread across the blonde's face when she finally did what she was told made Callie feel like her body just caught on fire and the hungry look in her lust filled blue eyes made her forget how to breath.

"Lay down."

"Um…"

"I said, lay down!" Arizona had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing when the brunette immediately obeyed. The table was tall and was the perfect height to allow her to enjoy Callie without it being awkward. She could see and smell how wet her girlfriend already was and she wanted, no needed, to take care of that right away. Arizona had wanted to get Callie into this position all night and now that she had her there, there was no way she was waiting any longer to touch and taste her. Knowing she could take the time later to fully enjoy the brunette's perfect body, she ripped off Callie's underwear, draped her two long and glorious legs over her shoulders, and dove right in with all that she had. The sudden and unexpected intrusion of the other woman's mouth and fingers made Callie curse and jerk violently. She had been so worked up since seeing the blonde come out of the bathroom earlier that night, she was sure she'd come in less than ten seconds if she kept this up. That was not what she wanted at all and she really needed to get Arizona to slow the hell down.

"Arizona, wa-wait!" Callie tried, but the blonde wasn't listening. She pulled on her ponytail in an attempt to pull her out from between her legs, but ended up forcing her face down on her clit instead. Pushing her hips up to match her girlfriend's every thrust, Callie moaned desperately as she fought with wanting to come right this second or trying to hold it off longer. She didn't have to think about it long, the blonde's relentless fingers, tongue, and lips making her decision for her. Her already fast approaching climax was inexorable. Callie would have been mad if it didn't feel so damn good. Deciding to just fuck it and get her revenge later, the brunette let herself go, using both her legs and hands to push her girlfriend deeper into her as she ground herself against the other woman's face, not caring one bit if she was smothering her. Arizona loved doing this to the other woman. Pleasuring her. Pleasing her. Flat out fucking her. Making her moan and squirm against her tongue with total shameless abandon. She loved feeling the quivering in her thighs against the sides of her head right before Callie came completely undone because of her. She took great joy in listening to the gasps and groans mixed with the sexy explicit words that spilled out of Callie's mouth before her entire body tensed as she rode out one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. It helped that Arizona knew exactly what to do to draw it out as long as possible. When Callie couldn't take anymore, she released the blonde's head and collapsed onto the table in a breathless heap of goo. Holy fucking hell, Callie thought she may have just died and gone to heaven... or hell, most likely, because whatever just happened and the amount she enjoyed it was definitely sinful.

"What the hell was that?" Callie asked once she was able to regain her bearings. When all the blonde did was back away and smirk in response, Callie slid off the table and narrowed her eyes. She took a small step forward, her legs a little unsteady on the heels she was somehow still wearing. "I asked you a question."

"That was what I call a good old fashion fucking." Arizona said cockily before licking her lips and mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. Her eyes widen when she noticed that her girlfriend was slowly stalking towards her like she was suddenly the prey. She backed towards the bed, her excitement growing the closer Callie got to her. Arizona could tell by the look in the brunette's darkened eyes that she was about to get punished and it was one punishment she was more than willing to take.

* * *

The room was extra chilly when Callie woke up the next morning and her naked and sore body felt like ice, making her notice right away the absence of her girlfriend's warmth and the covers seemed to have disappeared sometime during the night. Brain still foggy from sleep, she lifted her head in confusion and looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings as she tried to figure out what was going on. When she turned her head again, she immediately saw the problem. Arizona was on the other side of the bed wrapped up in the sheet and blankets with only her head sticking out of the top. Her tousled blonde hair was spread out over her pillow and her lips were slightly parted as she took in deep, slow breaths. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend, Callie scooted closer to try and get some warmth. It didn't work, but Arizona looked too adorable and comfortable to wake up, so Callie decided to just wait her out. She propped her head up on her hand and watched as her girlfriend slept. Even after all these months, Callie still couldn't believe this beautiful blonde burrito was in her life. That she actually loved her. She was so perfect that Callie thought she had dreamt her up and was living some kind of fantasy life inside of her head. It happens. She's seen the movies. She reached out to touch the blonde's warm cheek, her ice cold hand arousing Arizona from her sleep. The blonde's eyelids slowly opened and a small smile formed on her lips when she saw her girlfriend looking back at her. Callie smiled back as she continued to stroke Arizona's silky smooth skin with her thumb. She wondered what the blonde was thinking, but didn't want to break the peaceful silence in the room just yet to ask. Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead and pulled away to see the blonde's gaze was focused intently on her, like she was trying to tell her something. In that moment her eyes were so blue, so pure, and so completely honest and Callie could tell exactly what the other woman was thinking now. It made her heart swell and she couldn't keep the grin off her face if she wanted to. The love Callie could not only see, but feel, shining out of those eyes and the feel of her skin still under her fingers told the brunette that this woman was indeed for real and that she was all hers, hopefully for the rest of her life. "Do you want to let me in?" Callie asked softly. Arizona only nodded and untangled herself from the covers just enough to allow her girlfriend to slip into the warm cocoon she had created, shivering when the other woman's cool body touched hers. She wrapped Callie up in her arms, pulling her closer and tucking the blankets tighter around them to seal in the warmth. Mumbled 'I love yous' were exchanged between them before they both easily drifted off into a deep sleep. This was just beginning of their vacation and they had nowhere urgent they needed to be that day, except for exactly where they already were.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the second part of the last chapter. It got so long, I had to chop it in half. **

* * *

"How long is this drive? I feel like we've been in the car forever."

"It's only been an hour."

"Exactly!"

"We still have another three to go."

"Excuse me?" Callie's jaw dropped in surprise. She couldn't think of a time she's ever been in the car for that long. Her family didn't do road trips when she was a kid.

"Just be happy that the weather is cooperating over these mountains or it would take much longer."

"Why is it so far? Are there really no other cabins that are closer to Denver? I find that really hard to believe."

"This one's special."

"Special how?"

"It just is." Arizona sighed. "Just go to sleep or something. We'll be there when you wake up."

"I'm not tired." For the first time in years Callie could honestly say she felt fully rested. Even though they had stayed up most the night, they had been able to sleep in until almost lunch. Even Arizona slept in well past her normal. "How big is this place?"

"Not sure exactly. It has one bedroom and another kind of bedroom."

"What's a 'kind of' bedroom?"

"You'll see."

"Arizona, come on." Callie was getting increasingly irritated by the blonde's secrecy, mostly because she didn't understand it.

"Just to warn you, I am making you try skiing before we leave." Arizona could feel the brunette rolling her eyes. "And there's no cell service or internet."

"You're killing me here."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Callie rolled her eyes again and winced when she shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "I'm pretty sure you broke my vagina last night."

"When?" Arizona asked, not bothering to hold back a smug smile.

"Definitely that second time."

"You're probably just extra sensitive because you're starting your period soon."

"It's my boobs that get sensitive and it still creeps me out that you pay attention to that."

"How could I not pay attention to that?"

"It was always a big shock every single month to everyone else I've ever dated."

"The perks of dating a woman." Arizona said with a small shrug. "And I just like to know when I get more shower sex."

"I don't get why you like shower sex so much."

"Soapy, slick, naked bodies. What's not to love?"

"Well, I think the problem this time was that you don't know when to quit."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm no liar."

"I'm not sorry either." Callie laughed and reached over to take the blonde's hand. She had to admit that she was beyond happy to find someone who enjoyed sex just as much and often as her and wasn't afraid to try everything in the book. "So, how private is this cabin?"

"Very. There's no one around for miles."

"Huh... interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing." Callie said unconvincingly.

"Calliope, you're lying."

"I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"Have you ever had sex outside?" Callie asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Does in a car count?"

"No."

"Then no." Arizona glanced sideways at the brunette. "Have you?"

"Nope."

"Huh... interesting." Both woman sat in silence for a moment as they thought that over. "The cabin has a hot tub."

"That totally counts."

* * *

"Woah." Callie said in surprise when Arizona stopped the SUV in front of the cabin a few hours later. From the outside, it was much larger and nicer than she had been expecting.

"Yeah." Arizona agreed. This wasn't what she was expecting either. From the outside she could see the large windows and wrap around deck she saw in the pictures. The amazing panoramic mountain views from the property was something no picture would ever be able to capture. "Want to see the inside?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. Let's go." Arizona unbuckled both of their seat belts and jumped out of the car. She was eager to see what it looked liked and what her girlfriend's reaction would be. She took the key she had already gotten from the owner and unlocked the door, pushing it open to find that the small house was ever better than she had imagined.

"Woah." Callie said again once she stepped in through the front door. This was no one room shack like she had been picturing a mountain cabin in the middle of the woods in Colorado. They had walked into the main living area, that was one large combined room consisting of the living room, dining area, and kitchen. The large grand fireplace was obviously supposed to be the main focal point of the room and comfy looking couches and chairs faced it. The floors were a dark hardwood with fluffy rugs spread out and the walls were tastefully wood paneled, giving it a rustic feel that both women loved. The ceilings were sky high and the wall facing the best views was made entirely up of windows. Callie could see four closed doors down a hall and there were stairs leading up to what looked like a loft. She assumed two of the doors were a bathroom and the bedroom, but was stumped by the other two. Arizona went to the kitchen to make sure everything she had asked the caretaker for had been taken care of and was pleased to find the cupboards and fridge fully stocked.

"So, what do you think?" Arizona asked her girlfriend, who was still standing just inside the door.

"It's really beautiful." Callie dropped her stuff on one of the couches to explore further, with Arizona close behind. They went up the stairs and saw that it was a loft bedroom, set high above the living space, complete with a king bed and the amazing views could still be seen through the floor to ceiling windows.

"There's an actual bedroom, but I thought we'd sleep up here."

"Sounds perfect." Callie said before pecking the blonde's lips and heading back downstairs. Opening the doors, she found a decent sized bedroom, a bathroom with a deep claw foot tub she was probably too excited about, a closet, and some more stairs leading down into pitch darkness. "What's down there?" Callie asked, frowning when the blonde just shrugged. Arizona really had no idea. The owner didn't show her anything other than what she already saw.

"Let's go see." They found a light switch and flipped it on before descending the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they found a large rec room that expanded the entire length of the house. On one end was a theater type set up with a large white screen, a projector hanging from the ceiling, and surround sound. On the end closest to the stairs was a pool table, a bar, and a small wood stove for warmth.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely work with this." Callie said as she ran her hand over the cover on the pool table. She grew up with one at her parents house and used to love kicking her sisters ass at it. "Do you play?"

"Not really, but I can learn."

"I'll teach you." Callie said as she moved behind the bar, pleased to find that it was fully stocked with more alcohol than two people could ever drink in four days.

"I'd like that." Arizona smiled. "Ever have sex on a pool table?"

"Are we going to defile every inch of this cabin?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do on vacations with your girlfriend?"

"I have no idea. I've never taken one with a partner before."

"Me either."

"And to answer your question, no I have not." Callie placed two glasses on the bar and smirked at the blonde. "I've never done it on a bar either."

"What are you doing?"

"Making us drinks."

"It's four-thirty in the afternoon."

"So? What's your point?"

"I guess I don't have one." Arizona said as she sat on a stool.

"What'll it be, little lady?" Callie drawled with a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Cute." Arizona chuckled and said the first thing that came to mind. "How about a bay breeze?"

"Uh..." Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened the little fridge under the bar to see if she had what she needed. To her surprise, she did. "One bay breeze coming right up." She said as she switched out one of the glasses.

"Thank you."

"So, I haven't seen you in here before. I'd remember a pretty thing like you."

"I'm just passing through."

"We don't get many people just passing through here." Callie said as she cut up a lime. "We don't get many new faces either." She added a wedge to the drink and slid it across the bar. "Bad day?"

"What makes you think that?" Arizona winced when she took a sip of her strong drink. Callie really should stick to surgery.

"Vodka."

"Nope, just out having some fun."

"All by your lonesome?" Callie asked as she glanced around before leaning in closer. "I would think your husband wouldn't let you out of his sight. Someone might swoop in and steal you."

Arizona stared at the brunette for a moment. She had no idea what her girlfriend was up to, but she really wanted to find out. "How'd you know I was married?"

"I guessed." Callie smirked. "And you confirmed."

"Do you usually drink on the job?" Arizona asked as she watched the brunette pour tequila into the other empty glass.

"I do what I want." Callie shrugged and sipped her drink before setting it down and leaning over the counter, resting her head in her hand. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Let me guess." Callie stood up straight again and rested both palms flat on the bar as she scrutinized the blonde long enough to make her start to squirm in her seat. "He doesn't satisfy you."

"Um..." Arizona took a large gulp of her drink before answering, even though it wasn't a question. The disarming smile Callie was giving her was confusing. "Something like that."

"Need another?"

"Sure." Arizona finished the drink and slid it back across the counter. Before Callie could start to make another one, Arizona stood on the footrest of the stool she was sitting on, leaned over the bar, grabbed the brunette by the lapel of the leather jacket she was still wearing, and roughly yanked her forward, crashing her lips against the other woman's in a hungry kiss. Callie was caught off guard at first, but quickly recovered and responded just as fervently, silently cursing the obstacle of the bar between them. As quickly as the blonde had yanked her forward, she was pushing her away. She glared at Arizona, who was now back in her seat and smiling innocently at her.

"You make it a habit of kissing strangers in bars?"

"Only hot bartenders."

Callie finished her own drink and set the glass in the sink. She was too aroused now to keep this going too much longer. "Want to get out of here?"

"Why should I go anywhere with you? You just said you were a stranger."

"I want to show you what it feels like to be really satisfied."

"You sure think highly of yourself."

"I just happen to know how to pleasure a woman and you are a woman who seems to need some pleasuring."

Arizona couldn't argue with that. "My place or yours?"

"It will have to be yours."

"Why? Have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Arizona blinked. "Okay then."

"Problem?"

"No."

"Good." Callie rounded the bar and advanced on the other woman too fast to give her a chance to turn around. She pressed her body against Arizona's back and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Or I can just lock the doors and we can do this here." She smirked when the blonde visibly shuddered.

"I like that plan the best."

"I'm glad we agree. I've always wanted to screw someone in my bar." Callie said seductively before spinning the stool around so Arizona was facing her and forced open her legs to stand between them. Arizona saw that the brunette's eyes matched her voice and her heart raced as she watched full wet lips get closer to hers.

"What's your name?" Arizona asked just before their lips met, stopping Callie's advancements.

"It doesn't matter."

"I can't..." Arizona weakly protested, trying to keep up their little game the brunette started. Callie's mouth stayed hovering over hers, but didn't move. Their heavy, hot breaths moistened each others lips and the strong hands squeezing the blonde's thighs were creeping closer and closer to her center. It was taking Arizona everything that she had not to give in.

"I think you can."

"But-" Her lips were stolen by the brunette's before she could say anything else. Judging by the way Callie was now dominating her mouth, she was done talking. The way the brunette was pressing into her was making the edge of the bar dig painfully into her back and she had to push Callie away to get her to stop. "I'm sorry, you were hurting me." She explained when she opened her eyes to find questioning ones staring back at her.

"I'm sorry." Callie took Arizona's arms and wrapped them around her own neck before doing the same with her legs around her waist. Taking the hint, the blonde hoisted herself up in Callie's arms and let her lift her off the stool. The brunette spun them around and set Arizona down gently on the pool table behind them. Callie repositioned herself between the blonde's legs and smiled. "Better?"

"Much."

"What to check one of those things off our list?"

"What list?"

"The list of places I've never had sex in that I want to have sex in with you."

"Oh, that list." Arizona nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." She took a sharp intake of breath when Callie suddenly resumed their kiss with more vigor. She could feel deft fingers undoing her belt and sat back on her hands to get enough leverage to lift her hips off the table so Callie could remove her jeans. She giggled when the brunette growled against her lips when her pants got caught up on her boots. "Need help?"

"Shut up." Callie ripped the boots and pants off the blonde and rid her of her sweater, shirt, and bra before pushing her down on the table. "Scoot back." She watched as Arizona scrambled backwards towards the center of the table and crawled up after her, sitting up to remove her own clothes. Arizona propped herself up on her elbows to enjoy the strip show and bit her bottom lips in anticipation as she watched her girlfriend's luscious body came into view painfully slow. She didn't need to come all the way to Colorado to see breathtaking views, because the views of the woman above her were far superior to anything else she has ever seen. Callie could see that Arizona was gawking at her unabashedly and grinned confidently. "Not bad, huh?" Callie asked teasingly as she squeezed her own breasts, kicking the blonde's libido into overdrive.

"I am so, so gay." Arizona breathed before sitting up and grabbing the brunette's arms to pull her down on top of her.

"Oh?" Callie laughed. "How gay are you?"

"Shut up and let me show you." Arizona said as she tangled her fingers in dark hair and pulled the other woman's lips to her own.

"Be gentle." Callie said before their lips made contact. She wasn't kidding when she said the blonde broke her vagina earlier.

"How about you show me how gay you are instead?"

"That was the plan from the start wasn't it?"

"I don't even know anymore." Arizona laughed. She didn't know who she was supposed to be right now. All she knew for sure was that she was horny and someone needed to do some touching and soon.

"How about I just to us how gay we both are."

"Good plan." Arizona frowned in confusion when Callie got off her, but grinned when she immediately realized why when she was suddenly faced with the brunette's deliciously wet arousal. They moaned together at their perfectly timed first licks. "No, the best plan." Arizona mused before reaching up and squeezing the brunette's ass. She pulled her closer as she set out to match Callie's slow and pleasurable rhythms with her tongue. Mastering the art of simultaneous orgasms early on in their relationship was something they were each secretly proud of, but it never hurt to keep on practicing. As surgeons they knew the importance of keeping their special skills fresh. Continuous strings of muffled moans were soon being swallowed up by the large room as the two woman fell into sync. As Callie rocked herself harder against the blonde's face, covering it in her arousal at the same time as her lips and tongue brought her closer and closer to her release, the only thought running through Arizona's head was that her gayness was indubitably and unnecessarily reconfirmed.

* * *

Arizona woke up the next morning buried deep in a pile of covers and very much alone. She could tell that it was still incredibly early and the large windows were letting in way more sun than even she liked, which meant Callie would probably be cranky. Hopefully she wouldn't be too tired, since the two women had accidentally fallen asleep extremely early the night before, much to Arizona's disappointment. She had wanted to sit in the hot tub and star gaze, but they still had time for that later. She rolled out from under the covers and stretched as she stood up. From her vantage point she could see that the brunette had already started a fire to warm up the cabin and that the same brunette was in the kitchen dancing to a tune in her head as she mixed something in a bowl. The sexy, slow, undulation of Callie's hips as she danced reminded Arizona of what they looked like when the brunette was riding her fingers on top of her the other night. Arizona sighed happily at the memory. God, that was hot. She laughed at herself and shook her head to try and clear it. Even before she was fully awake, Callie had her thinking dirty thoughts. She pulled on the first pair of sweats and sweatshirt she could find and went down the stairs to use the bathroom. When she was finished she joined Callie in the kitchen and smiled when she saw she was making pancakes. "Morning pretty lady." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's cheek before wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her cheek on her shoulder blade.

"Mmm..." Callie grinned at the familiar and welcomed feeling of her girlfriend. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"It's freakishly quiet out here."

"Ah." Arizona laughed. "Isn't that the point?"

"I'm just used to falling asleep to a soundtrack of car horns and sirens."

"Well, I slept amazingly."

"I'm glad." Callie finished the pancakes in her pan and plated them before turning around and kissing the blonde's forehead. "Go sit."

"Bossy." Arizona pouted, but obeyed. She watched as Callie added bacon and eggs to her plate and grinned appreciatively when it was set in front of her.

"Any plans for today?" Callie asked as she joined the blonde at the small table.

"We're hitting the slopes."

"Oh. Okay." Callie tried to hide her reservations, but failed.

"Just promise you'll give it a try and if you hate it, I'll leave you alone to sit in the lodge."

"Okay, I'll try."

"It's going to be awesome." Arizona grinned, making Callie smiled at her excitement. If skiing made the blonde that happy, then it couldn't be so bad.

* * *

"I said I'd try and I tried."

"No you didn't. We just got off the lift and you haven't moved."

"It's freezing up here."

"Then let's go down there."

"It's so far." Callie looked nervously down the hill. Arizona said it was the smallest one, but it sure didn't look like it to her. It looked more like a death trap.

"You're the one who took off your jacket and left it in the locker."

"I was hot."

"If you would have listened to me, you'd know that it's colder on top of the freakin mountain."

"Are these boots supposed to hurt my ankles?" Callie asked, ignoring the blonde. She was too afraid to move, having already fallen twice in a tangled mess of limbs, poles, and skis. Not to mentioned it was damn near impossible to get back up without looking like an idiot. "Do you know how many people I have to fix because of this?"

"I'm seriously going to leave you on the side of this mountain if you don't stop complaining." Arizona had battled the brunette to get her into the boots and skis and had to force her onto the lift. The short ride up had been pleasant, but getting off it had been a disaster. Now they had been standing at the top for twenty minutes and the blonde was on her last nerve. All she wanted to do was have a nice day on the slopes with her girlfriend. She knew it wouldn't be the brunette's thing, but Callie could at least pretend to have fun for a minute. Instead, she had been whining the entire time. "Calliope, you are ruining this for me."

"I am not."

"You are too!" Arizona yelled out of frustration.

Callie was surprised by the blonde's outburst and immediately went on the defense. "You're the one who made me do this, when you knew I didn't want to."

"I didn't think it would kill you to try something I like to do."

"I am trying."

"Seriously?" Arizona huffed. "You know what? Forget it." She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and took off down the hill. Callie watched open mouthed as the blonde sped away from her, not believing she actually left her there. Having never done this before, Callie wasn't sure what to do now. She couldn't blame her girlfriend for ditching her. She knew she was being a brat and had to admit she might have been doing it on purpose to get out of it. She saw the hurt in Arizona's eyes right before she left though and immediately felt bad. She hadn't realized just how important this was to her girlfriend. She cursed at herself for being such an idiot. As more and more people zoomed past her, she realized she was just in the way and decided to try and move to sit by one of the trees to wait. Surely Arizona wouldn't leave her up here to die. Turning around in skis turned out to be quite the challenge and Callie was even more mad at herself for forcing Arizona away. She managed to get herself out of the way without falling again and braced herself against the tree as she tried to figure out how to free her legs from the traps on her feet. Maybe she should have listened to Arizona during her little lesson earlier. Giving up, she slumped her shoulders and pouted as she looked around. It really was beautiful up there, but there were a million places she'd rather be. The longer she stood there, the colder it seemed to get. Besides the bitter cold, the weather was perfect for a day of skiing. The cloudless clear blue skies reminded Callie of her girlfriend's eyes and she wished she could see them right now. When the wind picked up again, she tried to pull her hat down over her ears, but her thick gloves made it difficult and taking them off wasn't an option for her. As she was fiddling with her hat she somehow managed to drop one of her poles and she stared down at it in defeat. Trying to get it back seemed impossible.

"I hate snow." Callie mumbled to herself.

"It hates you too."

Callie looked up and saw Arizona smiling at her and smiled back. She had been too busy pouting earlier to notice how adorable the blonde looked in her pink and grey jacket, grey snow pants, and matching hat and she made standing on skis look like the easiest thing in the world. "I'm sorry I was a brat."

"Do you want to go down now?" Arizona asked as she picked up the brunette's pole and handed it to her.

"Um..." Callie looked nervously down the hill again, making Arizona finally realize what the problem was.

"Are you scared?" She asked gently, knowing that would be something her girlfriend would not want to admit.

"No." Callie could tell Arizona knew she was lying. "I've just seen a lot of skiing and snowboarding victims in my OR. Like, a lot a lot and they're always nasty injuries too."

"Okay." Arizona said, giving in. She moved closer to the brunette to help her out of her skis.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked as she tried to back up.

"Making it so you can just walk down."

"No, I want to do it the right way."

"You're confusing."

"You want us to do this together, so I want to do it." Callie glanced down the hill. "Just show me how."

"Okay." Arizona grinned. She knew once Callie went down once, she'd see it wasn't so bad. "We're not going to go straight down the first few times. We're going to kind of zig-zag." She said, motioning with her hand. "That way you won't lose control of your speed. Try to stay out of the way though, because people get really mad."

"Gee thanks." That didn't help Callie's nerves at all.

"Remember what I taught you at the bottom of the hill about wedging and stopping?"

"Yes..."

"I'm serious, Calliope."

"I am too." Arizona had made her do it over and over on the tiny hill with all the little kids, much to her embarrassment. Now she'd much rather go back to that one though. Way less intimidating. "How do I turn when I'm flying down the hill?"

"You just kind of do." Arizona frowned. She didn't really know how to explain it.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see. Use your intuition."

"Okay." Callie said uncertainly.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"You have to be confident or this is never going to work. I know you can do this."

"You won't leave me again, right?"

"I'll be right by your side the whole way down."

"Okay, then I'm ready."

"Just follow my lead." Arizona said before pushing off, turning to see that Callie was right behind her. They slowly made one diagonal sweep across the hill and Arizona was pleased to see that the brunette had no problem turning to do another one. "See? Not too bad, huh?"

"I guess not." Callie admitted. It was nowhere near as hard or scary as she made it out to be in her head.

"Well, you're doing great." Arizona watched proudly as the brunette continued to go down the slope, only falling once when a speed demon child caught her off guard.

"That was kind of boring." Callie admitted when they safely got to the bottom.

"Want to do it again, but faster?"

"Okay." Callie grinned. Even though they went slow as hell, she still gained more and more confidence as they made their way down the hill.

"Really?" Arizona had thought for sure once she got her girlfriend to the bottom the first time that there would be no way in hell she'd go back up willingly.

"Yeah, just don't leave me."

"I promise I'm not going to leave you." Arizona said, turning to lead the way to the lift.

"You make all this look so easy." Callie huffed when she tried to turn and fell again.

"You'll get there." Arizona said as she helped the poor brunette off the ground. "Thank you for doing this."

"I'm sorry I ruined the beginning." Callie kissed the other woman's lips. "I'm really trying now."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled and grabbed Callie's hand to pull her forward towards the lift, but their skis got tangled up and they both ended up on the ground in a giggling heap. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Callie laughed as they disentangled themselves. "Maybe I'm meant to just stay on the ground."

"I fell way more when I was just learning."

"That makes me feel a lot better for some reason."

"I'm glad I can help." Arizona said as she secured her poles back in her hands. "Lift?"

"Lift." Callie agreed.

After over two more hours of the same thing, Callie was pretty sure she was dying. Everything was numb and her feet were killing her. Even though she felt like she had mastered the smallest hill, she has yet to try any others and wasn't planning on it. Arizona could tell her girlfriend was losing steam, but Callie had been perfect since their initial rough start and hasn't complained once. "Calliope, why don't you go inside and get some coffee or something?"

"Are you sure?" Callie tried to hide her excitement about finally getting released. Even though she was getting the hang of it, she still didn't see the fun.

"Yeah, I want to try some of the more difficult runs anyway."

"Well, I don't want to hold you back."

"You'd never hold me back." Arizona smile and rubbed her frozen nose against the brunette's. "I'll just meet you inside in a bit."

"Sounds good." Callie watched as the blonde started to head for one of the larger lifts. "Arizona! Be careful!"

"I will. I promise." Arizona smiled and waved before turning back around and leaving. Callie sighed in relief as she kicked off one ski and then the other before walking to the racks and throwing them in an empty space and heading for the lodge. Once she was inside the heated space, her skin instantly felt like it was on fire. The tingling sensation the drastic change of temperature gave her body was weird. Really weird. And trying to walk on solid ground in the ski boots after being out in the snow for a few hours seemed impossible. Once again, she didn't get how this was supposed to be fun. She went to the locker room to get her regular boots and to change out of her soaking wet sweatshirt. She had to thank god for waterproof ski pants. She had a waterproof jacket too, but had been too stubborn to go get it earlier and Arizona had them going up and down the hill at record speed. Once Callie was changed, she felt a million times better. She decided to grab herself a grown up hot chocolate from the bar and took it to a cozy chair by the fire. As she sipped on her drink and watched the skiers and snowboarders outside from the comfort of the warm lodge, she could finally start to feel the enjoyment. About an hour later Callie felt an ice cold hand covered her eyes and she shivered when equally as cold lips were pressed to her neck.

"Mmm, you're warm." Arizona said as she nuzzled her face deeper in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"And you're freezing." Callie grabbed the hand over her eyes and yanked it so the blonde would come around the front of her chair. Arizona shrugged out of her jacket and pulled off her boots before sitting on Callie's lap. "Did you have fun?" Callie asked as she encircled her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Yes, but I'm out of shape. I can't do anymore." Arizona knew both of them were going to be super sore the next morning. Luckily they had nowhere to go and didn't have to leave their bed if they didn't want to. "Want to go back to the cabin?"

"I'd love to." Callie got her first good look at Arizona's face and had to laugh. "You look like a raccoon."

"Shut up." Arizona pouted. She had forgotten to put sunscreen on her face and didn't have to look in the mirror to know what Callie meant. "At least I just burn and don't tan. Hopefully it will be gone by the time we leave."

"It's cute." Callie reached up and gently coaxed the blonde's head closer, kissing her softly on the lips. "How about you wait here and warm up while I return our equipment and get the rest of our stuff?"

"Okay." Arizona stood up to let Callie get up before kissing her again and plopping down in the warm seat. "Ooo, toasty."

"I'll be right back." Callie said before heading to the bar.

"That was fast." Arizona said when she saw the brunette coming back not three minutes later.

"I brought you a hot chocolate to drink while you waited. I know how much you love it in the snow."

"Thank you." Arizona grinned as she took the hot cup between her hands. "I love you."

"Love you too." Callie leaned over to peck the blonde's lips. "Okay, be right back again."

Arizona continued to grin as she watched her girlfriend walk away. The ski trip didn't go exactly as she had planned, but it was still near perfect and she wondered what it would take to get Callie back out there. If the rest of their vacation went as she had hoped, then she'd have plenty of opportunities to try.

* * *

Arizona stood nervously in the kitchen with two steaming bowls of soup in her hands as she watched Callie reading on the couch in front of the fire. She could see the sun starting to go down behind the mountains outside the large windows just past the brunette. Her girlfriend against that backdrop was nothing short of miraculous and Arizona wanted to stand their and watch her for the rest of her life. Taking a deep, calming breath, she plastered a smile on her face and bounced into the living room. "I thought we'd have dinner in front of the fire tonight." She said as she held out one of the bowls. Callie marked her spot in her book and smiled up at the blonde as she set it down and took her food.

"Sounds good to me." Callie clutched the warm bowl in her hands and inhaled the delicious scents she couldn't identify. She also couldn't figure out what it looked like. It reminded her of porridge. "This smells amazing. What is it?"

"Chicken, rice, and lemongrass soup." Arizona said as she sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend. "And I added some thai chile peppers."

"That's different."

"I figured something warm would be appropriate after our skiing adventure this morning." They had returned back to the cabin hours ago and had spent the rest of their afternoon sitting on the heated deck, enjoying each others company before Arizona decided she was hungry. As she worked alone in the kitchen the main reason for coming all the way out here was starting to take its toll on her and she knew she needed to get it out before she went crazy.

"You're right." Callie took a spoonful and blew on it too cool it off as she observed the blonde's behavior. Something was off. She was fidgeting with her spoon and her smile was obviously fake. She seemed nervous about something. They silently ate for a few minutes before Callie lowered her bowl to her lap. "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome." Arizona mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

"I love a woman who can handle her spicy foods."

"Yeah."

"Arizona, what's going on?"

"Um..." Arizona set her bowl on the table in front of them and turned to face the other woman. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"When I was planning this trip, Dr. Webber overheard me talking to Teddy about it. Turns out he grew up out here and had all kinds of advice about what to do and see."

"I had no idea he was from Colorado."

"Yeah, his whole family was. His grandfather even built a cabin out here and left it to him when he died." Arizona paused. "This cabin, actually."

"This is the chief's cabin?" Callie asked, completely mortified. "Arizona! I really wish you would have told me that before the pool table incident."

"Just hold on." Arizona took a deep breath. "Richard said he's planning on selling it, because he has no family left and he hasn't been here in years and years. He also doesn't want to keep paying someone to come up here to maintain it."

"Oh?" Callie hoped this wasn't going where it sounded like it was going.

"Yeah, he said if I was interested, he'd sell it to me for a steal. He wants it to stay in the family, so to speak."

"You want to buy a house? In Colorado?"

"I was hoping it'd be something we could do together." Arizona frowned when Callie chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Arizona didn't appreciate being laughed at. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you really want to do this together or do you just need the money?"

"I don't need the money. I want to do this with you."

"I just don't understand you. Two months ago, you freaked out about furniture and now you want to buy an actual house together? A house in the middle of the country?"

"It's not like buying a house house. It's..."

"It's buying a house."

"A vacation cabin. It's different."

"It's so far away though." Callie understood the appeal of owning a vacation home. Hell, her parents have a few of them scattered about the world and she used to benefit from them greatly. Her idea of vacations were sitting on the beach in bikinis and soaking up the warm sun while she drank drinks with little umbrellas in them. Not freezing her butt off the middle of nowhere.

"It's only a four hour plane ride from Seattle to Aspen with a layover in Denver and then a beautiful hour drive. It's not like the drive we did yesterday. And it's not always this cold and snowy. In the spring and summer there's hiking, fishing, kayaking, biking, and stuff like that. There's a lake for swimming and sunbathing about an hours hike from here or we could get four wheelers. It's perfect all year round."

"You like stuff like that?" The only thing that sounded good to Callie was the sunbathing by the lake part.

"Well... yeah, I do."

"There are places like this within driving range of our apartment in Washington without the four hour plane ride with layover."

"But then we'd be too close to home and doesn't really feel like getting away. Plus, the price he's offering it to us is amazing. Think of it as an investment. If we ever wanted to sell it, we'd easily make money off of it." Arizona could tell she was fighting a losing battle and thought that maybe coming at it from a investment angle would work, since she knew Callie got some of her father's business savvy. Before coming here, Arizona had tried not to get her hopes up, but after seeing the place, she couldn't help it. When Callie didn't say anything more, she slumped her shoulders in defeat, picked her bowl up, and sat back on the couch as she continued to eat her dinner. She attempted to hide her pout by shoveling spoonfuls of food in her face.

"You really want this place, don't you?" Callie said after a long silence. She could feel the disappointment rolling off her girlfriend in waves.

"I didn't know how much I would love it. I mean, Richard showed me pictures, but they didn't do it justice."

"Okay." Callie said, without having to think about it further. If buying a stupid cabin in BFE Colorado made Arizona happy, then she was all for it. She knew the blonde wouldn't say she wanted to do this if she hadn't already thought everything through. Callie would just have to change what her ideal vacation looked like, which now seemed to be anywhere as long as Arizona was there with her. The past couple of days here had been near perfect, she had to admit and she did love the house. She didn't think she'd ever see the appeal of hurling her body down the side of a mountain and will not be doing that ever again, but everything else has been amazing so far.

"Really?" Arizona smiled excitedly. "You don't want to think about it more?"

"No, I don't need to. Let's get it."

"Oh my god." Arizona eyes widened as she thought about what that meant.

"Just figured it out, huh?" Callie laughed.

"This is huge."

"Do you not want to do it anymore?"

"No, I want to. I really want to." Arizona grinned. "I still want to do everything with you. We're just going out of order again."

"What ride would buying this together be?" Callie asked, remembering their conversation they had when they moved into one room together.

"Hmm..." Arizona tapped her chin as she thought about her answer. "The haunted house."

"So not where I thought you'd go." Callie frowned as she tried to figure out how the two things were related.

"Well, as a kid, they were always scary as hell at first, but then they always ended up being some of my favorite rides if they are done right."

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

"What? You asked."

"Come here." Callie pulled Arizona closer to her and kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona responded with a kiss of her own before suddenly jumping up from the couch and running out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Callie pouted. She wasn't done with the blonde yet.

"To the landline!"

Callie sighed and went to the bedroom where Arizona was dialing a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Richard."

"You have to do that right now?"

"Hush it's ringing." Arizona couldn't keep herself from kicking her feet and bouncing on the mattress as she waited for the man to answer. Callie smiled at the blonde's exuberance and sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around her back and resting her head on her shoulder. "Hello? Dr. Webber? It's Arizona... Vacation is going really well, thank you... Callie says hi... Yeah, I was calling to say that she's in... I know! I'm excited for me too. I love it here... Okay, we'll figure it all out when we get back... Thank you, bye!" Arizona hung up the phone and rested her head on top of Callie's. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the best girlfriend."

"You're welcome." Callie laughed. "I've never bought anything this big before."

"Me either."

"Kind of makes me feel like a grown up."

"We are in our thirties."

"Yeah, but I've never done anything this grown up before. This whole healthy long term relationship thing and buying a house." Callie said as they shifted so that they were laying down on the bed facing each other. "It's very exciting."

"It is." Arizona grinned, her eyes suddenly lighting up when she thought of something. "Our cabin needs a name!"

"No, it really doesn't."

"Yes it does. I want to get one of those wood carved signs to hang above the door. How do you say the love shack in Spanish?"

"We're not calling it that."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Oar House."

"The lake is an hour hike from here and it sounds too much like whore house."

"Exactly. It's funny."

"I'm not inviting my parents to the whore house!"

"It's the same as inviting then to the love shack."

"If it's in Spanish, they won't know what it means."

"Mine will though." Callie pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that. How about Cabin de Calzona."

"Stop trying to make Calzona a thing."

"What? It's cute. Ash let's me call them Marley."

"Yeah, Mark really hates that."

"Why do you think I do it?" Arizona said with a sly grin.

"How about The Robbins Nest?"

"Cute, but it's your cabin too. Hakuna Matata?"

"No cartoon references."

"It's actually Swahili."

"I know. That's not where you got it from though."

"So? It's perfect. There are no worries in Cabin de Calzona... wait how do you say cabin?"

"Cabaña."

"Hakuna Matata in Cabaña de Calzona."

"No!" Callie laughed. "I think you just managed to butcher three different languages all at once."

"Still waiting for your brilliant ideas."

"I still like The Robbins Nest. It would be so cute if we had a bunch of kids and brought them here. A little flock of Robbins in the Robbins Nest." Callie smiled gleefully. She mentally patted herself on her back for her brilliance.

"Jeez, we just agreed to buy a vacation place together and now we're having a flock of children?"

"Uh..." Callie blushed. That was the first time either of them have mentioned anything about children in the eight months they've been together. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Per usual." Arizona smiled. "You're right, that would be cute. But, no, I still want it to be about the both of us."

"One day?"

"One day." Arizona nodded. They smiled at each other, knowing that was all that needed to say on that subject for now.

"We could just call it The Cabin."

"That's boring."

"House of Pleasure?"

"No."

"The Hanky Panky Shanty."

"Can you be serious please?"

"Chez Tequila." Callie smiled when the blonde rolled her eyes. "We could go with a bear theme and name it Big Bear Cabin."

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Because I love you beary much."

"When did you get drunk?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm just done with this conversation."

"We can be done with it when we choose a name."

"Okay." Callie chewed on her cheek as she focused on thinking of an actual good name. "How about le dulce vita?"

"What's that mean?"

"The sweet life."

"I actually like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Any other ideas?"

"We could call it Serenity?"

"Like the ship?"

"Sure." Callie had no idea what the blonde was talking about and Arizona easily caught on to it.

"You still really need to watch Firefly."

"We haven't finished Lucy yet. That was the deal."

"Okay, we should go with Serenity. It fits what I want this place to be perfectly. Our little cabin of serenity in the woods."

"This is crazy. Do you realize that?"

"Yes." Arizona said simply before breaking out into a wide grin. "You make me crazy and I like it."

"Come on." Callie said as she got up, pulling the blonde to her feet with her.

"Where we going?"

"We have to christen this joint with a bottle of champagne."

"Like, smash it on the side of the house?"

"I was thinking more like drinking it in our new hot tub we haven't used yet. Plus my entire body hurts from today and I think it will help."

"Oh, yeah, I like that idea much better." Arizona frowned when the brunette tugged her out the bedroom door. "What about our dinner?"

"I'm full."

"Shouldn't we change into our suits?"

"What's the point? I'm just going to take it right off of you."

"Oh." Arizona smiled. "Okay then."

"I'll be right back." Callie went downstairs to grab a bottle of champagne from the bar and took a moment to look around. She could definitely see her and Arizona here having a good time with their friends and family on random four day weekends or even holidays. As she climbed back up the stairs she could already picture kids of their own running around the cabin as she tried to get them to calm down, but it would be impossible because Arizona would be egging them on. Callie's eyes widened when she got back to the main floor and saw a trail of clothes leading out to the deck. Grinning as she followed it, she realized she had plenty of time in the future to think about having a family of her own, but for now she was going to enjoy some adult time with the hot naked blonde she found sitting in her hot tub.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey, it's me. I just woke up, it's cold, and you're not here to warm me up. I guess that means vacation is really over. I didn't want to believe it. *sigh* I wanted to tell you about the amazing dream I had about you last night. Nothing really happened in it. You had on this red dress and we were dancing at some wedding. That's it. We just danced. I don't even know whose wedding it was. You were beautiful though, but then again, when are you not? I didn't really have any real reason for calling. I just missed you and I wish I didn't have to. I got used to having you around all the time and I'm not sure what to do with myself right now. I'm kind of thinking buying the cabin was a bad idea, because now all I'm going to think about is going back there with you. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work. Hopefully I'll see you tonight. I love you... I know I say that so much it's probably starting to lose its meaning. I always mean it exactly the same though, if not more each time. I don't really know how else to say it. Wow, I'm rambling and I'm not even drunk. I think that means it's time for coffee. Te amo. Iway ovelay ouyay. Je t'aime. I love you, Arizona... Bye. _

"So, what do you think?" Teddy asked, turning to face her friend, who was clearly not listening to anything she was saying. "Vacation brain?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you had vacation brain."

"Oh." Arizona sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"I would too if I spent the better part of the last week naked." Teddy was jealous and she was woman enough to admit it... to herself at least.

"It was just so hard having to get up and get dressed when the alarm clock went off this morning." It was even more difficult leaving her sleeping girlfriend behind. Arizona had already listened to the message a husky voiced Callie left her earlier, each time making her heart smile more than the time before.

"Oh, boo hoo." Teddy said, rolling her eyes. "This is your special case you wanted me to drop everything and look at, so try and pay attention."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Arizona stood up next to the cardio surgeon and looked unseeing at the scans in front of her.

"You know, if this is the thanks I get for doing this and feeding your stupid cat, then don't ask me for any more favors."

"What are you talking about? Cristina was supposed to feed him."

"Yang told me that you asked her to ask me to do it. She said I even had to sleep there, which wasn't so bad. The commute didn't suck."

"She lied, but I'm glad she did." Arizona had been relieved when they got home late the night before and found Sonny alive and well. Callie had been shocked to see that the apartment wasn't a disaster zone. It all made so much sense now. "Callie should have asked you in the first place."

"People tend to forget about me."

"That is not true."

"Except for you." Teddy smiled. She's never had a better friend than the Peds surgeon.

"Thank you." Arizona turned back to the light box. "Okay, I'm listening now."

"I was just asking if there was anyway to get Kayla to come to me? I read all her records and these scans are just awful. They must have been done on a dinosaurs machine. I want to do a complete work up from the start with the equipment we have here."

"I'll call and ask. I know they're willing to do anything to make her better."

"It should already be better."

"That's what I thought too." Arizona agreed with a heavy sigh. "These people are idiots."

"We'll fix it." Teddy said confidently. "Their original plan is obviously not working and they just keep doing the same thing. I think I already know what I'm going to do. I just want a complete and thorough work up first, which I'll make Yang do. I know how much she loves kids. She deserves to be punished for lying."

"That would just be punishing poor Kayla." Arizona laughed. "I want to do it myself. She's the daughter of a very good friend of Callie's and I want to make sure everything is done correctly. This family has already been through enough." Not that she didn't trust Cristina, but she trusted herself the most.

"Okay, well, get her here and we'll both take care of her."

"Okay." Arizona glanced at her watch for the time. "I'll go up to my office and call her moms right now."

"Let me know." Teddy requested as her friend left the room. After she gathered her files, she set out to find her resident to torture for the rest of the day as payback.

* * *

_Hey! I was hoping to catch you before your surgery. You would think working at the same place as your girlfriend would make it a lot easier to actually see her more often. I was just calling you back to say I love you too. I also loved your message. I'm going to save it and listen to it whenever I'm having a bad day. It made me happy. You make me happy. I talked to Cara today They're going to be flying in tomorrow for a couple of days. Teddy wants to examine Kayla herself. I have surgery in about two hours. If you get this soon, maybe we can have lunch together? Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Calliope. _

"Hey, do you know if Arizona talked to your friend yet? The one with the kid?" Teddy asked as she approached Callie, who was standing at the OR board trying to see where her girlfriend was.

"Yeah, she left me a message saying they're coming in tomorrow." Callie frowned. It looked like Arizona had just scrubbed into a four hour surgery, ending when Callie would be an hour into her own four hour surgery. She swore whoever did this schedule was out to get her.

"How nice of her to tell me." Teddy rolled her eyes. "You people sure know how to make a girl feel good."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, not missing the obvious sarcasm in the other woman's voice. She continued to stare at the bored, willing it to change magically to fit her needs.

"Why didn't you ask me to take care of your cat? You chose Yang, of all people?"

"Seriously?" Callie asked, turning to face the other woman with a raised eyebrow. "Why on earth would a busy cardio genius, such as yourself, want to clean up cat shit?"

"That's not the point. Besides, he wasn't so bad." Teddy shrugged. She always did like cats.

"What?"

"Arizona didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Cristina tricked me into cat sitting while you two were gone. Which is exactly why she's digging through some kids poop up in Peds right now counting coins."

"You're evil. I like you." Callie smiled. "And that makes so much more sense. I couldn't figure out how Cristina suddenly knew how to use the dishwasher and all our food was still there. Thank you for doing that."

"It was no problem. I actually really liked being so close to the hospital. I checked into getting my own apartment in that building, but there aren't any available right now and there's a long wait list."

"You know, Mark's looking for someone to sublet his apartment for six months, possibly more."

"Really?" Teddy perked up. "Why?"

"He got a job on the east coast to do a trial live in thing with his girlfriend."

"I need to go find him right now."

"He won't be back in town until tomorrow, but I'll call him and tell him I want you to live there. He'll do whatever I say."

"Really?" Teddy said with a surprised grin.

"Of course. Arizona and I would love to have you as our neighbor."

"Thanks, Cal."

"It's really no problem."

"Are you doing anything right now?" Teddy asked in hopes of getting a lunch companion. She and Callie have hung out together in groups before, but never alone.

"Nope, totally free. Why? Are you hungry?"

"Lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love too." Callie took one last glance at the OR board before following Teddy to the cafeteria. Hopefully she'd get to see her girlfriend sometime today.

* * *

_Okay, whoever did the surgery schedule today must hate us. One of us will be in surgery at all times all day long. You'll be home for hours before my last one ends. It's not fair, I say. I guess thats what we get for being super stars. I'm glad my rambling still half-asleep message made you happy, because you make me happy too. So, guess what? Teddy is going to live in Mark's apartment. Isn't that great? I know how well you two get along. We had lunch together today. She's cool. I see why you like her. I guess at this point, I'll just see you at home. Try to not fall asleep before I get there. Okay, I love you. Bye, Arizona. _

Arizona sighed and threw her phone on the couch next to her. She knew Callie was in surgery right now and that it would be pointless to try and call her back. Sonny was glaring at her from his empty food bowl, but she was too exhausted to do anything about it. It had been a day of back to back surgeries, playing catch up, and putting out fires that her second in command had started while she was gone. She hope Callie was having a better day. Even though her girlfriend wasn't technically the head of the ortho department, she pretty much was in every way exact for the title and pay raise. She knew Callie was counting down the days until she could have those too. Arizona thought she deserved them more than anyone and felt her heart swell with pride for her girlfriend. Callie was awesome in every sense of the word and she was all hers. Thinking about the brunette gave Arizona the energy boost she needed to get up off her butt to feed her cat and decided she should probably feed herself while she was at it. Checking the clock, she saw she still had a few hours before Callie would be home. "Tuna, Salmon, or Liver, Sonnybear?"

"Mew?"

"Salmon it is." Arizona tore open the package and dumped half in the eager cat's bowl. "I think I'll have soup... or maybe some stir fry. What do you think?" She sighed when he ignored her. "I've reached a whole new kind of pathetic."

Later that evening, in the middle of the night, Arizona was rudely awaken by a fist to her face. "Callie, what the hell?" She hissed, turning to find that her girlfriend seemed to be still asleep and in the middle of some sort of nightmare. Concern quickly replaced her anger and she sat up to try and wake the mumbling brunette. "Callie." Arizona whispered as she gently shook the distraught woman. "You need to wake up."

"Arizona." Callie whimpered as she continued to thrash around the bed, smacking the blonde in the face for a second time.

"Calliope!" Arizona shook her harder. "Wake up!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Arizona placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and found that they were wet. "Babe, I'm right here."

"Arizona?" Callie opened her eyes and blinked at the darkness in the room. She could feel familiar hands on her face, but was still in panic mode. She tried to steady her breathing, but failed as her eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah, you were having a nightmare." Arizona kissed the brunette's lips to try and get her to calm down.

"Arizona..." Callie said as she clung on the blonde, finally realizing she was really here. "I thought I lost you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"It felt so real." Callie started crying again. "I thought you were gone."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Arizona said as she rubbed her girlfriend's back. "I'm right here, okay? It was just a nightmare."

"Promise me you'll never get on a plane to Boise."

"Um, okay." Arizona frowned. "I promise I'll never go to Idaho without you."

"Okay." Callie sniffed loudly, but refused to let go of Arizona. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Arizona kissed the top of the brunette's head. "Can I ask what happened?"

"You got on a plane and it disappeared between here and Idaho. They couldn't find you for four days and they were still looking when you woke me up." Callie sighed raggedly. "Mark and Cristina were on it too. You were all just gone."

"That's horrible." Arizona squeezed Callie tighter in her arms. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose the love of her life and her best friends all at once. "It was just a dream though. I'm right here, Mark is right across the hall, and Cristina is probably at the hospital torturing interns."

"Probably." Callie laughed. "There was something good about the dream though."

"Oh? What?"

"You were my wife."

"That is good." Arizona smiled.

"And we had a daughter."

"What did she look like?"

"Like me."

"She must have been beautiful then."

"She was." Callie smiled. She had really liked her dream until Arizona disappeared. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Shh, It's okay. I'm just glad I was here."

"Me too." Callie opened her arms so she could get to Arizona's lips to kiss. "You have no idea."

"Think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, if you hold me."

"Of course." Arizona waited for the brunette to turn before wrapping herself around her back and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I would love, more than anything to call you my wife and to have a daughter with you one day."

"Me too." Callie grinned into her pillow and closed her eyes. She knew she'd have much happier dreams now.

"Goodnight, love." Arizona whispered. She waited for Callie to fall asleep, plus another twenty minutes to make sure her nightmare didn't come back. She fought hard to wait longer, but her heavy eyelids won out. Callie dreamt of another wedding that night, but this time she knew exactly whose it was.

* * *

"Callie, Callie, Callie!" Arizona burst through the conference room door, making Callie jumped and spill her coffee.

"Arizona! You owe me another one." Calle scowled as she frantically tried to keep the brown liquid from staining the charts she was working on.

"I have something for you to sign." Arizona smiled gleefully and rolled over to her girlfriend, kissing her hard on the lips before plopping a stack of papers down in front of her. She sat down next to her and bounced in her seat as she waited for Callie to process what was going on.

"What is this?"

"The real estate agent just dropped it off. It's our offer for Serenity. We just need to sign it, give it to Richard to approve, sign some other stuff, fork over the money, and then it's all ours."

"Our names look good together on official paperwork." Callie smiled as she scanned over the document, raising on eyebrow when she saw the numbers. Arizona wasn't kidding when she said they were getting an amazing deal.

"They do." Arizona agreed. She watched as her girlfriend sighed her name next to hers and couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped up and threw her arms around the brunette. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie laughed and leaned over for a kiss, jumping again when the door flew open unexpectedly a second time.

"Torres! Robbins!" Mark greeted as he entered the room, followed closely by his shadow, Jackson Avery. "How are my second and third favorite ladies?"

"Hey Mark." Callie smiled. It's been almost a week since she's seen him. The odd thing was, she didn't even notice. "How was your trip?"

"Excellent." Mark sat down opposite the two woman and frowned when he saw the mess of coffee. "Avery, be a doll and go get us some coffees."

"But-" Jackson tried to protest, but was interrupted by his boss.

"Robbins, you want one too?" Mark asked Arizona.

"Yes, please. And a scone."

"Ooo, I want a muffin too." Callie said.

"You heard the ladies. Get us our usuals, and a mocha for my girlfriend."

"Ashley's here?" Arizona asked, perking up even more than she already was.

"Yeah, somewhere. She came back with me to help me pack. She went looking for you, actually."

"Robbins, there's a crazy chick in Peds demanding your whereabouts." Alex said as he entered the room. "I didn't tell her were you were in case she was a lunatic parent or something."

"She's definitely a lunatic, but no parent." Arizona said with a laugh. "Can you go tell her where to find me?"

"Sure." Alex turned to leave, running into Teddy and Cristina on their way in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Teddy asked as she took a seat between Arizona and Cristina.

"Avery here was just about to go get us coffee and breakfast." Mark said. "Want anything?"

"Sure, I'll take a black coffee and a muffin."

"I'll have the same, Pretty Boy." Cristina smirked.

"Yang, you can go help him." Teddy said. "You're still in trouble."

"But-"

"Go!" Teddy demanded, laughing internally when her resident immediately jumped up. She loved being the boss.

"Avery, why are you still here?" Mark asked as he waved his hand. "Coffee, coffee, coffee. Make your attendings happy."

"Fine." Jackson slumped his shoulders and left the room with scowling Cristina. As soon as they left, Alex came back, followed by Ashley.

"This hospital sure knows how to hide you people." Ashley said as she gave Arizona and Callie hugs before taking a seat next to her boyfriend. "What are we all doing in here?"

"I was minding my own business, trying to chart in peace and you all came barging in here." Callie smiled, not really minding. Almost every person she loved most in the world was now in that room, give or take a few.

"I was just wondering when Kayla was going to get here." Teddy said.

"Kayla?" Mark asked curiously. That wasn't a name he recognized.

"A aortic coarctation case."

"My friend's four year old daughter." Callie explained further.

"She's four?" Ashley frowned. "Are they just now diagnosing it?"

"No, they found it when she was born and did surgery right away."

"Then it should be fine."

"Yeah, it should, but it keeps going right back to it's original size and they keep doing the same damn thing that didn't work in the first place. They were more like temporary fixes and she needs a permanent one."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think Arizona and I are going to go ahead and remove a larger part of the aorta and do a Dacron graft, since the smaller cuts and anastomoses are not working. I'll decide for sure when I see her."

"Good call." Ashley would have suggested the exact same thing. "Do you two mind if I scrub in? I'd love to see you work, Dr. Altman and I haven't worked with my bff in way too long."

"That's fine with me." Teddy said when Arizona nodded.

"They're just got to the hospital." Callie said, putting down her phone that she'd been typing on. "I told them to just meet us in here." She grinned when Jackson and Cristina came into the room with their coffee and food. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah, yeah." Cristina rolled her eyes and sat back down between Teddy and Alex, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"I'm working the same case as you, Yang."

"Joy." Cristina looked up, along with everyone else, when two more people opened the door. One was holding a child and that annoyed her for some reason.

"Wow this is a lot of doctors for one small room." Cara said as she stopped short in the doorway with her sleeping daughter securely in her arms, Tisha ran into her back before peeking around her shoulder.

"A lot of hot doctors." Tisha observed.

"Do you feel like we just walked on to the set of some medical drama where all the doctors are unrealistically hot?" Cara glanced around the room expecting to find cameras.

"Totally." Tisha nodded and lowered her voice. "It's kind of intimidating."

"Hey guys." Callie greeted as she stood up and smiled down at the little girl. She looked much smaller than her age. "This must be Kayla."

"Yeah. She's out cold. We came straight from the airport and she hasn't been feeling good." Cara said as she glanced nervously around the room. "She doesn't have much energy."

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Callie said, realizing what this must have looked like. "You already know Arizona. Dr. Karev is on her service, Dr. Altman is the cardio surgeon who is going to operate on Kayla and Dr. Yang belongs to her. Dr. Richards happens to be in town and has offered to help in anyway she can. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Jackson are just here to be in the way. Ignore them. Everyone, this is Cara and Tisha and this little cutie is their daughter, Kayla."

"Uh, hi." Cara said awkwardly. "This seems like a lot of doctors. Is Kayla's condition that bad?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Callie said quickly. "We just want to make sure she gets the best care and there isn't anyone better than every single person in this room."

"Okay?" Cara turned to look at her wife, who gave her the reassuring smile she needed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to take you guys up to Kayla's to get her settled." Arizona said, smiling when she noticed sleepy green eyes, that matched her mother's, peek out at her from heavy eyelids at the mention of her name again. "Then were going to perform some tests and give you the answers you need."

"Okay." Cara glanced around again. "Um, it was nice to meet you all."

"You too." Ashley and Teddy said at the same time.

"Let's get this little one in a bed." Arizona got up from her seat and guided the worried moms out into the hall with Callie and Alex following close behind them. "How was your flight?"

"It was good. Kayla slept the whole way, so no major meltdowns." Cara turned slightly as they walked to look at Callie. "You sure look all professional and grown up. It's weird."

"I don't know about the grown up part." Callie chucked. "I still can't believe you actually have a kid."

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Cara said as Kayla lifted her head and blinked around in confusion. "Hey, mija. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Kayla glanced between the two strangers. "Who are they?"

"This is mommy's friend, Callie and this is Dr. Robbins. She's going to fix you."

"No." Kayla whimpered and buried her face in her mother's neck.

"She's sick of doctors and hospitals." Tisha said. "We all are."

"Honey." Arizona said as she placed her hand on Kayla's back. She waited for the little girl to look at her again. "My name is Arizona. I'm going to make sure you have the best time ever here. We have movies, games, ice cream, and every color crayon you can think of."

"Really?" Kayla's teary eyes widened. "Do you have purple?"

"Uh huh." Arizona said with a wide smile. "You're going to have your very own room and everything."

"Can I have a grapesicle?"

"We have the best grape popsicles you will ever taste." Arizona said, giving Alex a look that said he better go find some popsicles right that second. Understanding the silent demand, Alex changed direction and headed to the cafeteria.

"I love grapesicles." Kayla said with a wide grin, making all the adults smile too. It was hard not to smile at that face. She started to wiggle in Cara's arms and reached out for Arizona, much to both her mom's surprise. Once she was settled in the Peds surgeons arms she stared at her in awe. "Dr. Zona, you pretty."

"Thank you, so are you." Arizona laughed. "You ready to see your room? I bet your grapesicle is already there."

"Yeah!" Kayla cheered.

"Okay, let's go!" Arizona said, matching the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Mommies! See you later! Bye!" Kayla yelled as she got further away from them.

"What just happened?" Cara asked in shock as she watched the blonde wander away with her daughter.

"I have no idea." Tisha said, equally as shocked.

"What?" Callie asked. She wasn't seeing what the big deal was.

"Kayla never talks to strangers, let alone let them hold her. Seems as if your girlfriend stole her heart with purple crayons and grape popsicles."

"Yeah, well, she stole mine with much less than that." Callie said with a happy sigh.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Cara grinned. "When's the wedding? We better get an invite. Kayla would look adorable in a flower girl dress."

"No, no wedding. Way to soon for that." Callie laughed nervously. "Way, way too soon."

"I asked Cara to marry me after only four months." Tisha said. "I knew right away she was it for me. I couldn't wait any longer to call her my wife."

"Really?" Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, seems to be working out okay so far." Cara said with a shrug.

"Shut up." Tisha said with a playful punch to her wife's shoulder.

"Shit." Callie said when her pager went off. "I'm sorry, guys, I have to go. I'll walk you to Kayla's room first though."

"Okay, will we see you later?"

"I'm sure you will. We can do dinner at our apartment or something." Callie said before remembering Kayla would be staying at the hospital over night, meaning her friends would be too. "Or I'll cook something there and we can eat it here."

"Yeah, let's do that." Cara agreed. "Sure beats hospital food." As they got closer to Kayla's room, they could hear the little girl squealing in laughter. When they got to the door, they found both patient and doctor laying side by side on the bed happily sucking on popsicles as they watched something on the TV.

"Mommy! Look at my tongue!" Kayla stuck it out to show them the dark purple coloring.

"Mine too!" Arizona said, doing the same.

"Very cute." Callie laughed.

"We're naturals." Arizona shrugged and turned her attention back to the cartoon. She's never seen this episode of the Magic School Bus before and now she was enthralled. It was probably too old for Kayla to fully understand, but she seemed to be having a great time anyway.

"Kayla looks really good in yellow." Cara whispered when she saw the adoring smile on Callie's face.

"Huh?" Callie asked without taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

"For a flower girl dress." Cara winked. "Though she'll probably cry if she doesn't get to wear purple, but we can deal with that later."

"I'll see you guys later." Callie said in response and turned to leave. As she made her way down to the ER, she suddenly found herself with a lot to think about.

* * *

"That was fun." Callie said as she pushed the call button for the elevator. She and Arizona had just spent the last couple of hours with Cara, Tisha, and Kayla having dinner and talking. Ashley and Mark had joined them for part of that time and Callie had a great time just hanging out. Earlier that day, Kayla's surgical team had come up with the best possible plan for the little girl and she would be having her surgery early the next morning. Arizona wanted to make sure she got enough sleep, so they were headed home.

"It really was. It was kind of nice hanging out with another established gay couple for once. I have never seen a happier family. Even though Kayla slept most of the time."

"Well, you did wear her out with those tests." Callie reached for her girlfriends hand as soon as they were outside the hospital doors. "Not to mention the coloring wars."

"It's not my fault the kid can't keep up with my awesome coloring skills." Arizona smiled as she thought about her day. She had cleared her schedule to be able to have all her focus on the little family and spent almost ten hours straight with them. "Cara and Tisha are cute together. I can tell how in love they are just by looking at them, even though they were worried about Kayla the whole time."

"Did you know they were engaged after dating for only four months?"

"Wow, really?" The thought of jumping into that kind of commitment that quickly scared the blonde more than she liked to admit.

"Yeah and look at them now." Callie squeezed her girlfriend's hand and smiled to herself as she thought about her own relationship.

"Huh..." Arizona grunted before they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of their walk home. She suddenly had a lot to think about too.

* * *

**Thank you guys times a million for your continued readership and reviews for this story! I've had a lot of fun with it along the way and I hope you did too. I have only two more chapters (well one and then an epilogue) for y'all and then it will be complete. Sad day. **


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the second chapter I've posted in less than twenty-four hours, so make sure you read the previous one first.**

**This is also the final chapter before the epilogue. Instead of being sad or mad, let's be happy this went past the first chapter :)**

* * *

"Arizona!"

At the panicked yelling of her name, Arizona immediately jumped up from her horizontal position on the couch, stumbling as she ran towards their bedroom. Expecting the worst, she found Callie emptying the contents of every drawer in her dresser onto the bed. Other than the fact that the brunette was clearly freaking out about something, she looked perfectly fine. "What the hell, Callie? You're not supposed to scream like that unless you're dying."

"I can't find something." Callie said as she started throwing things randomly back in drawers. "They were here and now they're gone."

"What's gone?"

"It was plastic baggy and it had these... things in it." She could have sworn she left them in her underwear drawer, but it had been months, so she could be confused.

"When's the last time you saw these things?"

"I don't know." Callie sighed exasperatedly and threw her arms in the arm, turning to find her girlfriend just staring at her from the doorway. "Are you just going to stand there? Help me!"

"How do I help when I don't know what I'm looking for?" Arizona eyed the mess her girlfriend created before looking back at her. "Looks like you already did all the looking and didn't find them, so I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Well they couldn't have just got up and walked away. What'd you with them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never go in your drawers unless I'm putting away laundry."

"Which you never ever freakin' do." Callie huffed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was out of options and had no clue what could have happened. Resting her head in her hands, she wracked her brain trying to picture where she last saw that bag and growled when nothing came up.

"Exactly." Arizona stepped further into the room when she heard her kitchen timer go off and grabbed Callie's hand just as it was about to throw a handful of bras across the room. "Dinner is ready. Let's go eat and then we'll continue this after our FaceTime double date with Marley."

"But-"

"Calliope, please? I worked hard on this dinner."

"Fine." Callie sighed and kicked a bra that had fallen to the floor before letting her girlfriend pull her to the dining table. Arizona immediately poured her a big glass of wine to get her to calm down before going back to the kitchen to take the food out of the oven.

"So, I've been noticing a strange man coming in and out of Teddy's apartment lately." Arizona mentioned casually.

"Oh, no, not a man." Callie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and took an unladylike gulp of her wine. It did make her feel a little better.

"This is serious, Callie. What do you think is going on?" Arizona set down a tray of herb crusted roasted chicken on the table and went back to the kitchen to get the roasted veggies and side.

"Have you tried asking Teddy?" Callie used her fork to stab at the chicken, serving them each a piece and smiling as she inhaled the delicious, pungent scent of lemon, rosemary, thyme, oregano from the chicken and the citrus and basil scent from the steaming bowl of whatever Arizona had just set down.

"No, she'd tell me if she wanted me to know." Arizona sat down and poured herself some wine as she waited for the brunette to finish serving them.

"Well, all I know is that his name is Henry and he was one of her patients at the hospital."

"How do you know that much and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You just don't knew how to use the nurses gossip line correctly like I do." Callie said with a shrug.

"So I don't gossip. Sue me." Arizona picked up her fork and pointed it at the other woman. "Besides that's why I keep you around."

"I'm glad I'm good for something."

"I talked to Cara today." Arizona took a bite of her orange, basil, and pine nut orzo, moaning her satisfaction when the flavors exploded in her mouth and deciding that she was a culinary genius. She decides to pretend that it wasn't Callie's recipe in the first place.

"Oh? Why?" Callie smiled. Arizona's pleasure filled food moans weren't too far off from some other pleasure filled moans the brunette had become addicted to.

"Just a four month check up on Kayla."

"How's she doing?"

"Incredibly well. She's working towards being a normal five year old now."

"Did she get the birthday present we sent her?"

"Yeah, Cara said she's made her read the dinosaur one to her ten times already. I guess that's her favorite. Mine was the human body one." They had sent Kayla the entire set of the original Magic School Bus books, after having spent hours together watching the show during the little girl's recovery in the hospital four months ago. The surgery had went as smooth as possible and Kayla was now thriving.

"Surprise, surprise." Callie laughed. "What time are Ashley and Mark calling?"

"We've got about fifteen minutes." Arizona said after looking at her watch. "What do you think they want to tell us?"

"My guess is that Mark is never coming back."

"That'd be mine too." Arizona agreed.

"Or that they're getting married."

"No way. Ash is not the marrying type."

"Neither is Mark, but they weren't the relationship types before either."

"I guess you're right. Miracles do happen. I see them every day in my ward."

"I think this is a little different." Callie laughed. With a quick check of the time, she got up to start to clear their already empty plates. "We still have five minutes, so we have time to keep looking for my baggy."

"No, we don't."

"We do to."

"Let's just go wait."

"I want to go look."

"Calliope, would you just drop it?"

"Why are up getting mad?"

"Because you're getting annoying."

"Nice." Callie stormed off towards their shared office and sat down hard in front of the large screened computer they purchased not too long after Mark moved. They mostly used it to talk to their friends and to wander aimlessly around the internet, which was what Callie was now doing as they waited, trying her hardest to ignore the blonde who pulled a chair up next to her. Someone who won't take her loss seriously didn't deserve Callie's attention.

"They're late." Arizona said after fifteen minutes of tense silence.

"Yup." As if Mark and Ashley could sense both women's irritation, their call popped up on the screen, interrupting Callie's heated game of pyramid solitaire.

"I know, I know." Ashley said as soon as her friends faces filled her screen. "I don't need the lecture, Arizona."

"Hi Mark." Callie said with a wide grin. She really missed him, having only had a visit from the couple one time since he left.

"Hey, Cal!" Mark greeted with an equally wide grin and pushed his girlfriend out of the way to see his best friend better. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Callie shrugged. "Same as last time, I guess."

"Move." Ashley shoved Mark to the side and stuck her face as close to the screen as possible to examine the couple on her screen. "What's going on with you two? Something is not right in lesboland. I can feel it."

"We're fine." Arizona said as she glanced sideways at her girlfriend.

"Hmm..." Ashley narrowed her eyes at the camera. "Sure."

"So the hospital here is amazing." Mark said, interrupting their staring contest. "I've already extended my contract for another six months and I'll still be staying with Ash."

"Why don't you two admit you actually live together now and that you're never coming back?" Arizona couldn't stop her eyes from rolling if she wanted to.

"We don't know that yet." Ashley said.

"So, what? You're just going to keep pretending to be roommates or something?"

"Seriously? You are asking me that?"

"Shut up." Arizona huffed as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Jeez, pms much?" Ashley said, causing Arizona to flip her off. Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you do that before." Callie said she grabbed the arm of the rolling chair the blonde was in and pulled it closer. Leaning over, she kissed Arizona's cheek and smiled. "It was cute."

"It's not supposed to be cute." Arizona tried to fight back her smile, but it was impossible with the way Callie was looking at her. She turned her head to get a real kiss, humming when their lips met.

"Stop!" Ashley yelled, making them pull apart.

"What?" Arizona said as they both turned their attention back to the screen.

"You were about to have sex."

"We were not!"

"Looked like it to us, right Mark?"

"Um..." Mark was struggling not to buckle under the stares of all three woman. "So, can you two ask Teddy if she'd be interested in saying in my apartment?"

"I'm sure she'll love to." Arizona said. "Are we done?"

"Trying to get rid of us already?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Arizona replied simply.

"I'm done with you too then, jerk."

"When you coming to visit?" Callie asked before a fight broke out.

"It's your turn to visit us this time." Mark pointed out.

"We can't take any time off. You know that."

"Only because you use whatever time you have off to go to that stupid cabin."

"You could always meet us there next month." Callie suggested, looking to Arizona for approval, which she got wholeheartedly. "We're eager to see what it's like in the summer."

"Hell yeah!" Mark said much more enthusiastically than he meant to. "I mean, sure, that'd be fun. Right, Ash?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, we have to go." Arizona said abruptly. She was done with them.

"Bye, ladies." Mark waved.

"Bye." Callie and Arizona said in unison.

"Miss you. Love you. Bye." Ashley blew a kiss before ending the call.

"They're going to be together forever." Callie said. "Even if they won't admit it out loud to us. Don't they know we're the best friends and know better than them?"

"Totally." Arizona got up and grabbed Callie's hand to pull her out of the chair. "Come on, we have 'things' to look for."

"Now you want to help?"

"Of course, it's obviously important to you."

"Thank you." Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled back and led them to the bedroom. Heading for her own dresser, she pulled out the first drawer and dumped it on the bed. She'd stay up all night looking for something they'd never find if it made Callie happy.

"I give up." Callie threw herself onto their bed, rolling to her side when Arizona joined her and wrapping herself around the blonde's warm body. They shifted slightly so Callie was comfortable in Arizona's embrace. Over the past hour, they had completely destroyed both their room and their office, fighting the entire time about it.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. They have to be here somewhere." Arizona paused. "You want to tell me what they are now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid." Callie buried her face in her girlfriend's neck, suddenly feeling shy. She smiled when she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"How is it stupid?"

"Can we just drop it and go to bed?"

"Just answer one more question."

"Fine." Callie said through a yawn.

"These missing items don't rhyme with sing do they?" Arizona smiled when Callie chuckled deeply against her neck.

"No, you're safe." Callie knew the blonde's opinion on the subject and didn't mind having to wait as long as necessary to take that step.

"Okay, good." Arizona squeezed the woman in her arms before opening them. "Let's get ready for bed and then we can cuddle more."

"Okay, me first." Callie said as she jumped up. When the brunette was shut in the bathroom, Arizona waited for the water to turn on before getting off the bed and running into the living room. She grabbed her purse, ripped it open, and unzipped the hidden pocket on the inside. Pulling out the same small baggy they had been tearing their apartment apart looking for, she smiled as she fingered its contents and prayed her girlfriend would forgive her

* * *

Callie pulled her scrub top over her head and threw it in the laundry bag with more force than necessary. Her work day was finally over and she was looking forward to spending a nice evening at home with Arizona, since their previous night was spent bickering as they made a mess out of their apartment... which they still needed to clean up. Once Callie was back in her street clothes, she felt a hundred times better and smiled as she made her way up to the Peds ward, her smile growing the closer she got to her destination. When Callie walked into her girlfriend's office, her smile melted away. From the looks of it, Arizona would not be leaving with her as planned. "Why are you still in scrubs?"

"I'm really sorry, but something came in through the ER and I'm going to have to be here pretty late."

"But..." Callie sighed and slumped her shoulders. She knew there was no use fighting it. These things happen. They always happen. It was their job. "Okay."

"I really am sorry." Arizona said, forcing a smile.

"I know. It's not your fault." Callie pouted as Arizona got up and gave her a sweet kiss that wiped the pout right off her face. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't be too late."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona stood at her office door and watched as Callie walked down the hall towards the elevator. She waited with bated breath until the doors slid shut, closing her girlfriend inside, before running back to her desk. Plopping down in her chair, she picked up her phone, dialed a familiar number faster than she thought was possible, and chewed on her bottom lip as she waited. The more times it rang, the faster her heart raced. "Come on, come on." She mumbled, eyes widening when the other end finally answered. "Hey! It's me..."

* * *

Callie sighed as she entered her depressingly empty apartment and dumped her purse on the floor, not caring that the contents spilled out onto the hardwood. She'd take care of it later. It had been a long, grueling day, and she wasn't looking forward to spending her evening alone. Deciding that a glass of wine was well deserved, she headed straight for the kitchen, stopping short when she saw the light on the answering machine was flashing. No one has used that number in almost a year and she didn't realize that it was still working. Figuring it was just a telemarketer or some campaign call, she walked over to it had hit play, grinning brightly when the chipper, yet soothing voice of her girlfriend filtered through and filled the room.

_Hey! It's me. Your awesome girlfriend. Do you remember what today is? I'm sure you do. If not, I'll tell you later. I was just sitting here in my office thinking about how lucky I am to have you and am forever grateful for that crazy twist of fate that brought us together. Yes, I'll admit it right here and now on this machine, so you'll have a recording of it. I do believe in fate now. You made me believe in a lot of things I didn't think existed. Having a one true love, for example. We were always meant to be together. I mean, you are the dream I didn't even know I had. I look at you and all I see is love. Just thinking about you right now is giving me butterflies. Seriously, there are giant ones flittering around in my stomach right this second. And when I close my eyes, which I'm doing right now by the way, I can see you smiling at me in that certain way you do when you think I'm not looking. That's my favorite smile. It just exudes this amazing raw love that no one else in the universe can produce and it makes my heart go crazy every single time I look up and see it. You're so beautiful, Callie. Inside and out. I love you and I love us. I'm so honored to be able to call you my girlfriend, but that doesn't feel like enough. You are so much more than just my girlfriend. You are my everything, my soulmate, my best friend, the Ricky to my Lucy, the Hermione to my Ron, my... I'm sorry, I'm babbling, because I'm really nervous. What I'm really trying to say here is, Calliope, will you marry me?_

"What?" Callie breathed. Did she fall asleep on the couch? Was she dreaming? She picked up the phone to check what time the call was placed and saw that she had left the message ten minutes ago. Callie literally just left Arizona about ten minutes ago and the blonde seemed cool as cucumber. Sneaky little... Feeling like she was going into shock, Callie had no idea what she was supposed to do now. Call Arizona back? Go back to the hospital? Stand here and wait for fireworks to go off?

"I'll flip you for it." Callie jumped at the voice, not realizing anyone had come into the room. She wasn't sure if her heart was trying to burst out of her chest due to being surprised or the message or just because her girlfriend was in the same room as her. When she slowly turned around she saw Arizona standing directly behind her, still in her scrubs, with a huge grin on her face and holding out two fists, as if she was offering the brunette a choice.

"You'll flip me for it?"

"Yeah, let's let the universe decide."

"You want the universe to make this big of a decision?" Callie was having a hard time not blurting out her answer.

"What's the matter, Calliope? Don't believe in fate?" Arizona opened her left fist, revealing two quarters.

"Are those?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you stole those!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Arizona grinned sheepishly, remembering the night before.

"How did you even know what they were?" Callie had been saving them since the day they first used them.

"I had a strong hunch. Was I right?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled. "And to answer your question, I do know what today is. Why do you think I was looking for those?"

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's okay." That didn't matter now. "I thought we only flipped when we disagreed on something?"

"Calliope, a year ago today, these two quarters made the two best decisions of my life for me. I want to see what they have to say about this. Humor me, will ya?"

"Okay." Callie carefully took the California one and clenched it in her fist. "Tails we get engaged, heads we..." She took a deep steadying breath to try and calm her nerves. "We don't."

"On the count of three."

"One..."

"Two..." Arizona took a deep breath. She was putting a lot of faith in these coins and if it didn't go as plan, then she'd just look stupid. There were a million different ways she had thought of doing this. A weekend away at their cabin, a party with all their friends and family, tying the ring around Sonny's neck and seeing how long it would take Callie to noticed, et cetera. But when she accidentally stumbled across the quarters a few weeks ago, she thought of this plan and it seemed so perfect she had to do it. Not once did she think it would backfire on her... until now.

"Three!" Both women stopped breathing as they flipped their quarters high in the air and let them land on the floor with a clank. They locked eyes for a moment before looking down to see Half Dome and the Grand Canyon. "They're both tails." Callie smiled gleefully.

"Of course they are. Fate always wins, Calliope. Don't you ever doubt that." Arizona said, repeating Callie's words from a year ago. She opened her right fist, revealing the diamond ring she had picked out months ago. "So, will you?"

"The universe has spoken, hasn't it?"

"Would you have agreed to marry me anyway?"

"In a heartbeat." Callie looked at the ring and grinned. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

"Do you have any idea how happy you've just made me?" Arizona beamed, her eyes sparkling as much as the diamond in her hand.

"Probably not has happy as you've made me." Callie glanced at the beautiful ring again. "You going to put that thing on me or what?"

"Come here." Arizona grabbed Callie's left hand to pull her closer and slipped the perfect fitting ring on the appropriate finger. "Now I've claimed you for good."

"You've always had me for good." Callie smiled as she stared in awe at her left hand. It look good, really good. "I've been hopelessly yours since I first heard your voice on my answering machine."

"But this way everyone will know it." Arizona could tell she lost the brunette's attention. "Can I kiss my fiancée now?"

"Hey, that's me." Callie said giddily, still looking down at her new ring.

"That's you." Arizona put her finger under her new fiancées chin and gently coaxed her face up to get her to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie threw her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her with all the love that she had, which was a lot and it was making Arizona's head spin. Pushing the blonde back, Callie steered them towards their bedroom.

"What are you doing? I have reservations for us at that Italian place you love."

"I want to see if sex with my fiancée is better than sex with my girlfriend."

"Or I can just make pasta here."

"Good plan." Callie leaned in to resume their kiss.

"I love you, fiancée of mine." Arizona said just before their lips met. Callie didn't answer vocally, choosing to show her new fiancée how much she loved her back instead. Increasing the insistency of her kiss, the brunette pushed Arizona down onto their bed. As they scrambled to remove their clothes, they exchanged whispered 'I love yous', both freezing simultaneously as it hit them at the same time that this was really happening. This was exactly where they were meant to be. As Callie hovered her naked body over the blonde's, she stared into her smiling eyes, not believing that this amazing woman was really going to marry her. But then again, she did believe it. If someone would have told her she'd fall in love with the mystery caller from her answering machine, or that she wouldn't be able to live without the stranger who took her breath away in the hospital cafeteria, or that she'd be spending the rest of her life with the woman who answered an online ad to be her new roommate, she would have simply said, "I know." Because she did know. She had always known.

The End =]


	25. Epilogue

**First of all, I am overwhelmed by the amazing response to the last chapter. Thank you! I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. **

**Secondly, This turned out a little choppy... I think. Hopefully it isn't hard to follow. **

* * *

"Come on, where are you?" Callie grumbled to herself as she dug through the depths of the closet in their office on her hands and knees. She was looking for a present she had hidden in there for Arizona over a year ago. She had been waiting for the right time to give it to her wife and that day was finally here. Her wife... she still hasn't gotten used to that, even though they've been married for two and a half years now. They were engaged for seven months before that, and girlfriends for a year before becoming engaged, meaning they've been together for just over four years and she was beyond ecstatic about this gift. If only she could find the damn thing. Married life with Arizona had been very much the same as their non-married life- absolutely perfect. Callie, being a traditionalist, had chosen to take Arizona's name for personal use, but remained Dr. Torres professionally. Her heart still skipped a beat every time someone called her Mrs. Robbins and the smile Arizona gives when she hears it is breathtaking. "Ah ha!" Callie exclaimed when she finally found the flat package wrapped in plain purple paper and smiled triumphantly as she pulled it out. Callie just hoped Arizona remembered or it could get awkward. She jumped up and went into the living room, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on as she ran out the front door. She couldn't wait a second longer to give her wife her present.

"Callie? Where's the fire?" Teddy asked when the brunette literally ran into her as she exited the elevator on to their shared floor. Mark never did come back from the east coast and Teddy had been living in apartment 501, now shared with her husband, Henry, ever since.

"Hey Teddy!" Callie banged her fist against the button for the lobby. "Bye Teddy!

"Bye?" When the elevator closed, Teddy shook her head and laughed as she unlocked her apartment door. Callie's behavior was typical, so she wasn't worried. Living across the hall from her favorite couple for three years had been quite the adventure. She grinned when she found her husband of eight months sitting on the couch typing on his laptop. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, how was work?" Henry asked without looking up from the screen.

"Not too bad." Teddy shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up before joining him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder to watch him work. "I think something's up in the Robbins household."

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"I can feel it in my bones."

When she got to the hospital, Callie went straight to the surgical board, remembering that Arizona had a busy day that day. She saw that the blonde was supposed to be in OR two and headed straight for the viewing gallery. "Arizo- Dr. Robbins!" She yelled breathlessly into the intercom as she banged on the glass, making everyone in the operating room stop what they were doing and look up.

"Callie?" Arizona knit her brow in confusion. It was very unlike Callie to interrupt her surgeries, especially in such a way. "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is great." Callie smiled as she tried to steady her breathing. Now that she was here and looking at her wife, she was too overjoyed to breath. "I need to give you something." She said as she held up the package.

"Can it wait a couple of hours?"

"No, I can't wait that long."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's kind of private." For now, at least.

"Everybody close your eyes." Arizona demanded.

"But, Robb-"

"I said close your eyes, Dr. Karev." Once she was satisfied that no one was looking at Callie, she nodded up at her wife. "Okay, what is it?"

"Hold on." Callie tore off the paper and smiled down at the item before holding it up to the window. She knew by the way Arizona's eyes lit up the entire operating room that the blonde did remember and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Alex, finish up here." Arizona said before throwing her instruments on a tray and running out of the room. Callie took that as a hit and clambered down the stairs so fast, she almost lost her footing twice. When she got to the bottom, she ran right into Arizona, who still had her gown on. They stared at each other with wide grins, neither knowing what to do next. Finally, the blonde reached out and took her present from her wife's hand. She could barely contain her emotions as she ran her fingers over the intricate carvings and over the two quarters, their quarters, that were embedded in the wood directly underneath the writing- _The Robbins Nest_. Arizona grinned wider and looked up at her wife in awe. "Oh my god."

"I know."

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. She just knew.

"I'm pregnant." Callie confirmed and smiled as she took a step closer to the blonde, taking her free hand in her own. "I came right over here as soon as I got my tests back."

"I didn't even know you took tests."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. Not again."

"You're pregnant." Arizona said again.

"Yeah." Callie nodded. They both stared down at the wood sign in the blonde's hand like they were in shock. They've been trying for this for over year and now that it was finally happening, they didn't know what to do. They had every tool at their disposal and the best doctor in the country, but they had been unlucky in their efforts. It was starting to take its toll on both women and they had agreed to wait a few months before trying again.

"How long?"

"Seven weeks."

"What?" Arizona couldn't believe she didn't know her wife was pregnant for that long. She showed absolutely no signs or symptoms.

"I know. We stopped tracking everything and I was so busy, that I didn't even realize I missed my period until yesterday morning. I took the home test and it was positive, then I forced the lab to run my blood tests right away, and now here I am."

"You kept this from me for an entire day?" Arizona wasn't mad, she was just surprised. Her wife had a tendency to blurt out secrets, especially ones as big as this.

"It helped that our schedules didn't match up."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, I do." Callie had no idea what she was supposed to feel like, but she wasn't feeling bad and hadn't been over the last couple of months, which is why she did the blood tests. She didn't trust the home one, especially since the last one they took after their last insemination before taking a break was obviously wrong.

"We're going to be mommies?"

"Yeah." Callie grinned. It seemed to be sinking in for both of them. She laughed when Arizona suddenly dropped to her knees and threw her arms around her waist, pressing her ear into her stomach.

"Hi, I'm your mama and I already love you more than I thought I could love another human being."

"Hey!" Callie laughed before resting her hand on top of the blonde's scrub capped head and smiled down at her.

"I love your mommy that much too." Arizona said, still with her cheek against her wife's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, my little hatchling."

* * *

"Your mom is going to flip out." Callie said as she put the finishing touches on a tray of sliced fruit.

"She's going to be pissed we didn't tell them sooner."

"Yeah, they're going to know as soon as they see me. Hopefully they'll be too excited to get mad."

"What about your mom?"

"She's going to be excited. So is my dad."

"When are they supposed to be here?"

"Pretty soon, actually." As if on cue, they heard the telltale sound of tires crunching against snow coming down the long driveway of the newly named Robbins Nest. "Okay, now I'm nervous."

"It's going to be fine." Arizona hugged her five months pregnant wife, kissing her cheek before squatting done and kissing their daughter, who was safe in the brunette's belly.

"They must know something big is up, since we dragged them all the way out here." Callie looked out the window to see that the SUV that was carrying both sets of parents was just parking next to their own truck. "We are in so much trouble."

"It's not any different from dragging them up to Seattle and It's not entirely our fault. We wanted to tell them in person together and this was the first time we could all get away." Arizona stepped up next to the brunette and watched as their parents unloaded the car. Time had gotten away from them the last few months. Preparing for their first baby was a lot more work than they both had thought, especially since Callie insisted they needed to purchase a house before her arrival. Which they had done, with plenty of rooms to fill up. They were just waiting on the final paperwork before getting the keys. This was the first grandchild for both the Robbins and Torres families and telling them was supposed to be special, but it just wasn't happening, until now. "Yeah, we're screwed."

Callie's eyes went wide when there was a knocking on their door. "What do I do? They're going to see right away that I'm fat." She said, realizing too late that she should have worn something a little less obvious.

"You're not fat." Arizona said as she rolled her eyes. "You're pregnant and beautiful."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my wife."

"Are you kidding? The only time I've seen you more beautiful was the day I married you." Arizona's eyes widened when another knock came. "Go hide behind the counter or something."

"I don't think that's going to help." Callie did as she was told anyway and watched as Arizona opened the door, smiling when the sounds of their parents voices filled the room. She suddenly got very excited to finally be able to tell them their news.

"Calliope!" Carlos said as he approached the kitchen area. "Doesn't your father get a hug? I've missed you."

"No, Dad, stay over there." Callie said as she put both hands up to try and stop him, but he was too fast. She had to laugh at the baffled look on his face when he saw her.

"Why are you looking at her like that, Carlos?" Lucia asked before walking over to join her husband. "Oh... oh my god."

"Uh..." Carlos looked up at his daughter's face, silently asking his question. When she nodded, he clapped his hands in joy before wrapping her up in a bear hug. Lucia just stood here in shock.

"What on earth is going on over there?" Barbara asked. His clap had interrupted the conversation she was having with Daniel and Arizona. When she looked back at her daughter, she just got a blank stare. "Arizona?"

"We kind of have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Calliope, can you come here?" Arizona asked, mostly to save her wife from the clutches of her parents, who were both now squeezing her.

"Yeah." Callie tried to move, but her parents wouldn't let her go. "Guys, I know you're excited and probably have a million questions, which we'll be happy to answer, but the Robbins deserve to know too."

"We're sorry, mija." Carlos said as he released his daughter, pulling his wife away with him. As soon as Callie was free, she slowly made her way towards her other parents. Judging by the giant smiles on their faces, they had already figure out their news. The brunette stood next to Arizona and took her hand, both of them matching the older Robbins smiles.

"Mom, Dad, Callie's going to have our baby." Arizona smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I see that." Daniel said. Everybody had to keep themselves from covering their ears when Barbara let out a long high pitched squeal.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Barbara threw her arms around Callie's neck. "Lucia, were going to be grandmas!"

"I know." Lucia said with a laugh. Barbara's youthful energy had always amused her. She and Carlos got along well with the Robbins since the first time they met when Callie and Arizona took them all out to dinner to announce their engagement. She felt lucky to have all three Robbins in her life.

"Congratulations, girls." Daniel said as he hugged his daughter, picking her up and spinning her in the exactly the way she pretended to hate.

"Dad!" Arizona laughed. She was too happy to be mad. "Put me down!"

"How much time do we have?" Barbara asked.

"About sixteen weeks." Callie answered sheepishly, afraid of the backlash that might occur.

"But there's so much to do!" Barbara rushed over to Lucia and dragged her over to one of the couches, pulling her down with her as she sat down hard. "Okay, we need to plan a baby shower, go shopping, and do more shopping."

"You've created a monster." Daniel joked.

"She was always a monster. Need I remind you about our wedding?" Arizona said as she rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, that was mostly all my mom's doing." Callie pointed out. Their mother's had practically taken over all their planning, which turned out to be a blessing since they didn't have to worry about anything. It was just the journey getting there that drove them both crazy.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Barbara asked. She needed to know for planning purposes.

"She's a girl." Callie beamed.

"Not more girls." Carlos said with a groan. He was only half serious.

"I have a feeling we will always be outnumbered." Daniel laughed and went to pick up his and his wife's bags. "I'm going to take these downstairs." He said, eyeing Carlos, both coming to a silent agreement.

"I'm going to help." Carlos offered, even though it wasn't needed.

"Okay, lunch is almost ready, so don't you two get too distracted down there." Callie warned. They had converted the theater part of the downstairs area into an additional bedroom and bathroom, but kept the pool table and the always fully stocked bar and had added a small, cozy sitting area and large screened television. She knew that's where they were really headed.

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel said with a wink before the men disappeared behind the door.

"They're going to be gone for awhile, aren't they?" Arizona asked as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and leaned in for a kiss. It was still weird to feel the bump between, but she couldn't wait for it to get even bigger.

"Probably." Callie looked at their moms huddled together on the couch. Barbara had produced a notepad from somewhere and was scribbling away on it as Lucia listed off ideas. "They'll probably be at that for awhile too."

"Told you they wouldn't be mad."

"We're really lucky, you know that?" Callie said as she continued to watch their parents. She knew her daughter was going to be the luckiest of them all and also spoiled rotten. She also knew that, with Arizona as her mother, she'd still remain humble.

"I remind myself of that every single day."

"Me too." Callie smiled. "Every single time I look at you, actually."

"Pregnancy has made you mushy."

"I've always been mushy. It's why you love me."

"Well, even mushier then usual."

"You're the mushiest." Callie said as she stole a kiss from her wife. "I'm hungry."

"Let me get you some lunch then." Arizona squeezed her again before heading to the kitchen. Callie went to the living room and sat next to her mom on the couch. She tried to look at what they had written on the notepad, but Barbara lifted her butt and sat on it.

"No peeking!" Barbara scolded. "It's a surprise."

"It's my baby shower!" Callie protested.

"Don't argue with your mother-in-law. Don't you know the rules?"

"Don't you know that what the pregnant lady wants, the pregnant lady gets?" Callie challenged.

"That rule is for Arizona only."

"Arizona! Make your mother show me her list." Callie demanded when the blonde came in and handed her a giant plate of roasted garlic hummus (Callie's latest craving obsession), crackers, veggies, pita slices, and black olives (her other obsession).

"Uh..." Arizona glanced between her mom and wife. They were both giving her intimidating stares.

"Arizona!" Callie said again, when she didn't make a move to do anything.

"Don't you dare!" Barbara warned.

"Arizona, I am your wife, who happens to be carrying your child right now, so I think you know what to do."

"And I am your mother and the reason you're even here to have this baby in the first place."

"Uh..." Arizona said again, looking at Lucia for help.

"I'm on Barbara's side."

"Mama!"

"What? She's right."

"I'm you're daughter." Callie couldn't believe the betrayal and huffed as she turned back to her wife. "Arizona, I'm waiting."

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Arizona turned and hightailed it out of the room. Instead of choosing the door to the restroom, she opened the one that led downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she found Daniel and Carlos sitting on one of the couches drinking what suspiciously looked like scotch and headed straight for the bar.

"You lasted a lot longer than we thought you would." Daniel chuckled as he watched his daughter pour herself a glass of wine.

"I didn't think this through." Arizona sat down between the two men and took a long sip of her wine. "It was starting to get tense up there."

"Yeah, mothers, mother-in-laws, and pregnant wives do not mix."

"Now you tell me." Arizona scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just stay here with you two until they notice I'm gone."

"Welcome to the club." Carlos said as he lifted his glass. The trio clinked glasses before settling in to watch an old war movie that had just started. All three hoped that by the time it was over, everything would be sorted out and it would be safe to go near their wives again.

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Is this what a panic attack feels like? I'm freaking out. What do I do?" Ashley asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Oh my god. Mark!"

"What?" Mark looked up from the magazine he was reading to see his fiancée pacing around the waiting room frantically. He had tuned her out hours ago.

"How can you just sit there?! Our goddaughter is about to be pushed out of your best friend's vagina!"

"You're acting like it's you who's having the baby. Calm down."

"Why would those two idiots name us the godparents? Were they high?!" Ashley threw her arms in the air. "I'm going to screw up that kid's life."

"You are not. Come sit down."

"What is taking so long?" Ashley asked as she sat down hard in the chair next to Mark. "It's been hours."

"These things take time. I really shouldn't have to tell you that."

"Well, she needs to hurry, because there are a ton of people here waiting on her." Ashley looked around. Even though it was the middle of the night, it was full of people. She recognized both Arizona and Callie's parents from their wedding, as well as Callie's younger sister, Aria. Teddy, and Cristina were there too, much to Ashley's surprise, and Addison was in the room with the couple. "This kid is going to be the most loved kid on the planet. Lucky bitch."

"Step one in not screwing her life up- don't call her a bitch."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all the same."

"She's still lucky."

"Yeah, she really is." Mark smiled as he looked around. He had a feeling they were all going to be the lucky ones. Any child of Callie's and Arizona's was bound to be a force to be reckoned with and he was honored to be allowed to be a part of her life.

* * *

"Calliope, how you doing?" Arizona asked gently. Her wife had been eerily silent and unmoving for a good half an hour.

"It hurts." Callie whined, trying her best not to move. She found the more she moved, the worse it was.

"I know, honey." Arizona stood up from her seat beside the hospital bed and placed a kiss on Callie's clammy cheek. She wished there was something she could do to ameliorate her pain. Considering the world ended when Callie got a paper cut, Arizona was a little unnerved by how calm her wife was being. "Just remember why though. It's so going to be worth it."

"I know." Callie closed her eyes and whimpered. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I know, me too."

"I hope she likes her room."

"She's just a baby, but I'm sure she will. You did great on it." Arizona smiled adoringly at her wife. "Have you thought of anymore names?"

"We have to meet her first." Callie clenched her teeth and blindly reached out for Arizona's hand as, what felt like a thousand hands started squeezing her uterus again. "Make it stop."

"Calliope, you need to breath." Arizona said, but her wife only growled at her. "Let's try something else. Can you get up?"

"Noooo." That sounded like the last thing Callie wanted to do.

"Come on, trust me." Arizona slowly pulled the covers back, making sure she wasn't going to get bit or something equally as unpleasant.

"I said no." Callie snapped as she tried to pull the covers back up.

"Please? I think it will help." Arizona picked up her phone. Ignoring the mass amount of text messages from their friends and family, she chose the music option and scrolled through her playlists until she found the song she wanted. Turning the volume up high, she set it back down and held out her hand. "Calliope Robbins, beautiful mother of my soon to be born daughter, may I have this dance?"

"Arizona..." Callie smiled as the first song they danced to as wife and wife at their wedding filled the room. "Are you crazy? I can't dance."

"Sure you can." Arizona pulled the covers back again, grabbed both of Callie's hands, and pulled her up into a sitting position, being careful not to mess up her IV lines. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"Fine." Callie did as she was told and let her wife hoist her up, groaning as the pain only increased.

"Just lean all your weight on me. I'm way stronger than I look. I can take it."

"Okay." Callie kept her arms where they were and leaned forward, resting her forehead on the blonde's and closing her eyes. Arizona rested her her hands on either side of Callie's belly and started to gently sway them back and forth.

"Do you remember the first time we danced to this?"

"How could I not?" Callie said between long, deep breaths.

"You were so beautiful that day, Calliope. You were perfect. Everything was perfect. Getting to stand up in front of our family and friends and tell them all how much I love you was an amazing feeling. I wish I could do that everyday." Arizona felt Callie stiffen in pain around her, but didn't stop her swaying. "It's okay. Just breath. Don't think about the pain. Think about dancing under the stars to this song in the shadows of the mountains by the lake in Colorado. Remember my dress? It was the first one I tried on. As soon as I saw it on me, I knew you would love it and you did right?" She felt Callie nod her head against hers. "Think about standing at the altar with our best friends at our sides while listening to my mother sob the entire ceremony. Do you remember my vows?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled. She had to admit this was starting to work. She heard the song end and start itself over again.

"I, Arizona Robbins, solemnly promise to love, honor, and cherish you, Calliope Torres, from this day forward. I promise to always be there to be the light when you're feeling dark, to share in your joy when you are happy, to be your nurse when you are sick, to be your warmth when you are cold, to love you more with each day that passes, and to give you my last fork when there are only sporks. I promise to do my part in fulfilling all the hopes, dreams, and desires we have created for ourselves. I know nothing will ever come between us, because I believe the strength of our love is unbreakable. You are my partner, my confidant, my best friend, my lover and I promise to always be yours for all eternity. Today, I join my life with yours. Was that right?"

"Yeah." Callie whispered. The rocking motions were starting to make her sleepy.

"Remember at the reception when we found a suspicious hole in our cake? Kayla swore up and down she didn't do it, even though she had white frosting all over her purple dress and in her hair." Arizona smiled when that got a small laugh out of her wife. "And the speeches Ashley and Mark gave were perfect for us. I was so worried Ash was going to embarrass me in front of everyone. The food was amazing too. Getting to dance the night away with my beautiful new wife was like a dream. I think my favorite part out of all of it was later that night when we were all alone in our cabin though."

"That was a good night." Callie agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, it was. Do you want to sing? Maybe that will help?" Arizona felt Callie shake her head. "How about I sing?" She laughed when she felt another, more vigorous shaking of the head. "I'm not that bad. How about we just dance and listen?"

"Okay." Callie smiled when she felt Arizona's arms wrap around her waist as best they could with their daughter squished between them. She moved her head so it was resting on her wife's shoulder and let out a shaky breath as she let the music soothe her.

_I was always late, you never afraid, that we could be falling_

_All our friends would say, maybe we should wait, but they can't see what's coming_

_And to this day, when everything breaks, you are the anchor that holds me_

_Because I never knew a home, until I found your hands_

_When I'm weathered, you come to me, you're my best friend_

_And that is why we'll always make it_

_How I know your face, all the ways you move_

_You come in, I can read you, you're my favourite book_

_All the things you say, the way you shift your eyes_

_I never knew there was someone, to make me come alive_

_And when we're making love, I'd give up everything up for your touch_

Their song was interrupted by a soft tapping on the door. Arizona looked over to see Addison's head poking in. "How's it going?"

"About the same as last time." Arizona whispered, not wanting to disturb the woman she was swaying in her arms.

"Mind if I take a look?" Addison asked as she came in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Calliope, can you get back in bed for Addy?"

"I like it here." Callie held on to her wife. This is the best she's felt in at least five hours.

"I know, honey, but she needs to examine you." Arizona lowered Callie back down on the bed, but the brunette refused to let go of her neck. "Calliope, please lay down."

With a heavy sigh, Callie did as she was told. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the pile of pillows and felt soft kisses on her face while her friend did her exam. "Good news. You can get that epidural now." Addison said when she was finished.

"Oh, thank god." Callie let out a sigh of relief. She had nothing to prove by doing this all naturally and had been waiting for the go ahead for what felt like days.

"I'll send someone in." Addison stood up and took off her gloves. "You're doing great, Cal. She'll be here before you know it."

"Thanks." Callie didn't feel so great. She felt exhausted and gross from sweating in a bed for over six hours. She covered herself back up and turned so Arizona could rub her shoulders. They sat silently watching the monitors until the anesthesiologist came bouncing in the room.

"Good evening, Dr. Torres!"

"Shut up and do it." Callie growled. His chipper voice annoyed her. She was glad when he obeyed right away. Once everything was in place and she was alone with her wife again, Callie began to relax a little as she waited for some relief from the pain.

Two hours later, Addison came back in the room to find Callie sound asleep and Arizona paying close attention to the monitors. "You know, we have nurses who can keep watch over them. You should get some rest too." Addison said as she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"She doesn't want people coming in and out. What's the use of having a doctor for a wife if you can't take full advantage?" Arizona didn't trust anyone else either.

"I guess that's true. I'm going to get some sleep though. I trust you'll page me if you need me?"

"Of course."

"Okay, hopefully the next time I see you, it will be to deliver your baby."

"God, I hope so." Arizona sighed as she looked at her sleeping wife. "She's been so strong. I don't think I could this. I would have killed everyone by now."

"She's a special one. That's for sure."

"You really don't have to tell me that." Arizona smiled. "Thanks for doing this for her. I know it isn't exactly in your line of work, but you're the only one she trusts."

"It's my pleasure. I'll leave you two alone now." Addison smile and left the room. She took out her phone and sent out the latest update before heading for the closest on call room for a much needed nap.

* * *

"Addison says it's still going to be awhile." Mark told the waiting group as he put his phone in his pocket. "We could probably leave and come back."

"No way, I'm staying." Ashley said. "They might need me."

"We're staying too." Barbara said. There was no way she was going to miss a second of her granddaughter being born.

"Us too." Lucia agreed, along with everyone else. They all sighed collectively as they settled in for more hours of waiting.

* * *

"It's time, Cal." Addison said with a wide grin. "You ready for this?"

"I guess so." Callie suddenly felt scared out of her mind. So many things could go wrong.

"You're going to do great." Addison pushed the nurse's call button and instructed them to get set up. With wide eyes, Callie watched as a flurry of activity suddenly kicked up around her.

"You okay?" Arizona asked gently. Again, she was unnerved by how calm the brunette seemed. After almost fourteen hours of labor, she'd be losing her mind right now if it were her. Actually, Arizona kind of was, but mostly from the mix of exhaustion and anticipation, but she held herself together. She knew she needed to be her wife's anchor.

"She's coming. She's really coming." Callie said as she broke down into sobs. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Calliope, you need to focus."

"I want my mom."

"Okay, we'll get your mom." Arizona snapped her fingers at one of the nurses to get her attention. "Go to the waiting room and get Lucia Torres."

"Yours too." Callie requested.

"And Barbara Robbins." Arizona said with a smile. She knew her mom would be thrilled to be included.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room stood up when they saw a nurse in pink scrubs enter the waiting room. The young nurse was so intimidated by the amount of eager faces staring back at her, she didn't say anything.

"What?" Ashley snapped, making the poor girl jump.

"Um, Dr. Torres wants Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Robbins."

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucia asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"Nothing's wrong, she just asked for you."

"Show us where to go." Barbara demanded.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ashley said as she watched the three women disappear behind the doors. "Why do they get to go?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Mark asked.

"No." Ashley sat back down in her chair and pouted. "Still isn't fair."

* * *

"Keep pushing, Callie!"

"No!" Callie was done with all of this. She had been pushing for forever and nothing was happening. She was way too tired now and kind of hungry.

"Calliope, please? I'm so excited to meet her." Arizona whispered in her wife's ear from her position behind her. Sometime over the past thirty minutes, she somehow ended up climbing in the bed with Callie and was now wrapped around her back. Lucia and Barbara stood on either side of them, each holding one of Callie's hands.

"You push." Callie growled.

"I would if I could."

"You wouldn't be able to do this."

"That's why I have you." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's shoulder and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"Cal, seriously, you need to push!" Addison demanded.

"Fine!" As Callie pushed with everything that she had, she wanted to cry and scream out of frustration, but she was so out of breath, she couldn't do either.

"Good, that's good." Addison said. "This next one needs to be a really big one, okay? Then it will be downhill from there."

"Ugh." Callie grunted.

"Deep breath, Calliope. You can do this." Arizona encouraged. "Ready?" She waited for her wife to nod before counting off. "Okay, 1... 2... 3!" Arizona sucked in a deep breath along with Callie. There was a tense silence as she waited for something to happen.

"We have a head!" Addison declared. Another small push later and she was holding the cutest, chubbiest, slimiest little baby girl in her hands. "She's beautiful, guys."

"Oh my god." Arizona said, totally oblivious to everything that was happening, other than her wife slumped back in her arms and her daughter finally being here. She stared in awe as the nurses scurried around to get her cleaned and ready. "Calliope, you did it. She's here."

"Where?" Callie opened her eyes and lifted her head from Arizona's shoulder just in time to see Addison bringing her a little pink bundle. She held her arms out and grinned when she felt the weight of their daughter in them. The euphoric feeling she had as she looked down at the most beautiful creature ever to exist was indescribable. "So, you're the one who has been keeping me up at night with all your dancing?"

"She has your eyes." Arizona reached around her wife and placed her hand on her baby's chest. It was almost impossible to tell that already, but she was convinced. "I hoped she would."

"She has your dimples." Callie could already tell they were going to be screwed when it came to telling her no.

"I really wish that was true." Arizona smiled. The baby girl did have a killer set of dimples that showed through when she scrunched up her puffy little face. "Look at all that hair."

"Yeah." Callie laughed. She'd never felt this exhausted and filled with so much joy at the same time before. "I can't believe we did this."

"I know." Arizona squeezed her wife tightly as they continued to stare at their daughter. "I can't get over how perfect she is."

"Calliope looked almost exactly the same when she was born." Lucia spoke up after she finally managed to stop her tears. Barbara wasn't having as much luck. Arizona and Callie snapped their heads in her direction in surprise. They had completely forgot that there were other people in the room. "What's her name?"

"Good question." Callie said, looking over her shoulder at Arizona. "What do you think?"

"What was your favorite again?"

"Sofia."

"Does she look like a Sofia to you?"

"She does." Callie nodded.

"Sofia Grace Robbins." Arizona said, using the middle name they had previously picked out. "I think that's her."

"Me too." Callie smiled and looked up at the proud grandmothers. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter now?"

"Can we?" Barbara squeaked through her tears.

"Of course." Callie handed her the bundle before leaning back against her wife and closing her eyes. "I am so tired."

"Get some sleep."

"I'll miss her too much."

"She'll still be here when you wake up." Arizona said as she moved to climb off the bed. "I need to go tell everyone the news."

"Probably should before they start a riot." Callie couldn't take her eyes off Sofia as their mother's passed her back and forth. She really wanted her back.

"I'll be right back then." Arizona leaned over to give Callie a loving kiss. "I don't want to leave."

"Then send someone else." Callie didn't want her to leave either.

"I should be the one to do it." Arizona kissed her again. "I'll be really quick."

* * *

Everybody jumped when Arizona finally came crashing through the waiting room doors. "She's here! She's here!" The blonde yelled before turning around and running back through the doors.

"What? That's all we get?" Ashley asked. They all exchanged glances before simultaneously getting up and following Arizona thought the doors. No one bothered to try and stop them. When they got to Callie's room, they stopped outside the window to find the blonde standing next to Callie's bed with the baby in her arms. When Arizona saw them, she waved and carried Sofia over to the glass.

"Oh my god." Ashley said as she tried to fight back tears. "How is she so perfect?"

"Are you crying?" Cristina asked. The baby didn't look like anything special to her. Though she had to admit she was kind of cute. Fat, but cute.

"No!" The group watched as Arizona lifted the miniature hand to wave at them. Lucia and Barbara came out of the room to give Carlos and Daniel a turn. As soon as they did, they were bombarded with about a hundred questions all at once. After they answered them the best they could, the friends and family stood silently outside the window as they watched what was going on inside the room.

"What are you people doing?" Addison asked as she approached the crowd.

"Witnessing a miracle?" Ashley tried.

"You guys need to leave. It's three am, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia need to rest, and there are way too many of you. Come back tomorrow. Separately."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Fine." Ashley slumped her shoulders and grabbed her fiancé's hand to leave. Soon the fathers came back out and the group dispersed. All of them thinking they couldn't wait to meet the baby girl who put those smiles they saw on Callie and Arizona's faces.

"I feel like I can breath again." Callie said when she was finally alone with her new little family. She was having the worst time keeping her eyelids from closing. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too." Arizona beamed as she carried Sofia to Callie's side. There was no way she'd ever put her down. "Someone wants a kiss."

"I love you too, baby." Callie placed a gentle kiss on her babies cheek before placing a similar one on her wife's. "I love both of you, so much." She said as she continued to fight a losing battle with her exhaustion.

"We love you too. Thank you for doing this, Calliope. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." Arizona looked up when she didn't receive a response and smiled when she saw Callie had fallen asleep. She carried Sofia to the rocking chair and gently rocked the baby back and forth to get her to go to sleep too. "Your mommy needs her rest, little bird, so let's try and be quiet. Okay? She worked very hard to get you here. You're so lucky to have her as your mommy. You and I are both lucky that she loves us so much." As Arizona smiled down at the beautiful baby girl she will get to raise with her amazing wife, she couldn't help but feel like they were about to embark on the biggest, scariest, and most thrilling roller coaster ride of their lives.

* * *

Callie abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her wife when she thought she heard the slamming of a door. "Was that...?"

"No!" Arizona tried to push Callie's head back down between her legs. "Don't stop!" She growled when the sound of running feet thundered above them. "What are they doing back already?"

"I don't know." Callie sighed and started to crawl back up the other woman's naked body, leaving wet kisses along the way. "But my guess is we have about thirty seconds before they find us."

"Moms!"

"Or not." Callie sighed again before kissing her wife's lips, moaning as their tongues languidly came together. "You know, you're still as good as the first time I had you?"

"Moms!"

"I'm going to kill them. How hard is it to understand, 'don't come back for at least two hours'?" Callie's anger immediately turned in to worry when the cry of their youngest rang out. It wasn't a 'my brother is being mean to me cry.' It was a 'I'm hurt, mommy come fix it' cry. Both women scrambled out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran up the stairs.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Arizona asked when they reached the main floor of the cabin. She rushed over to their ten year old daughter when she saw she was crying and bleeding profusely from multiple cuts on her arms and legs. "Ava, what happened?" Arizona asked as she examined the cuts, trying not to show her panic. She was relieved to see that none of them looked bad at all. Most were just surface scratches.

"I... We... Sof..." Ava tried to talk, but couldn't get through it. She collapsed in Arizona's arms and sobbed harder, making the blonde internally roll her eyes. Ava was always the dramatic one. Something she definitely got from Callie.

"Sof, what happened?" Callie asked as she slowly approached Sofia. She looked like she was on the verge of tears too, which made Callie try very hard not to get angry at her. Sofia had promised, since she was now thirteen and CPR certified, that they didn't need any adult supervision to take the four wheelers to the lake, also promising they wouldn't actually go in the lake. After much discussion, Arizona and Callie had allowed it. The brunette glanced at their twelve year old son, Mason, who was doing his best to make himself invisible in a corner. When she got closer, she saw that Sofia had cuts all over her body, similar to Ava's. "Oh my god." Callie said as she bent down to check the cuts. They didn't seem too bad either.

"It's all my fault." Sofia said before starting to cry too. She felt awful for hurting her little sister. She was supposed to be the one protecting her, not hurting her.

"One of you needs to tell us what happened right now." Arizona said as calmly as possible, even though she was losing her patience. All three of their kids were obviously upset over something.

"There was a squirrel." Mason said, stepping forward.

"A squirrel?" Arizona repeated.

"Yeah, a squirrel. It ran out in front of the four wheeler Sofia was driving with Ava and it just sat there."

"And then what?" Callie could already see where this was going. There is no way Sofia would ever harm an animal I she could help it.

"I didn't want to hit it, so I kind of panicked and tried to swerve around it, but lost control or something and we ended up going down this embankment and into some bushes."

"You crashed?" Callie asked as she started examining Sofia closer for more serious injuries, her heart racing as she thought about how much worse this could have turned out. Surprisingly, she seemed fine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sofia started crying again. "I'm sorry I hurt Ava."

"Sof, it was an accident. Ava is fine." Callie said as she hugged her oldest, who seemed to be getting taller by the minute.

"Aren't you, honey." Arizona asked the little girl in her arms. She was definitely the smallest of the bunch and looked and acted much younger than her age, no matter what they tried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ava smiled at her sister. "I promise."

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Arizona said, taking her into the bathroom. She was also trying to keep her heart rate in check.

"I managed to keep us from flipping over, it was mostly trying to climb out of the bushes and back up the hill that gave us all these scratches." Sofia sniffed and took a deep breath. "It was still really scary though."

"Yeah, I bet." Callie said as she hugged her tighter. "Now do you get why we always make you wear the helmets?"

"Yeah."

"We couldn't get the four wheeler out. We tried really hard." Mason said. Watching both of his sisters fly over the embankment was the scariest thing he had ever witnessed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mas." Callie said as she pulled him into a hug with Sofia. "I'm just glad you all are okay."

"Me too." Sofia said. "Can I use your bathroom to take a shower?"

"Sure, go ahead." Callie waited for her to leave and turned to her son. "It's just us now. You can cry if you want." She knew it wasn't always easy for him to be the only boy in a household of five and he was fiercely protective of his sisters. Callie could tell how upset he was over everything.

"I was so scared!" Mason said as he broke down in his mother's arm. "I thought they were dead."

"But they're not, are they?" Callie couldn't help but smile. Their kids were closer than she and her own sister had ever been.

"No, thank god."

"They'll be okay." Callie saw Arizona poke her head out on the bathroom and waved her hand to tell her to stay in there with Ava. The blonde nodded her understanding and closed the door. Callie waited until Mason seemed cried out before letting him go. "You good?"

"Yeah." Mason smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Just then Sofia came running up the stairs and Arizona came out of the bathroom with Ava still wrapped around her neck. Both girls looked much better now that the blood and dirt had been scrubbed away.

"I think it's time for a trip to the Robbins Ice Cream Parlor." Callie said, earning her a round of excited cheers, led by her wife, of course. She laughed as the rest of her family ran down the stairs together. When she got down there, she found all of them already lined up on the stools grinning at her. As soon as Sofia was old enough to go up and down the stairs by herself, they had gotten rid of the bar and replaced it with a black, white, and chrome retro looking counter that looked like it came from a fifties diner. The brown barstools were replaced with red ones, the liquor display was replaced with every single ice cream sundae topping one could ever imagine, and a freezer filled with different flavors of ice cream sat below the counter. Callie stepped behind the counter, took out five bowls, and lined them up in front of her. "Okay, who wants what?"

"Vanilla!" "Chocolate!" "Mint chip!" "Strawberry!" They said all at once. Callie didn't need to look up to know who ordered what. She didn't even know why she bothered asking anymore. It was always the same. No one ever could agree on one flavor, because none of her kids were the same. They were each their own little person and were as different as they could be, which made their family dynamic that much more interesting. She wouldn't have it any other way. Callie expertly scooped out the requested flavors, plus cookies and cream for herself, before picking up the bowl with the vanilla scoop.

"Okay, Little Bird. You know the rules. Two toppings. What'll it be?"

"Butterscotch syrup and chocolate chips." Sofia said excitedly.

"You got it." Callie fixed up her sundae and set it in front of her, topping it off with a giant pile of whipped cream. "You get extra today."

"Thanks, Mom." Sofia grinned as she spooned a giant bite in her mouth, throwing both Callie and Arizona back to the day they started this tradition when she was only six years old. Neither could believe a teenager was now sitting in front of them.

"Okay, Mas, you're next."

"Oreos and chocolate syrup."

"My little chocoholic." Callie chuckled as she topped his chocolate ice cream.

"Ava?"

"Hmm..." Ava hummed as she tapped her chin. "I know I need gummy worms, but can't decide between strawberry sauce or chocolate sauce."

"Better decide soon." Callie tried not to show her disgust over mint chip ice cream with either gummy worms or strawberry sauce.

"Can I flip for it?"

"Of course." Callie smiled at Arizona as she pulled out a quarter she seemed to always have handy. "Heads for strawberry and tails for chocolate." The kids watched as she flipped it, like she's done a million times before over the course of their short lives, and Ava smiled when it landed on tails. She had really wanted chocolate, but liked to do the coin flippy thing, even if she didn't fully understand it. Once her children were distracted their sundaes, the brunette turned to her wife. "What'll it be, little lady?" Callie drawled with a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she remembered a time or two when she played an entirely different kind of part behind this bar.

"Cute." Arizona laughed loudly, causing three little faces to give her a questioning look. "Double chocolate syrup for me, please."

"One strawberry sundae with double chocolate syrup for the pretty lady coming right up."

"Thank you." Arizona said when she received her ice cream, kissing Callie when she leaned over the counter.

"My pleasure." Callie finished her own sundae, with only a dab of whipped cream, and sat down behind the bar. "You three do know that this means no more unsupervised trips to the lake, right?"

"But, Mom, that could have happened if you were there too!"

"No arguing, Sofia." Callie said, giving her a look that made all three kids plus Arizona cower behind their spoons.

"I'm sorry." Sofia sighed. "Do you think Sonny is okay?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure he's fine." Arizona smiled. Sonny had become more Sofia's cat over the years and it was a miracle that he was still alive and kicking. "You know that Hannah takes very good care of him."

"I know." Sofia smiled as she thought about her best friend, who was the daughter of her mama's best friend, Teddy. Even though Hannah was closer to Mason's age, she and Sofia had practically grown up together and were very close.

"Can you tell us about the coins again?" Ava asked, causing Sofia and Mason to groan. Even though they had heard the story a million times before, they would never admit that they loved it.

"I like Aunt Ashley's version better." Sofia said.

"That's because Aunt Ashley doesn't have a filter." Callie rolled her eyes. Why she ever agreed to let that woman anywhere near her children was beyond her.

"She's funny." Ava said with a giggle. "I miss her.

"She sure does love you guys." Arizona said. Ashley and Mark never did have kids of their own, both choosing to spoil theirs instead. Which came in handy when Arizona and Callie wanted to get away for a weekend.

"I want my story." Ava demanded, earning herself disapproving glares from both mothers. "I mean, please, can you tell us the story. It's my favorite."

"Where do you want us to start?" Callie asked. She was happy to talk about how she and Arizona fell in love all day as long as anyone would listen.

"All of it."

"Wait, wait, let me tell it." Sofia said as she put down her spoon in preparation. If she was going to tell her aunt's version, she was going to need to do hand gestures.

"Sofia, be good." Arizona warned.

"I'm always good." Sofia grinned the dimpled grin she knew killed both of her parents. "Okay, once upon a time, your idiot mother-"

"Sofia!" Arizona scolded. It was freaky how well her daughter could imitate Ashley in both voice and gestures.

"Sorry. Once upon a time, our mama, who I love dearly, kept calling a random number and leaving messages for Aunt Ashley." Sofia started again, looking to her mom for approval to continue.

"Better."

"Which she never did thank Aunt Ashley for, because if it weren't for her, none of it would have happened."

"You're done." Arizona said, getting up off we stool to gather the empty dishes.

"Mama!" Ava protested. "What about my story."

"Your mom will tell it and that is your only option." Arizona said.

"Fine." Sofia huffed. She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Okay, so as Sof was saying, Arizona did do that, but it didn't matter that your aunt existed, because your mom and I would have met anyway..." Callie continued on. As her wife talked, Arizona couldn't help but watch her kid's enthralled faces. They all three had matching half smiles, though Sofia was the only one who ended up with the dimples, even though they used the same anonymous donor for all of them. Arizona thought back to that day in the hospital when Sofia was born. She didn't think she'd be able to love anymore than she did in that moment when she held her baby girl in her arms, with her wife sleeping next to her. But then Mason came along a year later, then Ava two years after that and she had been proven wrong over and over. She had not been wrong about the roller coster that did end up becoming their life. The past thirteen years had been full of ups, downs, twists, and turns. Juggling three young children and two flourishing surgical careers was not easy at first, but they had figured it out together and had only grown to love and appreciate each other more as their kids grew up. There was no other life that Arizona would rather have and she couldn't wait to see what else was ahead.

Arizona smiled when Ava giggled at something Callie said and moved to wrap her arm around her wife's waist while kissing her cheek. Callie stopped talking and gave her a quizzical look, before getting the silent message Arizona was communicating to her. "I love you too." Callie smiled as the blonde went to kiss her again. She turned her head to get a better kiss and sighed happily when their lips met. These kinds of displays of affection were the norm in their family, so the kids don't think anything of it as they waited for their mom to continue her story. When the women pulled apart, the grinned at each other before turning back to Sofia, Mason, and Ava. "Where was I?" Callie asked. Arizona's kisses still had the same memory clearing effect on her as they did from day one.

"You had just found Mama hiding underneath the table at the coffee shop." Ava said, giggling again. Picturing her mama doing that was the funniest thing to her.

"Oh, right. She still claims to have dropped her phone until this very day, but Aunt Ashley has told me otherwise."

"Whatever." Arizona smiled as she rolled her eyes. There was no use fighting it anymore. She watched Callie as she talked, choosing to tune her out. Having lived the story, she didn't need to hear it again. She'd much rather take the opportunity to admire the woman who had the power to make her do crazy things. Things like getting her to agree to meet a complete stranger in a bar and persuading her to not only move in with that stranger, but also date her with only the flip of a coin and some bunkum and balderdash about fate. The craziest thing of all was how Callie had made her fall in love so easily and quickly, without her even realizing what was happening or having any say in it. Proving that, no matter what, things will happen that are beyond her control. Over the years Callie had taught Arizona to never argue with that and to just sit back and enjoy the ride of life they were always destined to have.

* * *

**So, I've never written an epilogue before and had no idea what I was doing. I've also never had a baby, so...**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love you've showed for this story. It's been a fun ride and I'm happy you guys seemed to like reading as much as I liked writing it. **

**Until next time... **

**Peace, love, and lesbians,**

**Nic**


End file.
